


Pokémons et leurs dresseurs

by Sawcha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 90,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: Dans le pays de Nosias, de jeunes gens interagissent avec des Pokémons. Comment ces interactions vont-elles changer leur quotidien, eux qui ne souhaitent pas forcément devenir les meilleurs dresseurs et relever le défi de la Ligue Pokémon ?





	1. Stella et Barpau

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une série de petites histoires liant mes OCs et des Pokémons ! Par contre j'ai décidé de créer tout un univers parce que bon je connais pas les régions Pokémon par cœur et que bon, écrire que sur des gens qui sont dresseurs bah c'est pas forcément le truc le plus intéressant du monde.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ! Je vous avoue que j'appréhende un peu parce que j'avais pas publié des histoires persos comme ça depuis longtemps et c'est un gros projet qui me tient beaucoup à cœur.
> 
> En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce premier chapitre ! Et au pire si ça vous plait pas vraiment, les histoires fonctionneront de manière indépendante donc vous pourrez lire les chapitres dans l'ordre que vous voudrez  
> Ce premier chapitre sert beaucoup d'introduction à l'univers développé et y a beaucoup d'éléments de contextualisation du coup 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella et Wendy grandissent toutes les deux à Givre-sur-Mont, une petite ville pauvre de la région de Floconie, en compagnie de leur mère et de leur Barpeau, nommé Milo. Leur père étant parti de la maison vers une autre région, Stella espère le retrouver une fois plus grande...

Les derniers mois de l'année sont toujours synonymes de déprime et de mélancolie, partout autour du monde. Le pays de Nosias n'est pas épargné par la tristesse de ses citoyens. Certains supportent mieux que d'autres. Dans les vertes prairies de Pritannia, le temps inquiète les agriculteurs qui craignent pour la santé des récoltes, se réjouissant quand de meilleurs jours reviennent. Sur les plages de Zeniash on ne sent presque pas la différence, même si beaucoup se demandent à quoi ressemble la neige, les cheminées et autres joyeusetés hivernales qu'on voit à la télévision. Dans les contrées de Leafia, on se plaint des pluies plus torrentielles que d'habitude, qui finissient par passer non sans laisser de traces. Et à Floconie... À Floconie c'est tous les jours les derniers mois de l'année.  
Froid et Floconie sont, pour beaucoup de ses habitants, liés entre eux. Tous connaissent ces routes enneigées. Tous ont un petit bonhomme de neige chez eux, bonshommes qui ne semblent jamais fondre. Tous se réfugient sous un gros pull en laine de Moumouton ou de Wattouat dès que les jours les plus glacials se manifestent. Et les jours les plus glacials ne sont jamais loins, là-bas.  
Les habitants aussi connaissent bien ces jours-là. Ces là où leurs habitudes de vie commencent à changer. C'est là où les touristes de Zeniash, lassés de leurs canicules, viennent par milliers. C'est là où sortir peut devenir dangereux. C'est là où des centaines de personnes mal avisées se perdent en montagne et ne sont jamais retrouvées. C'est là où les Pokémons de type feu sont le plus souvent adoptés pour apporter un peu de chaleur. C'est là où on maudit tous ces Dieux qui s'amusent à jouer des mauvais tours par leurs blizzards. C'est là où ces derniers font des ravages.  
Face à eux, seuls les plus puissants s'en sortent. Les villes les plus prospères installent quelques mois avant la fin de l'année des systèmes de lutte contre le froid ambiant et les plus hauts placés sont à l'abri dans leurs immenses chalets et entourés de leurs fourrures au prix dérisoire. Face à cela les Pokémons de type glace les plus fragiles s'enfuient à la recherche de lieux où ils peuvent vivre sans craindre la fonte. Parmi ces lieux se trouve le petit village de Givre-Sur-Mont.  
Situé en plein cœur de Floconie, il représente un véritable havre de paix pour les Pokémons y vivant, où les températures ambiantes sont en harmonie avec eux. Mais pour les natifs de ce bourg, c'est l'enfer, en beaucoup moins chaud que ce qu'on peut imaginer. Trop insignifiant pour bénéficier des aides de la capitale, il subit le plus de pertes lors des périodes de blizzard. Rares sont les résidents qui peuvent se permettre d'avoir un Pokémon avec eux, de type feu qui plus est. À part les types glace et ceux qui y résistent, la plupart succombe à la morsure du froid laissant ses traces sur le village. Il n'attire pas l'attention. Qui serait intéressé par ce village où il n'y a rien, juste quelques maisons, deux trois commerces et une école, tous dans un état pittoresque ? Qui voudrait s'en approcher, même ? Les froids y sont trop meurtriers pour y venir sans conséquences. Quitter le village aussi est trop risqué en cette période et c'est ainsi que les livreurs de produits divers et variés venus de Pritannia, où les terres sont si fertiles, sont accueillis en héros de la nation. On pense que tout le monde a un Pokémon à ses côtés, dans cette large nation qu'est Nosias, mais Givre-Sur-Mont fait partie de ces rares villages où le peu de Pokémons qu'on voit sont souvent des Pokémons sauvages, ne faisant que passer pour profiter d'un peu de neige. Rares sont ceux qui ont un Pokémon de compagnie ici et si c'est le cas, alors il attire forcément l'attention sur lui et son propriétaire.  
Stella Knight ne faisait pas exception.  
L'enfant venait juste de se réveiller au beau milieu d'une nuit glaciale. Tout juste émergée, elle ignorait ce qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil entre les volets tapant sur les murs à cause du vent où les cris paniqués de son Barpau, qui hurlait dans son aquarium.

« Milo ! »

S'exclama-t-elle en allant voir le concerné, qui ne se calmait pas. Elle lui parla lentement, d'abord l'avertissant parce qu'ils risqueraient d'éveiller le reste de la maison puis essayant de le rassurer, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui lui faisait si peur. Ça n'avait pas loupé : Wendy, qui dormait dans la même chambre que sa petite sœur, se réveilla à son tour. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est Milo ! Il a peur ! »

Se frottant ses yeux fatigués, la plus âgée regarda autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui effrayait ce poisson... La réponse lui fut donnée rapidement quand elle vit qu'une partie de la vitre venait de se briser. Il faisait froid, d'un coup. Même Wendy qui avait vécu toute sa courte vie ici, devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas la température la plus agréable. Le volet avait beau être attaché, on sentait malgré tout le froid se balader par tous les pores de la peau. Alors que Stella continuait à parler au Pokémon, Wendy cherchait comment elle pouvait reboucher ce trou. Elle ne trouva qu'un bout de tissu, qu'elle colla aux parois avec du scotch. Ça ne suffirait peut-être pas. Et autant dire que ça ne suffisait pas du tout puisque le tissu s'était envolé aussitôt dans la chambre. Le Barpau, qui semblait avoir repris son calme, paniqua d'autant plus. 

« Wendy ! On fait quoi ? »

Demanda la plus jeune, qui ne savait pas comment aider son pauvre compagnon. Wendy regarda l'aquarium un instant, mais surtout le thermomètre de celui-ci. La température avait baissé. Sans que Stella comprenne, sa sœur aînée appuya sur quelques boutons situés sur le côté de l'aquarium, véritable petit bijou de technologie. La température augmenta un peu, assez pour calmer le poisson qui se sentait enfin dans une eau assez douce pour lui. 

« Wow... Wendy t'es trop trop forte ! Hein Milo qu'elle est forte ? » 

Mais la température de la pièce n'avait pas changé, elle. Le froid n'atteignait plus Milo mais les deux petites filles étaient obligées de se réfugier sous leurs couvertures pour ne pas grelotter. Stella essaya de courir sur place, histoire de se réchauffer un peu, et même si Wendy devait avouer que c'était un peu ridicule, elle la suivit. Elles avaient toujours chaud après les cours de sport à l'école alors elles avaient fini par appliquer certains des exercices de leur professeur, gardant cependant les plus discrets pour ne pas réveiller leur mère.  
En parlant de réveil, Stella n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après l'incident. Seuls Wendy et Milo s'étaient assoupis. La plus petite comptait les Moumoutons, sans parvenir à entrer dans le pays des rêves. 

« Dis Wendy, tu dors ?  
\- Oui ! »

S'exclama la plus âgé un peu en colère. Sa sœur comptait les Moumoutons à voix haute et autant dire que ça n'aidait personne à s'endormir. 

« Tu peux pas dire oui si tu dors !  
\- Stella, je veux dormir... Y a école demain... » 

Ce genre d'échanges était fréquent par ces temps-là. Mais même si Wendy utilisait la même excuse, aucune d'entre elles ne savait si, le lendemain, elles pourraient aller à l'école. Le blizzard les obligeait le plus souvent à rester à la maison. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Stella, qui n'avait plus école et pouvait voir Milo, et pour le plus grand malheur de Wendy, qui en avait marre d'être en retard par rapport aux autres élèves parce que leur mère était trop occupée pour leur faire l'école à la maison. 

« L'école c'est trop nul, répliqua Stella. Je veux plus y aller.  
\- L'école c'est pas nul !! Intervint une Wendy revoltée. On apprend plein de choses et on sait plein de trucs super importants, même des trucs qui nous aident à bien s'occuper de Milo !  
\- Oui mais à l'école y a, y a les gens ils me disent des trucs pas gentils ! »

Stella se recroquevilla sous sa couette, l'air boudeur. Cette réponse avait inquiété Wendy : est-ce que quelqu'un embêtait sa petite sœur ?

« Ils disent quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- T-Tu sais, y a Thomas là...  
\- Le garçon qui t'a donné une lettre d'amour ?  
\- Oui ! Bah il m'aime pas ! Il m'aimait que parce que j'ai un Pokémon !  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Bah... Bah tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il voulait savoir c'est quoi mon Pokémon, et puis je lui ai dit que c'était un Barpau trop cool, et il savait pas ce que c'était un Barpau alors je lui ai montré une photo de Milo et il a... Et il m'a dit que la lettre d'amour c'était pas pour moi et il l'a repris ! Parce qu'il a dit qu'il m'aimait plus ! »

L'enfant se mit à pleurer, suçant son pouce silencieusement pour éviter de réveiller leur mère à nouveau. Mais elle n'en était pas moins meurtrie.

« Les garçons c'est que des nuls. » 

Conclut Wendy. Cette fois-ci ce n'était plus contre sa petite sœur qu'elle était en colère.

« Dis Wendy... Est-ce que papa il est parti parce que lui aussi il aimait pas Milo ?  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Papa il est pas rentré et maman elle pleure tout le temps mais elle veut pas qu'on voit qu'elle pleure... C'est la faute à Milo ?  
\- Mais non ! C'est papa qui t'a offert Milo, papa il l'aime fort !  
\- Alors pourquoi il est parti ?  
\- Je sais pas...  
\- Tu crois que c'est nous qu'il aime pas ?  
\- Non !! Papa il nous aime super fort encore plus que tout l'univers entier !  
\- Alors pourquoi papa il rentre pas ? » 

La plus âgée ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir cette discussion alors elle essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une réponse qui la réconforterait. 

« Je crois que papa il est parti à Zeniash.  
\- C'est où Zeniash ?  
\- C'est super loin ! Là-bas il neige jamais, y a des plages et il fait chaud tout le temps !  
\- C'est Floconie à l'envers ? Demanda une Stella surprise.  
\- Un peu. Et je suis sûre que papa il est là-bas !  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ici ?  
\- Tu sais Stella, c'est petit ici... Papa et maman ils arrivent pas à trouver un travail. Papa il est peut-être allé à Zeniash pour avoir un travail et de l'argent pour nous !  
\- Mais il peut pas faire son travail ici ? Je veux le voir papa...  
\- Il doit sûremet gagner plein plein d'argent pour qu'un jour on aille à Zeniash avec lui !  
\- Il est vraiment à Zeniash hein ?  
\- J'en suis sûre. On demandera à maman demain si tu me crois pas ! »

Quand Stella se tut enfin, sa sœur pensa qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire et se pelotonna à nouveau bien dans son lit pour se préparer à se rendormir. Mais la plus jeune l'interpella à nouveau.

« La maîtresse hier elle nous a parlé de Jirachi.  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Jirachi c'est un Pokémon qui exauce les vœux.  
\- Je l'ai jamais vu...  
\- Il paraît qu'il dort tout le temps ! Mais... »

Stella joignit ses mains entre elles.

« Si il dort pas, là, et qu'il m'écoute... Mon vœu c'est qu'on aille à Zeniash tous ensemble avec papa, maman, toi et Milo.  
\- Tu crois qu'il va le réaliser ?  
\- Si je le souhaite très fort, oui ! » 

Alors qu'elle se répétait son vœu dans la tête, elle sentit la main de Wendy attraper une des siennes.

« Si on souhaite très très fort à deux ça marchera encore mieux ! » 

Et elles s'endormirent ainsi, main dans la main, les têtes pleines d'espoirs.

***

« Dossier exclusif sur la top model Stella Knight ! »

Lut la concernée, amusée. Allongée sur son transat, elle prenait un bain de soleil bien mérité. Les plages de Natse étaient sans aucun doute les meilleures de tout Zeniash, même meilleures que celles de la capitale. Mais aucune ne pouvait détrôner LA plage privée de Stella Knight, située tout près de sa villa. Quand elle avait emménagé ici elle n'aimait même pas les plages, pour être honnête. Même si fuir Givre-Sur-Mont avait été un de ses rêves, le mal du pays revenait parfois la hanter, au début. Ces chaleurs, ces boissons fraîches, ses soirées, ses plages, ses ventilateurs... Stella avait vraiment eu l'impression de venir d'une autre planète. Mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle devait bien s'y faire après tout. Un aquarium ne suffisait sans doute plus pour contenir une aussi grande créature que Milo. Et au final, passer ses après-midis à bronzer, lire des magazines parlant d'elle et se baigner avec son Pokémon était devenu un plaisir dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. 

« Tout savoir sur Stella Knight, élue femme la plus belle de Natse. »

Lut-elle à nouveau. Elle y prenait un certain plaisir. En même temps les magazines avaient raison. Stella était incroyablement belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés faisaient tourner la tête de plus d'un. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois une grande douceur mais aussi une charmante maturité malgré ses tout juste 20 ans. Son sourire éclatant en poussait plus d'un à quitter leurs femmes pour partir avec elle. Elle était toujours accompagnée de celui qui avait été élu le plus beau Pokémon de Zeniash, le magnifique Milo. Ils étaient populaires tous les deux et elle adorait ça. Finis les jours où la jeune femme se faisait reprendre la lettre d'amour qu'elle avait reçu ! Aujourd'hui c'était le contraire et Stella en rejettait plus d'un.  
Combien s'étaient précipités pour chanter ses louanges ? Combien lui envoyaient des cadeaux tous les jours ? Combien lui envoyaient des messages terriblement dérangeants pour exprimer leur amour ? Heureusement que Stella pouvait compter sur un homme de confiance, son majordome qui obéissait à ses ordres sans rien dire et gardait toujours une relation strictement professionnelle et distante. En parlant de lui, il venait juste d'arriver près de la mannequin. 

« Votre smoothie, madame.  
\- Merci James. » 

Répondit-elle en prenant la boisson, qu'elle sirota. S'il y avait bien un petit plaisir qu'elle avait découvert ici et qui la rendait heureuse d'avoir quitté son village de campagne, c'était bien les boissons qu'elle buvait dans l'après-midi, des cocktails et des smoothies aux baies revigorantes qui lui donnaient l'énergie pour ses sessions de sport en fin de journée. 

« Autre chose madame ?  
\- Ah oui James, nous devons parler. » 

Le domestique semblait appréhender : connaissant les tons que son employeuse pouvaient prendre, celui-ci ne signifiait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces torchons ?! Encore un magazine qui parle de moi sans me connaître ! Depuis quand est-ce que je viens d'une famille de riches héritiers qui m'ont aidé avec ma notoriété ? Mon empire je l'ai bâti toute seule ! » 

Lorsque Milobellus fit un petit bruit, elle se corrigea.

« Enfin, avec Milo aussi, bien entendu. Dans tous les cas vous devez contacter les rédactions de ces journaux et faire en sorte qu'ils virent tous leurs mauvais employés !  
\- Bien entendu madame, ce sera fait.  
\- Je n'ai pas fini, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'on en parle de ce que vous avez acheté à Milo comme nourriture ?! Il ne mange pas de croquettes de bas étage !  
\- Veuillez m'excuser madame, mais il ne restait que ça en magasin lors des dernières courses...  
\- Je ne veux rien savoir, trouvez un autre magasin ! Milo est comme moi, il mérite d'avoir de la qualité dans son assiette ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte d'à quel point c'est dangereux de changer drastiquement le régime d'un Pokémon ?!  
\- Je...  
\- Écoutez James, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous. Mais si j'apprends une fois de plus que vous ajoutez de la nourriture aussi infecte dans la gamelle de Milo, j'engage un Wimessir à votre place ! »

James déglutit d'un coup. Les Wimessir étaient très populaires dans le services des stars en ce moment à Zeniash. Même partout ailleurs. Ils accompagnaient les grands noms en vogue et exécutaient leurs ordres, permettant aux célébrités d'avoir un Pokémon de compagnie et un Pokémon servant. Leur type s'adaptait facilement aux autres climats alors même en déplacement dans d'autres régions les people ne restaient jamais loin de leurs Wimessir, ou alors ils avaient un Nanméouïe à la place. C'était un honneur pour James d'être un des rares humains au service de quelqu'un. Alors se faire remplacer, par un Pokémon qui plus est... 

« Ça fera un compagnon de jeu à Milo, en plus... Pensa Stella à voix haute.  
\- Madame, je dois vous parler d'autre chose.  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Rien de particulier, juste vous rappeler que Monsieur Miller vient dîner ce soir.  
\- Rien de particulier ?! Alors il vient vraiment ?! »

Le visage de la mannequin s'était illuminé d'un coup. Monsieur Miller... Il était un richissime photographe, aux multiples talents et surtout un homme très charmant. Aussi froide pouvait-elle être, Stella aimait beaucoup cet homme. Et encore il s'agissait d'un euphémisme : elle en était profondément amoureuse. Alors, qu'il vienne ce soir... Elle avait son programme en tête depuis longtemps. Ils dîneraient ensemble, se baladeraient sur le bord de la plage, l'exploreraient sur le dos de Milo, s'embrasseraient sous le coucher de soleil, habiteraient dans la villa ensemble, travailleraient en collaboration, auraient des enfants mais pas des enfants que Stella aurait portés pour ne pas endommager son corps de rêve, des petits enfants pauvres venus de partout autour de Nosias qui rêveraient d'avoir des parents comme eux et un Pokémon comme Milo. Mais pour l'instant elle devait le faire tomber dans ses bras.  
Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Alors une fois James parti, elle se leva de son transat et partit dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait mettre ce soir ? Une tenue somptueuse... Toujours en maillot de bain, elle vidait presque sa penderie pour trouver la meilleure tenue. Elle se posa sur un des balcons et appela Milo pour qu'il vienne voir. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? La robe rouge pour la passion c'est pas mal mais peut-être un peu trop direct... Celle-ci ? Je suis tellement sexy dedans vraiment, à croquer. Les hommes ne peuvent plus regarder ailleurs ! Vraiment j'ai de ces hanches dedans... Mais ça me ferait ressembler à ces mannequins qui se forcent trop. Il en voit tous les jours des filles comme ça, il faut que je montre à quel point je ne suis pas comme les autres. Celle-ci elle est bien mais elle cache un peu trop... Quoique ça pourrait être pas mal en vrai, comme ça je lui donnerais l'impression qu'il pourra être le seul à découvrir ce qu'il se cache là-dessous... En parlant de là-dessous il faut que je pense à mes sous-vêtements ! De la dentelle c'est joli... Sexy mais pas trop provoquant non plus... Peut-être que je pourrais mettre une robe qui montre ma bretelle de soutien-gorge ! Comme ça il aura un avant-goût de ce qui l'attend... » 

Elle s'affala sur une des chaises de la terrasse au balcon, soupirant. 

« J'ai vraiment rien à me mettre Milo ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ? »

D'un mouvement de tête, Milo désigna une tenue parmi tant d'autres. Lorsque Stella la vit, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas avoir pensé à celle-ci dès le début. Des talons hauts, un pantalon en cuir et un haut bustier. Une tenue où elle se sentait jeune et jolie. Mais aussi et surtout la tenue dans laquelle elle avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir l'homme de sa vie. Du haut de ses vingt ans Stella faisait tourner des têtes et elle comptait bien en faire tourner une de plus.  
Une fois sa tenue choisie elle alla vers la salle de bains en sautillant de joie. La préparation passait aussi par la tête alors elle comptait bien appliquer sur son visage les meilleurs masques et crèmes du pays. Tout pour éblouir Monsieur Miller, l'éblouir de la tête aux pieds. Alors qu'elle attendait que le masque soit totalement posé, son regard s'attarda un instant sur une photo de famille posée sur la table de chevet. Elle la prit un instant dans ses mains et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit regard triste. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle avait beaucoup grandi et n'était plus la même personne. Milo aussi. Quant à Wendy... Qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait, Wendy ? Ça faisait 2 ans, depuis la fin du lycée, que Stella avait quitté son pauvre petit village pour partir dans la grande ville. Natse n'était pas la capitale mais elle était assez influente pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Peut-être que son père s'y trouvait, comme elle l'avait tant voulu... Mais aucune trace de lui. Durant ses premières années dans cette nouvelle région elle avait longtemps espéré qu'il l'aperçoive dans un magazine et qu'il la recontacte après tout ce temps.  
Mais aucune nouvelle. Au point qu'aujourd'hui Stella ne cherchait même plus. Sa carrière de mannequinat était florissante et elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'adonner à des recherches sans le moindre résultat. Elle menait sa propre désormais et elle en était bien heureuse.  
En parlant de son ancienne vie, elle n'avait plus de contact avec le reste de sa famille. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'étaient devenues sa mère et sa sœur. Wendy avait toujours été la plus intelligente d'elles deux, la plus douée à l'école et la première de la classe dans toutes les classes où elle était. D'après ses souvenirs, elle voulait se lancer dans le professorat. Peut-être qu'elle était devenue enseignante dans de grandes écoles de renommée mondiale. Qui sait, peut-être qu'au final c'était elle qui avait donné une maison magnifique à leur mère... Elle était intriguée. Peut-être que 2 ans c'était beaucoup trop d'années pour finir par être intriguée à propos du destin de son aînée. Elle attrapa son portable et tenta de se souvenir du numéro de la maison. Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins un téléphone à la maison ? Elle se souvenait juste des petits portables pathétiques qu'elles avaient elle et sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le numéro de Wendy, elle prit une longue inspiration avant d'appeler. En espérant que le réseau passe bien...

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Wendy Knight, veuillez... » 

Elle raccrocha. Entendre sa voix à nouveau lui avait donné une drôle de sensation. Elle avait toujours été si mature, et cela depuis leur enfance. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient peut-être pas. Notamment l'inquiétude de Milo qui avait entendu la voix de l'aînée pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon beau, on a autre chose à penser ! » 

Autre chose comme un certain invité très charmant qui avait décidé de venir un peu plus tôt, pour son plus grand plaisir même si ça lui laissait moins de temps pour se préparer. Peut-être qu'elle ne ferait pas de coiffure ambitieuse et somptueuse aujourd'hui. Tant pis. Ses cheveux étaient déjà parfaits au naturel. Et puis lorsqu'ils seraient mariés Monsieur Miller ne la verrait pas tous les jours sous son plus beau jour ! Alors autant un peu montrer son vrai visage avant qu'elle ne porte son nom.  
La sonnerie avait à peine retenti qu'elle était partie ouvrir.

« Hé bien, vous êtes une rapide, déclara-t-il.  
\- Je tiens toujours à accueillir mes invités d'honneur en toute dignité ! Entrez donc. »

Bon elle n'accueillait pas souvent ses invités puisque c'était son majordome qui s'en chargeait.

« Votre maison est vraiment belle.  
\- J'espère qu'elle vous plait monsieur.  
\- Oh, je pense que nous nous connaissons assez bien pour que vous m'appelez Richard. »

Son cœur manqua presque un battement. Ils s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms ! C'était une nouvelle étape avant que l'un ne porte le nom de l'autre. Elle lui fit visiter, restant volontairement modeste face à ses compliments, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait.

« Est-ce bien Milo que je vois ? »

Il s'approcha du Pokémon qui barbotait dans l'eau.

« Il est vraiment somptueux. Il mérite bien son titre du plus beau Pokémon de Zeniash.  
\- Vous savez, vous avez beaucoup contribué à sa beauté. Ce sont vos photos qui ont attiré l'attention sur lui.  
\- Je ne fais pas grand chose, c'est lui qui fournit tout le travail.  
\- Vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire ? »

Ce fut le premier cocktail qu'ils s'échangèrent de la soirée. Suivi de beaucoup d'entre eux. L'alcool finissait par guider certains gestes de la jeune femme. Elle était un peu plus audacieuse, n'hésitait pas à se mettre en valeur pour l'impressionner. Elle comptait bien remporter leur premier baiser. Mais pour ça il fallait un peu plus tenir la boisson. Elle se sentait déjà pompette, marchant difficilement vers la cuisine. Elle laissa un moment son cher et tendre de côté pour aller remettre du maquillage. Est-ce que son apparence n'était pas trop altérée par l'alcool au moins ? Elle l'espérait. Elle se sentait belle et confiante. Elle décida de ne pas plus gâcher tout ça avec la boisson. Alors qu'elle revenait vers le balcon où tous les deux avaient commencé leur soirée, elle entendit l'élu de son cœur parler. 

« Oui je suis bien chez elle... » 

La clarté de sa parole vint un peu la surprendre. Il parlait d'une manière aussi intelligible malgré l'alcool ? Au moins ça voulait dire que lorsqu'ils feront des soirées ensemble il pourra la porter dans ses bras pour la ramener au cas où elle se sentirait légèrement torchée. Elle essaya de suivre un peu la conversation qu'il avait, qui semblait être au téléphone. 

« Elle est jolie, oui... » 

Il venait de l'admettre ! Mais elle voulait en entendre un peu plus. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise chose d'écouter ainsi une conversation privée, mais sa curiosité la poussait à écouter un peu plus. 

« Je suis pas vraiment là pour ça mec. Je vais pas me taper une meuf bourrée qui tient à peine debout. » 

Alors il ne la désirait pas ? C'était ainsi qu'elle interprétait ses mots. Dans le flou, les paroles que Wendy lui répétaient quand elles étaient lycéennes lui revinrent à l'esprit : sous l'emprise de l'alcool elle ne pouvait pas donner son consentement. Il respectait donc cela en refusant de coucher avec elle et Stella était assez émue de l'entendre. 

« On sait tous les deux que je suis pas là pour me la taper. Ou alors si je me la tape c'est uniquement pour son Pokémon. »

Hein ? Stella sentit ses espoirs tomber en morceaux. Elle continua cependant à écouter, comme pour se donner la certitude qu'elle avait bien entendu. 

« T'as vu son Milobellus ? C'est le plus beau Pokémon du monde. Il va me rapporter tellement d'argent t'imagines même pas. Si je viens voir sa dresseuse c'est juste pour me faire de la thune sur le dos de...  
\- Richard ? »

Il sursauta d'un coup, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était là. 

« O-Oh Stella, comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ?  
\- Pas très bien. Vous devriez rentrer.  
\- Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer...  
\- Je m'en fiche. Sortez d'ici. » 

La colère dans ses mots semblait assez effrayante pour que Richard décide de partir. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être seule elle alla se poser au balcon. C'était un échec cuisant... Un véritable échec. 

« Mi ? »

Appela le Pokémon, qui s'approcha. Il connaissait Stella assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas sous son meilleur jour. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux salaud ? »

Milo ne comprit pas une seule seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? 

« T'es vraiment qu'un profiteur opportuniste toi. T'aimes bien tout voler à tout le monde hein ? Tu nous volais déjà toute notre thune parce qu'avoir un aquarium performant à Givre-Sur-Mont c'est hors de prix. Maman y avait des jours où elle bouffait pas pour que tu puisses avoir le meilleur confort. Mon père s'est barré parce qu'il voulait plus s'occuper d'une famille comme la notre. Tu nous prends tout. Tout le temps tout. Et tu m'as même pris Richard ce soir. C'était l'homme de ma vie, on allait se marier et avoir des enfants et il préfère t'avoir toi ! J'étais que son petit jouet de merde pour que tu puisses briller. Même ma carrière tu me la prends. Je suis la plus belle femme au monde mais tout le monde ne retient que toi ! Tout ce que tu fais c'est voler tout à tout le monde !! »

Milo ne comprenait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Son regard se fit plus inquiet. Il voulait lui apporter son soutien mais Stella l'ignora et lui jeta même un des verres à cocktail de ce soir.

« Je veux plus te voir. T'es la pire chose. Casse-toi. T'es vraiment la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivée et je me porterais beaucoup mieux si tu venais pas tout gâcher tout le temps !! »

Milo resta un instant sans bouger. Sa maîtresse ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, il en avait la certitude. Il s'approcha un peu plus mais plus il nageait vers elle plus elle lançait ses verres. Il prit peur, au bout d'un moment. Oh, il était bien capable de se défendre. Mais il n'était pas un Pokémon de combat et surtout il ne voulait pas blesser Stella plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait selon ses dires. À force de plus de projectiles, qui finissaient par le toucher, il décida de s'enfuir, laissant la jeune mannequin toute seule.  
Le lendemain matin avait été difficile. Vu l'heure du lever, ce n'était pas vraiment un matin... Si James ne l'avait pas réveillée elle serait encore restée longtemps dans son lit.

« Madame, debout.  
\- Fous-moi la paix James, j'ai pas envie...  
\- Vous avez des rendez-vous aujourd'hui.  
\- Annule-les.  
\- Madame, c'est de la folie ! Ce sont des contrats avec des gens importants !  
\- J'ai dit annule-les, je suis pas d'humeur.  
\- Madame... » 

Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit, essayant d'esquiver les nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools étalées par terre. Combien en avait-elle bues, hier soir ?

« Madame, je me fais du soucis pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à vous morfondre dans l'alcool...  
\- Casse-toi ou je te vire.  
\- Madame... J'insiste une fois de plus, mais quoi que vous traversiez, ne restez pas seule. J'irais appeler quelqu'un si ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez voir. »

Toujours inquiet, il débarrassa petit à petit les bouteilles. Faire un peu son ménage lui ferait peut-être du bien, qui sait... Il s'interrompit en entendant sonner à la porte. Lorsqu'il vit qui était cette visitueuse, il la fit rentrer aussitôt.

« James, dis-lui que je suis...  
\- Salut. » 

Cette voix. Cette voix si inattendue. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue en vrai depuis si longtemps mais l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle se frotta les yeux, pour se donner plus de certitude. C'était vraiment elle. Wendy. 

***

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » 

Stella avait fini par briser le silence. Sa sœur lui avait fait un peu de thé au miel en guise de déjeuner et lui avait attrapé quelques médicaments contre le mal de tête. Elles étaient restées dans la chambre, sans rien se dire. 

« Désolée, j'aurais dû appeler mais on voulait te faire la surprise...  
\- On ?  
\- On est venues prendre quelques vacances ici avec maman. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue alors on s'est dits qu'on te rendrait visite... » 

Depuis quand elles avaient assez d'argent pour des vacances ? Les seules vacances qu'elles avaient pris de leurs vies étaient chez leur grand-mère, qui habitait dans le village d'à côté.

« Et puis... Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être quelques nouvelles de Givre-Sur-Mont... C'est pas à la télé qu'on va en entendre parler ! »

Malgré la fatigue elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour écouter sa sœur.

« Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis ton départ ! Le village est vraiment beau. Et c'est grâce à toi en plus ! Les gens se sont rendus compte que la mannequin la plus en vogue avait grandi ici, alors on a eu notre lot de touristes qui voulaient en savoir plus sur toi... Ça a rapporté beaucoup d'argent au village et on a enfin de vraies maisons ! On ne peut pas stopper les blizzards mais les gens de Floconie se préoccupent un peu plus de notre situation et nous aident financièrement... T'imagines, il y a de plus en plus de Pokémons ici et pas que des types glace sauvages ! Je sais pas comment on aurait fait sans toi ! »

Alors sa popularité aidait vraiment à l'essor du village ? Si Stella n'avait pas eu la tête dans le cul elle en aurait été vraiment heureuse. 

« Et pour vous, ça se passe comment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.  
\- Maman a fini par trouver un travail ! On a construit un office du tourisme et elle y travaille du mieux qu'elle peut. Tu la connais c'est une battante.  
\- Tu vis toujours à la maison ?  
\- Yep. Je pouvais pas laisser maman toute seule. Et puis j'aime pas trop bouger. C'est un peu terrifiant et j'aime bien Givre-Sur-Mont maintenant. Alors j'ai décidé d'enseigner à l'école ! Je débute à peine mais c'est vraiment génial. Les petits me posent tout le temps des questions sur toi. Ils veulent même avoir des Barpau pour te ressembler ! »

Le nom de l'espèce du Pokémon la fit trembler.

« Dire qu'il y a quelques années les gamins te trouvaient nazes parce que t'avais un Barpau... C'est une belle revanche, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En parlant de Milo... Il va bien, lui aussi ? »

S'il y a bien une réponse à laquelle Wendy ne s'attendait absolument pas, c'était les pleurs de sa sœur, suivis d'un cri. Elle criait dans des sanglots d'une tristesse indescriptible. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Wendy ignorait quoi mais il s'était passé quelque chose pour que sa cadette s'effondre ainsi en larmes. Lentement elle vint la prendre dans ses bras, caressant petit à petit son dos, sans poser de questions. Stella se faisait toute petite contre elle. Les choses n'avaient pas tant changé et elle avait encore besoin de sa grande sœur pour la réconforter. Et elle avait besoin de Milo. De son cher et tendre Pokémon.


	2. Alba et Rozbouton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passionné(e) de danse, Alba s'entraîne tous les jours avec son Rozbouton, Dudew. Lorsqu'iel apprend qu'une compétition télévisée de danse a lieu prochainement, iel décide d'y participer avec son Pokémon. Jusqu'où pourra-t-iel aller ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions de PTSD et revenge porn, à lire avec précaution

La musique commençait. Analyser ses basses. Son rythme. Bouger son corps en conséquent. Un mouvement de bras vers la droite, puis un autre vers la gauche. Quelques pas de marche de la part de ses pieds nus, puis des pas plus cadencés. Quelques petits bonds. Des bonds vers l'avant, dans l'herbe florissante. Retour à la position initiale sur la terrasse. Une courte pause. Musique lente, gestes lents. Accélération, gestes plus rapides. Plus expressifs, plus parlants. La fin arrive. La musique arrive à son apogée. Alors ses mouvements aussi doivent arriver à leur apogée dans une série de pirouettes. Tourner sur soi-même assez longtemps et enfin, sur les dernières notes de la musique, sentir une pluie de pétales tomber autour de soi, ne touchant le sol qu'au moment de l'arrêt. Fin.  
Alba Quinlann venait juste de finir sa routine de danse avec son Rozbouton. 

« On y est peut-être allés un peu plus fort, cette fois... » 

Déclara-t-iel en allant chercher sa bouteille d'eau, buvant plusieurs gorgées. Iel en mit aussi dans une gamelle, qu'iel tendit à son Pokémon. 

« Tiens Dudew. T'as fait du bon travail aujourd'hui ! »

Le concerné vint boire un peu avant de sourire à son/sa dresseur(sse). Ils répétaient souvent ensemble et autant dire que rares étaient les fois où Alba dansait sans sa compagnie. Rares étaient les fois où Alba ne dansait pas, d'ailleurs. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ça : s'entraîner, décompresser, s'exercer, se vider la tête... Dire que tout avait commencé pour cette dernière catégorie. Aujourd'hui iel avait un petit public. Un public restreint, mais un public dont le retour était capital. Sur Internet iel n'avait que quelques abonnés mais assez pour recevoir des commentaires qui l'encourageaient, qui lui donnaient des conseils, qui lui envoyaient des musiques pour s'exercer dessus. Iel commençait presque à se faire un nom. Mais en réalité Alba n'avait jamais rencontré ses fans. Iel n'en parlait pas trop. Seules trois personnes l'avaient vu(e) pour de vrai en pleine pratique : son meilleur ami, Zack Lobster, sa mère, Elena Quinlann et le Strassie de sa mère, Gemmy.  
En parlant de ce dernier, c'était lui le public de la petite performance d'aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Demanda Alba. Iel avait beau savoir qu'iel s'adressait à un Pokémon, son avis aussi comptait énormément. Le Strassie de sa mère n'était clairement pas le plus expressif des Pokémons et il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il avait fallu attendre longtemps pour qu'Alba comprenne sa manière de communiquer, là où sa mère n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté. Alors si iel pouvait former un sourire sur le visage de ce Pokémon, c'était sans doute un miracle notamment parce qu'il n'avait pas de bouche. Mais à sa manière de sautiller, de se balancer suite à la question de l'enfant de sa maîtresse, on pouvait comprendre que la performance avait fait son effet sur lui, un effet plutôt positif.

« C'est vrai ? C'était bien ? »

Alba était ému(e). Son retour le/la touchait et pas qu'un peu puisqu'iel poussa un cri de joie, félicitant au passage son cher Rozbouton.

« On a réussi Dudew ! On s'améliore vraiment tous les deux, je suis fier(e) de toi ! » 

Et Dudew aussi était fier de lui/elle, poussant à son tour des petits cris heureux pendant qu'ils faisaient une nouvelle danse, une petite danse de la joie. Dudew en lançait même des pétales sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais rapidement leur exaltation fut interrompue par la voix de leur voisin.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?!  
\- Merde ! »

Monsieur Ducharles ! C'était leur voisin depuis de bonnes années. Et ils avaient beau cohabiter dans le même quartier depuis longtemps, l'entente n'avait jamais été très bonne. Il fallait croire que les Quinlann faisaient partie des rares familles assez jeunes dans ces rues composées majoritairement d'habitants âgés. Et autant dire que ces derniers n'aimaient pas trop les choses qui venaient changer leurs petites habitudes quotidiennes. Alors voir une personne non-binaire, jouant constamment avec les rôles des genres, danser au beau milieu de son jardin avec son Pokémon et de la musique à haut volume, c'était pas forcément quelque chose d'apprécié ici.

« Désolé(e) monsieur, on voulait pas vous déranger... » 

Alba restait toujours aussi humble que possible en sa personne.

« M'ouais c'est ça... Les jeunes et leur musique là... »

Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Alba comprit qu'il était peut-être temps de ranger ses affaires et de rentrer. Mais avant même qu'iel n'ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, son voisin émit une nouvelle plainte. 

« Non mais c'est pas possible ça !! Encore des pétales partout ! » 

Oh merde. Alba avait oublié que même s'ils adoraient faire des performances où Dudew faisait ses meilleures danses-fleur, les pétales retombaient souvent chez leurs voisins, faute d'un mauvais dosage.

« C'est la troisième fois cette semaine et on est à peine mercredi !! Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que mon jardin c'est pas votre terrain de jeu ?!  
\- Encore pardon monsieur... On s'entraîne comme on peut, on le refera plus...  
\- Vous le referez plus ?! C'est ça oui ! Il se passe pas un jour sans que je me retrouve avec vos pétales chez moi ! C'est qui qui nettoie après hein ?  
\- Ce sera nous. » 

Une troisième voix, assez posée, vint s'ajouter à la conversation. Elena Quinlann venait d'entendre la dispute éclater entre son voisin et son enfant.

« Y a intérêt que ce soit vous oui !! Vous allez bien me payer tous vos dédommagements !  
\- Vous savez, ce ne sont que des pétales, intervint timidement Alba qui sentait qu'on en faisait un peu trop.  
\- Que des pétales ?! On voit que c'est pas vous qui devez nettoyer tous les jours hein !! »

S'il savait ! S'occuper de deux Pokémons n'était pas forcément de tout repos, malgré toutes les joies que ces deux compagnons pouvaient leur apporter. Dudew était très craintif et n'arrivait pas à dormir seul, au point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cacher derrière Alba pendant la discussion. Il y a quelques années il lui arrivait de lâcher encore plus de pétales sous le coup de la panique et Alba se réveillait souvent avec des petits morceaux de fleurs dans son lit. Autant dire que oui, iel savait parfaitement ce que ça faisait de devoir constamment nettoyer. Gemmy aussi leur demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Alba peinait à comprendre ce dont il avait besoin et il pouvait être agressif rapidement en cas de danger. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas laisser son Couafarel tout seul dans ces cas-là ! S'ajoutait à cela une santé qui faisait les montagnes russes d'Unys pour le pauvre petit Strassie qui peinait souvent à juste bouger de son lit. Et pourtant... Alba et Elena étaient sans aucun doute les dresseurs les plus heureux du monde en leur compagnie et n'auraient jamais souhaité autre chose. Ils étaient leur famille. Et la famille c'est sacré. Elena n'hésita pas une seule seconde à prendre la défense du petit Pokémon. 

« Monsieur, des pétales à Pritannia c'est comme de la neige à Floconie. Vous pourriez vivre n'importe où dans la région, vous vous retrouverez forcément avec des pétales dans les airs. Bien entendu nous nettoierons votre jardin, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez tant. Mais vous devez bien admettre que vous vous acharnez sur Dudew alors que les pétales ne viennent pas toujours de lui. »

En effet parmi le lit de pétales dispersé dans le jardin se trouvaient des morceaux de fleurs de couleurs si différentes qu'il était difficile de distinguer qui les avaient lancés. Un élément de réponse fut rapidement apporté lorsque monsieur Ducharles vit le Joliflor de sa femme lancer de nouveaux pétales à son tour.

« Mais c'est pas possible ça !! Christine, y a ton Pokémon de merde qui fait encore n'importe quoi !!  
\- Comment ça mon Pokémon de merde ?! Laisse-le s'amuser un peu ! On ramassera après ! »

Ce fut devant une énième dispute du couple qu'Elena réalisa qu'elle était bien contente d'être mère célibataire tandis que de son côté Alba réalisa qu'il valait peut-être mieux les laisser à leurs occupations et rentrer.  
Une fois dans la maison, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir. Enfin tranquilles... Elena s'affala sur le canapé, même.

« J'en peux plus...  
\- Désolé(e) maman, je règlerai ça moi-même la prochaine fois ! »

Dudew restait toujours caché. Il avait cette sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Alba le porta dans ses mains et le prit contre lui.

« C'est pas de ta faute bonhomme. Tu as fait une superbe performance et tu peux vraiment être fier de toi.  
\- Bou... » 

Il semblait difficilement convaincu et Alba se doutait bien que ses mots ne suffiraient peut-être pas. Les actions parleraient sans doute mieux...

« Tu sais quoi mon grand ? Pour te féliciter de tes progrès on va faire un curry aux baies oran ce soir ! »

Le visage de Dudew s'illumina, tout comme celui de Gemmy. C'était leur plat préféré à tous les deux.

« Tu auras besoin d'aide ? Demanda sa mère.  
\- Je me débrouille, repose-toi de ton côté ! »

Sur ses mots iel attacha ses longs cheveux roux en queue-de-cheval, prêt(e) à se mettre aux fourneaux. Sa mère travaillait d'arrache-pied pour nourrir le foyer et les deux Pokémons avaient besoin d'un bon petit plat bien chaud pour se faire du bien. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'ils puissent prendre du temps pour eux pendant qu'iel s'occupait du reste, Alba se sentait un peu plus motivé(e), découpant les baies en dés.

« Tu crois que ça va se calmer, à côté ? Demanda-t-iel à propos des voisins.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Ça fait des années que ça dure.  
\- Je devrais peut-être faire quelque chose, faire les entraînements à l'intérieur ou quelque chose dans le style...  
\- Je suis la première à dire qu'il ne faut pas attiser un incendie, mais monsieur Ducharles exagère. Se plaindre de fleurs quand on vit à Pritannia, quand même ! Autant partir à Floconie si les pétales le dérangent à ce point ! Et encore, il serait capable de se plaindre de la neige là-bas...  
\- Maman... Tu crois que les voisins nous détestent ?  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Madame Ducharles est très gentille avec nous ! Bon, il faut bien canaliser son mari mais en dehors de ça on est bien intégrés ici.  
\- Je sais pas... À chaque fois que je sors on me regarde bizarrement. Un peu comme les autres le faisaient, au lycée... » 

Elena avait parfaitement perçu le changement dans la voix de son enfant. Celle-ci était imprégnée d'une certaine tristesse, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de la scolarité revenait sur la table. Alba continuait sa préparation silencieusement, essayant de se concentrer, quand sa mère vint le/la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Mon cœur...  
\- Je t'ai inquiétée ? T'en fais pas, c'est juste une impression !  
\- J'irais leur parler. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Ce quartier c'est chez toi aussi. Tu dois t'y sentir à la maison. Tu comprends ?  
\- Je sais mais je veux pas provoquer plus de conflits qu'il n'y en a déjà...  
\- Je me fiche bien de me disputer avec une ou deux bonnes dames ! Le plus important c'est ton bonheur Alba. Tant pis si je dois laisser quelques amitiés factices derrière moi.  
\- Maman... » 

Iel ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin.

« T'es la meilleure. » 

Elle l'était vraiment. Alba n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux comme mère. Elle s'occupait tant bien que mal de son enfant toute seule depuis des années, développait sa propre carrière d'artiste depuis l'adolescence sans l'aide de personne, devait supporter un autre travail à côté de ça qui était bien difficile, était très tolérante envers son enfant... Iel pouvait encore longtemps citer le nombre de choses qu'iel appréciait chez sa mère. Elle avait été si compréhensive lors de son coming-out et lui/elle qui avait tant entendu de mauvais témoignages où ça se passait mal était rassuré(e) et si soulagé(e) d'avoir eu une réaction aussi positive. Elle l'avait appelé(e) Alba sans même se poser de questions ou se trouver des excuses pour éviter de le faire ! Ils étaient très complices et partageaient énormément de choses.  
Parmi ces choses se trouvaient leurs programmes télé préférés. De simples concours de talents diffusés en soirée, des télé-réalités sans grand intérêt pour certains... Ils passaient beaucoup de temps devant ces programmes, à faire des commentaires sur les participants et les membres du jury. La télé était encore allumée pendant qu'ils mangeaient, suivant leur programme du soir. Dudew et Gemmy étaient assis avec eux, n'accordant pas un grand intérêt pour le fond sonore mais plutôt pour le plat. C'était succulent et Dudew se mettait de la sauce tout autour de la bouche, amusant son/sa dresseur(se). Iel délaissa cependant son Rozbouton un instant lorsqu'une annonce entre deux pubs l'interpella.

« Vous avez plus de 18 ans et rêvez de devenir le nouveau ou la nouvelle Isadora Jackson ? Participez à Danse avec les Pokémons ! Plus d'infos au... » 

Danse avec les Pokémons faisait partie de ces nombreux programmes qu'ils regardaient lui/elle et sa mère. Des apprentis danseurs s'affrontaient pour remporter un titre de meilleur interprète, une somme astronomique de PokéDollars et un tremplin vers une carrière d'artiste florissante. Alba suivait souvent de près les performances des anciens candidats lors de son apprentissage personnel.

« Tu ne voudrais pas participer ?  
\- Moi ? »

Demanda Alba avec surprise. Un concours de danse à l'échelle nationale ? Iel n'était clairement pas assez doué(e) pour prétendre égaler Isadora Jackson, la plus grande danseuse de Floconie ! Et en même temps... Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise expérience que ça. N'ayant jamais eu son examen de fin d'études, iel ne pouvait pas chercher du travail et gagner ce concours était sans doute le seul moyen d'aider sa mère financièrement. Dudew regardait souvent l'émission avec des étoiles dans les yeux, lui qui pourtant ne s'intéressait d'habitude pas à ce genre de programmes, et les étoiles qui se dessinaient dans ses pupilles pendant qu'il regardait l'annonce marquaient bien l'intérêt du petit Rozbouton. Et enfin, iel pourrait danser dans un cadre où aucun voisin grincheux ne serait là pour le gêner... Mais malgré ces quelques arguments en faveur d'une future participation, iel hésitait encore. 

« Je sais pas trop maman... J'ai jamais dansé devant autant de gens. Et si je me rate ? Je vais être totalement ridicule ! Je serais la risée de tout Nosias !  
\- Mais tu pourrais aussi bien être la plus grande célébrité du pays. Tu ne veux pas essayer ?  
\- C'est un rêve de gosse de participer à un concours pareil et j'adorerais faire ça avec Dudew... Mais devant un public aussi large... C'est terrifiant.  
\- Alba. Quoiqu'il se passe lors de ce concours, tu auras toujours du soutien. Si tu réussis, tu vas avoir des nouveaux fans bien au-delà de Nosias qui adoreront tes performances. Et si tu échoues, tu auras toujours le soutien de ta famille, de tes amis, et de toutes ces personnes qui te suivent actuellement sur Internet. Crois-moi, tu n'as rien à perdre. » 

Ces conseils semblaient déjà jouer sur l'avis final d'Alba, même si elle ajouta autre chose.

« Faire ses premiers pas en public comme ça, c'est toujours terrifiant. J'ai vu à quel point la danse était tout pour toi alors je comprends ta peur de tout gâcher. J'étais comme toi au début avec mes peintures !  
\- Sérieux ? Elles marchent super bien les expos pourtant !  
\- J'avais ton âge quand j'ai commencé et j'avais peur de n'être qu'une artiste parmi tant d'autres. Même aujourd'hui il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je commence à douter de moi. Et pourtant j'ai réussi à me faire un petit public et c'est même grâce à mes peintures que j'ai rencontré ton père et que je vous ai eux, Danny et toi... »

Elle regarda un instant vers une photo de ses deux enfants, avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Tente au moins les présélections, si tu hésites. Le jury pourra voir de quoi tu es capable, comme ça ! »

Ah oui c'est vrai, pensa Alba. Les danseurs de ce genre de concours envoyaient toujours une vidéo en guise de CV avant d'être sélectionnés pour le véritable show quelques semaines plus tard. Iel pouvait au moins envoyer une première candidature... Même si iel se demandait très sérieusement si le résultat serait positif. Son regard se porta un instant sur Dudew. Celui-ci poussait des petits cris de joie, comme excité à l'idée de participer à quelque chose d'aussi important avec son/sa dresseur(se). Il monta même sur la table pour faire des petits pas et sautiller.

« Dudew, descends ! Tu sais bien que vous ne devez pas monter sur la table quand on mange... » 

L'interpella Alba avant de le porter dans ses bras pour le faire bouger. Il restait malgré tout extasié, balançant son petit corps de droite à gauche, ne pouvant calmer sa joie à l'idée de participer à quelque chose d'aussi gros. Même si Alba se contenait un peu plus, iel comprenait son enthousiasme. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'avant de participer il allait falloir s'entraîner un peu plus. Et que durant les entraînements il y aurait sans doute d'autres pétales qui voleraient chez les voisins. 

***

« Le train 133 Doradiville-Hanaru vient d'entrer en gare. Le train... »

Répétait la voix synthétique du haut-parleur. En vitesse Alba courut jusqu'au quai, suivi(e) de son meilleur ami, portant Dudew contre lui/elle avec un bras tandis que l'autre tirait sa valise.

« Vite, ils vont partir sans nous sinon ! »

S'exclama Zack derrière Alba. Il peinait à courir avec sa longue robe qui s'emmêlait parfois dans ses pieds chaussés de talons hauts. Alba avait beau avouer qu'iel adorait son style, iel était bien content(e) de n'avoir pas pris les mêmes habits que lui et d'avoir opté pour une tenue plus sobre : un t-shirt à manches longues, un pantalon à carreaux, ses baskets et bien sûr ses bretelles qui ne le/la quittaient jamais. Iel fut premier(e) arrivé(e) vers leurs places, posant leurs bagages puis son corps sur les sièges. Zack vint le/la rejoindre peu après, essoufflé.

« Plus jamais je cours avec des talons, conclut-il.  
\- Plus jamais je cours tout court. »

Ajouta Alba, haletant(e). Ils prirent chacun leur bouteille d'eau et en burent une gorgée. Ils étaient épuisés alors que le voyage ne faisait que commencer. Ce fut au moment où ils reprirent parfaitement leur souffle que le train démarra et qu'ils réalisèrent où ils étaient. 

« Alba ! On y est, on va vraiment à Hanaru toi et moi ! C'est tellement cool je suis jamais allé dans la plus grande ville de Pritannia. Ça doit être tellement beau là-bas ! J'espère qu'on aura le temps de visiter. T'imagines le nombre de magasins à voir ?! C'est à la pointe de la mode en plus ! On va être tellement stylés et en avance sur les dernières tendances de Nosias. Tu crois qu'on pourra aller au parc aussi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait plein de Rongourmands qui s'y baladaient ! Ça doit être si mignon. À ce qu'il paraît ils montent même sur les jambes des gens pour réclamer à manger. J'espère qu'ils m'effilocheront pas mes collants, ils sont tout neufs...  
\- Zack, tu sais qu'on est pas là pour ça de base ?  
\- Je sais, je sais. Mais tu vas bien prendre un peu de temps pour toi non ? Le premier direct ne commence que demain.  
\- C'est pas faux...  
\- Vraiment j'arrive pas à y croire ! Mon/ma meilleur(e) ami(e) fait partie des finalistes de Danse avec les Pokémons ! »

Autant dire qu'Alba non plus n'arrivait pas y croire. Sans grande prétention, iel avait envoyé sa candidature au jury quelques mois plus tôt, sans même savoir qui en étaient les membres cette année. Une vidéo d'une de ses performances avec Dudew, une performance qui leur avait cependant demandé beaucoup de travail et quelques petites disputes avec un certain voisin grincheux. Mais tout ce travail avait fini par payer puisqu'iel faisait partie des huit finalistes du concours, choisi(e) parmi des milliers de personnes.

« Et en plus de ça je vais assister à ta performance aux premières loges ! Est-ce que c'est pas génial ça ?  
\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas être aussi extraordinaire que les autres candidats...  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que tu les battras tous sans problème. T'es tellement stylé(e) et Dudew est tellement mignon, on va vous adorer ! » 

Même si iel doutait de la qualité de ses performances, l'optimisme de Zack l'aidait beaucoup à positiver. Heureusement qu'iel avait pu partir accompagné(e) sinon iel aurait peut-être eu du mal à gérer la pression. 

« Je te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir invité aussi ! Vraiment sans toi je serais peut-être jamais allé à Hanaru. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'as invité moi et pas ta mère ?  
\- Je vous avais invité tous les deux au début, mais Gemmy n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps et elle a préféré rester à la maison pour s'en occuper.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est pas à Hanaru que tu vas trouver un endroit calme pour t'occuper de ton Pokémon malade... Ça va aller pour lui d'ailleurs ?  
\- J'espère... Et j'espère aussi que ça ira pour maman. C'est la première fois que je la laisse seule à la maison pendant plusieurs jours, j'espère qu'elle trouvera le temps pour se reposer...  
\- C'est vrai qu'avec un enfant et deux Pokémons dans les pattes, elle doit pas avoir le temps de se reposer d'habitude !  
\- Dis tout de suite que je suis chiant(e) aussi, non mais oh ! » 

Grogna Alba avec une moue, sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'ils discutaient tous les deux, ils remarquèrent que Dudew s'était confortablement endormi sur son siège.

« On devrait faire moins de bruit, chuchota Alba. Et dormir nous aussi. Comme ça on sera en pleine forme pour faire les magasins » 

Et iel savait parfaitement qu'en plusieurs heures de train ils avaient parfaitement le temps de dormir.  
Leur sommeil dura assez longtemps, au point que ce fut la voix synthétique du haut parleur qui les réveilla et surtout leur signala qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination sans encombres. Encore heureux d'ailleurs ! Alba n'avait jamais pris le train auparavant mais iel avait entendu assez de rumeurs sur les retards de transports pour avoir quelques appréhensions lors de son premier grand voyage. Heureusement que cette fois il n'y avait pas le moindre troupeau de Moumoutons qui s'amusait à bloquer la voie ! Ils sortirent tous les trois du train puis de la gare. Hanaru se dessinait sous leurs yeux et autant dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur petite Doradiville.

« Nom d'Arceus, c'est hyper grand ! Je sais même pas par où commencer. On va où Alba ?  
\- On devrait déjà poser nos valises à l'hôtel. » 

Après avoir cherché l'adresse sur leurs portables, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bâtiment. Parfois ils prenaient le temps de s'arrêter en chemin pour prendre des photos, regarder les différents monuments de la ville, noter les adresses de grandes enseignes où ils adoraient faire les soldes... Alba se prêtait au jeu des visites et autant dire qu'ils allaient sans doute passer un bon moment durant leurs quelques jours ici. Ils étaient vraiment des clichés de touristes tous les deux ! 

« T'as vu cette statue de Shaymin ?! Elle est super belle. Je savais pas qu'il y avait ça ici ! Bon en même temps vu le Pokémon que c'est, c'est pas si surprenant que ça... » 

À cette interpellation Alba regarda la statue en question mais aussi et surtout où elle se situait. Juste devant un grand bâtiment nommé Shaym'Inn. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Alors pour se donner une petite confirmation iel regarder les infos qu'iel avait reçues en tant que candidat(e) à la prochaine saison de son télé-crochet favori. C'était bel et bien leur hôtel.

« On va dormir ici ? Demanda Zack lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la hall. On est vraiment accueillis comme des rois... »

Iel alla à la réception, annonçant sa présence. Dudew restait avec Zack pendant qu'iel réglait tous les détails. Iel prit la clé de sa chambre, son badge indiquant qu'iel faisait partie des finalistes et allait se diriger vers l'ascenseur quand iel entendit un petit cri qu'iel aurait reconnu entre milles.

« Dudew ?! »

Alba se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où iel avait laissé ses deux amis. Dudew tremblotait tout contre Zack, qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la peur du petit Rozbouton tétanisé devant les aboiements d'un gigantesque Démolosse.

« Dudew calme-toi mon grand, tout va bien, murmura Alba en le reprenant dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa le dresseur du Démolosse, il a tendance à perdre son calme facilement devant les Pokémons de type plante... » 

Pendant qu'Alba s'occupait de son Rozbouton et que le dresseur canalisait son Pokémon, ils se rendirent chacun compte qu'ils portaient le badge indiquant leur participation à Danse avec les Pokémons.

« Vous participez vous aussi ? Bonne chance, l'encouragea-t-iel.  
\- Oh mais ne vous en faites pas, nous comptons bien gagner ! Avec un Démolosse comme le mien en partenaire, la victoire est assurée.  
\- Méfiez-vous d'Alba et de Dudew ! Ils sont super doués, ce sont les danseurs les plus qualifiés de tout Pritannia ! Répliqua Zack.  
\- De tout Pritannia ? Ce n'est pas trop mal. Mais vous ne serez pas les danseurs de tout Nosias !  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? Demanda Alba qui décida de ne pas se laisser abattre par un inconnu.  
\- C'est très simple. Le thème de cette année est l'évolution. Et vous vous doutez bien que le respect du thème fait gagner beaucoup de points auprès du jury. Pourtant vous participez avec un Pokémon qui n'a même pas encore évolué ! Vous ne partez pas gagnants !  
\- Et qui dit que ce n'est pas vous qui allez perdre des points ? »

Un nouveau candidat venait de se joindre à la conversation, qui jusqu'à présent était au comptoir. Un brun vêtu assez simplement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il semblait être plus jeune que les deux autres candidats et en même temps avait une certaine prestance qui lui donnait un air plus âgé, qui aurait presque pu intimider certains. Un seul détail permettait de rendre cet homme moins austère : l'adorable petit Frissonnille sur son épaule. Zack avait clairement envie de lui faire des papouilles. 

« Vous dites qu'il vaut mieux un Pokémon évolué pour rester dans le thème et à mon avis c'est une grave erreur, reprit le nouveau venu.  
\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Participer à un concours sur l'évolution avec un Pokémon évolué c'est trop facile. Les membres du jury en sont sûrement conscients et nous ont donné ce thème en espérant que nous ne tomberions pas dans la facilité. Des performances comme la mienne ou celle de... Alba, c'est ça ? Seront bien plus intéressantes car elles offriront une ré-interprétation d'un thème aussi classique que celui-ci. Il ne s'agit pas de danser sur l'évolution, mais de la réinventer et de donner quelque chose de nouveau au jury. »

Alba ignorait qui était cet inconnu mais iel devait reconnaître qu'iel aimait bien qu'on prenne sa défense ainsi. Le dresseur du Démolosse grogna comme son Pokémon l'avait fait et, ne trouvant aucune répartie, sortit du hall sur ces derniers mots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont hautains ces petits cons de Floconie... » 

Ah ouais la politesse il l'avait vraiment jetée aux Ortides... Alba et Zack se tournèrent vers le fameux habitant de Floconie, qui avait bel et bien entendu et soupirait.

« Il est gonflé quand même ! Isadora Jackson elle vient quand même de Floconie ! Déclara Zack.  
\- Quand il apprendra qu'elle fait partie du jury du concours il va lui baiser les pieds, ajouta le brun.  
\- Le jury a déjà été annoncé ? Demanda Alba qui visiblement n'était pas au courant de l'information.  
\- Elle en a toujours fait partie, ce serait dommage de pas la voir cette année.  
\- Au fait, merci pour ton aide !  
\- T'inquiète pas. Moi aussi je participe avec un Pokémon qui n'a pas encore évolué alors je l'ai aussi pris pour moi. Et puis c'est toujours satisfaisant de rembarrer ces bourges de Zeniash.  
\- Attends, comment vous avez fait pour savoir d'où vous veniez mutuellement ?  
\- On voit rarement des Pokémons de type glace en dehors de Floconie. À Leafia, à la limite... C'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'il a pu savoir. Et de mon côté... Bah disons que les gens de Zeniash ils adorent se sentir supérieurs aux floconiens.  
\- Est-ce que ça ira, pour le reste du concours ?  
\- Évidemment ! Je vais pas laisser un mec comme lui nous mettre la misère. Pas vrai Snowy ? »

Snowy, toujours posé sur l'épaule de son dresseur, hocha le bout de son museau. Il en fallait peu pour que Zack le trouve encore plus adorable.

« Bon courage, en tous cas, ajouta Alba.  
\- À toi aussi. On se reverra dans l'émission ! »

Il les salua et partit de l'hôtel. Décidément c'était une rencontre assez inattendue... Alba regardait toujours vers là où il était parti, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dis donc, on dirait bien qu'un petit couple va se former dans la nouvelle édition de Dans avec les Pokémons ! Le/la taquina Zack.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Oh arrête, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais, t'étais bien content(e) qu'il t'ait sauvé(e) !  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis pas là pour ça. » 

Même si iel devait avouer qu'avoir des alliés et amis au cours de cette compétition lui ferait sans doute du bien. Si iel allait au delà du premier tour et était sélectionné(e) pour la suite du concours, iel allait devoir rester à Hanaru sur le long terme, ce qui ne risquerait peut-être pas d'être possible pour son entourage. Alors autant trouver du soutien d'une manière ou d'une autre... Quelque chose lui disait qu'iel allait peut-être faire des rencontres inattendues au cours de cette aventure.  
Le grand soir fut venu. Iel était là, dans la loge commune des artistes, à se préparer. Ils avaient beau être huit, il y avait de la place pour tout le monde. Mais les préparations étaient difficiles pour tous, puisqu'il fallait s'occuper de soi et de son Pokémon. Oh, Alba savait parfaitement ce qu'iel allait porter : une tenue aux manches larges, cousues de manière à ressembler à d'immenses bourgeons. Zack avait fait cette tenue lui-même et autant dire qu'iel était fier(e) de la porter. Il avait même fait une tenue pour Dudew ! Dudew qui était presque introuvable dans une loge aussi grande tellement il passait son temps à courir de droite à gauche, craignant de se frotter de trop près aux flammes du Démolosse qui le terrifiait toujours.

« Allez Dudew, tout va bien. Il ne va pas te faire de mal... » 

Les mots d'Alba avaient beau être rassurants, il restait toujours terrifié quand le Pokémon montrait ses crocs pendant des échanges de regards. Malgré tout il se laissa faire lors de l'essayage de vêtements et semblait beaucoup plus concentré à s'admirer devant le miroir avec ses nouveaux accessoires. Zack avait fait du bon boulot sur ce point-là aussi !

« On est parfaits. » 

Ce fut sur ces petits mots de conclusion qu'un membre de la régie entra dans la pièce, leur expliquant la démarche à suivre. Une information surprit tous les candidats.

« Cette année on a décidé que vous découvrirez le jury en même temps que le public. » 

Le suspense allait sans doute être insoutenable.

« Une fois présenté vous allez tous passer à tout de rôle devant eux. Ils vont vous poser des questions sur votre performance, que vous allez effectuer, et ils vous feront un commentaire sur la performance en question. On a une page de pub après le quatrième et le huitième passage. Une fois que vous seriez tous passés le jury délibérera de son côté et rappellera tout le monde sur scène pour annoncer son verdict. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?  
\- Comment on sait dans quel ordre on passe ? Demanda une candidate.  
\- Vous serez tirés au sort. » 

En espérant que le sort soit favorable... Comme au début de l'émission personne n'était sur scène, chaque candidat s'agglutina devant le téléviseur qui diffusait le programme. Malgré quelques grognements, quelques « poussez pas », quelques « je vois rien », tout le monde put voir ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Le public applaudissait déjà. Autant dire que ça procurait une certaine émotion. Ils applaudissaient pour eux ! Eux qui n'étaient que des anonymes, quelques mois plus tôt. Et ils applaudissaient pour la présentatrice, accompagnée de son Plumeline qui offrit un petit solo de flamenco aux spectateurs.

« Bonjour, bonsoir à tous mesdames et messieurs ! Quel plaisir de tous vous revoir ce soir, après un an d'absence ! Vous nous avez manqué cher public, mais ce soir je peux annoncer fièrement que la septième édition de Danse avec les Pokémons commence maintenant ! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« Je suis Caroline Averri, votre présentatrice favorite, et voici mon fidèle compagnon, Aragon ! »

Déclara-t-elle en montrant son Pokémon qui saluait la foule en délire.

« Ce soir ce sont huit finalistes venus de tout le pays qui vont s'affronter. Vous verrez toutes les cultures du pays se battre les unes contre les autres pour remporter le prix du meilleur danseur de Nosias. Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements à ceux qui vont décerner ce prix, notre cher jury ! »

Alors que les spectateurs applaudissaient à nouveau, les huit danseurs fixaient l'écran, concentrés sur les noms qui allaient tomber. Un spot de lumière éclaira la première membre du jury.

« Vous la connaissez sans doute, et très franchement il faut avoir vécu sous terre avec des Taupiqueur pour ne pas la connaître. Le monde entier a été ébloui par ses pas, c'est sans conteste une légende vivante de Nosias. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Isadora Jackson ! »

Humblement, elle se leva de son siège, saluant la foule d'un petit signe de main.

« Alors Madame Jackson, votre ressenti pour ce soir ?  
\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que les participants vont nous montrer. La danse se renouvelle tous les jours et je suis sûre que ces jeunes gens en sont la preuve. Cependant je ne leur ferai pas de cadeau, même s'ils viennent de Floconie comme moi ! »

Alba ne put s'empêcher de regarder le dresseur au Démolosse avec un sourire narquois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une danseuse d'une aussi grande envergure vienne de Floconie, danseuse qui allait en plus de ça juger ses capacités ! Le deuxième membre du jury fut annoncé juste après.

« Nous accueillons notre deuxième membre du jury, mais aussi un tout nouveau membre. Ses livres sont connus partout à travers le monde et il n'y a pas mieux que lui pour écrire la danse. Je veux bien sûr parler d'Ezra Gauthier ! »

Lui aussi se leva de son siège pour saluer la foule en délire lorsqu'il fut annoncé.

« Votre ressenti, monsieur Gauthier ?  
\- C'est la première fois que je commente un concours pareil et je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. J'espère ne pas être déçu ! »

C'était un peu triste à dire mais Alba ne connaissait pas du tout le travail de l'auteur. Iel avait commencé à danser sans le moindre professionnalisme au début et ce n'était que par des vidéos de chorégraphies aléatoires qu'iel reproduisait qu'iel avait appris à mieux faire et développé un petit savoir sur les termes techniques. Peut-être qu'il avait influencé la danse par ses écrits mais... Alba était assez inculte sur ce point. Il ne restait que le dernier membre du jury.

« Bien sûr, que ce serait ce concours sans les Pokémons ? Ils sont nos amis et partenaires les plus importants de notre vie. Hors, beaucoup de dresseurs ne le voient pas comme ça et il n'est pas rare de voir ces pauvres petites créatures maltraitées pour du spectacle lors d'évènements sportifs. Ici, à Danse avec les Pokémons, nous tenons absolument à éviter que ce genre de choses arrive. C'est pour cela que tous les dons faits sur le site danseaveclespokemons-concours.com sont reversés à l'Association de Protection des Droits des Pokémons, afin que nos plus chers compagnons se sentent chéris et choyés. C'est aussi pour cela que cette année nous accueillons dans notre jury un des membres de cette association. Et qui de mieux que le fils du président de l'association, ou devrait-on dire le vice-président ? Je vous demande un dernier tonnerre d'applaudissements pour William Hambeth ! »

Alba crut qu'iel allait s'évanouir. Son visage avait pâli pendant que celui du dernier membre du jury apparaissait à l'écran. De toutes les personnes de cette association, il fallait que ce soit lui.

« Un mot, monsieur Hambeth ?  
\- Le bien-être de nos amis les Pokémons est ma priorité. Aujourd'hui nous luttons contre la discrimination envers certains Pokémons rejetés par les humains qui les trouvent laids. Sauf qu'un Pokémon n'est pas un jouet mignon, c'est un être vivant que nous devons tous respecter comme nous nous respectons tous de manière égale entre nous. » 

Les mots d'un hypocrite. C'étaient les mots d'un hypocrite selon Alba. Parce que si son ex petit-ami tenait tant à ce qu'on se respecte et qu'on se considère comme égaux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait détruit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé(e) à accepter des choses qu'iel refusait catégoriquement de faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé(e) à se haïr ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'iel ne s'était jamais senti(e) comme un véritable être humain mais plutôt comme une chose qui devait obéir à tous ses désirs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait diffusé des photos de lui/elle nu(e) partout dans le lycée lorsqu'iel avait décidé de rompre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'iel gardait encore un traumatisme après 3 ans ?  
Iel tremblait. Iel tremblait terriblement. Dudew le/la regarda, inquiet. Il était le seul au courant du passé d'Alba dans cette pièce et pour avoir déjà vu William, il comprenait que cette apparition faisait tout sauf du bien. Alba semblait totalement déconnecté(e) de la réalité. Iel n'écoutait plus l'émission. L'ordre de passage fut affiché et le/la jeune danseur(se) était dernier(e) à passer. Iel n'apprit cela que par la voix du danseur au Frissonnille qui l'interpella.

« T'as de la chance de passer en dernier. Je suis en premier moi, c'est hyper stressant... Toi t'as encore un peu de temps pour améliorer ta performance. »

Passer en dernier était pire. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'iel serait obligé(e) de regarder les performances des autres et d'entendre la terrible voix de William les commenter. Ça voulait dire passer après sept danseurs tous autant talentueux les uns que les autres et c'était d'autant plus terrifiant.

« Heu... Est-ce que ça va ? » 

Décidément sa panique n'avait échappé à personne. L'avantage était qu'iel pouvait mettre ses angoisses sur le coup du stress et n'avait pas à révéler à qui que ce soit son douloureux passé. 

« T-T-Tu crois qu'on p-peut u-utiliser nos téléphones p-pour appeler quelqu'un ?  
\- On ne nous les a pas confisqué, alors je pense que oui...  
\- Merci. » 

En vitesse iel sortit de la loge et partit dehors. De l'air. Iel avait vraiment besoin d'air. Dudew, qu'iel portait dans ses bras jusqu'à présent, était en sa compagnie. Il lui fallu un effort assez considérable pour composer le numéro de Zack sans trembler.

« Allo ?  
\- Je peux pas y aller je peux pas je peux vraiment pas c'était une mauvaise idée j'aurais pas dû participer je dois rentrer chez moi j'ai peur je...  
\- Wow wow wow Alba. Calme-toi. Prends une longue inspiration. Expire. Dis-moi tout. Lentement.  
\- William est dans le jury.  
\- Attends, le mec de l'association c'est LE William ?!  
\- Ouais. Je peux pas Zack. Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas danser alors que le type qui m'a détruit me regarde. Je peux pas je peux vraiment pas je...  
\- Alba. Écoute-moi bien. Tu peux le faire. Je le sais. Je te connais depuis des années. Je t'ai vu dans tes meilleurs moments comme les pires. Je t'ai vu renaître de tes cendres après avoir été incendié(e) par ce type. Tu es fort(e). Assez fort(e) pour avoir survécu à un type pareil qui t'a détruit. Et tu sais comment tu as survécu ? Grâce à la danse. Tu as découvert ta plus grande passion parce que tu cherchais un moyen d'extérioriser. Et c'est ta passion qui t'a rendu(e) plus fort(e) et a fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Alors montre-lui. Montre-lui ce que tu es devenu(e) après tout ce temps. Montre-lui à quel point tu es fort(e). Qu'il ne peut plus t'atteindre. Tu t'es libéré(e) de ses chaînes et quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourra plus jamais t'emprisonner parce que tu es Alba Quinlann et que tu es plus fort(e) que lui. D'accord ?  
\- Je sais pas Zack... Je sais pas trop...  
\- De toutes façons ils sont trois dans le jury. Et lui il est même pas dans le milieu de la danse. Alors il est absolument pas légitime comparé à Isadora Jackson et Ezra Gauthier. Et puis si jamais il dit de la merde, tu peux compter sur moi pour le huer le plus fort possible.  
\- Zack... T'es le meilleur...  
\- Je crois en toi Alba. Tu vas tout déchirer. » 

Un peu plus calme, Alba prit plusieurs longues inspirations. Iel n'avait pas tout à fait remarqué que Dudew s'était blotti contre lui/elle, comme pour lui faire un câlin de réconfort. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais c'était assez pour qu'iel comprenne qu'iel n'était pas seul(e). Iel mit du temps à revenir à l'intérieur cependant. C'était au tour de la septième personne de passer devant le jury. Iel allait se servir un peu d'eau quand le dresseur au Frissonnille l'interpella à nouveau. 

« Ça va toi ?  
\- Oui, je crois... J'ai eu un gros coup de stress. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ?  
\- Va savoir. Je pense avoir bien fait mais le jury est hyper strict. Sérieux j'ai cru qu'ils adoraient nous casser. » 

Pour l'un des membres, ce n'allait pas être la première fois qu'il casserait Alba... La loge semblait un peu plus vide. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, pour appeler sa mère, iel pouvait rester ici. Mais malheureusement iel tomba sur le répondeur et décida de laisser un message.

« Coucou maman, c'est moi. Je sais pas si tu regardes l'émission, je suis pas encore passé(e) pour l'instant. J'espère que Gemmy va bien. J'appelais juste pour dire que... Je t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi quand j'étais au plus bas. Vraiment. T'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as aidé. Je t'aime. » 

Iel aurait pu parler encore longtemps mais autant dire qu'iel n'aurait clairement pas eu assez de place pour caler un message aussi long. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant son passage et iel remarqua les différentes tenues qu'iel avait apportées dans la loge. Lorsqu'iel vit un ensemble composé d'un col roulé et d'un pantalon noir, iel partit l'essayer.

« Désolé(e) Zack, je porterais ta tenue à la grande finale. » 

Si j'arrive jusque-là, pensa-t-iel. Mais iel voulait arriver jusque-là. Pour sa famille. Pour Zack. Pour Dudew. Et surtout pour lui/elle-même. 

« Alba Quinlann, c'est à toi ! » 

Le membre de la régie l'avait appelé alors qu'iel dénouait ses cheveux. C'était à son tour. C'était son moment.  
Les applaudissements étaient à la fois plaisants et perturbants pour Alba qui n'avait pas tant que ça l'habitude d'être autant mis(e) en avant. Le public devenait ainsi un autre groupe de personnes pour lesquelles iel ne pouvait plus se permettre de rebrousser chemin. Iel regarda le jury, la tête haute.

« Vous êtes donc Alba Quinlann et vous participez en compagnie de Dudew, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Ezra.  
\- C'est cela oui.  
\- Vous avez une tenue très sobre. Les autres candidats avaient des costumes plus tape-à-l'œil ou en accord avec leurs Pokemons. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cela ? Demanda Isadora.  
\- Je réalise bien que ce n'est pas la plus belle tenue pour une première impression. Mais je réalise que c'est peut-être ma seule chance de vous montrer qui je suis vraiment, sans utiliser d'artifices vestimentaire ou capillaire. » 

C'était à William de poser une question. Tout comme avec les autres membres du jury, iel allait y répondre sans se laisser abattre. 

« Vous avez fait le choix de participer avec un Pokémon qui n'a pas encore évolué. Pour un concours sur le thème de l'évolution c'est un parti pris intéressant. Mais... » 

Iel le sentait venir.

« Mais les Rozboutons sont des Pokémons évoluant au bonheur et d'après votre fiche d'inscription, vous et Dudew êtes partenaires depuis longtemps. Il devrait avoir évolué dans ce cas-là. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore un Rozbouton, alors ? Doit-on en conclure qu'il n'est pas heureux à vos côtés ? » 

Ah ouais il était vraiment franc sur ce coup, à se demander s'il ne faisait pas exprès parce qu'il avait deviné qui était Alba.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua Alba un peu perturbé(e). Je ne suis personne pour déterminer le bonheur de Dudew et peut-être qu'effectivement il n'est pas heureux. Après tout même moi je ne sais toujours pas si je suis heureux(se) ou non. Mais je peux vous assurer que quand il danse, il est sans aucun doute le plus heureux des Pokémons. »

Il se tourna vers le petit Rozbouton, qui regardait son/sa dresseur(se) d'un air admiratif.

« Faisons de notre mieux, d'accord ?  
\- Vous pouvez commencer. »

C'était leur moment. Leur moment à eux et à eux seuls. Personne n'allait le leur retirer. Et c'était pour ressentir cela plus profondément qu'ils avaient décidé de performer les yeux fermés, ne se concentrant que sur la musique et les gestes qu'ils devaient faire quand elle arrivait à telle ou telle note, se faisant confiance mutuellement. La scène était grande, mais leur performance intimiste se concentrait sur un petit espace. Un petit espace qu'ils dominaient à deux, avec leurs mouvements à couper le souffle. Mais c'était leurs expressions qui marquaient le plus le public. Même les yeux fermés ils arrivaient à être assez expressifs, à retranscrire quelque chose sur leurs visages. Alba se sentait fort(e). Si puissant(e), pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et si libre. Si heureux(se). Iel jubilait pendant que les notes atteignaient leur plus haut point. C'était le moment de leur fameuse série de pirouettes, pendant que Dudew lâchait ses plus beaux pétales, volant autour d'Alba, comme si le pas les faisait virevolter. Iel n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à la fin, haletant, transpirant, pour découvrir les bouches bée du jury et les applaudissements du public, qui lui faisait une standing ovation.

« On l'a fait... Dudew ? » 

Lorsqu'iel tourna la tête vers sa droite, iel constata ce qui avait surprit le jury. Dudew venait d'évoluer en Rosélia. Lui aussi se rendait compte des nombreux changements dans son corps, notamment une possession de bras.

« C'est inadmissible !! » 

Hurla William, ce qui fit comprendre à Alba que c'était l'heure des commentaires.

« Alors comme ça vous avez attendu votre performance pour faire en sorte que votre compagnon évolue ?! Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est de la torture de l'empêcher d'évoluer comme ça, pour le forcer quand ça vous chante ?  
\- William, vous êtes vraiment un idiot. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'un Pokémon évoluant au bonheur aurait pu évoluer, dans des conditions pareilles ? L'interrompit Isadora.  
\- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, William. Cette performance était époustouflante, ajouta Ezra.  
\- M-Mais... Comment se fait-il qu'il ait évolué, alors ?  
\- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Alba, je... Je dois vous avouer que... Que je n'étais pas vraiment heureux(se). Ça fait quelques années que les choses sont compliquées mentalement et Dudew a dû le sentir, d'une manière qui ferait que mon malheur impactait sur le sien... Aujourd'hui j'ai surmonté quelque chose qui me paralysait tant et je me sens vraiment heureux(e), pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je ne saurais pas trop comment expliquer ça mais je crois que cette fois c'est mon bonheur qui a influé sur celui de Dudew, qui ne pouvait être heureux que si je l'étais aussi...  
\- Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas alors c'est très beau, vous partagez un lien très fusionnel tous les deux. Tout comme vous partagez un véritable talent pour la danse, ajouta Isadora.  
\- Permettez-moi de douter de cela Isadora, ajouta William à nouveau.  
\- Écoutez, nous allons délibérer plus en détail. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sur ces mots d'Ezra, iel salua le public et repartit dans la loge avec son désormais Rosélia. Il n'y avait personne pour l'instant. Iel vint s'asseoir, avala la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau pour donner l'autre moitié à Dudew et une fois totalement rafraîchis, iel lui fit son plus beau sourire. 

« On l'a fait Dudew. Je me sens bizarre mais en même temps si bien. Tant pis si on gagne pas... J'ai fait la chose la plus importante de ma vie. » 

Les résultats tombèrent le soir même. Iel passa le premier tour, de justesse. Iel restait en compétition et dans la mémoire des spectateurs. Peut-être qu'iel n'arriverait pas jusqu'à la grande finale, qui aura lieu dans quelques semaines. Mais iel avait quand même l'impression d'avoir déjà gagné quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Très sincèrement j'ai adoré écrire celui-ci par rapport au précédent. Je suis pas spécialement attaché à Stella mais Alba est vraiment un personnage du cœur, au point que je le/la dessine tout le temps. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris quelque chose avec un personnage non-binaire en perso principal, hors RP ! J'espère ne pas m'être trompé en terme de pronoms et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.  
> J'espère que cette lecture vous a plu en tous cas ! Je suis sur l'écriture de la prochaine nouvelle, que j'espère poster au plus vite !


	3. Adalyn et Momartik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalyn travaille dans une garderie de Grêluy avec sa Momartik, Nebel, qui attend son premier petit. Même si elle a du mal à conjuguer son travail et sa vie de mère célibataire qui doit s'occuper d'un tout petit garçon, elle apprécie son quotidien et ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Mais les choses changent lorsque son ancien petit-ami, Naxyro, vient la voir sur son lieu de travail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Enlèvement, relation toxique, sang (n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les commentaires si il y en a d'autres que j'aurais pu oublier)

« La Team Rocket, originaire de Kanto, aurait migré à Nosias pour continuer ses méfaits. On aurait signalé leur présence aux frontières entre les différentes régions. Si vous vous retrouvez face à un de ses membres, appelez la police et n'agissez pas seul. Tout de suite, la météo avec... » 

En soupirant, Adalyn éteignit la télévision de la pension. Si elle entendait une fois de plus les journalistes mettre en place un climat anxiogène avec toutes ces histoires de Team Rocket, elle allait finir par imploser. Tous les jours elle recevait des appels d'amis éloignés qui la mettaient en garde : il fallait absolument qu'elle quitte Grêluy et aille vivre dans une bourgade beaucoup plus sécurisée. Comme si son déménagement allait stopper ces malfrats ! Et même en dehors des criminels, elle aimait trop cette ville pour déménager à nouveau. Les villes frontalières entre Leafia et Floconie étaient parfaites pour sa petite famille : il faisait assez chaud pour que son fils ne meurt pas de froid et assez frais pour que son Momartik ne meurt pas d'insolation. Adalyn avait sa petite vie ici, sa petite vie de gardienne de pension mêlant petits Pokémons et petits enfants qui, le temps d'une journée, cohabitaient entre eux avant que leurs parents ne viennent les chercher. Elle adorait ce job. Elle était auprès d'enfants et de Pokémons mais aussi et surtout auprès de Riku et Nebel. En parlant de Riku, le petit garçon avait bien vu la télécommande que sa mère avait laissée sur la table basse et, appuyant au hasard sur les boutons, ralluma la télévision.

« Non mon cœur, cette émission c'est pour les grands, lui somma Adalyn, prête à éteindre à nouveau.  
\- Mo'phé ! »

Répliqua Riku en pointant l'écran du doigt, sous le regard intrigué de sa mère. La chaîne diffusait toujours la météo et surtout la météo avec Morpheo. La jeune maman était rassurée : au moins il ne tombait pas sur une chaîne d'informations qui ne lésinait pas sur la violence graphique pour choquer les téléspectateurs ! Alors sans comprendre une seule seconde quel temps il allait faire demain, il montrait le Pokémon d'un air heureux, l'appelant par son nom avec une certaine difficulté. Il fallait croire que du haut de ses deux ans il avait encore du mal à parler, n'appelant les Pokémons que par des syllabes contenues dans leurs patronymes.  
En parlant d'eux il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite mine triste en voyant la météo terminée, signifiant que Morphéo s'en allait et qu'une émission bien plus sérieuse commençait.

« On va changer de chaîne d'accord ? »

Hors de question que ce petit bonhomme de deux ans seulement assiste à la violence des guerres loin de leur paisible pays, à la violence de policiers au cours des récentes manifestations, à la diffusion d'images particulièrement sanglantes de Phampys maltraités dans des cirques et autres horreurs que des bambins comme lui ne devraient pas avoir sous les yeux à un si jeune âge. C'est ainsi que la jeune maman changea de chaîne pour mettre celle pour tous les tout petits, où une adorable comptine sur des Moumoutons dans un pré retentissait. Elle la chanta avec la télévision, la connaissant par cœur. Mais pendant un court instant elle devait bien réaliser qu'elle devait laisser Riku seul. Elle était la seule arrivée à la garderie et devait encore préparer plusieurs choses avant l'accueil des enfants et des Pokémons.

« Nebel, tu peux surveiller Riku un instant ? J'ai deux trois trucs à gérer, j'arrive de suite ! »

Nebel alla vers l'enfant de sa maîtresse, surveillant un instant ses agissements. Enfant qui n'était pas le seul qu'elle devait garder sous ses yeux. En effet l'œuf que Nebel avait pondu quelques mois plus tôt commençait à croitre et quelque chose lui disait que son petit n'allait pas tarder à éclore. Ça allait faire du monde à la maison... Autant dire qu'avec deux enfants comme Riku et comme son bébé à naître, elles allaient avoir du mal à s'occuper de tout ça. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait la compagnie du second géniteur, rendant la tâche plus difficile. Nebel regardait son œuf avec précaution, la tête pleine de pensées. Elle allait avoir son premier enfant, hein... Elle avait beau être un Pokémon de type Spectre, connus pour être effrayant, c'était elle qui était terrifiée cette fois.  
Comment est-ce qu'on s'occupait d'un enfant, exactement ? Les contraintes qu'Adalyn avaient n'étaient pas les mêmes que celle de la Momartik, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elles allaient affronter des épreuves similaires. Comment est-ce qu'on faisait pour soigner son petit malade ? Comment est-ce qu'on faisait pour le nourrir ? Comment est-ce qu'on faisait pour qu'il comprenne quels étaient les dangers de ce monde ? Comment est-ce qu'on faisait pour lui apprendre ses premières attaques ? Tant de questions qui défilaient dans sa tête inquiète. Au cours de son travail à la pension, elle avait vu tant de dresseurs abandonnant leurs Pokémons et tant de parents séparés de leurs enfants sans que les employés ne s'en rendent compte au moment de l'abandon. Elle avait vu la cruauté, la toxicité, et savait à tout prix qu'elle ne finirait jamais comme ces terribles géniteurs. Et pourtant... Est-ce qu'elle ferait une bonne mère pour autant ? Et si son petit décidait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Et s'il voulait vivre avec d'autres dresseurs ? Et s'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais naître ? Tant de questions que Nebel se posaient, tant de questions qui furent interrompues quand elle entendit Riku.

« Ma !! » 

Est-ce qu'il était en train de pleurer ? Elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui mais les pleurs redoublèrent, au point d'attirer l'attention d'Adalyn, qui revint vers eux, laissant tomber la serpillère qu'elle passait dans la pièce d'à côté. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit cœur ? Tout va bien petit Chaglam, tout va bien... » 

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu provoquer ces pleurs ? Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave à la télé ? On aurait dit que non puisque la chanson suivante parlait de bébés Kaiminus, le Pokémon préféré de Riku. Est-ce qu'il avait eu peur de quelque chose ? Il était en milieu familier, près de sa maman et de Nebel qui était comme sa seconde maman. Lorsqu'elle vit un peu de givre sur les vitres, elle comprit.

« Nebel... »

Cette dernière trembla d'un coup. Elles savaient toutes les deux ce que ça voulait dire, quand du givre se formait ainsi sur une vitre pourtant bien protégée du froid : dès que Nebel se mettait à paniquer à cause de questions existentielles pour elle, il lui arrivait de faire refroidir l'air de la pièce sans s'en rendre compte. Cette fois la panique l'avait assez prise pour qu'elle effraie Riku... Et la panique ne semblait toujours pas se calmer. Si elle blessait l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre sans s'en rendre compte, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si elle se retrouvait avec d'autres enfants ?

« Nebel, calme-toi. »

Lui déclara Adalyn avec un regard qui, à la grande surprise du Pokémon, n'était pas ampli de colère. 

« Ça fait peur de devenir maman. Tu te souviens au début ? Riku m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, on ne pouvait pas passer une seconde sans qu'il essaie de boire le flacon de liquide vaisselle ! C'est une charge énorme de réaliser que cette petite vie doit être protégée et que quoi qu'on fasse cette petite vie pourrait ne pas nous apprécier... C'est terrifiant. Même deux ans plus tard j'ai toujours aussi peur. Et pourtant... Je crois qu'on peut dire toutes les deux que je m'en sors pas si mal. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu vas t'en sortir. Tu fais un boulot merveilleux à la garderie ! Les enfants t'adorent et je peux t'assurer que d'habitude les Pokémons de type Spectre ils sont pas forcément à l'aise devant. Et les Pokémons aussi ils t'adorent ! J'en ai vu plusieurs qui étaient tristes quand tu n'étais pas à la garderie avec nous. Il y a eu plusieurs bagarres et tu as su les régler avec calme et quelques compromis ! Et n'oublie pas la fresque, aussi ! »

Dans une autre salle de la garderie consacrée aux activités manuelles et artistiques se trouvaient des dessins affichés sur tous les murs, dessins réalisés par les enfants les Pokémons venant passer leur journée à la garderie. Et autant dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de dessins représentant Nebel plus ou moins bien.

« Tu feras une super maman. Les petits t'adorent. Riku t'adore. Je t'adore depuis que je suis toute petite. Et je suis sûre que ton petit à toi va t'adorer. » 

Elle caressa lentement le haut de la tête de Nebel, pour doucement la rassurer. Les deux amies allaient encore discuter un instant quand Adalyn entendit la porte de la garderie s'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure des arrivées pourtant... En effet il s'agissait d'une des collègues de la jeune mère.

« Coucou Hélo !  
\- Salut Ada ! Salut Nebel ! Comment ils vont ces tout petits ? »

Elle fit quelques chatouilles à Riku, qui se mit à rire aux éclats sous les mains d'Héloïse Millefiore, collègue et très bonne amie d'Adalyn. Et encore l'expression était presque un euphémisme : Héloïse était la première amie qu'Adalyn s'était faite lorsqu'elle avait déménagé ici, à Leafia. Elle l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'adapter à une nouvelle vie d'abord compliquée pour la jeune femme qui avait tout quitté d'un coup. Elle s'était de nombreuses fois occupée de son fils en son absence, au point que même l'enfant la voyait comme quelqu'un de la famille. Et bien entendu Nebel aussi l'aimait très fort.

« Alors, Nifl arrive bientôt ?  
\- Nifl ? Demanda Adalyn, tout aussi surprise que Nebel.  
\- Tu t'en es jamais rendu compte ? Y a certains bébés Pokémons qui réagissent aux noms qu'on va leur donner avant la naissance. Si ils sentent que c'est le bon nom pour eux, ils finissent par éclore ! Et comme Ylgr met du temps à sortir de sa coquille, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'aider comme ça...  
\- Ça a pas l'air de marcher... Mais bon, je cherchais des noms pour le futur bébé alors ça m'aide un peu !  
\- Tu vois que j'en ai des bonnes idées !  
\- Au fait, ça va aller pour rentrer ce soir ?  
\- Je finis plus tôt, ça devrait être bon. Pourquoi ?  
\- La Team Rocket, tout ça... Je devrais peut-être pas trop prendre tout ça au sérieux mais on est dans une ville frontalière alors ils pourraient attaquer à tout moment...  
\- M'ouais, je suis pas sûre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils gagneraient à attaquer une garderie ?  
\- Si tu savais le nombre d'histoires de criminels qui enlèvent des Pokémons dès le plus jeune âge pour les maltraiter...  
\- Crois-moi je m'en doute ! Mon cousin bosse à l'Association de Protection des Pokémons et je peux t'assurer qu'il m'en raconte des trucs horribles...  
\- Des trucs horribles dont tu me parleras à la pause ! J'ai encore plein de choses à ranger et j'ai pas envie que Riku entende parler de ça. Tu veux bien le surveiller pendant que je m'occupe de tout ?  
\- Mais oui petit bonhomme, tatie Hélo va bien s'occuper de toi ! »

Elle reprit ses chatouilles, sous les éclats de rire de l'enfant. Pendant les quelques passages de serpillère, Adalyn jetait quelques regards vers son amie et sa petite famille. Le simple fait de les voir heureux, comme ça, ensemble, lui donna l'impression qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée.

***

« Taupiqueur s'il-te-plait, évite de creuser trop de trous. Je sais que tu aimes bien mais après des gens tombent dedans et... Enfin Kevin, arrête de tirer les cheveux de Léa ! Et toi Salamèche, je sais que tu es fier d'avoir appris Flammèche mais ne cherche pas à brûler tes petits camarades ! Toki, ne me dis pas que toi et Riku vous vous êtes encore battus ! Quand est-ce que vous ferez la paix, tous les deux ? Quelqu'un a vu Nebel ? Hélo, tu veux bien aller me chercher le doudou de Togepi ? Elle a du mal à dormir sans... Mélo, combien de fois est-ce qu'on t'a dit de... » 

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire que ce soit, le fameux Melo lui avait lancé un pot de crayons de couleurs en plein visage. Elle dût prendre une longue, très longue inspiration pour ne pas s'énerver. Aujourd'hui c'était surtout des enfants et des Pokémons de moins de quatre ans qui étaient à la garderie et malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour les gosses, ils étaient de vrais garnements. Et dire qu'il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui que la plupart de ses collègues soient partis en congés ! Avec l'aide de son amie elle gérait tant bien que mal la surveillance de tout ce petit monde. Un petit monde qui n'allait pas tarder à partir à la sieste ! Pour leur plus grand soulagement puisque les deux amies allaient enfin pouvoir souffler et nettoyer les différentes tâches de crasses laissées par les petits, qui s'amusaient à faire des batailles de boules de boue. En attendant il fallait trouver les doudous de tout le monde et autant dire qu'Adalyn devait fouiller longtemps dans les tiroirs pour trouver la bonne peluche.

« Tu t'en sors Ada ?  
\- Tu sais où il est le doudou de Taupiqueur ? Je sais que c'est un caillou et qu'on pourrait le remplacer par un autre caillou en attendant mais il va encore pester si on lui dit quelque chose.  
\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper ma belle ! Prends ta pause.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de prendre une pause avec tout ce petit monde à gérer ?  
\- Tout ce petit monde va bientôt aller dormir alors t'en fais pas trop. Et puis y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir à l'accueil !  
\- Oh non me dis pas que c'est la mère à Toki.  
\- Nope, c'est un gars ! Et plutôt beau gosse en plus. Tu devrais aller le voir, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait te plaire ! » 

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait chez sa collègue, mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle reprochait à certaines personnes de son entourage, c'était cette pression qu'elle lui mettait à rencontrer un homme qui servirait de père à Riku, comme si elle était incapable de s'occuper de son enfant seule. C'était assez soûlant ce genre de commentaires et Adalyn savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour s'occuper de son fils. Oh elle affrontait bien quelques difficultés de temps en temps, mais sortir avec un mec ne viendra pas forcément régler les choses. Et puis si c'était juste une question de s'occuper d'un enfant à deux, elle avait déjà l'aide de Nebel !  
Mais elle accepta cependant d'aller voir. Qui sait, c'était peut-être un parent qui venait prendre des renseignements sur la garderie et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'ignorer soi-disant parce que ça pourrait être une possible conquête. Alors elle laissa Héloïse s'occuper de ce groupe de sales gosses. Au moins elle pourrait en profiter pour respirer un peu. Mais, quand elle arriva à l'accueil de la garderie, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait largement préféré rester avec les enfants plutôt que de voir Naxyro Adean, son ex petit-ami.  
Deux ans depuis qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu. Deux ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, et qu'elle avait quitté Floconie aussi. Deux ans depuis qu'elle ne se demandait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait et qu'elle vivait sa vie sans se préoccuper de ce type. Et pourtant il était là, devant elle. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Il avait toujours ses cheveux décolorés en blond, chose qu'il faisait depuis le lycée parce qu'il en avait marre qu'on le confonde avec son frère jumeau. Il avait toujours ce même style vestimentaire constitué de vestes en cuir, jeans troués et t-shirts qui contrairement à avant semblaient un peu plus propres. Il semblait cependant un peu plus grand, avait ajouté des gants de moto à sa tenue, avait ses cheveux qui avaient assez poussés pour qu'il en fasse une toute petite queue-de-cheval et surtout semblait un peu plus mature qu'avant. 

« Oh. » 

Fut la seule chose qu'Adalyn parvint à dire sur le coup de la surprise.

« Hey. Ça fait longtemps hein, commença-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as suivie ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.  
\- N-Non, promis ! Ça fait un an qu'on vit à Leafia avec Laleru et mamie. Elle supportait de moins en moins le froid de Floconie alors on s'est dits qu'après le lycée on allait bouger histoire qu'elle soit un peu plus à l'aise...  
\- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle fait toujours sa fameuse tarte à la cannelle ? » 

Demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci d'un air beaucoup plus doux. Naxyro et son jumeau avaient été élevés par leur grand-mère et quand Adalyn venait voir son petit-ami à l'époque, elle la croisait souvent. Elle était une douce vieille femme, très maternelle et avait déjà accepté la jeune maman dans la famille, au point qu'elle venait souvent prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme même après la rupture. Quand elle avait déménagé Adalyn avait coupé contact avec elle, ce qu'elle regrettait un peu.

« Elle la fait toujours. Elle y met un peu de caramel aussi maintenant ! Et on a un Charmilly à la maison qui l'aide à cuisiner. C'est un délice t'imagines même pas. J'aurais dû t'en apporter, on aurait pu la manger ensemble !  
\- Et Laleru ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, assez peu convaincue par un partage de dessert avec son ex.  
\- Il est entré en école de photographie à la capitale ! Il le nie tout le temps mais il est hyper doué, vraiment. Il fait même sa première expo dans quelques jours ! On pourrait y aller ensemble si tu veux...  
\- Tu veux vraiment m'inviter quelque part hein ?  
\- Je... Ouais. On s'est pas vus depuis longtemps et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de discuter quelque part et...  
\- Et pour ça tu as décidé de venir me voir sur mon lieu de travail.  
\- Okay je reconnais que c'est pas cool et...  
\- Et comment tu as su, que c'était mon lieu de travail, tiens ? C'est quand même une sacré coïncidence que tu viennes à la garderie pile le jour où je bosse alors que ça faisait quelques jours que j'étais en congé.  
\- C-C'est juste une coïncidence, promis ! Déclara Naxyro qui perdait ses mots. Je fais des livraisons avec ma moto et je t'ai vue à la fenêtre alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se reparler... » 

Ah il bossait en tant que livreur maintenant ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus il lui parlait plus Adalyn avait envie qu'il parte. Un mec comme lui qui s'amusait potentiellement à la suivre ne pouvait définitivement pas rester près d'un établissement où on gardait des enfants.

« Naxyro. Depuis que t'es arrivé tu me proposes des rendez-vous. Si tu me dois dire quelque chose, fais-le ici.  
\- Bon écoute, je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il y a deux ans j'ai vraiment merdé et t'as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Mais... J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Les choses ont beaucoup changé autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et j'ai pas envie qu'on soit encore fâchés et...  
\- T'as pas juste merdé, Naxyro. Tu m'as brisé le cœur. Tu es l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai déménagé parce que je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas supporter de voir que l'homme qui vivait à deux pâtés de maison de chez moi m'avait fait tant de mal. Tu sais à quel point j'ai pris cher au lycée à cause de toi ? Tout le monde me traitait de pute alors que c'était toi le connard dans cette histoire. J'ai mis longtemps avant de refaire confiance à qui que ce soit. Ça fait peut-être deux ans mais j'ai pas envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Elle espérait qu'aucun petit ne soit réveillé pendant qu'elle utilisait des gros mots, elle qui prônait l'usage d'un vocabulaire plus distingué auprès des enfants. Ce n'était plus trop bruyant alors peut-être que les enfants et les Pokémons étaient tous en train de dormir. Mais il fallait que ce soit tout le monde, sauf un.

« Adalyn ! Ton fils voulait un câlin avant d'aller dodo... » 

Déclara Héloïse, portant Riku dans ses bras. La jeune maman récupéra son enfant contre elle et commença doucement à le bercer, sous le regard totalement surpris de Naxyro.

« Tu... Tu as un enfant ? Demanda-t-il, encore sous le choc.  
\- Il s'en est passé des choses, en deux ans, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.  
\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est le mien, par hasard ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait être le tien. Ça pourrait être celui de n'importe qui. J'ai arrêté de me poser la question. Mais en attendant je suis la seule à m'en occuper.  
\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je...  
\- Naxyro. Je suis en train de travailler. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
\- Mais...  
\- Nebel est là elle aussi et si tu insistes je n'hésiterai pas à lui dire d'attaquer.  
\- Je... Je comprends. Au revoir, Adalyn. » 

Autant dire que Héloïse, qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille indiscrète, avait l'impression que sa curiosité la perdrait. Mais alors qu'Adalyn revenait vers elle, suite au départ de son ex, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser quelques questions.

« Ada, c'était qui ?  
\- Juste un mec avec qui je suis sortie y a longtemps.  
\- Il est grave beau !  
\- Sors avec lui, si tu veux.  
\- Pas quand même, je pique les exs de mes potes. Surtout si c'est le père de ton fils !  
\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, de si c'est son père. J'ai eu quelques aventures à droite à gauche après la rupture, alors ça pourrait être l'enfant de n'importe qui.  
\- Mais tu voudrais pas savoir ? Riku il voudrait peut-être rencontrer son père non ? Et puis vous pourriez reformer une vraie famille tous les trois et...  
\- Héloïse. Naxyro m'a trompée avec ma meilleure amie. Je les ai découverts en plein acte. Cette fille était assez populaire au lycée alors elle a balancé plein de fausses rumeurs en faisant croire que c'était moi la fautive et il n'a rien fait pour prendre ma défense. Il est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Floconie pour aller vivre ici. Aujourd'hui je viens d'apprendre qu'il me suivait peut-être jusqu'au boulot rien que pour me voir. Alors non, j'ai pas envie que ce type devienne le père de mon fils. » 

Fils qui se mit à pleurer d'un coup, à la surprise des deux adultes. La colère de sa mère l'avait sans doute apeuré. Prenant un air plus doux, Adalyn essaya de le rassurer.

« Pardon mon petit cœur, tout va bien d'accord ? Maman était un peu en colère mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur...  
\- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser Ada. C'est ta vie privée et je m'immisce peut-être un peu trop...  
\- C'est rien. Je devrais pas m'énerver pour si peu. Le revoir m'a juste rappelée de mauvais souvenirs, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Ça va aller ?  
\- Je pense, oui. C'est pas mon ancien mec qui va m'empêcher de bosser !  
\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas prendre une pause ?  
\- En vrai j'en aurais bien besoin. » 

Entre les petits garnements et l'ex encombrant, elle avait bien besoin de souffler et de profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant que toute cette ribambelle d'enfants se réveille et recommence à puiser dans toute l'énergie de la jeune femme.

***

Heureusement pour Adalyn, la journée de travail suivante s'était beaucoup mieux passée. Après en avoir discuté avec quelques collègues, elle et Héloïse avaient pu avoir du renfort, voyant bien que deux personnes et un Pokémon ne suffisait définitivement pas pour garder une douzaine de petits. Plus d'adultes ne les rendaient pas moins infernaux pour autant : les Snubulls se faisaient attraper par des fillettes qui voulaient jouer à la poupée avec, les garçons s'amusaient à mettre de la peinture dans la laine d'un tout jeune Wattouat, et j'en passe. Alors quand 18:00 arriva, que tous les collègues avaient retrouvé leurs foyers, que tous les Pokémons avaient retrouvé leurs dresseurs, que tous les enfants avaient retrouvé leurs parents, Adalyn Héloïse et Nebel purent enfin souffler. Riku n'avait pas encore fini sa sieste et l'œuf n'avait toujours pas éclos.

« Snow n'arrive toujours pas hein, commenta Adalyn en soupirant, suivant le conseil de son amie.  
\- Le monde extérieur c'est flippant en même temps ! Normal qu'il ait peur de sortir.  
\- Peut-être, mais du coup c'est Nebel qui a peur pour lui, ajouta-t-elle, repensant à un court moment de la journée où la future maman avait provoqué du givre sur la vitre à nouveau.  
\- Elle pense qu'il sortira jamais ? C'est pas possible...  
\- Elle a son prochain rendez-vous à la clinique dans peu de temps, on en saura peut-être un peu plus sur la situation...  
\- Dis Ada... Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Quand t'étais enceinte, est-ce que t'as eu peur que Riku flippe et ne sorte jamais de ton ventre ? » 

Malgré le sérieux de l'interrogation Adalyn ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire amusé. Elle imaginait la scène et celle-ci avait un aspect plus absurde dans sa tête que prévu.

« Ada !  
\- Désolée, c'était un peu inattendu. Mais du coup, pour répondre à ta question... J'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur qu'il arrive trop tard. Riku est un petit prématuré, alors j'ai surtout eu peur quand je me suis rendue compte qu'il arrivait aussi tôt ! Mais... Comment dire... C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer à quelqu'un quand cette personne n'a pas d'enfant mais disons que toutes ces peurs, ces appréhensions, ces angoisses disparaissent et laissent place à la plus belle des joies quand on tient son bébé dans ses bras.  
\- C'est trop mignon ! » 

À leur surprise, elles entendirent le petit tintement de cloche qui retentissait dès que la porte s'ouvrait. Qui était-ce, à cette heure-ci ? Tous les enfants étaient déjà rentrés et il ne restait plus qu'Adalyn, Héloïse, Riku, Nebel et son œuf. Il était peut-être un peu tard pour prendre des renseignements sur la garderie... Adalyn décida d'aller voir et poussa le plus long soupir exaspéré au monde quand elle remarqua que cette venue inattendue marquait le retour de Naxyro.

« On est fermés, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.  
\- Écoute Adalyn, cette fois je ne cherche pas à obtenir ton pardon. C'est à propos de ton fils.  
\- Laisse Riku en dehors de nos histoires.  
\- Il s'appelle Riku ? C'est un joli prénom... Plus sérieusement je... Le lycée c'était y a longtemps pour moi. L'époque où je faisais de la merde, où j'en avais rien foutre de tout, où je laissais tomber mon frère quand il avait besoin de moi… Tout ça c'est du passé. J'ai envie d'être un peu plus responsable.  
\- Et ?  
\- Ça fait quelques années que j'ai décidé que Laleru n'allait plus être tout seul à s'occuper de mamie. Je fais plusieurs jobs étudiants pour lui assurer le plus grand confort, je lui ai offert son propre Charmilly pour qu'elle n'ai plus à s'occuper des tâches ménagères toute seule et...  
\- Donc au lieu de t'occuper toi-même des tâches ménagères tu as adopté un Pokémon pour le faire à ta place.  
\- Q-Quoi ?! Mais non ! Mamie rêvait d'avoir un Charmilly depuis toute petite, alors on s'est cotisés pour lui en offrir un...  
\- Et ?  
\- Et je... J'essaie de devenir une meilleure personne. Je sais que t'es pas convaincue mais je me dis que... Peut-être que Riku est mon fils et si c'est le cas, je veux être un meilleur père pour lui. Et aussi que tu vois à quel point j'ai changé. Que je puisse être une assez bonne personne pour que vous soyez fiers de moi, tu vois ?  
\- Naxyro... C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Tu reviens comme ça, dans ma vie, après tant d'années, et tu veux être le père de mon enfant ?  
\- Okay je sais que c'est dingue mais...  
\- C'est pas juste dingue, Naxyro. C'est totalement foireux comme plan. J'ai encore du mal à me sentir à l'aise en ta présence, tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser approcher Riku ?  
\- Justement, je... Je veux faire en sorte que tu te sentes bien. Qu'on soit à nouveaux amis et qu'on arrive à parler sans que ma présence te blesse. » 

Lâche-moi et pars d'ici, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ambiant en ce moment ou d'autre chose, mais elle frissonnait. Il avait compris la première fois, mais est-ce qu'il allait repartir la deuxième fois ? Il semblait déterminé et plusieurs elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il prenne ses mains ou qu'il la prenne par les épaules pour qu'elle comprenne mieux sa vision des choses. Il marquait déjà quelques points en respectant une distance de sécurité... Distance qu'elle espérait voir s'agrandir, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.  
Mais en plus d'un froid grandissant, un bruit étrange les interrompit. Un bruit soudain, semblable une sorte d'explosion. Rapidement Adalyn se précipita vers les autres pièces, ne remarquant pas de suite que Naxyro la suivait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?! Elle espérait fortement que ce soit juste Nebel qui avait utilisé une de ses attaques sans faire exprès. Malheureusement la réalité ne correspondait pas à ses espérances. Les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent Héloïse et Nebel, étendus sur le sol, inconscients, avec quelques égratignures présentes sur leurs silhouettes. Rapidement ils se précipitèrent vers les deux corps, les secouant et leur parlant pour essayer de les ranimer.

« Hélo ?! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Réponds ! Nebel ? Reste avec nous d'accord ?! »

Alors qu'elle essayait de ranimer tout le monde, appliquant les gestes de premier secours à l'humaine et donnant un rappel au Pokémon, Naxyro avait été intrigué par l'odeur de fumée qui se dégageait d'une autre pièce. Ce fut au moment où il revint, après avoir regardé autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur l'auteur de l'attaque, que les deux blessées reprirent leurs esprits.

« Vous allez bien ?! Demandait toujouts Adalyn.  
\- Ma tête... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On était en train de nettoyer avec Nebel et... Il y a eu une explosion je crois ? Et on a été attaquées...  
\- Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ressemblaient les personnes qui ont fait ça ?  
\- Je... Elles étaient trois et habillées en noir... Je comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous attaque ? On est juste une petite garderie, on fait rien de mal ! »

Elle tremblait vraiment, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Adalyn et Héloïse avaient grandi en se disant que les médias jouaient avec les peurs des citoyens pour les manipuler et pensaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire de toutes ces nouvelles terrifiantes un Wailord. Mais quand ces nouvelles en question arrivaient pour de vrai, leur arrivaient à elles, qui avaient toujours vécues une petite ville tranquille loin de tous les soucis, il était difficile de les accepter. L'attaque les inquiétait déjà beaucoup : qui pouvait ainsi leur faire du mal, elles qui ne faisaient que travailler dans une simple petite garderie frontalière ?  
Et puis l'inquiétude grimpa en flèche. On parlait d'un bruit se rapprochant d'une explosion. Un bruit terrifiant. Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'entendait les pleurs tout aussi terrifiés de Riku qui venait d'être réveillé par un bruit aussi lourd ?  
Adalyn se précipita vers la pièce où il faisait la sieste. Ses tremblements ne cessaient plus une seule seconde. Elle appelait le nom de son fils. En vain. Aucune réponse. Pas de pleurs. Pas de petite syllabe mal prononcée. Le silence. Et la pièce, vide. Riku et l'œuf de Nebel avaient disparus.  
Un cri. Un cri déchirant. Adalyn venait de s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol, hurlant, criant de tout son être. Nebel était la première à aller la rejoindre. Nebel, qui réalisa à son tour que son futur enfant s'était volatilisé. Elles criaient à l'unisson. Des cris terribles, désemparés. L'air s'était de plus en plus refroidi dans la pièce d'à côté Naxyro avait un peu froid. Des cris si déchirants de mères qui réalisaient que leurs enfants avaient disparu.  
Des cris qui avaient alertés les alentours. Naxyro, plus extérieur à la situation, s'était chargé de la régler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Rapidement, il avait appelé des médecins, la police et, grâce à l'aide d'Héloïse, des collègues aux deux jeunes filles qui pourraient les aider. Il se chargeait d'éloigner les différents passants, qui regardaient distraitement vers la scène qui finirait sans doute dans les journaux, mais aussi de faire fuir les journalistes avides de scoops en tout genre. Il se chargeait de faire en sorte que Héloïse soit en sécurité si elle rentrait chez elle ce soir, ses blessures semblant assez légères pour qu'elle regagne son appartement. Il se chargeait de donner un maximum d'infos à la police, qui enquêtait activement sur l'attaque. Et enfin, quand Adalyn et Nebel avaient dû quitter les lieux pour laisser les forces de l'ordre faire leur enquête, il les avait invitées à dormir à la maison.  
Et cela sans aucune intention particulière. La jeune femme avait accepté, sans se poser de questions. Son Pokémon aussi. Les deux filles se voyaient très mal rester seules dans une situation pareille et malgré leurs différents avec le blond décoloré, il semblait être la meilleur option comme soutien, lui qui avait assisté aux faits.  
Quand Adalyn s'était réveillée, le lendemain matin, et avait réalisé qu'elle dormait avec un pyjama que lui avait prêté son ancien petit-ami, elle avait comme la sensation étrange d'être retournée dans le passé. Mais quand elle avait vu son visage fatigué et bouffi par les larmes, elle avait compris que la journée d'hier n'était pas un rêve. Elle avait laissé Nebel dormir et s'était levée péniblement, elle qui aurait tant voulu rester dans son lit et faire comme si cette journée n'était jamais arrivée. Et pourtant elle s'était dirigée dans la cuisine et y avait vu Naxyro avec une tasse à café à la main. Il était levé sacrément tôt et, elle qui l'avait connu à une époque où le faire bouger de son lit avant midi était presque impossible, avait l'impression qu'effectivement, il avait peut-être changé depuis tout ce temps.

« Hey... Je te sers une tasse ? » 

Elle hocha la tête, sans trop d'énergie, et accepta la tasse qu'on lui offrait.

« Comment tu te sens ?  
\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. » 

Du moins pas assez, pensa-t-elle. Question idiote, il devait l'avouer. Mais il devait aussi avouer autre chose.

« Moi non plus. J'ai passé la nuit à faire des recherches. Je carbure au café depuis un petit moment mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. On a discuté avec ta collègue une fois qu'elle a eu l'esprit un peu plus clair. J'ai eu quelques infos de la police aussi. » 

Le regard d'Adalyn, fatigué, se fit cependant un peu plus déterminé. Elle devait absolument avoir toutes les informations possibles.

« La police a conclu à une attaque de Pokémon, en plus des trois personnes en noir. Nebel n'aurait pas été blessée, sinon. Va savoir quel Pokémon par contre. On a quand même cinq types de Pokémons qui ont l'avantage sur un Momartik... Mais d'un autre côté elle s'est rapidement remise sur pied alors il se pourrait que l'attaquant ne soit pas un Pokémon contre lequel elle serait faible. Ils se sont enfuis assez facilement après l'explosion, sans être vus. Peut-être que l'attaque était planifiée depuis un bon moment et qu'ils avaient créé une échappatoire...  
\- Hélo t'a dit quelque chose ?  
\- Je lui ai fait part de mes nouvelles à elle aussi. Elle m'a dit que récemment un des Taupiqueur que vous gardiez s'amusait à creuser des tunnels un peu partout dans la pension...  
\- Ça voudrait dire que parmi les agresseurs se trouve un dresseur qui aurait laissé son Taupiqueur exprès pour qu'il leur fasse un tunnel par lequel ils pourraient s'échapper ?  
\- Peut-être. C'est peut-être un peu claqué au sol comme raisonnement, mais on peut pas passer à côté d'une hypothèse pareille. Surtout de la part de ces types...  
\- C-Ces types ? Comment ça, ces types ? Tu les connais ?  
\- Héloïse m'a aussi dit quelque chose de crucial. Elle s'est souvenue que les kidnappeurs avaient un R rouge sur leurs hauts. » 

Un R rouge. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : la Team Rocket. Adalyn se mit à trembler. On parlait d'une véritable organisation, qui sévissait dans tout le pays. Une organisation que même dans Nosias, une nation plutôt bien développée, on n'arrivait pas à repousser au point que l'Etat avait appelé Kanto à l'aide. Une organisation connue pour ses crimes sans aucun scrupules. Une organisation qui aujourd'hui avait enlevé deux enfants parmi tant d'autres. Une organisation qui tenait son fils entre ses bras, fils qui devait tant chercher l'aide de sa maman. Maman qui se sentait terriblement impuissante.  
Lorsque Naxyro ajouta les derniers détails, il détourna ses yeux, comme incapable de regarder la jeune mère en face. 

« Et... Il se pourrait que ce soit de ma faute. » 

Elle regarda la jeune homme d'un air surpris.

« Je vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais en gros... L'année dernière c'était vraiment une année de merde. T'imagines pas à quel point. Laleru a eu un accident de voiture, mamie a senti sa santé se détériorer et ils ont tous les deux dû aller à l'hôpital. Y avait plus que moi et Charmilly à la maison et les frais d'hospitalisation étaient beaucoup trop élevés pour deux personnes en même temps. On a cumulé les deux petits boulots, on a vendu quelques photos de mon frère aussi mais ça rapportait pas assez. Alors j'ai... J'ai approché la Team Rocket et je leur ai demandé de me prêter de l'argent.  
\- Tu as demandé de l'argent à des criminels ?! Naxyro, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!  
\- Ma famille était en danger, j'avais pas d'autres choix ! »

Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Le problème c'est que... Je n'ai pas encore entièrement remboursé. Je bosse toujours pour ça mais encore une fois ça rapporte pas de livrer des pizzas tous les soirs. Ça fait un moment qu'ils me suivent pour que je leur rembourse et connaissant leurs méthodes, ils ont dû enquêter sur les relations pour me menacer de payer plus vite. Ils sont peut-être tombés sur toi, ont envoyé le Taupiqueur et...  
\- Naxyro ne me dis pas que...  
\- Ils nous ont peut-être entendus quand je suis venu il y a quelques temps. Ils m'ont peut-être entendu dire que je pensais que Riku était mon fils et... Ils s'en sont pris à lui parce qu'il est lié à moi. »

Adalyn crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« I-Ils ont... Ils ont enlevé mon fils et s'en serve comme otage pour que tu rembourses tes dettes ?!  
\- Je crois. Pour l'œuf aussi, peut-être... » 

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se mette en colère. Mais pas à ce qu'elle jette la tasse de café contre un mur et qu'elle mette une baffe énorme au blond. Il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire que tout le monde dormait à la maison et qu'il ne valait peut-être mieux pas trop faire de bruit sous peine de réveiller tous les habitants.

« C'est de ta faute !! C'est entièrement de ta faute !! Tu as... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! C'est comme avant, t'as pas changé Naxyro, tes conneries ont des répercussions sur ma vie là. Je pouvais peut-être passer à autre chose quand ça me concernait que moi mais là... On parle de criminels, de meurtriers, de véritables monstres qui ont enlevé un bébé de deux ans et un autre bébé à naître !!  
\- J-Je sais. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. J'ai merdé, j'ai tellement merdé. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai passé la nuit entière à trouver un plan d'attaque. On va les récupérer Adalyn. Et tu peux être sûre que je ne passerai pas une seule seconde de ma vie à faire autre chose que les rechercher. Je vais aller au repaire de la Team Rocket et je vais aller sauver ces deux petits. Tu reverras Riku, c'est promis. Je ne les laisserai pas lui faire du mal.  
\- E-Et comment tu vas faire, exactement ?! Tu sais te battre contre des types armés toi ?!  
\- J'ai l'adresse de leur repaire. Je vais y aller et négocier.  
\- Négocier avec des escrocs ? Avec des types qui ont enlevé mon enfant ?  
\- C'est insensé mais j'y irais quand même. Attends-moi ici, d'accord ? » 

Il s'était tant bien que mal retenu de lui faire une bise sur le front la rassurer, mais il avait bien fini par se douter à son regard empli de rage que ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'être aussi familier. Il enfila un blouson en cuir et ses gants de moto, prêt à partir. La jeune femme le regarda un instant et malgré la fatigue dans son corps, elle ne remarqua aucun Pokémon ni arme qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment pouvoir mener avec brio une négociation avec des criminels de la pire espèce ? 

« Attends. Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle. Et Nebel aussi.  
\- Q-Quoi ?! Adalyn, cette histoire est totalement de ma faute ! Laisse-moi tout arranger.  
\- Et tu feras quoi, si ça tourne mal ? Tu vas te sacrifier inutilement sans réussir à sauver qui que ce soit ?  
\- Je...  
\- Cette histoire nous concerne aussi. On sait se battre, Nebel et moi. Et il s'agit de nos enfants, surtout. » 

La Momartik savait se battre, oui... Mais qui sait sur quels ennemis allaient-ils tomber ? Dans le meilleur des cas il ne s'agirait que de simples petits sbires, mais ces sbires avaient déjà mis Nebel en échec. Quant à Adalyn, elle avait quelques compétences en self-défense mais rien d'offensif, surtout face à des Pokémons. Mais elle se garda de dire tout ça. Loin de là, son regard montrait une certaine détermination sans aucune limite, regard auquel Naxyro ne sut résister.

« Prends un de mes blousons dans ma chambre, on part de suite. » 

Et ce fut ainsi que le trio se retrouva sur la moto du blond, filant à toute allure. Adalyn restait sans rien dire, à l'arrière. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait été collée contre un autre homme comme ça ? Instinctivement, sans même se poser de questions, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille du conducteur, sans même savoir si c'était pour avoir un minimum d'équilibre sur un véhicule à aussi grande vitesse ou si c'était par manque de contact. De contact humain en particulier puisque Nebel était accrochée tout contre elle. Dans tous les cas Naxyro était imperturbable, concentré sur son seul et unique but : ramener tout le monde chez soi.  
Adalyn ne s'était pas de suite rendue compte d'où ils étaient arrivés. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle se rendait dans un des quartiers les moins sécurisés de Grêluy, voire de tout Leafia. Un endroit parfait pour un repaire de criminels... Naxyro semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'habitudes ici. Il arrivait à se faufiler dans les rues les plus étroites, à éviter les nombreux Miamiasmes qui avaient failli faire trébucher Adalyn tant on les confondait avec de simples sacs d'ordures ménagères. Il arrivait surtout à déceler un trou derrière une planche en bois qui semblait mener quelque part. Rampant, ils s'y faufilèrent pour arriver devant une autre porte. Du bruit s'y faisait entendre.

« Putain mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! Pourquoi on m'a filé une mission pareille... » 

Adalyn crut reconnaître ces pleurs d'enfants entre milles : ceux de son fils. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Il était en vie, mais est-ce qu'il avait été blessé ? Naxyro semblait assez inexpressif, analysant la situation grâce à ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Au bout d'un court moment, il finit par frapper par la porte.

« Mot de passe ?  
\- Ramoloss Osselait Cacnea Kabuto Eoko Tyranocif. » 

Cette liste sortie de nulle part sembla cependant leur donner une entrée dans le repaire. Repaire qui semblait étrangement vide. Adalyn s'était attendue à voir des dizaines de sbires armés jusqu'aux dents, absolument pas à deux trois types en train de jouer au poker dans leur coin et un Farfuret aiguisant ses griffes. En tous cas certains soupçons venaient se confirmer : un Taupiqueur semblait bien être leur complice puisque lui aussi jouait au poker avec les gangsters. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce se trouvaient les otages. Une corde reliait le tout petit poignet de Riku à un pilier, l'empêchant de bouger, et la coquille de l'œuf s'était légèrement cassée, sans pour autant qu'on sache si cela était fait sous la volonté du futur nourrisson ou par un élément extérieur. Les deux mamans bouillonnaient de rage, au point que Nebel commençait à former un peu de givre juste en-dessous d'elle.

« Mais tiens donc, regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama un des sbires en voyant Naxyro.  
\- Tu viens enfin nous payer ! C'est pas trop tôt...  
\- Vous voyez qu'on devait forcer un peu ! Le boss le dit lui-même, tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. »

Naxyro parvenait à garder son calme mais même lui ne savait même pas comment il faisait. Il sortit l'argent d'un sac et tendit l'une des nombreuses liasses de billets vers un des sbires. Combien de Pokedollars se trouvaient là-dedans ? C'était sans doute plus que ce qu'Adalyn aurait pu gagner en toute une vie.

« J'ai aussi des portraits originaux d'un photographe en vogue en ce moment. Des tirages uniques que vous pourrez revendre à bon prix. Je suis prêt à tout vous donner. Relâchez juste les deux enfants. » 

Les trois sbires se regardèrent pendant un court instant et après un échange de signes qu'aucun des visiteurs n'avait compris, ils autorisèrent les deux mères à récupérer leurs enfants. Adalyn s'avança rapidement, suivie d'une Nebel encore méfiante, et une fois la corde coupée, elle prit son enfant contre elle. Enfant qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à lâcher l'autre : maman était là, répétait Adalyn. Tout est bien qui finit bien, hein... Mais malgré une certaine joie à l'idée de voir la mère et le fils réunis, Naxyro avait cette étrange impression que c'était trop facile.

« Le photographe en vogue, c'est ton p'tit frère hein ? Ça a pas trop de valeur les photos d'un étudiant hein. » 

Il aurait dû s'en douter... Au moins son frère lui en aurait moins voulu que s'il avait pris l'argent pour ses études. La somme n'était pas complète, du coup... Sur ses gardes, il regarda bien autour de lui. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il manquait de l'argent, ils pouvaient attaquer à tout moment... Attaque qui avait sans doute déjà commencée puisque Naxyro remarqua que le Taupiqueur n'était plus dans la pièce.

« Adalyn !! Attention !! »

Hurla-t-il. L'avertissement laissa le temps à la jeune femme et au Momartik de se retourner, pour ainsi voir le Taupiqueur sortant de terre et attaquant le duo. Nebel eut assez de temps pour riposter de sa meilleure Ball'Ombre et ainsi mettre son adversaire hors d'état de nuire. Les négociations étaient définitivement terminées et seule la lutte les avait remplacées. Nebel attaquait cette fois-ci les dresseurs, qui se prirent une autre Ball'Ombre de plein fouet, pour être ensuite projetés contre le mur et assommés. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre mais la rage à l'idée de perdre son enfant était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle garde son sang-froid. Naxyro profita de l'avantage du nombre qu'il avait pour s'approcher du dernier dresseur.

« Abandonnez.  
\- Ah, pauvre Naxyro. Tu penses vraiment qu'on va laisser tomber des cibles avec autant de potentiel ? »

Répondit le dernier sbire, étrangement confiant. Ce zèle allait le perdre, pensait le blond. Mais il se trompait. Naxyro se rendit compte que lui et son petit groupe n'avaient pas totalement gagné puisqu'il sentit les griffes du Farfuret lacérer son dos. Dans un cri de douleur, il s'effondra d'un coup. Les griffes maculées de cuir du blouson et de sang continuaient à trancher. Le blond faisait de son mieux pour rester conscient malgré la douleur insupportable. Adalyn l'avait vu et faisait tout pour ne pas crier. Les blessures étaient vraiment dégoûtantes et malgré tous ses efforts elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher cette vue à son fils. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était ordonner à Nebel de mettre l'agresseur hors d'état de nuire. Elle perdit un peu sa confiance : elle n'était pas une combattante et Farfuret avait largement l'avantage... Mais Farfuret, trop occupé par sa soif de sang, ne prêtait pas attention à ses alentours, ce qui le désavantagea puisqu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que des éclats de glace transperçaient sa peau, qui le firent s'effondrer. Le dresseur, voyant son dernier allié défait, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il fut vaincu cette fois par Adalyn, qui l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing au visage.  
Ne pas paniquer. Ne surtout pas paniquer. Les ennemis étaient peut-être vaincus, mais Adalyn restait terrifiée devant une scène pareille qui n'arrivait que dans les films. Mais dans les films, ce n'était pas réel au moins, se disait-elle pour se rassurer... Et pourtant le corps de son ex gisait bien là, sur le sol. 

« Naxyro ? Tu m'entends ? Accroche-toi, on va bientôt avoir des secours. » 

Secours qu'elle appela juste après avoir prononcé ces mots. Ils devaient venir. Vite. Le tissu du blouson d'Adalyn n'allait sans doute pas suffire pour stopper l'hémorragie.

***

Quand Naxyro s'était réveillé, quelques jours plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital, il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son corps lui faisait si mal et même s'il était plus judicieux de s'appuyer contre le coussin du lit d'hôpital, Naxyro savait que ce simple geste lui faisait un mal de Ponchien. Quand sa famille venait le voir, il faisait le nonchalant, se vantant que des tas de jolies infirmières venaient s'occuper de lui parce qu'il était plutôt beau gosse. Mais cette assurance, cet élan de vantardise, il garda tout ça pour lui quand il eut la surprise de voir Adalyn à son chevet. 

« Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici...  
\- Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils et de celui de Nebel, évidemment que j'allais venir te voir pour te remercier.  
\- J'ai pas fait quelque chose, c'est Nebel qui s'est occupé du plus gros.  
\- Mais c'est toi qui a trouvé où étaient les enfants.  
\- En parlant d'enfants... Si Nebel a un fils, c'est que son œuf a éclos non ?  
\- Un petit Stalgamin en parfaite santé. On avait eu peur quand on avait vu sa coquille cassée au repaire...  
\- Arceus soit loué...  
\- Et toi ? Est-ce que ça va, ton dos ?  
\- J'aimerais bien que tu viennes me faire un massage.  
\- Mec t'es pas près d'en avoir.  
\- J'aurais essayé. » 

Est-ce qu'ils venaient tous les deux de rire ensemble ? Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps...

« T'es plus en colère contre moi Ada ? C'est de ma faute tout ça.  
\- Je suis toujours en colère. Pour ça et pour le reste. Et en même temps, je peux pas nier que tu les as sauvés, aussi... » 

Un nouveau froid s'était jeté dans la conversation.

« Naxyro... Je suppose que cette histoire n'est pas finie, hein... La Team Rocket va continuer à nous traquer...  
\- Adalyn, si tu le peux repars à Floconie. C'est pas sûr de rester ici.  
\- Non. Je ne vais pas laisser la vie que j'ai construit ici derrière moi. Je ne peux pas être sûre d'être en sécurité à Floconie non plus.  
\- Adalyn !! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si toi et Riku vous vous faites attaquer ?!  
\- Je compte bien me battre. Pour ma famille. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il a été beaucoup plus difficile à écrire que les deux précédents et pour être honnête j'ai du mal à en être aussi fier que le précédent. Adalyn (mais aussi Stella, en fait) fait partie de ces OCs sur lesquels j'écris très peu, ou que je dessine pas trop. Contrairement à Alba, j'ai donc beaucoup de mal à bien cerner leurs personnalités. J'espère que ça se ressent pas trop dans l'écriture et que vous apprécierez malgré tout ! 
> 
> Aussi hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe, je me relis plusieurs fois avant de publier mais je peux en avoir oublié quelques- unes 
> 
> Normalement le prochain chapitre sera centré sur un de mes OCs masculins, pour l'instant j'ai quatre idées d'histoires héhé


	4. Yubi et Osselait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Yubi doit choisir s'il veut entrer à l'école des Pokémons ou continuer son parcours scolaire au collège. Rêvant de devenir dresseur, il visite donc un refuge de Pokémons avec ses frères pour trouver son premier partenaire pour sa future aventure. Il rencontre un petit Osselait, qu'il décide d'adopter et appelle Cube. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour le petit Pokémon, mais aussi son désormais dresseur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mention de maltraitance infantile, de dépression, de mort, de mutilation, de tentative de suicide, d'alcool
> 
> Désolé d'avance, c'est un chapitre un peu plus compliqué à lire que les autres

« Yubi, tu peux venir voir s'il te plaît ? »

L'enfant n'était pas trop fan de cette requête. Quand la maîtresse appelait ses élèves à son bureau, ça voulait rarement dire quelque chose de bon... Et même si ça voulait dire quelque chose de positif, Yubi se retrouvait malgré tout obligé de manquer quelques minutes de récréation bien méritées, remplacées par une entretien qu'il appréhendait. Mais il n'était pas en bonne position pour désobéir et, acceptant à contrecœur la vue de tous ses copains qui partaient aux toboggans et aux balançoires, il approcha du bureau de madame Parker.

« Je voudrais te parler, au sujet de tes notes... » 

Ses notes ? Aux dernières nouvelles elles étaient plutôt correctes non ? Tous les adultes lui disaient qu'il fallait bien travailler à l'école et c'était ce qu'il faisait par conséquent. Il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de dernière année de l'école primaire des Vivaldaims Dorés de Mortepousse. Mais il n'était pas le meilleur non plus. Il avait un peu peur qu'on l'embête s'il devenait le premier de classe alors il faisait parfois exprès de répondre plus ou moins faux pour ne pas passer pour l'intello. Mais il y avait parfois des sujets sur lesquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre parfaitement tant il était à fond dedans.

« Elles sont vraiment excellentes, félicitations ! On sent que tu es bel et bien de la famille Hyde. »

Madame Parker avait eu ses deux frères aînés dans sa classe quelques années plus tôt. Deux garçons prodigieux, disait-elle, avec beaucoup d'avenir. Il lui arrivait souvent de demander des nouvelles des plus âgés à Yubi et ne pouvait s'empêcher de discuter avec eux lorsqu'ils venaient chercher l'enfant à l'école. Elle les voyait déjà faire partie de l'élite de Leafia même s'ils étaient encore mineurs. Pour Kisame, le plus âgé des deux, c'était plutôt bien parti : intelligent, populaire au lycée, responsable, il était vraiment le genre de fils que tout parent voudrait avoir. Mais pour Ryuhei, le second, les choses avaient beaucoup changé après l'école primaire. Ça, la maîtresse ne le savait pas. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, c'était que Yubi n'avait pas envie de louper la récréation si c'était pour être comparé à ses frères, même s'il les aimait très fort. 

« Je peux aller jouer ? Demanda-t-il timidement, jetant un regard vers le terrain de foot où tous ses camarades jouaient ensemble.  
\- Un petit instant, je te libère bientôt d'accord ? »

Il espérait très sincèrement que cet instant soit aussi petit que prévu.

« Tu sais, tu es très différent de tes frères sur un point. Je vais te montrer plusieurs copies que tu m'as rendu et tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a de différent entre elles. » 

Facile, pensa-t-il en voyant les fameuses copies. Certaines étaient des contrôles sur des cours classiques et d'autres étaient des contrôles sur les Pokémons. Cependant la différence allait un peu plus loin. Il y avait les notes, dans un premier temps. Chaque copie sur les Pokémons obtenait la note maximale tandis que les autres avaient des résultats un peu plus variables. Yubi le voyait bien aux chiffres rouges sur les feuilles. Et surtout il y avait un dernier détail qu'il mit un peu plus de temps à remarquer : l'écriture était plus propre, plus soignée sur les copies à propos de ces merveilleuses et étranges créatures peuplant Nosias. 

« Tu as des résultats excellents en Pokémonologie, c'est remarquable !  
\- Grand frère Kisame il dit qu'il faut bien travailler, répondit-il simplement.  
\- C'est vrai, mais quand je lis ces copies, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes travailler sur les Pokémons. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui ! Les Pokémons c'est trop cool !  
\- Yubi, tu sais que c'est ta dernière année à l'école. » 

C'était un peu bizarre, d'y penser. Il savait vite fait ce qu'étaient le collège et le lycée grâce à ses deux grands frères, mais même lui avait du mal à réaliser que tôt ou tard il allait devoir quitter cet établissement si cher à ses yeux. L'école c'était parfois ennuyant et très souvent il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour y aller, mais il aimait beaucoup ses copains, la maîtresse, la garderie, marcher pour aller à l'établissement et caresser les Voltoutous du voisin sur le chemin tous les jours. Tant de choses qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de faire une fois au collège. Il allait devoir prendre le bus, par exemple...

« Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe, après ?  
\- On va au collège ? Hasarda-t-il.  
\- C'est à peu près ça. Tu vois tes grands frères ? Ils sont allés où après l'école, déjà ?  
\- Heu... C'est celui à côté de la boulangerie qui vend des bonbons au lait d'Écrémeuh ! Grand frère Kisame il m'en achète tout le temps. C'est... Marie de l'Épée ?  
\- Marie d'Épée, corrigea la professeure. Tu sais quand on quitte l'école on doit choisir si on veut avoir des cours sur les Pokémons ou non.  
\- On peut pas avoir les deux ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue déçue.  
\- Malheureusement non, il faut choisir Yubi. Tes grands frères n'ont sûrement pas continué les cours sur les Pokémons, vu où ils sont allés... » 

Marie de l'Épée ne donnait pas de cours sur les Pokémons ? Yubi était de plus en plus déçu. Comment est-ce que ses frères avaient pu se dire que les Pokémons n'étaient pas intéressants ? L'enfant se voyait déjà aller dans un autre établissement que ses aînés.

« Yubi... Est-ce que tu veux continuer l'école sur les Pokémons ?  
\- Oui !! Je veux devenir le meilleur dresseur même ! »

C'était le rêve de nombreux enfants ici. Devenir le meilleur dresseur, se battre sans répit pour être toujours vainqueur et gagner tous les défis. Mais il arrivait parfois que ce rêve ne devienne pas réalité. En effet à Nosias, on n'était pas envoyé en pleine nature avec son Pokémon dès les 10 ans atteints. Non, il fallait les étudier jusqu'à ce que des professionnels venus de tout le pays considèrent qu'on était apte à partir à l'aventure. Cela pouvait prendre quelques petites semaines comme plusieurs années, selon le niveau du futur dresseur. Parfois les enfants grandissaient et parfois ils réalisaient que ça prenait trop de temps pour voir le rêve devenir réalité donc abandonnaient. Parfois ils se rendaient compte que le Pokémon choisi à 10 ans ne leur plaisait plus autant à 20 ans et ils préféraient donc occuper un poste un peu discret loin de lui au lieu d'avoir son nom inscrit à côté du sien dans le panthéon des meilleurs dresseurs de Nosias.

« Tu sais, c'est une décision importante à prendre. Tu as l'air de vraiment beaucoup aimer les Pokémons et je suis sûre que tu te plairas en tant que dresseur. Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais tu devrais en parler à tes parents ce soir. D'accord ? » 

Il y avait le temps mais la fin de l'année approchait à grands pas malgré tout. Le temps se réchauffait et la nature s'éveillait, dans quelques mois l'école était finie pour de vrai... Quelques mois durant il pouvait encore réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il deviendrait pour le reste de sa vie. Sa décision était prise depuis un moment et il comptait bien s'y tenir à cette envie de devenir le meilleur dresseur. Mais pour cela il fallait déjà avoir un Pokémon. Et pour avoir un Pokémon il fallait déjà que toute la famille accepte de s'agrandir. 

***

« Tu vas devenir dresseur Pokémon ? »

Autant dire que quand Yubi avait fait cette annonce, ses deux frères s'étaient automatiquement arrêtés de manger. Ils le fixaient, l'un avec son verre d'eau à la main et l'autre tenant sa fourchette pleine de spaghettis bolognaise. Comme il avait l'habitude de ne manger qu'avec ses frères, il en avait profité pour faire son annonce à eux en premier. Après tout ils étaient les plus proches de l'enfant et qui sait, si leurs parents n'étaient pas d'accord ils pourraient peut-être les persuader d'agrandir la famille ensemble.  
Mais à voir leurs expressions communes, ils semblaient dubitatifs. Ryuhei avait presque hésité à s'allumer une cigarette, chose qu'il aurait fait si son grand frère ne l'avait pas fixé au moment où il porta sa main vers la poche où se trouvait son briquet. 

« Vous voulez pas ? Demanda Yubi, avec un petit air de Ponchiot battu.  
\- C'est pas qu'on veut pas, répondit Kisame, c'est juste que...  
\- Bah c'est un peu chaud en fait. Tu te vois vraiment partir à l'aventure tout seul ? Ajouta Ryuhei avec son habituelle nonchalance.  
\- Je serais pas tout seul ! J'aurais mes Pokémons !  
\- Pokémons ou pas, c'est quand même giga dangereux.  
\- Mais je pars pas de suite ! La maîtresse elle a dit que je devais aller au collège des Pokémons d'abord !  
\- Écoute Yubi, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. C'est très difficile de s'occuper d'un Pokémon, il a son propre caractère et il faut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il ressent, lui expliqua calmement le plus âgé.  
\- Et c'est pour ça que j'irais à l'école des Pokémons après l'école où je suis ! Comme ça je saurais comment il se sent !  
\- Ce sont de grandes responsabilités, tu comprends ? Et puis on ne sera pas là pour t'aider, si tu voyages...  
\- C'est pas grave ! Je pourrais me débrouiller et je demanderais de l'aide aux gens !  
\- Yubi t'es mon p'tit frère et j't'adore mais t'as aucun sens de l'orientation. Avant-hier tu t'es trompé de chemin pour rentrer de l'école et tu t'es retrouvé à la piscine sans t'en rendre compte. Y a deux semaines Kisame t'a demandé d'aller rendre de la vaisselle aux Ayase et t'as mis des heures à y arriver alors que ce sont nos voisins. T'arrives à te perdre dans notre quartier, comment tu penses réussir à te repérer dans un pays entier ? Et puis tu penses vraiment que tous les gens que tu croiseras t'indiqueront gentiment le chemin ?  
\- Mais j'ai dit que je partirais pas de suite ! D'abord j'aurais mon Pokémon, ensuite j'irais à l'école des Pokémons et après je pars ! Et si je suis contre des méchants bah mes Pokémons ils les taperont !  
\- Mon grand, si tu t'en vas tu seras loin de la maison... Ajouta Kisame une fois de plus.  
\- C'est pas juste !! Pourquoi quand moi je pars vous voulez pas alors que vous dites jamais rien quand maman elle est pas à la maison et quand Ryuhei il rentre pas ?  
\- Hé, j'ai mes propres raisons de pas rentrer tous les soirs alors tu vas bien fermer ta...  
\- Ça suffit ! »

Tant bien que mal, Kisame avait interrompu un début de dispute entre les deux plus jeunes. Face à l'autorité de son frère, Ryuhei s'était tant bien que mal retenu de ne pas insulter son cadet, remplissant par conséquent le bocal à gros mots de la famille tant il en connaissait. Il mangeait en grommelant et avait bien remarqué que Yubi lui tirait la langue, comme satisfait.

« Je peux... Je peux pas avoir un Pokémon, au moins ? Un qui resterait à la maison et si ça se passe bien, on partirait ensemble...  
\- Et si ça passe pas bien ? Demanda Ryuhei.  
\- Il restera à la maison et... Moi je ferais autre chose !  
\- Ça doit être difficile de trouver un travail normal si on a une formation de dresseur, réfléchit Kisame à voix haute.  
\- Mais ça se passera bien parce que je vais devenir le meilleur dresseur !! »

S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses frères, joignant les mains en position de supplication.

« Dites oui s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous...  
\- Ça va Yubi on compris, le coupa Ryuhei. De toutes façons quoi que je dise on s'en fout de mon avis dans cette maison...  
\- Ryuhei, dis pas ça, le rassura Kisame. Écoute Yubi, on va en parler à papa et maman et on verra.  
\- C'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- Attends t'es sûr qu'ils voudront ? Ils ont jamais voulu pour nous, à l'époque...  
\- On voulait des Wailords en même temps... Avec un Pokémon plus petit, ils seront peut-être plus tolérants. Et puis les choses ont pas mal changé aussi. Avant ils avaient peur que le Pokémon soit trop agressif envers Yubi, mais ça devrait aller maintenant qu'il est un peu plus grand.  
\- Et puis maman elle est jamais à la maison, ça va pas la déranger ! Ajouta Yubi, qui sentait que les choses allaient dans son sens.  
\- Maman elle a quand même son mot à dire, répliqua Ryuhei en défendant leur mère.  
\- Dans tous les cas, on leur demandera avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et on t'aidera à choisir, si tu veux. Il te faut un parfait premier compagnon de voyage, n'est-ce pas ? » 

Yubi s'était jeté dans les bras de son grand frère, comme pour le remercier. Il avait de grands espoirs et il était certain d'avoir un petit compagnon à ses côtés dès demain.  
Papa et maman ont accepté. Papa et maman ont accepté ! C'était ce que le petit se disait, tout heureux, sur la route vers une association où il allait adopter son premier Pokémon. Dans le bus avec ses frères, il regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre avec plus d'intérêt que d'habitude. Il y voyait différents Pokémons faisait leur vie et se demandait quel individu de quelle espèce serait son nouvel ami. Un majestueux Papilusion ? Un Obalie tout rond ? Un Kaiminus tout craquant ? Un Écrapince surprenant ? Un Monaflémit endormi ? Un dangereux Oniglali ? Ou encore un petit Nosferati ? Plus il s'approchait de la destination plus il s'imaginait sur la route avec son premier camarade, le plus important de tous. De son côté Kisame essayait de contenir l'enthousiasme du cadet : sans lui Yubi serait parti demander à tous les passagers du bus qui étaient leurs Pokémons de compagnie et ne les lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu réponse ! Quant à Ryuhei, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être septique. Ils avaient quand même facilement accepté... Il fallait croire que Kisame était vraiment le préféré de la famille puisqu'il avait fait passer ça pour une demande personnelle. Celui du milieu ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer, comme s'il avait l'habitude.

« Yubi, on descend ! » 

L'interpella le plus âgé. Rapidement il sortit du bus avec ses deux frères et rapidement la prochaine étape de son voyage se dessinait sous ses yeux : le bâtiment de l'association Les Petits Chacripans, que son frère avait contacté pour effectuer l'adoption. À peine descendu il voyait déjà plein de jeunes Moumoutons brouter et gambader dans le pré de l'association, qui était comparable à un ranch.

« Bienvenue aux Petits Chacripans de Mortepousse ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Bonjour, nous sommes la famille Hyde et nous avons appelé pour... » 

À peine Kisame avait-il commencé sa phrase que Yubi l'interpellait sur le Togedemaru trop cool qui lançait des éclairs en faisant des roulades. C'était au tour de Ryuhei de calmer cette boule d'énergie pendant que le plus âgé s'occupait de toutes les modalités.

« Vous avez de la chance d'être à Leafia, ce petit gars va avoir un large choix de Pokémons. S'il veut devenir dresseur et voyager tout autour de Nosias il lui faudra un Pokémon qui s'adaptera à tous les climats, les canicules de Zeniash comme les blizzards de Floconie ! »

Le gardien du refuge s'était mis à rire mais Kisame n'était pas d'humeur à faire de l'humour sur ce point-là. Imaginer son tout jeune frère trembler face aux froids les plus meurtriers, suffoquer face aux chaleurs les plus intenses... Il avait vu tant de reportages sur des dresseurs qui se perdaient dans les montagnes de Floconie et ne revenaient jamais qu'il commençait à comprendre les hésitations de Ryuhei.

« Vous m'avez dit qu'il vaudrait mieux un Pokémon petit c'est ça ? Suivez-nous, je vais vous... Hé vous !! Reculez, c'est toxique les fumées de Smogos ! » 

Cette fois-ci c'était sur Ryuhei qu'il fallait garder un œil... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'allumer de cigarette depuis le début du trajet et autant dire que la brume d'un Smogo aurait pu combler son manque. Mais, acceptant à contrecœur de suivre l'éleveur, il avança derrière ses frères pour découvrir les différents Pokémons à l'adoption. Autant dire que toutes ces petites créatures, jouant avec ce qu'elles avaient dans les mains, grignotant avec appétit leurs croquettes et dormant profondément étaient vraiment adorables.

« Ils sont trop mignons ! S'exclama Yubi qui voulait déjà câliner tous les Pokémons de la pièce.  
\- Un Pokémon ça reste pas mignon toute sa vie, c'est pas un doudou, rétorqua Ryuhei.  
\- Je sais d'abord ! Lui répliqua l'enfant en tirant la langue à nouveau.  
\- On se calme avec les grimaces, on est pas là pour se disputer, les coupa Kisame, déjà un peu blasé.  
\- Pour commencer on a cet adorable petit Polarhume ! »

Déclara l'employé en leur montrant le petit ourson dont la morve traînait au sol, dégoûtant Ryuhei.

« Bien sûr il faudra prévoir un budget mouchoirs en plus des soins habituels. Mais je peux vous assurer que ce petit bonhomme est très affectueux et que vous ferez de lui ami parfait !  
\- Il a l'air mignon, effectivement... Mais si Yubi a prévu de garder un Pokémon de type Glace comme lui, ça sera sans doute dangereux quand ils iront à Zeniash... Commenta Kisame.  
\- En plus il est pas très joli, remarqua Yubi.  
\- S'il faut que tu trouves un Pokémon joli pour l'apprécier alors on a pas fini... » 

Ajouta Ryuhei une fois de plus. L'employé nettoya le nez du petit Polarhume pendant que la fratrie regardait les autres Pokémons disponibles à l'adoption. Le regard de Yubi se perdit un instant sur un Otaquin qui faisait un numéro de cirque devant d'autres Pokémons, qui l'encourageaient.

« Ah, vous aussi vous êtes intéressés par ses spectacles ? Il sait comment attirer l'attention ce petit gars. Et il est aussi très bon en combat malgré son jeune âge !  
\- C'est vrai qu'il se débrouille bien, remarqua Kisame en applaudissant le Pokémon de type Eau.  
\- Je sais pas... Les dresseurs ils commencent toujours avec un Pokémon de type Plante, Feu ou Eau mais moi je veux pas faire pareil... » 

Malgré le refus de Yubi, l'Otaquin ne semblait pas perturbé et continua son spectacle. Comme pour le remercier de cette démonstration, Ryuhei lui fit un petit signe d'au-revoir avant que lui et le reste de la famille n'aille voir les autres Pokémons.

« Ici on a une magnifique Kangourex ! En pleine santé, très énergique, elle sera l'amie parfaite et vous donnera toute l'affection dont vous avez besoin. C'est la plus gentille de tous ici et je suis sûr que vous l'apprécierez !  
\- C'est vrai que les Kangourex c'est comme une deuxième maman ? C'est trop bien ! S'exclama l'enfant.  
\- On va éviter de remplacer maman hein, déclara Ryuhei avec un ton un peu vexé.  
\- Et puis même si elle est très gentille, papa et maman ne seront pas trop d'accord d'avoir un aussi grand Pokémon à la maison...  
\- Bon, d'accord... » 

Yubi ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue. Elle devait être si gentille, cette maman Kangourex ! Il voyait si peu sa vraie maman qu'en avoir une seconde lui aurait fait bien plaisir. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers un des prés, ils virent une forme courir à toute vitesse devant eux, entourée d'éclairs. Cette rapidité déconcertante qui ne semblait pas avoir de limites fascinait Yubi.

« C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est trop cool ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Oh, disons qu'Élecsprint porte bien son nom... Rapide comme l'éclair et difficile à canaliser. Il a besoin de grands espaces pour courir et il nous demande à tous beaucoup de temps...  
\- Ah, ça craint un peu ça, bon okay si vous faites le tour du pays il va trouver son bonheur mais pour l'instant vous allez rester longtemps à la maison pendant quelques années... Il va pas s'y plaire. »

Yubi prit un petit air boudeur. Il voulait un Pokémon cool, qui respire la classe et autant dire qu'il avait du mal avec ce refus.

« Et puis si vous adoptez un Pokémon pour ensuite faire le tour de Nosias, cet Élecsprint va avoir du mal avec vos autres partenaires d'aventure... Il fait peur à plus d'un Moumouton, ici ! » 

S'exclama l'employé en montrant les nombreux Moumoutons du gite qui bêlaient en chœur. Leur parlant calmement, avec une voix très douce et maternelle, il fit de son mieux pour les calmer suite au tumulte créé par l'Élecsprint qui s'était arrêté un court instant. Kisame montra un des Moumoutons à son frère. 

« Ça te plairait, un Moumouton ?  
\- Bah non ! Il est pas cool Moumouton.  
\- Mec si t'adoptes un Pokémon uniquement s'il est cool tu vas pas être un bon dresseur. » 

La remarque de Ryuhei vexa assez Yubi pour qu'il prenne un air boudeur et aille regarder d'autres Pokémons dans le pré, de son côté. Kisame adorait ses frères mais décidément il en avait marre de jouer les arbitres dans leurs disputes... Il alla rejoindre Yubi rapidement, craignant qu'il soit vraiment en colère et qu'il s'énerve. Mais à sa surprise, il vit le visage de Yubi s'émerveiller. L'enfant avait entendu un bruit qui se répétait, une sorte de « poc poc », dans un coin du pré. Un « poc poc » qui venait d'un petit Osselait, tout seul, qui tapotait son os sur une pierre, tristement. Les larmes aux yeux, il tapotait sans un bruit, sans se soucier de son environnement. L'employé vint interrompre le duo de frères.

« Celui-là, il est un peu difficile... Il a vraiment du mal avec les autres. Vous entendez le bruit qu'il fait ? Il fait ça à n'importe quelle heure. Je suis sûr qu'il est très gentil, mais on est beaucoup d'éleveurs à avoir du mal avec lui et il ne se laisse pas approcher. Il doit sûrement être encore marqué par la perte de sa mère...  
\- Le pauvre...  
\- C'est lui que je veux ! » 

S'exclama Yubi assez fort pour surprendre le petit Osselait qui se sentait observé et pour attirer l'attention de Ryuhei qui venait les rejoindre.

« V-Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas voir d'autres spécimens ? J'ai d'adorables Nounoursons qui...  
\- Non. Je veux Osselait, déclara Yubi catégoriquement.  
\- J'insiste, c'est votre premier Pokémon et il vaut mieux que votre premier partenaire ne soit pas trop difficile, il est ici depuis qu'il a perdu sa mère et...  
\- On a qu'à la retrouver sa maman ! » 

Ryuhei s'était mis soudainement à trembler. En général il aurait fait des reproches sur l'intelligence de son cadet mais là, il ne s'en sentait clairement pas la force. Kisame le remarqua et se tourna doucement vers Yubi.

« Mon grand, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien mais tu sais élever un Pokémon ça demande beaucoup de travail. Et d'après le monsieur, Osselait va demander encore plus de travail que n'importe quel autre Pokémon. On sera là pour t'aider au début mais si tu décides de faire le tour de Nosias, tu seras tout seul. Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?  
\- C'est pas grave si je suis tout seul ! On aura eu le temps de devenir les meilleurs copains ! » 

Le regard déterminé de l'enfant fit comprendre à son frère aîné que quoi qu'on dise, Yubi ne changerait pas d'avis. Kisame soupira et accepta. L'éleveur restait encore très septique, mais il alla chercher les différents papiers pour finaliser l'adoption. Seuls les frères et quelques autres Pokémons étaient restés dans le pré avec Osselait, même si les autres créatures ne prêtaient pas trop attention à ce dernier. Ryuhei et Kisame non plus, d'ailleurs. Le premier était encore très perturbé par les propos de son cadet et ça se voyait physiquement, au point que le plus âgé devait intervenir pour le calmer. Mais ça Yubi ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop obnubilé par son désormais compagnon, qui semblait un peu moins terrifié maintenant qu'il n'était le centre de l'attention d'une seule personne.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Yubi. On va devenir les meilleurs copains toi et moi ! » 

Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu veux bien devenir mon copain... Cube ? »

***

« … Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Ryuhei et Yubi avaient cinq ans de différence. Le plus âgé avait donc l'habitude de voir l'enfant avoir des comportements d'enfant, en soi. Mais chacune de ses nouvelles lubies enfantines parvenait à le surprendre et à le faire se poser des questions. Cette fois-ci, en rentrant des cours, il venait juste de le surprendre, allongé sur le sol.

« C'est pour Cube !  
\- Tu t'allonges par terre pour... Cube ? Demanda Ryuhei qui avait du mal à se faire à ce nom.  
\- Y a quelqu'un à l'école qui m'a dit que pour qu'un Pokémon s'habitue à nous, il fallait rester allongé par terre sans rien faire comme ça il vient nous voir !  
\- En faisant rien ?  
\- Oui ! Parce qu'il est curieux et comme je bouge pas il a pas peur !  
\- Et... Ça marche ?  
\- Je fais ça depuis que Cube est à la maison. Regarde ! »

Yubi tourna lentement la tête sur le côté, pour montrer une direction sans faire de mouvement brusque. Ryuhei dirigea son regard vers la direction et il put voir la petite tête de Cube, sortant de derrière un mur. Il fit à peine quelques pas, pour repartir derrière un autre mur.

« Faut un peu de temps. Mais essaie, tu verras !  
\- Yubi j'ai autre chose à faire.  
\- En plus le sol il est super froid ça fait trop du bien ! »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Ryuhei semblait hésitant suite à ses propos. Ces derniers jours il y avait eu de très fortes chaleurs à Mortepousse. Et Ryuhei avait toujours très mal supporté la chaleur, dans la famille, au point qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir sans un petit ventilateur de poche avec lui. Alors un peu de fraîcheur de la part du sol ne ferait sans doute pas de mal... De plus Yubi avait allumé le ventilateur de la maison, qui était braqué sur lui. Il l'avait mis au plus bas niveau pour que le vrombissement n'effraie pas Cube mais on sentait quand même un peu d'air frais se propager. Non sans hésitation, Ryuhei s'allongea à côté de Yubi. Le sol n'était clairement pas très propre mais le plus âgé pouvait largement supporter un peu de crasse si en échange il pouvait trouver une source de rafraîchissement.

« Tu le dis à personne hein.  
\- Mais non ! »

Décidément Yubi avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son frère avait si peur de paraître ridicule.

« Et... Je dois juste attendre ? Je peux vraiment rien faire ?  
\- Doucement, on doit chuchoter ! Et tu peux prendre ton portable mais bouge pas trop. » 

Hésitant un peu, le jeune homme prit son téléphone et, toujours allongé, commença à envoyer quelques messages sur son portable, traînant sur les réseaux sociaux. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua que Yubi regardait l'écran.

« Hé c'est privé ça.  
\- C'est qui Sakuraiden ?  
\- Putain ça te concerne pas.  
\- Kisame il a dit qu'on a pas le droit aux gros mots ! »

Ryuhei avait très sérieusement envie d'interrompre cette session.

« Je le connais ?  
\- C'est Raiden, répondit-il uniquement parce qu'il sentait que son frère n'allait pas le lâcher. Tu sais, j'allais souvent chez lui avant.  
\- C'est ton amoureux ?  
\- Q-Quoi ?! Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste un pote, ajouta-t-il en bafouillant.  
\- T'es tout rouge ! C'est ton amoureux alors !  
\- Yubi fous-moi la paix...  
\- T'as pas d'amoureux ? Ou alors t'as une amoureuse ? Kisame il a en a plein des amoureuses !  
\- Ah ouais ? Demanda-t-il même si en réalité il s'en fichait.  
\- Y a plein de lettres avec des cœurs dans ses affaires !  
\- Ah ça c'est juste des gens du lycée qui le trouvent beau, c'est tout...  
\- T'en as pas toi ?  
\- T'as pas dit qu'on devait se taire sinon Cube ne viendrait pas ? » 

Et pourtant, malgré la conversation tendue, Cube s'était lentement rapproché. Il tapotait le sol devant lui avec son os pour savoir si c'était dangereux ou non et, certain qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, il faisait quelques pas vers Yubi, atteignant son bras. Les deux frères s'étaient tus, observant le spectacle se dessiner sous leurs yeux. Cube tâtonnait toujours le terrain, ce qui chatouillait un peu son dresseur qui avait du mal à ne pas rire. L'Osselait renifla un peu et comprit à l'odeur qu'il était en présence de personnes très familières, en particulier Yubi. Et, reconnaissant son jeune dresseur, il monta sur son ventre et s'allongea dessus, réclamant des câlins.

« Coucou Cube, murmura Yubi.  
\- Okay c'est beaucoup trop mignon, remarqua Ryuhei qui découvrait leur rituel.  
\- Il fait ça de plus en plus ! Il adore s'allonger contre moi, ça veut dire qu'il se sent à l'aise !  
\- L'éleveur avait pas dit qu'il faisait du bruit tout le temps avec son os ? J'ai l'impression qu'il en fait beaucoup moins maintenant.  
\- Oui ! Avant on dormait presque pas mais maintenant il est moins stressé !  
\- Boh tu sais, avec ou sans bruit ça change pas mes heures de sommeil.  
\- Tu dors pas ?  
\- Nope. J'ai l'habitude de pas dormir.  
\- Ça doit être trop cool ! Tu peux jouer sur ton portable super longtemps alors !  
\- C'est pas si génial que ça des insomnies Yubi... »

Décidément son petit frère était vraiment naïf. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son cadet s'occuper attentivement de son Pokémon, caressant affectueusement son dos, répondant à ses besoins.

« Il t'aime bien, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Voui ! Hein que je suis trop cool comme dresseur Cube ?  
\- On en parlait avec Kisame, tu t'es vachement occupé de lui. Genre on pensait que t'aurais laissé tomber en cours de route parce que ça serait trop dur mais t'as jamais lâché.  
\- Pourquoi vous pensiez ça ?! C'est pas gentil ! Je vous avais dit que je m'occuperai bien de mes Pokémons !  
\- Bah c'est juste que... Je sais pas si moi j'aurais autant de persévérance tu vois...  
\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que t'aurais trop trop aimé t'occuper d'un Pokémon ! Et je suis sûr que Cube il t'aime bien aussi !  
\- Je sais déjà pas m'occuper de moi, alors de quelqu'un d'autre... »

Il regarda un instant à côté, observant Cube. Le petit Osselait s'était redressé et, considérant qu'il s'était assez baladé sur et autour de Yubi, il descendit de son ventre pour observer longuement Ryuhei. Il avait une odeur similaire à celle de son dresseur alors il ne se sentait pas en danger. Il semblait juste différent, notamment parce qu'à l'odeur corporelle se mêlait une odeur de tabac pas forcément très agréable. Il remarqua aussi une marque étrange sur le bras du jeune homme. Yubi n'en avait pas des comme ça, lui... Est-ce que c'était quelque chose de dangereux ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir : Cube tapota avec son os sur la marque. Ryuhei, qui avait bien senti le coup, poussa un cri de douleur assez sonore, qui effraya Cube au point qu'il se cacha dans un placard. Le plus âgé se tenait le bras, sentant encore bien le coup dans son membre, et se releva. 

« Putain il fait super mal le con !  
\- Ryu ? Ça va ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris sérieux ? Il tape si fort que ça quand il se sent en danger ton Cube ?!  
\- Il tape pas fort ! Il m'a tapé mais d'habitude ça fait pas mal... Je peux voir ? »

Ryuhei retira sa main du bras, laissant à la vue de son frère un bleu assez gros. Bleu qui s'accompagnait d'autres bleus disséminés un peu partout sur son corps.

« C'est Cube qui t'a fait tout ça ?  
\- Nan, c'est autre chose. Il a sûrement dû taper dessus et bon bah en gros si tu tapes sur une blessure ça fait encore plus mal en fait.  
\- Tu veux un pansement et un bisou magique ?  
\- Yubi, j'ai 15 ans.  
\- Mais je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire moi quand y a des bobos... »

Déclara l'enfant, inquiet. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux à la maison alors il fallait se débrouiller. C'était du moins ce que Ryuhei pensait puisqu'il rassurait son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui disant qu'il en faisait un peu trop pour pas grand chose, ajoutant qu'il allait passer un peu de glace dessus et que tout serait réglé. Yubi insistait, inquiet parce qu'il sentait que ça ne suffisait pas. Heureusement pour lui, Kisame venait de rentrer du lycée à son tour : il irait forcément dans son sens ! 

« Grand frère ! Dis à Ryu que la glace ça suffit pas pour ses bobos !  
\- Ses bobos ? Tu t'es blessé ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le même air inquiet que le plus jeune.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- C'est pas rien, Ryuhei. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
\- Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

Kisame soupira pendant que Yubi restait dans une incompréhension totale. Le plus âgé avait remarqué Cube recroquevillé dans son coin, comme apeuré. 

« Yubi, tu peux aller dans ta chambre jouer avec Cube ? Je m'occupe de Ryuhei.  
\- Tu lui feras un bisou magique hein ?  
\- Yubi, j'te rappelle que je suis trop vieux pour ça. » 

Soupira le blessé. Même s'il était septique, Yubi amena son Pokémon à la chambre, endroit où il se sentirait un peu plus tranquille. Cube tapotait un gros ballon en mousse : la matière l'intriguait beaucoup et même si les répétitions des bruits étaient absentes, il avait une certaine affection pour la sensation que faisait la mousse quand on la touchait. De plus la mousse faisait tellement moins de bruit que Yubi n'était pas dérangé pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, comme à l'instant. 

« Hmm... » 

Il se concentra à voix haute, se dictait les calculs tout seul pour s'aider mais rien n'y faisait : il ne comprenait vraiment pas son problème de fractions...

« Dis Cube tu comprends toi ? »

Il montra la feuille à l'Osselait, qui se contenta de tapoter avec son os comme il le faisait si bien. Bon, en attendant il pouvait toujours s'occuper de ses autres exercices, chose qu'il fit sans aucune difficulté. La géométrie c'était vraiment son rayon, mais les fractions et lui ça faisait deux...

« On a qu'à demander à grand frère Kisame ! »

S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Et puis normalement il devait en avoir fini avec les blessures de Ryuhei, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant... Lorsque Yubi descendit les escaliers, son cahier à la main, il fut surpris d'apercevoir les deux frères dans la salle de bains, le plus âgé mettant des bandages à l'autre. L'enfant se faisait aussi discret que possible, remarquant que Ryuhei avait beaucoup plus de blessures que ce qu'il pensait. D'où est-ce que ça lui venait ? Leur conversation de tout à l'heure lui revint à l'esprit. Ryuhei ne leur avait pas dit comment il s'était blessé mais d'après lui Kisame savait parfaitement quelle était la provenance de ces marques.

« Sinon Kisa, on lui dit quand à Yubi ? »

Lui dire quoi ?

« Ryuhei, il est encore trop jeune. Ça va lui faire un choc...  
\- J'avais son âge quand les choses sont parties en couilles. » 

Partir en couilles, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire déjà ? Yubi essayait de se souvenir. Il avait une petite image vague du Ryuhei d'il y a 5 ans. C'était une toute autre personne. Il avait radicalement changé. Yubi ne s'était jamais trop posé de questions à ce sujet et avait juste pensé que c'était l'adolescence et qu'on changeait tous à cette période-là. Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose, au final ? 

« Ça fait 5 ans qu'on lui ment Kisame. Tu crois vraiment qu'il se doute de rien ?  
\- J'ose espérer.  
\- Son grand frère a radicalement changé et fait tout pour ne jamais dormir à la maison. Tu crois vraiment qu'il se demande pas pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais qu'on devrait arrêter mais... C'est beaucoup trop à supporter. Il avait 5 ans à peine quand c'est arrivé et même à son âge maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop jeune pour que ça passe...  
\- Okay, si t'insistes tant que ça on peut éviter de lui dire ce qu'il m'arrive. Mais on peut au moins lui parler de papa et maman non ?  
\- On... On ne peut pas Ryuhei.  
\- Bordel Kisame il serait tant qu'il sache, au bout d'un moment !! On va pas lui mentir toute sa vie non ? Il devrait savoir que maman est morte, que papa a pas arrêté de boire et qu'il s'occupe plus de nous, que tu prends tout en charge depuis tout ce temps et que papa me déteste qu'il me tabasse dès qu'il le voit !! » 

Par Arceus. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Ryuhei mentait. Ryuhei devait forcément être en train de mentir, juste pour embêter Yubi, comme il aimait bien le faire. Mais en même temps... La voix de son frère ne semblait pas être emplie de taquinerie, mais plus d'une forme de tristesse, d'un air désemparé, comme si Ryuhei ouvrait son cœur pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. 

« Kisame. Y a deux ans j'ai failli me foutre en l'air. Tu t'es rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait et t'es intervenu à temps. Mais si tu m'avais arrêté et si j'étais vraiment mort, qu'est-ce que t'aurais dit à Yubi ? Est-ce que tu lui aurais dit que, comme maman, je travaille loin de la maison et que je peux pas rentrer pour l'instant alors qu'en réalité je ne serais plus jamais revenu à la maison à aucun instant ?  
\- Ryuhei, attends.  
\- Quoi, attends ? Comment ça j'attends ? Bon sang Kisame on peut pas nier ce qu'il se passe au bout d'un moment !!  
\- Tu n'entends pas ? »

Les deux frères tendirent l'oreille, un court instant. Petit à petit ils comprirent d'où venait le bruit : c'était l'habituel tapotement d'os de Cube contre le sol. Ils avaient l'habitude, à force mais... Cube était censé être avec Yubi et c'était rare qu'il décide de s'éloigner de lui pour aller voir les plus âgés en qui il n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance. Plus les tapotements s'intensifiaient et plus Kisame et Ryuhei comprenaient que leur cadet avait tout entendu. Et puis le silence. Yubi avait pris Cube dans ses bras et était parti, d'un coup, en courant.  
C'était trop. C'était beaucoup trop. C'était forcément faux, à un moment, non ? Et pourtant c'était tellement insupportable qu'il avait décidé de partir le plus loin de la maison, de partir le plus loin possible, sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être pour digérer toutes ces nouvelles. Maman est morte. Papa boit. Grand frère Kisame s'occupe des choses que papa devrait faire. Grand frère Ryuhei se prend des coups de papa tout le temps. Grand frère Ryuhei a failli mourir.  
C'était beaucoup trop incroyable et pourtant... Plusieurs images se formaient dans sa tête perdue. Il se souvenait de cette étrange cérémonie où tout le monde était habillé en noir et que tout le monde pleurait. Un souvenir qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de sa mémoire, sans savoir pourquoi. Il se souvenait que maman n'était pas avec eux et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais été avec eux, depuis. Elle était au travail, disait Kisame, un travail qui lui demandait d'être très loin de la maison et de ne pas pouvoir utiliser le téléphone souvent. Yubi pouvait lui transmettre ses messages et cadeaux mais ne pouvait pas lui parler directement. Ils allaient où les cadeaux, d'ailleurs ?  
Et il y avait papa, aussi. Papa qu'il ne voyait plus trop, lui non plus. Après tout il mangeait toujours avec ses frères à la maison et c'est tout. Mais il le voyait juste rentrer très tard. Et parfois il le voyait avec une bouteille à la main. Lui qui n'y connaissait rien, comment aurait-il pu se douter que son père buvait de l'alcool à longueur de journée ? Et pourtant il se disait qu'il aurait pu s'en douter, justement. Il se sentait terriblement stupide de n'avoir rien remarqué. D'avoir nié et d'avoir pensé que s'il y avait toujours des morceaux de verre partout par terre à la maison et que Kisame leur disait constamment de ne pas marcher en chaussettes ou pieds nus, c'était pour rien. Est-ce qu'il avait le moindre souvenir de papa en train de s'occuper de la famille, d'ailleurs ? Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne voyait que des images de leur mère et de Kisame prenant tout en charge. Les images de son père qu'il avait étaient terriblement floues. C'était difficile de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il s'était passé avant ses cinq ans. Avec du recul il réalisait qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais vu son père sobre.  
En parlant de Kisame... Il s'occupait vraiment de toute la maison par lui-même, hein... Comment est-ce qu'il faisait ? Encore maintenant il était presque un adulte donc c'était presque normal mais à l'époque ? Yubi approchait de l'âge qu'avait Kisame quand il avait commencé à s'occuper de tout et autant dire de suite qu'il se voyait très mal faire de même. Prendre en charge une famille entière, c'était un truc d'adultes. Pas un truc d'enfants de leur âge. Et pourtant Kisame était devenu un adulte à ses 12 ans seulement. Yubi pensa à leurs voisins, leurs voisins qui venaient si souvent leur apporter des gâteaux, à manger, qui se proposaient pour garder les plus jeunes de la famille, qui leur demandait toujours si tout se passait bien à la maison. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose, eux qui pourtant n'était pas sous ce toit. Et l'enfant se sentait terriblement stupide de n'avoir rien vu de ce qu'il se déroulait juste en face de lui. De n'avoir rien vu à propos de son autre grand frère.  
Ryuhei, qui lui aussi endurait des choses horribles depuis tout ce temps. Yubi l'avait toujours trouvé froid, acerbe, méchant même. Mais il restait son grand frère adoré et il avait besoin de lui. Alors savoir qu'il avait failli partir lui aussi... Il avait si peur, d'un coup. Si peur de papa, de l'être qui était censé être leur papa à tous les trois. Si peur qu'un jour ce soit lui qui prenne un coup. Yubi n'était pas aussi solide que Ryuhei, qui avait servi de défouloir depuis si longtemps et qui pourtant restait debout, sans rien dire, à garder tout ça en son for intérieur. Un for intérieur qui n'arrivait plus à contenir toute cette peine et qui cherchait de l'aide d'une manière ou d'un autre. Yubi comprenait plein de choses, petit à petit. Il comprenait que si Ryuhei allait dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en colère contre lui ou parce qu'il dormait chez un amoureux mais parce qu'il cherchait à fuir cet endroit où il ne se sentait plus à la maison. Plus assez pour que la pensée de mettre fin à ses jours lui vienne à l'esprit. Plus assez pour qu'il essaie de passer à l'acte.  
Yubi avait d'un coup arrêté sa course. Le choc avait été si violent que soudainement il s'était mis à vomir en plein milieu d'une rue. Rue qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il essuya sa bouche et examina les alentours, essayant de retrouver son chemin. Où est-ce qu'il était parti, exactement ? Il avait tourné à ce carrefour, à un moment... Plus il avançait et plus il se perdait. Et plus il se perdait plus il sentait les larmes sur ses joues et serrait un peu plus Cube dans ses bras, comme une peluche dont il chercherait la douceur. 

« Je veux rentrer... » 

Déclara-t-il en pleurant plus fort. Mais rentrer où ? Cette maison qu'il connaissait si bien lui paraissait si peu accueillante maintenant que la vérité était dévoilée. Cube était tout aussi angoissé que lui, tapotant avec l'os tous les murs que l'enfant longeait pour se calmer. Que faire... Que faire dans une situation pareille ? Ryuhei avait raison : Yubi n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et une fois de plus il s'était perdu. Il suivait les panneaux tant bien que mal mais aucun n'avait son adresse marquée dessus. Il était encore trop jeune pour avoir son propre téléphone alors il ne pouvait pas appeler qui que ce soit à la maison. Les tapotements de Cube se faisaient plus bruyants. 

« Dis... Tu sais où elle est la maison ? »

Cube continuait à tapoter. Sans répondre. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas répondre... Mais à l'instant Yubi aurait tant voulu que les Pokémons puissent parler le même langage que lui. Il sortait de la rue où il était, tête baissée, ne sachant toujours ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Cube tapotait toujours. Soudain, entre deux tapotements, il entendit son nom. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il ne savait pas qui, mais on l'appelait. Il se mit à courir vers la voix. La pluie commençait à tomber mais la voix ne comptait pas se laisser dominer par l'averse battante. 

« Yubi ! Reviens à la maison, s'il te plait... » 

C'était Kisame. C'était Kisame !! Il avait une intonation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c'était bel et bien lui. Quand Cube entendit la voix, il tapota plus fort pour attirer l'attention du plus âgé. Plus âgé qui était suivi de son autre frère, qui avait fini par remarquer le bruit. Les deux plus grands s'étaient dirigés vers l'enfant et lorsqu'ils entrèrent les uns et les autres dans leurs champs de vision, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se faire une forte accolade, même Ryuhei qui n'était pas trop fan des contacts physiques. 

« Pardon Yubi... Pardon, on aurait dû tout te dire depuis le début... Répétait Kisame d'une voix coupable.  
\- Maman... Maman elle est vraiment plus là ? Demanda timidement l'enfant.  
\- Maman ne... Elle ne rentrera pas... On a été cons de rien te dire comme ça, continua Ryuhei.  
\- C'est vrai de vrai, ce qu'a dit grand frère Ryu ?  
\- C'est vrai. Papa, maman, Ryuhei... Tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est vrai. Mais ça va changer. On va aller vivre chez papi et mamie et tout va s'arranger, promis. Tu pourras avoir un super goûter de la part de mamie tous les jours et papi il nous apprendra à jardiner. Tout ira mieux. Je vous le promets, on aura une vraie maison où on sera vraiment à l'aise et on se mentira plus jamais. Tout ira bien... Tout ira bien. »

La pluie leur donnait froid mais l'accolade était si chaleureuse. Malgré tout ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils avaient des valises à faire. 

« J'appelle mamie dès qu'on arrive à la maison, commença Kisame. Faites vos affaires en attendant, d'accord ? Pour l'instant prenez juste le plus important, on récupérera le reste plus tard. »

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais puisque le plus âgé prenait encore une fois la responsabilité des évènements. Alors que Ryuhei s'était exécuté une fois à l'intérieur, Yubi avait fixé un instant son grand frère. 

« Dis... Comment vous avez fait pour me trouver ? Je savais même pas où j'étais...  
\- On a cherché un long moment, on a cru qu'on te trouverait pas... Mais je connais pas d'autres Osselaits que le tien qui tapote tout ce qu'il voit. »

Yubi regarda un instant Cube, qui était resté tout contre lui depuis tout ce temps. Et plus il le regardait plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait bien fait de le choisir lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! J'ai mis longtemps à sortir ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.  
> J'ai dû gérer plusieurs trucs sur le plan perso qui ont retardé cette sortie mais le voilà au final. J'ai bien aimé écrire sur Yubi, j'avais cette histoire depuis un bon moment en tête et Yubi est un personnage que j'ai depuis assez longtemps (c'est genre mon deuxième OC, Kisame étant le premier).  
> Au passage, y a sûrement deux trois fautes de frappe un peu partout, hésitez pas à me corriger. Je me relis plusieurs fois pour essayer de rien louper, mais ça peut arriver !  
> Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement sur Ryuhei !


	5. Ryuhei et Absol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malgré son déménagement chez ses grands-parents, loin de son père tortionnaire, Ryuhei a toujours du mal à vivre sa vie joyeusement, entre ses problèmes familiaux et ses problèmes au lycée. Lorsqu'il se retrouve, contre sa volonté, responsable d'un Absol nouveau-né, il commence à penser que les choses pourraient changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : harcèlement scolaire, mention de suicide, mention de self-harm, biphobie, maltraitance, alcool, sang (n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'en oublie)
> 
> Il est conseillé d'avoir lu le chapitre "Yubi et Osselait" avant de lire celui-ci.

« Hey. Ça fait longtemps bro. Déso j'aurais dû t'envoyer un message plus tôt. J'espère que ça va. Mistrazz ça a l'air cool comme ville. Tu me diras comment c'est. Je suis sûr que c'est plus cool que Mortepousse. Ça va un peu mieux perso. On a dit à mon petit frère ce qu'il se passait à la maison et on a déménagé chez papi et mamie. Le lycée c'est toujours aussi chiant mais au moins j'ai une maison où rentrer. Tu pourras venir si tu passes en ville un de ces jours. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt. Tu me manques Raiden. Je... »

Avant même que Ryuhei n'ait eu le temps de finir le message qu'il écrivait à son meilleur ami, une de ses camarades de classe lui prit son portable des mains. Elle regarda le message et eut un rire mesquin, qu'elle partagea à ses amis. 

« Regardez ça, ça sent l'amour entre eux deux !  
\- Meuf tu connais Raiden tu sais qu'on est juste potes.  
\- Y a un cœur à côté de son nom !  
\- C'est un cœur violet, pas rouge. »

Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment lui apprendre comment fonctionnaient les emojis ? Il l'avait vue en mettre des dizaines sur ses messages à elle, elle devait bien comprendre leur symbolique ! Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, essayant de récupérer son précieux bien, mais il ne fit qu'attirer l'attention du professeur.

« Ryuhei, concentre-toi sur le cours.  
\- Elle m'a volé mon portable, tenta-t-il de se justifier.  
\- C'est faux monsieur, on a pas le droit d'utiliser nos téléphones en cours alors je lui disais de ranger ! »

Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse à faire la fayote, là ?! Elle qui se limait les ongles et se remaquillait à chaque heure de cours ? Elle n'était clairement pas bien placée pour lui faire la morale. 

« Akiko, rends-lui ses affaires. Et toi Ryuhei si je te surprends à l'utiliser une fois de plus c'est une heure de colle.  
\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Elle m'a volé mes affaires mais c'est moi qui me fais punir ?!  
\- Moi au moins je suis concentrée en classe.  
\- Peut-être que je serais un peu plus concentré si tu me balançais pas des bouts de gomme dans le dos tout le temps tu crois pas ?  
\- Ça suffit vous deux !! Si vous ne voulez pas apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu, sortez de mon cours ! »

Parfait, parce que Ryuhei n'avait pas envie d'y rester. Il rangea ses affaires rapidement, récupéra son précieux téléphone et sortit de la salle. Quelle journée de merde. Au moins il l'avait finie un peu plus tôt... À la même heure que Kisame, d'ailleurs. Oh merde. S'ils se croisaient dans le bus alors que son frère aîné connaissait son emploi du temps, ça allait mal finir. Il saurait qu'il avait séché les cours, il l'engueulerait à sa manière parce qu'il n'avait pas l'autorité d'un parent et ne le lâcherait plus une seule seconde. Bon ce n'était pas comme si Ryuhei ne connaissait pas la ville... Il pouvait bien aller se balader pour arriver chez lui sans croiser son grand frère collant.  
Il sortit du lycée en regardant à nouveau son message. Il hésita mais finit par l'envoyer. Échec de distribution. Comment ça échec de distribution ? Ils venaient d'installer le meilleur débit à Mortepousse, il fallait bien que ça marche non ? Et puis, alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la radio du chauffeur du bus dans lequel il venait de monter, il comprit. Mistrazz avait beau être très vivante et à la pointe de la technologie, elle restait une ville sujette aux vents les plus dévastateurs de tout Leafia. Les pannes de réseau téléphonique c'était courant là-bas... Mortepousse n'avait pas ce problème mais comme son nom l'indiquait c'était terriblement mort. Il restait toujours les réseaux sociaux mais les deux amis savaient parfaitement à quel point c'était anxiogène pour Ryuhei, même s'il y allait de temps en temps pour regarder les quelques photos que Raiden postait parfois. Alors quand ils décidaient de s'éloignaient de la toxicité de ces sites il fallait attendre des jours, des semaines, parfois même des mois pour que les deux garçons puissent avoir des nouvelles l'un de l'autre...  
En attendant Ryuhei regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux à la vitre, qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur. Le marché où ses grands-parents achetaient tous les légumes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire pousser dans le potager. Le parc où il allait avec Yubi et leur mère quand celle-ci était encore parmi eux. L'hippodrome où son grand-père l'avait forcé à venir voir une course de Galopas la semaine dernière. Le marchand de glaces où Kisame lui payait un cornet chocolat-spéculoos pour le réconforter. L'ancienne maison de Raiden, dont la vue lui fit un pincement au cœur, et dans laquelle il avait passé tant d'après-midis par le passé. Les anciens locaux de la garderie où il allait quand il était tout petit, aujourd'hui abandonnés et que ses camarades de classe pensaient hantés. Et enfin... Leur ancienne maison. Où son père se trouvait encore.  
S'était-il rendu compte que ses fils ne vivaient plus avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait tenté de les contacter dans un sursaut d'inquiétude ? Est-ce que son punching-ball préféré lui manquait ? Ryuhei n'avait jamais vraiment eu la sensation d'être autre chose pour lui. Il serrait les ongles contre les paumes de sa main, tremblant. Il n'avait plus fait le détour vers cet endroit depuis longtemps et autant dire qu'il aurait presque préféré se prendre une remarque par Kisame. Quand la voix du haut-parleur annonça que le prochain arrêt était le plus proche de la maison de ses grands-parents, il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de marcher un peu et qu'une cigarette lui ferait sans doute du bien.  
Il ne la termina qu'en arrivant à la maison. Écrasant le mégot dans le cendrier, il jeta ensuite son contenu à la poubelle et se mit du parfum qu'il gardait dans son sac. Kisame avait abandonné l'idée de le faire arrêter mais Ruth Hyde, leur grand-mère tenace, comptait bien faire en sorte que les poumons de son petit-fils ne soient pas remplis de substances toxiques. Déjà que les remarques de son grand frère étaient insupportables, il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner les reproches de mamie en plus de ça... Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sans s'annoncer, mais fut quand même accueilli par Cube. 

« Salut toi. » 

Le petit Osselait l'accueillit avec joie. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait fini par s'habituer au changement de logement c'était bien lui. Leur nouveau domicile était plus grand, il était moins proche du centre-ville et des bruits insupportables de voitures, ils pouvaient profiter de la délicieuse soupe aux baies de papi que même les enfants qui détestaient ce plat pourraient aimer et il y avait même un petit terrain pour s'entraîner aux combats Pokémon. Lui et Yubi s'en servaient souvent pour savoir quelle était la meilleure capacité à apprendre pour l'Osselait. Encore aujourd'hui la petite famille entendait souvent l'enfant ordonner « Cube, utilise Massd'Os ! » dans le jardin. Yubi se précipita à son tour à la porte mais sembla presque déçu de croiser le plus jeune de ses frères au lieu du plus âgé. 

« Sympa l'accueil hein, commenta Ryuhei.  
\- Désolé, je pensais que c'était Kisame... On l'a attendu toute la journée !  
\- T'avais pas mieux à faire ?  
\- Oui mais Kisame m'a promis de m'aider avec les capacités de Cube... Il va bientôt arriver hein ? D'habitude il rentre avant toi ! »

Oh merde, il avait mal géré son détour alors... Kisame allait bien finir par se douter que s'il était déjà à la maison ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Je peux pas t'aider moi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bah t'es pas aussi bien que Kisame pour ça... » 

La violence. Yubi avait beau être un enfant qui ne mesurait toujours pas l'impact de ses mots, il fallait croire qu'ils étaient assez déchirants à entendre pour Ryuhei à qui on venait de dire qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que son frère. De toutes façons, est-ce qu'il ne le savait pas déjà ? Dès son entrée au lycée Saint Séraphin, les professeurs avaient été heureux de voir le cadet de leur prodige préféré inscrit ici et déçus quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient vraiment opposés en terme de personnalité. Dès qu'il avait montré des difficultés à s'intégrer et des résultats moyens ou médiocres, on lui sortait un commentaire cassant qu'il connaissait par cœur : « tu peux pas être un peu plus comme ton frère ? ». Il n'était pas ce garçon intelligent, responsable, populaire, sympathique qu'était Kisame. Il n'était rien de tout ça et assimilait avec difficulté que ne pas être tout ça était une mauvaise chose. Et pourtant il essayait d'être ce qu'on attendait de lui, parfois.

« Ouais mais bon, ça veut pas dire que j'peux pas t'aider non plus. Faut faire quoi exactement ?  
\- Kisame il suit l'entraînement depuis plus longtemps, il connaît mieux.  
\- Bah on a qu'à faire un nouvel entraînement que je comprendrais moi.  
\- Tu t'en fiches non ? T'as toujours dit que tu t'en fichais des Pokémons.  
\- Mais je m'en fiche pas de mon petit frère. »

À quoi bon... Il poussa un long soupir. 

« Tu sais quoi ? Tant pis. T'as qu'à demander à Kisame. Il sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde hein, c'est le meilleur grand frère de tous les temps et Ryuhei à côté c'est une grosse merde. »

D'un ton froid, sans même attendre la réplique de son cadet, il fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quoiqu'il fasse ça ne changerait rien, hein... Alors pour ce soir, il décida d'en avoir rien à foutre. Si personne n'en avait rien à faire du vrai lui et ne cherchait qu'un clone de son frère, il allait en avoir rien à foutre des autres. Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins eu une personne qui avait essayé de connaître le vrai lui ? Raiden, peut-être... Il essaye de l'appeler mais pas de réponse. Putain de réseau de Mistrazz... Lui au moins aurait été là pour lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait des attentes. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre que Ryuhei était une mauvais personne si ce dernier ne disait pas bonjour aux habitants de la maison. S'il décidait de ne pas manger ce soir. S'il ramenait des heures de colle alors qu'il n'était pas en tort. S'il fumait dans sa chambre alors que c'était interdit. Et aussi s'il faisait le mur ce soir.

***

Ce n'était pas prévu. Du tout. La nuit aurait dû être comme les autres. Une nuit sans sommeil, à écouter de la musique en guise de berceuse. Une nuit suivant une engueulade parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé le repas avec le reste de la famille. Comme toujours il était environ minuit quand il sentit qu'il ne dormirait pas cette fois, malgré les nombreuses musiques et vidéos qu'il utilisait pour l'accompagner dans son sommeil. Au moins il pouvait observer le ciel. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il appréciait ici : la fenêtre de sa chambre lui permettait de voir le ciel étoilé, l'étendue d'un univers inconnu et qui lui semblait tellement agréable. Il lui arrivait souvent de regarder ces astres et d'espérer pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici avec Raiden, n'importe où, dans un endroit tellement plus agréable que Mortepousse, un endroit où personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'il rentre dans d'insupportables et étouffantes cases. Mais cette nuit, il avait vu autre chose qui n'était pas dans le ciel noir à pois blancs.  
La vue qui le surprit était une lumière à un bâtiment. C'était assez inhabituel à cette heure-ci... Y avait-il un autre insomniaque comme lui ? Mais ce qui fut encore plus étrange, ce fut de voir quel était le bâtiment en question. La garderie abandonnée. Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un venait faire là ? À cette heure-ci il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit un éventuel ouvrier. Et puis dans des bâtiments abandonnés l'électricité marchait rarement... Il remarqua, après une observation plus précise que cette lumière ressemblait plus à des signaux à la lampe-torche qu'à un éclairage normal. Est-ce qu'on lui envoyait quelque chose ? Il alla prendre son portable, utilisant à son tour la fonction lampe-torche pour y répondre, mais entendit des bruits de conversation pas loin de chez lui.

« C'est quoi le signal déjà ?  
\- Putain tu le fais exprès ! C'est deux signaux de lumière pour dire oui et un pour dire non !  
\- Taisez-vous, on va nous entendre !! »

Et Akiko ne croyait pas si bien dire... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors à une heure pareille ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait des gens rentrer tard le soir, mais ces gens étaient loin de ressembler à un groupe d'adolescents comme elle et sa bande. Il les regarda un instant, toujours intrigué. Sa curiosité le poussait à en avoir le cœur net : il allait savoir pourquoi ils étaient dehors. Alors, le plus discrètement possible, il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et en sortit. C'était moins haut que prévu et Ryuhei était content d'avoir pris une chambre au rez-de-chaussée quand il était arrivé à la maison. Il referma la fenêtre, regarda bien autour de lui si un de ses frères n'était pas réveillé, et s'approcha. 

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Lorsque le groupe sursauta d'un coup Ryuhei comprit qu'il aurait peut-être dû avoir un peu plus de tact. 

« Putain mec qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Ça va pas de surprendre des gens en pleine nuit comme ça ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ces gens font en pleine nuit ?  
\- Ça te regarde pas, rétorqua Elijah, un des garçons qui accompagnait la jeune fille.  
\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors toi ? Je savais que t'étais glauque mais pas à ce point... Les petits garçons comme toi ne sont pas censés faire dodo à cette heure-ci ? Ajouta Akiko d'un air moqueur.  
\- Je dors pas la nuit. Ça me permet de surprendre des gamins qui vont explorer un bâtiment abandonné hyper tard, bien après le couvre-feu, alors que c'est illégal.  
\- Merde il nous a chopés !  
\- En même temps vu la discrétion de votre signal...  
\- Bon, tu sais. Et alors ?  
\- Bah je pourrais appeler la police.  
\- T-Tu ferais pas ça ! Et puis ils ont d'autres choses à faire que surveiller des gamins qui ont fait le mur ! S'exclama un autre garçon nommé Axel.  
\- C'est vrai. Et perso je préfère qu'ils gèrent des choses plus importantes. »

Comme mon père, pensa-t-il.

« Mais je pourrais en parler au directeur. Qui le signalera sur vos dossiers scolaires. Et ce sera adieu la grande école de droit que tu veux fréquenter, Mitsuki. » 

À son visage outré il avait bien vu qu'il avait visé juste. Elle se vantait tellement de ses bons résultats qui lui permettraient d'entrer dans les établissements les plus prestigieux de Nosias que cette information n'avait échappé à personne !

« De toutes façons le directeur va pas te croire. T'as un dossier tellement mauvais qu'il va penser que tu veux juste entacher la réputation d'une de ses meilleures élèves ! S'exclama Akiko pour prendre la défense de son amie.  
\- Sans doute. Mais je suis le petit frère de Kisame Hyde. L'élève de dernière année avec le meilleur dossier de tout le lycée. Si le directeur ne me croit pas moi, il va le croire lui. »

La popularité de son aîné semblait lui être bien utile sur le coup... Ça l'embêtait un peu mais Ryuhei comptait bien en profiter.

« Et puis... J'ai aussi entendu dire que t'avais un crush sur mon frère, Akiko. Si je lui parle de tes activités nocturnes et du traitement que tu m'infliges, tu crois vraiment qu'il va vouloir sortir avec toi ?  
\- Bah tiens en parlant de crush, si on parlait du tien ? »

La jeune fille avait dit ça d'un air tellement mesquin que Ryuhei commençait à sentir que tout son élan de confiance s'était effondré.

« J'ai eu le temps de fouiller un peu tout à l'heure. Vous devriez voir ce qu'il écrit dans ses notes, c'est super drôle !  
\- T'as pas osé... » 

Et pourtant si. Akiko montra plusieurs captures d'écran qu'elle s'était auto-envoyé.

« ''Musiques à télécharger'', c'est pas intéressant. ''Films/Séries'' ça va en vrai, même si ça me fait chier de savoir qu'on regarde les mêmes trucs. Mais ça c'est pas le plus croustillant. Le plus croustillant ce sont tes dossiers RES ! »

Les initiales de Raiden. Autant dire qu'il était totalement compromis.

« Alors là c'est le paquet. On a des poèmes d'amour ! Et si j'en lisais un ?  
\- Meuf arrête ça.  
\- J'arrête si... Si tu décides de ne rien dire à personne de notre petite escapade. Compris ?  
\- Okay, je fermerai ma gueule. Tu peux me faire confiance. Mais supprime tout ça.  
\- Quoique... Et si tu venais avec nous ?  
\- Aki, t'es sérieuse ? Il va tout gâcher ! S'exclama Mitsuki.  
\- On va dire quoi à Soren ? Ça fait des heures qu'il nous attend, ajouta Elijah.  
\- Vous en faites pas. Il est tellement glauque que tous les Pokémons de type Spectre vont être intéressés par lui et nous laisseront tranquilles !  
\- Foutez-moi la paix...  
\- Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache que t'écris des poèmes d'amour pour un autre garçon ? »

Il était de plus en plus compromis et il détestait ça. Au pire des cas il pouvait supporter quelques brimades de plus pendant une certaine période, mais il y avait Kisame au lycée et il préférait lui avouer sa bisexualité d'une autre manière.

« Je viens. »

***

« Il fout quoi ici lui ? Demanda Soren, le dernier membre de la joyeuse bande.  
\- Cherche pas, Akiko l'a invité, répondit Mitsuki en soupirant.  
\- Meuf t'es chelou...  
\- Bon on explore ou on se touche ? Demanda la leader. »

Ryuhei ne savait définitivement pas ce qu'il détestait le plus entre être ici et avoir été obligé de s'être retrouvé dans le même groupe d'exploration que les filles. Elles étaient terriblement bruyantes, pour une exploration censée être discrète...

« Tu crois que c'est hanté ici ?  
\- Évidemment que c'est hanté ! C'est un bâtiment abandonné, les fantômes ils adorent ça.  
\- Dis c'était une garderie avant non ?  
\- Ouais ! Par Arceus je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé des choses horribles ici. Genre un employé qui a enlevé un enfant pour le torturer ou quelque chose comme ça !  
\- C'est abandonné parce qu'ils ont changé les locaux. Ils sont installés juste à côté de chez Elijah je crois, rationalisa Ryuhei.  
\- Mec ça fait des mois qu'il y a plus rien ici ! C'est forcément hanté depuis le temps !  
\- C'est même pas entretenu, j'en suis certaine... »

Et comme pour confirmer les propos d'Akiko, elle sentit quelque chose de dégoulinant tomber sur sa nuque. Elle poussa un cri de surprise. 

« C'est un monstre !! C'est un monstre !!  
\- C'est juste un problème de tuyauterie, soupira le jeune homme. Ça arrive dans les bâtiments pas bien entretenus.  
\- Ça va, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on était tombés sur un monstre...  
\- Les seuls monstres qu'on va rencontrer c'est du ménage mal fait.  
\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû prendre nos Pokémons ! S'exclama Mitsuki. Ils nous auraient défendus en cas de danger...  
\- Attendez vous pensez que c'était dangereux ici et vous avez même pas pris de quoi vous défendre ? Vous êtes sérieuses ?  
\- Ça va t'as fini de nous faire la leçon ? On aurait dû te laisser aller avec les mecs...  
\- Mitsuki, il est pédé, on sait toutes les deux ce qu'il aurait tenté de faire s'il était resté avec eux...  
\- Attends Akiko, t'es sûre que la goutte de tout à l'heure c'était pas un Grotadmorv qui dégoulinait sur toi ? » 

Sursautant, elle prit un mouchoir et s'essuya le cou en vitesse. Ryuhei essayait de se contenir mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de leur foutre des baffes. Il se contentait alors de petites piques, parce que Kisame lui avait appris que les mots pouvaient être plus puissants que les poings quand ils étaient bien utilisés.  
Au moins il pouvait remercier Arceus pour avoir fait en sorte qu'il y ait un bruit à leur droite, comme si quelque chose venait de sortir de quelque part. 

« Y a quelqu'un ? Appela Mitsuki, se cachant derrière sa meilleure amie.  
\- C'est super flippant... Vas-y Ryuhei, t'es un mec, t'es censé protéger les filles ! »

Il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus entre le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et non un surnom désagréable ou le fait qu'elle utilise un cliché aussi sexiste pour ne pas y aller. Quant au fait qu'elle se serve de lui comme un bouclier ? Ça c'était même pas surprenant... Il soupira et braqua la lumière de son téléphone vers la provenance du mouvement. Un petit Miamiasme était en train de grignoter le contenu d'un sac poubelle. Quand il vit la lumière, il s'enfuit d'un coup, laissant son repas derrière lui. 

« C'était quoi ça ?  
\- Un Pokémon qui mange des déchets. On va en croiser souvent à mon avis... Répondit Ryuhei.  
\- Et il t'a pas mangé ? Se moqua Akiko.  
\- Tu ferais un meilleur repas. Surtout si c'est un Grotadmorv qui s'intéresse à toi. »

Après un petit « Beurk », le groupe continua à avancer. C'était encore plus mal entretenu que ce qu'ils pensaient... Plusieurs sacs poubelle éventrés étaient éparpillés au sol et il était difficile de ne pas marcher dans des restes de nourriture ayant pourri. Ryuhei se bouchait parfois le nez et même s'il était moins sensible que les filles il restait dégoûté lui aussi. Alors qu'ils avançaient petit à petit, Mitsuki trébucha sur quelque chose et poussa un cri qui les alerta tous les deux. 

« Ça va ? Demanda le jeune homme en tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.  
\- Je me suis fait super mal ! C'était quoi ce truc ? Déclara-t-elle en prenant la main tendue.  
\- Mitsuki ! Regarde ce que t'as trouvé !! » 

S'exclama Akiko. Ils braquèrent tous leurs lumières pour découvrir un œuf de Pokémon aux tâches noires.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- J'espère que je l'ai pas cassé...  
\- Ils l'ont peut-être laissé derrière quand ils ont changé de locaux.. Pauvre petit bout de chou ! Quel genre de personne abandonne son enfant comme ça ?! »

Quelqu'un comme mon père, pensa Ryuhei. Il restait surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'un œuf faisait là ? Et comment cela se faisait-il que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant eux ?

« On va bien s'occuper de toi !  
\- Tu vas le prendre ? Demanda le jeune homme. Ce serait pas mieux de l'amener dans un centre Pokémon ?  
\- Il n'a pas de dresseur, je devrais m'en occuper moi-même ! J'espère qu'il est joli au moins... »

Et dire que quelques mois plus tôt il blâmait son frère pour choisir son futur Pokémon pour son côté cool... Elle n'était pas mieux ! Il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire un reproche que les garçons revenaient déjà. 

« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Demanda Axel.  
\- Oui, regardez ! Un pauvre petit œuf abandonné, et c'est le mien !  
\- Tu l'avais pas vu avant So' ? Ajouta Elijah.  
\- C'est la première fois... Vous pensez que c'est un œuf de quoi ?  
\- Vu les taches noires je dirais un Pokémon de type Ténèbres... Supposa Ryuhei.  
\- Ça peut pas être ça ! Ils font peur en général... Répliqua Akiko.  
\- On devrait l'amener à un centre, ils sauront nous renseigner... Proposa Soren.  
\- Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Ajouta Mitsuki. »

Alors c'était la meilleure chose à faire quand monsieur Soren Leithis le disait mais si c'était Ryuhei Hyde alors c'était une mauvaise idée ? Il soupira, sans un mot. Au moins le groupe avait l'air plus préoccupé par l'état du Pokémon à naître que par l'exploration... Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux et que Ryuhei allait enfin pouvoir avoir la paix... Même un insomniaque comme lui finissait par fatiguer, d'une certaine façon !  
Alors qu'ils étaient tout juste sortis du bâtiment, Axel remarqua des petites fêlures sur la coquille.

« Je suis désolée, expliqua Mitsuki, je lui ai peut-être fait mal en trébuchant dessus...  
\- Bravo hein, rouspéta Akiko. J'espère qu'il sera en bonne santé mon petit loulou !  
\- Attendez, il en a d'autres ! »

Et d'autres. Et encore d'autres ! Le groupe arriva à une conclusion commune : le Pokémon était en train d'éclore ! Tous ensemble ils regardaient le petit être venir au monde. De la fourrure blanche était prédominante sur tout son corps, mais il en avait un peu de la noire. Il y avait surtout un air perçant dans ses yeux rouges qui voyaient des êtres se dessiner pour la première fois. Il poussa un petit cri qui leur fit deviner quel était ce nouveau-né.  
Un Absol.  
Le visage du groupe d'amis devint blême. Akiko ne semblait plus du tout intéressée par ce petit être qu'elle voulait ramener chez elle quelques instants plus tôt.

« Hé Ryuhei, tu veux pas le prendre avec toi ? Lui proposa-t-elle.  
\- Attends, t'es sérieuse ?! C'est toi qui voulais ce Pokémon à la base !  
\- M-Mais c'est mieux que tu l'aies toi ! Ton frère a un Osselait en plus, vous devez vous y connaître chez toi... Ajouta Elijah.  
\- Ouais, en plus t'avais l'air de connaître quelques trucs sur les Pokémons pendant qu'on explorait... Il est entre de meilleures mains avec toi !  
\- Hé, vous... » 

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec l'Absol dans sa coquille, pendant que tout le monde partait en courant. Le petit Pokémon ne se doutait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, toujours recroquevillé dans la coquille, comme s'il craignait le monde extérieur. Que faire ? Le centre Pokémon le plus proche était fermé à cette heure-ci et s'il restait dehors plus longtemps son absence allait être remarquée... Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'emmener ce petit bonhomme à la maison.  
Le lendemain matin le jeune homme s'était attendu à entendre frapper à sa porte en guise de réveil, comme Kisame le faisait si souvent. Mais à sa surprise ce qui le réveilla fut le poids de la petite créature sur sa gorge. Il se sentait si étouffé ! Il saisit rapidement l'Absol pour le sortir de son cou. Le Pokémon bougeait les pattes en l'air, sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut plus tard que le frappement de porte se fit entendre. 

« Ryuhei, debout ! Mamie veut pas qu'on dort jusqu'à midi... »

Le bruit surprit tant le petit Absol qu'il se mit à grogner sur la porte.

« Ryu ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
\- C-C'est rien ! C'est juste une vidéo que je regarde !  
\- Je peux entrer ? » 

Et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de donner une réponse, le jeune homme vit son frère aîné ouvrir la porte. Et le respect de son intimité, il fallait le jeter à la poubelle ? Mais cette donnée semblait assez minime quand l'aîné vit l'Absol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est... C'est un Pokémon que j'ai trouvé hier.  
\- Hier, quand t'as fait le mur ? »

Il était vraiment grillé là... Le sermon allait tomber. 

« J-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Ryuhei, j'ai entendu du bruit dehors, hier soir. Ta fenêtre était ouverte. »

Plus la peine de nier. 

« À ton âge c'est fréquent ce genre de choses et je devrais pas ta blâmer... Mais tu aurais dû nous tenir au courant ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Heureusement que je t'ai entendu rentrer, j'étais mort d'inquiétude !  
\- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?  
\- Ryuhei, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas le sujet ! Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour mes petits frères !  
\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que Yubi c'est ton préféré de nous deux. En tous cas t'es son préféré à lui.  
\- Yubi t'aime aussi fort que moi... T'es notre frère et t'es très important pour nous. D'accord, on aime pas forcément les mêmes choses et on est très différents mais on reste une famille...  
\- Si ça avait été Yubi qui avait fait le mur, tu l'aurais pas engueulé. Mais moi...  
\- C'est pas une engueulade. Tu m'inquiètes vraiment Ryuhei. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je veux t'aider... Alors évite de faire des choses aussi graves.  
\- Et toi évite de te préoccuper de choses aussi stupides que ma sortie d'hier soir alors que t'as un Absol qui te bouffe le jean. »

En effet le nouveau-né s'amusait à griffer le tissu. Kisame le prit d'une main et l'éloigna. 

« On va déjeuner. Et sauf si... Si tu veux encore faire l'enfant, on va en reparler plus calmement. » 

Kisame avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'arrêter de faire l'adulte. Ryuhei n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d'un grand frère auquel il pouvait parler sans crainte et ne pas avoir l'impression d'être jugé en permanence. Il prit son portable. Aucun message de Raiden. Il avait tellement besoin de lui parler. Et il avait tellement faim, aussi. Tout comme l'Absol.  
Lorsqu'il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, ce fut Yubi qui accueillit le nouveau venu en premier. 

« Grand frère Ryu a un Pokémon ! Dis mamie c'est quoi ?  
\- C'est un Absol, répondit l'aïeule. Il est vraiment tout petit ce gaillard ! Il va devoir attendre pour avoir de la gelée de baies Ceriz.  
\- Absol ? On en a parlé à l'école... Je savais pas qu'il était comme ça !  
\- T'en fais pas mamie, je vais lui sortir un peu de lait, je crois pas qu'il mange autre chose...  
\- Il s'appelle comment ? Il va rester à la maison ?  
\- J'sais pas. J'l'ai trouvé hier soir. Il doit appartenir à quelqu'un.  
\- Je veux trop qu'il reste ! Comme ça Cube il aura un copain ! Dis mamie il peut rester ?  
\- Il faut déjà l'amener dans un centre Pokémon pour voir ce dont il a besoin, lui répondit Kisame.  
\- Mais il va rester hein ? Dis Ryu, tu l'as appelé comment ?  
\- Je l'ai pas encore appelé.  
\- Mais il lui faut un nom ! Si tu le fais pas je le ferais moi.  
\- L'appelle pas Sphère ou Pyramide.  
\- Ryuhei, soupira le plus âgé.  
\- T'es vraiment pas gentil. Cube et lui ils vont être super copains d'abord !! »

Et pourtant Cube, qui restait caché derrière le mur, tout intimidé par cette présence, ne semblait pas très susceptible de développer une nouvelle amitié. De son côté l'Absol reniflait autour de lui, découvrant de nouvelles odeurs, notamment celle du tabac de son dresseur. Il se mit à grogner dessus. 

« Hé, calme-toi un peu...  
\- Regarde, lui aussi il veut que t'arrêtes de fumer mon grand ! On est plusieurs à tenir à tes poumons ! S'exclama la grand-mère.  
\- Mamie, sérieusement...  
\- Oui, sérieusement ! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais aller chercher le pain à pied. C'est juste à côté et ça fera du bien à ton corps !  
\- Je viens de me lever...  
\- Prends ça pour une punition pour hier soir. »

Kisame était-il son grand frère ou un cliché de père insupportable ? Parce que là Ryuhei était plutôt convaincu de la deuxième option depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé ! Le plus âgé se préoccupait beaucoup plus de sa santé mentale, avant... Désormais Ryuhei avait l'impression que son frère avait la certitude que ses problèmes s'étaient envolés depuis qu'ils avaient fui leur père. Mais au moins il pouvait sortir de table et ne pas avoir à confronter sa famille pour une fois... Des fois il avait presque envie de faire comme son grand-père, partir pêcher tôt le matin et trouver un prétexte pour avoir sa solitude à lui. Mais même s'il pouvait quitter la table, il n'allait pas être totalement seul puisque son nouveau compagnon décida de le suivre. 

« Tu devrais pas rester dedans ?  
\- Darky il va venir avec toi ! Tu vas voir la première balade avec ton Pokémon elle est trop cool !  
\- Je vais pas l'appeler Darky. Et c'est pas mon Pokémon. »

Soupira-t-il alors qu'il sortait de la maison, son porte-monnaie à la main. Il n'allait sans doute être son Pokémon que pendant quelques heures, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il le soit encore plus longtemps... Il avait sûrement des dresseurs ou des parents inquiets qui l'attendaient. Un œuf au beau milieu d'une ancienne garderie ça appartenait forcément à quelqu'un non ?  
À peine sorti de la maison, le petit Absol poussa un cri de panique. On avait beau être juste le matin, la ville était bien bruyante pour un Pokémon qui pour l'instant n'avait connu que la nuit silencieuse... Tout tremblant contre son désormais dresseur, il n'osait pas bouger. 

« Rentre, je vais y aller seul. » 

Et pourtant il restait collé contre le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui poussa un long soupir un peu blasé. Pas le choix, il fallait le porter...

« Voilà, c'est bon. On y va maintenant ? »

Dans les bras du garçon l'Absol se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Mais il avait si peur que cette sécurité s'en aille que d'un coup il s'accrocha à lui avec les griffes. Elles étaient plutôt bien acérées pour des griffes de nouveau-né ! Autant dire qu'il les sentait bien contre sa peau. Pas le choix, il fallait bien supporter la douleur pendant le trajet. La boulangerie était juste à côté alors bon, ça n'allait pas durer bien longtemps...  
Et pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange. Oh, Ryuhei avait l'habitude que les gens l'évitent et ne veulent pas de lui. Mais là c'était différent. Là les inconnus ne le regardaient pas avec dédain mais avec une étrange crainte. C'était plutôt surprenant. Est-ce que Ryuhei avait quelque chose de spécial ? Bon il devait pas trop transpirer la classe puisqu'il venait de se lever et avait à peine eut le temps de s'habiller. Ça venait de l'Absol alors ? Comme pour les humains les nouveaux-nés restaient quelques jours à la maternité après la naissance alors voir un aussi petit être déjà dehors pouvait surprendre. Mais de là à avoir peur... C'était un peu exagéré. Peut-être que ça venait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu pour l'instant ? Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer son chemin.  
Mais même à la boulangerie les choses étaient similaires. Par crainte les clients devant lui décidaient de lui laisser sa place. Et quand fut venu son tour, la personne qui le servit lui donna les baguettes demandées mais aussi un lot de bonbons qu'il n'eut pas à payer. C'était toujours aussi perturbant mais bon, Yubi allait être content d'avoir son lot de confiseries...  
Lorsqu'il rentra il raconta les événements à sa famille. L'Absol était revenu par terre, beaucoup plus détendu, découvrant le monde autour de lui avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension. 

« Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement et on m'a même donné des bonbons en plus.  
\- Y a des sucettes au lait d'Écrémeuh ? Demanda l'enfant.  
\- J'ai fait quelque chose pour ça ?  
\- Les gens ont peut-être appris ce que t'as fait hier soir, supposa Kisame.  
\- Ça va j'ai rien fait pour qu'on ait peur de moi à ce point ! Les gens s'écartaient de ma route, on m'a laissé passer devant dans la file...  
\- Oh, ça doit être grâce à ce petit bonhomme. Ou à cause, selon comment on l'interprète. »

Conclut la grand-mère des garçons, qui sortit un petit bol de lait pour l'Absol. 

« On ne sait pas si c'est avéré mais des légendes circulent à propos des Absols comme lui. Il semblerait que là où il y a un Absol, il y a une catastrophe qui se déclenche.  
\- Mais il a l'air gentil lui ! S'exclama Yubi qui tendit un peu de pain à l'Absol, qui le reniflait d'un air intrigué.  
\- C'est quand même un peu tiré par les cheveux, commenta Kisame. S'il y a une catastrophe dans le monde c'est suite à des causes naturelles et pas de la présence d'un Pokémon non ?  
\- Ça c'est bien mon p'tit Kisame, toujours aussi rationnel !  
\- Et ce serait pour ça qu'on m'aurait évité aujourd'hui ?  
\- Peut-être. Ils devaient avoir peur que ce gaillard déclenche une catastrophe s'ils se comportaient mal avec lui !  
\- Mais c'est stupide... Il vient à peine de sortir de son œuf... »

Et pourtant ça expliquait pas mal de choses, notamment pourquoi Akiko voulait qu'il le garde. Il fallait croire qu'elle préférait que le malheur et les catastrophes se dirigent sur lui. Tout ça pour des légendes... Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà catastrophique.

« Dis mamie, tu y crois à ça ? Demanda Yubi.  
\- Moi je dis toujours qu'il faut le voir pour le croire. Et puis ce pauvre petit bout n'est pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde... Ceux qui ont écrit cette légende l'ont sûrement fait pour nier toute responsabilité de leurs actes et rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre !  
\- En attendant d'autres personnes y croient, commenta Kisame.  
\- Tu l'as trouvé où déjà grand frère Ryu ?  
\- Hé bien, je... »

Il était bien obligé d'avouer maintenant... 

« Je suis allé dans les anciens locaux de la garderie avec des camarades de classe. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Kisame pouvait lâcher ses plus gros sermons désormais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- J-J'y suis pas allé par choix, ils m'y ont forcé. On a trouvé un œuf et quand il a éclos, ils m'ont forcé à le prendre.  
\- Il a peut-être un papa ! Ou une maman ! Ou un dresseur !  
\- On l'aurait oublié en changeant de locaux ? Supposa Kisame.  
\- Je... Je crois que non. Si les gens croient à cette légende alors ils ont dû savoir que dans cet œuf se trouvait un Absol et l'ont donc délibérément laissé tomber parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'il allait apporter.  
\- Alors... Son papa et sa maman l'auraient abandonné ? C'est trop triste... »

Conclut Yubi alors qu'il regardait le nouveau venu à la maison boire le bol de lait avec appétit, en mettant un peu partout.

« T'en fais pas Darky ! Ici on va bien s'occuper de toi ! Papi il fait des super soupes aux baies tu vas trop aimer et papi il cuisine trop bien le poisson aussi ! Grand frère Kisame il pourra t'apprendre plein de trucs ! Et grand frère Ryuhei ce sera ton dresseur ! Et moi et Cube on s'entraînera avec toi ! Cube ce sera comme ton grand frère. Hein Cube ? »

Le petit Osselait s'était lentement approché et les deux Pokémons se regardaient toujours sans se parler, se fixant, mais ne semblaient plus aussi méfiants l'un de l'autre.

« Yubi, je suis pas sûr de si on va le garder, le coupa Ryuhei.  
\- Tu veux pas ? Mais si on s'en occupe pas il sera tout seul !  
\- C'est surtout que c'est pas nous qui décidons, mais papi et mamie. Ils doivent en discuter entre eux parce qu'eux aussi vont avoir une nouvelle bouche à nourrir, expliqua Kisame.  
\- Dis oui mamie...  
\- On en parle avec papi quand il rentre, d'accord ? Et c'est aussi la décision de ton frère. Cet Absol a l'air très attaché à lui, mais est-ce qu'il voudra bien s'en occuper ?  
\- Vous êtes sûrs que je pourrais le faire ? Parce que bon, je sais même pas me gérer moi-même et...  
\- Bien sûr, c'est facile ! Moi j'ai 10 ans et je sais le faire ! »

Oui mais toi tu vas pas aussi mal que moi, pensa-t-il. Certes il était plus âgé mais un Pokémon lui donnait une charge mentale qu'il aurait peut-être du mal à supporter même si savoir que quelqu'un tenait à lui offrait une certaine forme de réconfort. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus apprécié, rien qu'à cette pensée. 

« Ce qu'on peut faire c'est l'amener au centre Pokémon. Il doit être ouvert à cette heure-ci et on en saura un peu plus sur lui, mais aussi sur son état de santé. Il a l'air en forme mais il y a peut-être quelque chose qui ne vas pas et qu'on ne peut pas voir pour l'instant. Ils nous diront aussi comment est-ce qu'on s'occupe d'un Pokémon aussi jeune. Cube est petit mais il n'a pas les mêmes besoins qu'un bébé comme Absol, expliqua Kisame.  
\- On peut venir Cube et moi ? Demanda Yubi.  
\- Je vais y aller de mon côté. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Et ce fut sur ces mots que, quelques instants plus tard, le temps qu'il puisse se préparer et le temps qu'Absol accepte de sortir de la maison, qu'ils partirent en route du centre Pokémon. Le nouveau-né avait toujours aussi peur et Ryuhei en concluait donc qu'ils devaient un peu se dépêcher pour ne pas lui faire peur trop longtemps. Il avait un peu hésité parce qu'il craignait que ça paraisse bizarre, mais il avait mis une veste et enveloppé le Pokémon dedans, contre lui, comme pour le rassurer par sa seule présence. Le bus arriva et lorsqu'il monta, on lui céda directement une place assise. Il accepta avec hésitation. Mais à peine était-il assis qu'il aperçut Akiko au fond du bus.  
Il se leva alors et partit lui parler. 

« Sympa de me refiler un Pokémon sans me demander si je pouvais me le permettre hein.  
\- R-Ryuhei ! Salut... »

Pas de moquerie ? Pas de surnom remplaçant son vrai prénom ? C'était assez rare pour être souligné, tous ces petits détails. 

« D-Désolée, au final je pouvais pas le garder... Mais il a l'air bien avec toi hein ?  
\- Ça va, je sais pourquoi tu veux pas d'un Absol chez toi. C'est un sale coup.  
\- Hé, je sais ! Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je veux qu'un tremblement de terre détruise ma maison ?  
\- T'es assez conne pour croire à un truc pareil ? J'ai l'Absol depuis une nuit et tout va bien !  
\- Je devrais même pas être en train de te parler... Oh, qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il reste encore à côté de moi ?  
\- T'es complètement stupide c'est pas possible...  
\- R-Ryuhei, écoute. Si je supprime tous les dossiers que j'ai sur toi, il ne me fera pas de mal hein ? »

Ah ? Il était donc en situation de force ? C'était inattendu ça...

« Si tu les diffuses, tu...  
\- Je sais !! Regarde, tout est supprimé. Juste... S'il te plaît, je veux uniquement le bien de ma famille... »

Elle descendit du bus après cette discussion et Ryuhei se demandait si elle était partie parce que c'était son arrêt ou si elle avait peur. Elle n'avait plus ce moyen de pression qu'elle avait utilisé la nuit précédente. Elle avait trop peur d'éventuelles représailles pour s'en prendre à lui comme elle aimait tant le faire. Peut-être que ses amis auront peur eux aussi : après tout ils n'avaient pas voulu du Pokémon lorsqu'il avait éclos. Il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années. Alors, pendant qu'il tenait son compagnon de route contre lui, il alla s'asseoir en se disant qu'une bonne journée commençait.

« Prochain arrêt : Saint-Charles. »

Lorsque le haut-parleur du bus annonça ces mots, il sursauta. Il était encore loin du centre Pokémon mais... Mais cet arrêt-là, c'était celui tout près de son ancienne maison. Celle de son père où il avait subi tant de violences quelques mois plus tôt. Violences qui étaient restées. Certains coups n'avaient jamais totalement guéri et la plaie mentale ne se refermerait sans doute jamais. Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Il vivait ailleurs et avait une maison où rentrer le soir sans avoir peur. Et il y avait Absol. Le petit Pokémon dont les gens avaient peur parce qu'il était un être de mauvais augure. Ryuhei connaissait son père. Il aurait peur d'une éventuelle catastrophe. Alors il refuserait de s'en prendre à Ryuhei. Et ce dernier aurait enfin le dessus sur lui. Il allait pouvoir s'en sortir et enfin surmonter les violences qui marquaient sa peau. 

« On descend ici. »

Déclara-t-il au Pokémon qui s'était endormi contre lui, pour ne se réveiller qu'au moment où son dresseur se leva pour sortir du bus. Décidément ce quartier n'avait jamais changé... Il reconnaissait toujours les Voltoutous des voisins. Il entendait toujours les Moumoutons bêler dans les champs au loin. Il reconnaissait toujours la maison des Ayase, ces voisins qui les avaient aidés sans savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans cette maison. Il en devenait presque nostalgique tant les choses étaient différentes dans le quartier de chez ses grands-parents. Mais ce qu'il ne regrettait pas c'était l'ancienne maison où il avait grandi.  
Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il venait là. Confronter son père, peut-être, mais s'il n'était pas là c'était sans doute inutile... Il allait sûrement en profiter pour récupérer quelques vieilles affaires.

« Reste près de moi d'accord ? »

Déclara-t-il en sortant le Pokémon de sa veste pour ouvrir la porte. Il connaissait la cachette de la clé par cœur et il fallait croire que son père était assez stupide pour ne pas penser à la changer tant elle était évidente. Et il était aussi assez peu futé pour ne pas voir ce à quoi ressemblait sa maison.  
Ryuhei avait posé Absol mais à plusieurs reprises il devait se déplacer en le portant dans ses bras par crainte qu'il ne se blesse sur un bout de verre. Une véritable tempête était passée par là : des meubles s'étaient détruits, des morceaux de vaisselle traînaient sur le sol... Le pire était sans doute l'odeur d'alcool qui ne semblait même pas s'atténuer. Ryuhei se mettait la main sur la bouche, comme s'il retenait une future envie de vomir. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Au moins son père n'avait pas l'air d'être là... Il monta discrètement les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Il fallait sérieusement faire le ménage, mais tout était là. Tout était là comme avant. L'étalage de souvenirs lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Il y avait du bon comme du mauvais. Il retrouvait des restes de kit de premier secours qu'il gardait pour se soigner après quelques coups. Il retrouvait un ancien cutter qui avait marqué des encrages sur ses poignets. Il retrouvait des restes de repas à peine entamés dont l'odeur n'avait échappé aux narines de personne : même Absol qui venait de naître comprenait que ces aliments étaient loin d'être bons ! Le jeune homme retrouvait aussi de vieux vêtements qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer. Aujourd'hui était l'occasion, tiens : ce pantalon à trous et ce sweat bordeaux lui manquaient ! Il y avait aussi de vieux trophées de l'époque où il faisait du basket. C'était assez vieux et il avait arrêté depuis longtemps ! En plus de ça trônaient sur son bureau de vieilles sculptures en pâte à modeler. Quand Yubi était beaucoup plus jeune, bien avant la perte de leur mère, ils s'amusaient souvent à faire des formes assez aléatoires avec. Celles de Ryuhei étaient un peu plus travaillées que celles de son petit frère qui plusieurs fois en avait failli manger ! Quant à Kisame il commençait à utiliser Internet alors il leur cherchait des tutoriels pour apprendre à faire telle ou telle forme. Ça faisait longtemps que les trois frères n'avaient pas été aussi proches... Il trouvait aussi de vieilles photos. Avec Raiden, mais aussi avec maman. Ils lui manquaient tellement. Il prit un instant son portable et en regarda l'écran. Toujours aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami. Il avait envie de l'appeler, de lui dire à quel point il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.  
Mais quand il entendit du bruit en bas, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Alors son père était là ? Son voyage nostalgique prenait donc fin et malgré une forte envie de le confronter, Ryuhei décida plutôt qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne ses affaires, les range et parte le plus discrètement possible. Bourré comme il était, son paternel ne remarquerait peut-être pas que des choses avaient disparu dans la chambre de son fils. Avait-il remarqué que ses trois enfants ne vivaient plus sous son toit, même ? Ryuhei porta Absol et redescendit les escaliers. Ils lui paraissaient tellement plus grinçants d'un coup ! Ne pas attirer l'attention... Surtout ne pas attirer l'attention. Absol gigotait dans ses bras, essayant de bien s'y mettre. Ryuhei le serrait fort dans la panique et il comptait bien le lui faire remarquer : c'est ce qu'il fit en poussant un petit cri.

« Tais-toi tu vas nous faire repérer. » 

Et comme si son avertissement ne suffisait pas, il se retrouva d'un coup nez à nez avec son paternel. Ryuhei avait beau s'être imaginé leurs retrouvailles et s'être dit qu'il le dominerait, il était terrorisé. L'entrée était juste là, il avait juste à courir et prendre le bus pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Mais même si sa tête lui hurlait de fuir, son corps restait totalement immobile.

« C'est à c't'heure-ci que tu rentres sale gosse ? »

Il s'approchait. Il s'approchait, bouteille à la main, poing serré. Ryuhei se sentait terriblement en danger. 

« Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un gamin pareil ? »

Il était de plus en plus près mais il n'arrivait à bouger. Absol se mit à grogner et il aurait sans doute montré les crocs s'il avait été un peu plus âgé. Il lui aboyait dessus de sa faible petite voix d'animal, mais ses cris relevaient plus du chaton que d'un véritable fauve. Le paternel continuait à avancer. Ryuhei tenait toujours Absol contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il mit un peu le Pokémon en avant. Le coup de la légende allait marcher. Ça avait marché pour ses camarades de classe. Ça marcherait pour lui.  
Mais quand l'adolescent reçut le premier coup de poing sur son visage, il comprit que c'en était fini de lui.  
Il avait essayé de protéger le petit être contre lui lorsqu'ils avaient chuté suite à l'impact. Encore sonné il ne s'était pas relevé et au final il s'était même retrouvé recroquevillé, à essayer de protéger son corps et celui de son nouveau compagnon d'autres coups à venir. Entre la peur et la douleur, il arrivait difficilement à bouger et ne s'était pas relevé du tout. Il avait si mal. Une douleur qui finissait par lui dévorer son énergie. À quoi bon lutter, au bout d'un moment. Il aurait juste plus mal. Il allait se laisser faire. Son tortionnaire allait finir par se lasser. Il finissait toujours par se lasser d'habitude. La vie de Ryuhei était la même et rien n'avait changé. Pas même ça, non ?  
Pourtant l'Absol semblait vouloir lui prouver le contraire. Il n'avait pas encore la dentition pour mordre un agresseur mais ses griffes étaient assez acérées pour qu'il puisse s'en servir. Il brandit donc sa patte et planta ses griffes assez profondément pour blesser le paternel et le faire s'éloigner de lui. Lorsqu'il vit la fourrure blanche légèrement tâchée de sang et entendit le cri de douleur de son tortionnaire, Ryuhei eut comme une prise de conscience. Absol lui avait donné une occasion de fuir et s'il ne la saisissait pas il n'en aurait peut-être jamais aucune autre. Rassemblant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il se leva difficilement et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Il fallait courir. Courir le plus longtemps possible. Il pouvait le faire. Absol courait à côté de lui et ne plus avoir à le porter l'aidait dans ses mouvements. Il arrivait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Vite ! S'il parvenait à y monter, il pourrait demander de l'aide ! Il leva faiblement le bras pour demander au véhicule de s'arrêter. Mais à peine les portes s'étaient-elles ouvertes pour le laisser tomber qu'il s'effondra. 

***

« Ryuhei ? »

Quand il se réveilla la voix de Kisame fut la première chose qu'il entendit. Son corps lui faisait si mal. Et pourtant certaines douleurs s'étaient atténuées et certaines parties de son corps étaient recouvertes de bandages. Il sentait un petit poids plume sur ses jambes, en la personne de l'Absol qui s'était endormi. Et surtout il sentait le regard de Kisame. Regard si différent. Si terrifié et si inquiet. Lorsque son frère disait s'inquiéter pour lui d'habitude, Ryuhei sentait toujours une once de sermon et d'autorité dans son attitude. Mais rien de ça ici. Ses yeux étaient rouges, même. Est-ce qu'il avait pleuré ?

« Je... Je suis où ?  
\- Tu as été emmené à l'hôpital. »

L'hôpital de Mortepousse ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas revenu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement. À ce qu'il paraît tu te serais effondré dans le bus et le chauffeur a appelé l'hôpital en te voyant. »

Les images des événements précédents lui revenaient en tête. C'était bien réel, hein...

« On t'a trouvé avec un sac rempli d'affaires et de vêtements. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé exactement ? On a cru que tu te réveillerais jamais !  
\- On ?  
\- Papi, mamie et Yubi sont là eux aussi. Yubi ne voulait pas rester alors ils sont partis au parc en attendant que tu te réveillés.  
\- Vous... Vous étiez tous vraiment inquiets ? »

Avait-il demandé avec surprise. Lui qui pensait que sa famille ne se préoccupait de lui que pour le sermonner, apprendre cela l'émouvait. 

« Bien sûr qu'on était inquiets ! Ryuhei, t'es mon petit frère, je serais toujours inquiet pour toi !  
\- Même si tu apprends ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- Écoute... J'ai pas été un bon grand frère ces derniers temps. J'ai pas arrêté de te faire des reproches et c'est pas ce que tu as besoin. Entre toi et Yubi, j'ai foiré dans mon rôle... Quoi que tu aies fait ce sera moi qu'il faudra blâmer. T'as besoin d'un grand frère auquel tu peux te confier. Je peux l'être si tu en as envie, mais si tu préfères que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ce rôle, je comprendrais.  
\- Je suis allé chez papa. »

Kisame avait beau vouloir se montrer compréhensif, il n'avait pu retenir la surprise de se dessiner sur son visage. 

« Je sais que c'est con comme idée mais l'histoire sur Absol elle m'a mis grave en confiance. Je pensais que si je le gardais avec moi plus personne ne me ferait chier et je pourrais même confronter un monstre comme lui. Mais lui il s'en fout des légendes et regarde où j'en suis maintenant. J'ai même mis ce petit gars en danger.  
\- Il n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir. Regarde comme il est collé contre toi. Et puis on lui a fait passer une visite médicale, il avait du sang sur la patte alors on a cru à une blessure mais en réalité il a pris ta défense.  
\- Il m'aime bien ? »

Quelqu'un m'aime bien, même. Cette simple idée lui faisait si bizarre. Et en même temps elle faisait tant de bien. 

« Bien sûr Ryu. Tu mérites d'être aimé après tout. »

Un sourire réconfortant s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, pendant que l'Absol s'éveillait. Se rendant compte que son dresseur ne dormait plus, il se rapprocha de lui, couinant d'inquiétude. Faiblement, Ryuhei caressa la haut de sa tête pour le rassurer. 

« Je vais aller voir Yubi. Tu veux que je te passe ton portable en attendant qu'on revienne ?  
\- Ouais, s'il-te-plaît. »

Caressant toujours la tête du Pokémon, il prit un instant son téléphone. Il repensait aux mots de son frère. Tu mérites d'être aimé. Et il repensait à Raiden. Lui l'avait aimé malgré ses défauts qui auraient sans doute tout gâché à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être pas de la même manière que lui, mais quand même. Et Ryuhei ressentait le besoin de le lui dire. Il pianota quelques mots sur son téléphone, tant bien que mal avec la douleur dans ses doigts. 

« Hey. J'espère que tu recevras ça. Déso pour le manque de nouvelles. Il s'est passé plein de trucs. On vit chez nos grands-parents maintenant. Et j'ai un Pokémon. Un Absol, je sais pas si tu connais. Il est cool. Je sais pas si je saurais bien m'en occuper. C'est tout récent tout ça et je m'y fais pas encore assez bien. J'crois que j'ai un problème avec Mortepousse. C'est mort. C'est devenu hyper mort depuis que t'es parti et peu importe le quartier je me sens pas bien ici. Mais bon c'est pas comme si je pouvais bouger avant d'être majeur. Sauf si je deviens dresseur mais bon, tu me vois faire ça ? Perso je sais pas. Ça peut être sympa. Et puis ça me donnerait l'occasion d'aller ailleurs. Et d'aller te voir même. Y a une arène à Mistrazz non ? J'y viendrais. Et pas que pour ça. Pour toi, aussi. Tu me manques de ouf mec et j'espère que toi au moins tu vie ta meilleure vie. »

Il allait envoyer mais il décida d'ajouter quelques mots avant de le faire. 

« Ce serait mieux que je te dise ça en vrai mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'on se voit pour t'en parler. Je suis amoureux de toi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis tellement de temps à sortir la suite ! J'étais hyper inspiré mais je savais que ça allait être très long à écrire tellement y avait de trucs dedans omg  
> Je crois qu'avec celui d'Alba, ce chapitre fait partie de mes préférés et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant même s'il est un peu plus lourd. 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement sur Raiden, j'ai quelques idées assez sympas à son propos ! C'est assez cocasse parce que je suis quand même vachement inspiré à écrire des trucs où mes persos masculins sont les persos principaux, là où mes premiers chapitres c'était pas du tout sur mes OCs mecs mdr
> 
> Hésitez pas à me donner vos retours ! Et aussi hésitez pas à me dire si y a des fautes de frappes parce que même après plusieurs relectures j'en ai sûrement oublié plein !


	6. Raiden et Polichombr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mort, meurtre, sang, traumatisme (n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en manque) 
> 
> Il est conseillé d'avoir lu le chapitre "Ryuhei et Absol" avant de lire celui-ci

« ...Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Quand Raiden Edgerow Sakuraba avait lu ces lignes dans le message de son meilleur ami, il avait senti son cœur fondre. Ryuhei l'aimait... Il avait tellement cru que c'était impossible. Ryuhei était ce genre de garçon un peu je-m'en-foutiste et nonchalant. Aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'aussi banal que Raiden... Et pourtant il lui avait vraiment avoué ses sentiments.  
Il avait d'abord cru à une farce au début. Lui et Ryuhei avaient toujours eu quelques problèmes avec leurs camarades de classe et il n'était pas impossible que quelqu'un se fasse passer pour lui. Et pourtant... Raiden connaissait le vrai Ryuhei. Il savait que derrière cette carapace cynique se trouvait un jeune homme cassé qui avait besoin de quelqu'un le comprenant. Peut-être que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que lui, un ado de Mistrazz. Enveloppé dans ses grosses couvertures, il relisait le message en détail. Ah, Ryuhei... Son cher et tendre Ryuhei... Il était si amoureux lui aussi. Un secret qu'il gardait pour lui. Mais un secret qu'il était prêt à révéler à l'élu de son cœur.   
Cependant comment faire ? Le réseau de Mistrazz c'était vraiment pas la joie. Foutu vent... Entre ça et les chutes d'arbres et de Simularbres, les bêlements insupportables des Moumoutons paniqués qui venaient le réveiller, les volets qui tapaient contre le mur et le poussait à l'insomnie... Ces violentes brises étaient sans aucun doute le plus gros défaut de la ville. Elle aurait pu être parfaite s'il n'y avait pas ça... Et autre chose.  
Pas le choix, il devait quand même lui dire. C'était trop important pour qu'il se retienne désormais. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que le réseau remarche : qui sait si Ryuhei n'allait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre entre temps ? Déjà qu'il n'était même pas sûr de quand avait été envoyé le message, peut-être que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il attendait la réponse tant les ondes passaient mal... Et il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'envoyer une lettre : entre les facteurs qui les ouvraient et les Bekipans qui pouvaient toujours les perdre en plein vol, c'était loin d'être le moyen le plus sécurisé.   
Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : aller à Mortepousse. Le lui dire en face. En plus Ryuhei ne douterait pas de l'authenticité de ses sentiments s'il faisait tout le chemin jusqu'à là-bas, non ? Trois heures de bus séparaient les deux villes. Il en trouverait sans doute un même si on était en début de soirée. Il tenta malgré tout de garder son sang-froid : peut-être que c'était un peu précipité et que sa famille n'allait pas approuver... Quoique. Sa famille n'avait pas forcément à savoir. Ses parents ne seraient pas à la maison avant quelques jours à cause de leur travail. Et au pire des cas il mentirait à son grand frère. Lui disant juste un truc du style « j'ai une soirée je rentre demain ». Ça allait être la première fois qu'il raconterait un aussi gros mensonge que celui-ci et qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi grave et dangereux que faire le mur, lui qui n'avait que 15 ans. Mais d'une certaine façon il fallait croire que l'amour lui donnait des ailes assez solides pour transgresser l'autorité parentale...  
Il commanda le ticket de bus, rangea quelques affaires dans son sac et descendit discrètement les escaliers. Lentement. Aussi lentement que possible. À pas de Lougaroc. Il avait atteint la fin des marches quand il entendit une voix.

« Raiden ? » 

Oh non. Saeran l'avait entendu. Bon, il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Il avait juste à abréger la discussion et repartir. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
\- J'avais une soirée. J't'en avais parlé non ?  
\- Ah bon... Passe un bon moment alors... »

Quelque chose le dérangeait. D'habitude dès qu'il sortait tard on lui demandait toujours ce qu'il allait faire et avec qui. Mais là la voix de son frère avait une intonation assez remarquable. Inquiétante même. Comme emplie d'une grande fatigue. Raiden aimait Ryuhei mais il devait quand même s'assurer de l'état de son aîné. 

« Hé, ça va ?  
\- Hmm ? Ah oui. J'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout.  
\- Il est que 21:00 en même temps... T'as le temps pour ça. Y a autre chose non ?   
\- J'arrive plus à dormir du tout, Raiden. »

Ah, à ce point ? Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Malgré cette absence de sommeil Saeran paraissait toujours en forme et ses cernes étaient à peine visibles. Il était toujours ce grand frère énergique qui étudiait à l'université de médecine dont la plus grande passion était la photographie. Mais... Après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était normal. Raiden lui-même se demandait comment il avait réussi à retrouver une vie normale.

« Tu penses à elles, n'est-ce pas... »

Le simple hochement de tête de Saeran lui donna la réponse. Elles, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient quitté la belle mais morte Mortepousse pour vivre à la moderne mais venteuse Mistrazz. Elles, c'étaient Nora et Niva Edgerow Sakuraba, leurs deux petites sœurs, d'adorables jumelles de 8 ans très proches de leurs grands frères même si elles leur faisaient souvent des farces un peu insupportables du style piquer l'appareil du plus âgé pour prendre des selfies, piquer la guitare du plus jeune et casser les cordes sans faire exprès ou alors des choses plus innocentes du style plier leurs chaussettes de manière à ce qu'elles soient dépareillées. Et elles, elles avaient été assassinées dans leur propre maison quelques mois plus tôt, poussant la famille à fuir ailleurs.

« Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ? D'ailleurs, comment vous faites pour pas y penser vous ?   
\- Je sais pas pour papa et maman mais... Je sais que si j'y pensais tous les jours, je serais parti à Mortepousse pour me venger. »

Et il était bien heureux d'y aller pour autre chose. Mais en même temps, lorsqu'il ne pensait pas au charmant fumeur qu'était son meilleur ami, son flot de pensées était occupé par les deux petites filles qui lui manquaient tant. Deux enfant innocentes qui méritaient tellement mieux qu'une mort aussi brutale. Le coupable n'avait toujours pas été arrêté et leur famille avait dû partir. Qui pouvait encore rester ici après un drame pareil ? Pas leurs parents en tous cas. Raiden avait beau les apprécier, il n'osait pas leur dire haut et fort qu'il n'approuvait pas leur comportement. Fuir et se consacrer au travail au point de ne presque plus voir leurs fils... Est-ce qu'ils savaient que Raiden avait voulu leur parler de son homosexualité ? Et est-ce qu'ils savaient quels étaient les tourments de Saeran ? Tourments qui étaient assez violents pour qu'il puisse prononcer des mots qui vinrent perturber son cadet.

« Raiden... Si tu veux te venger, fais-le sur moi.  
\- Pardon ? »

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. 

« Tu... Tu te souviens d'où on était quand elles ont été tuées ?  
\- Heu... Je crois que j'étais en cours et toi t'étais à la maison pour t'occuper d'elles c'est ça ?  
\- O-Ouais... Enfin, presque. J'en ai parlé qu'à la police parce que papa et maman m'en auraient voulu mais... Ce jour-là un ami m'a appelé pour une urgence. Je devais aller le voir mais je pouvais pas amener les filles alors je leur ai demandé de rester à la maison. Mais... Mais... Je suis un monstre Raiden... Si elles m'avaient suivies, elles seraient encore en vie. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'aurais pas dû partir du tout. Elles sont mortes uniquement parce que je ne les ai pas surveillés et.. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Si... Si j'avais été un bon grand frère elles... Elles seraient là avec nous, on serait encore à Mortepousse, papa et maman seraient à la maison et... On aurait pu être une vraie famille soudée mais j'ai tout gâché. »

Ryuhei avait beau être le futur homme de sa vie, il s'en fichait à cet instant. Saeran était beaucoup trop important pour qu'il le laisse seul. Lentement, il le prit contre lui dans une douce accolade.

« Sae. T'as fait de ton mieux. C'est pas ta faute.  
\- Ne me m-mens pas pour me réconforter Raiden...  
\- Le seul à blâmer c'est le type qui a fait ça. T'es un bon grand frère. Pas un monstre.  
\- S'il-te-plaît j'ai dit que...  
\- Nora et Niva t'adoraient. Je suis sûr qu'elles ne t'en veulent pas et qu'elles reposent en paix aujourd'hui.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ? Elles sont... E-Elles sont mortes Raiden !  
\- Tu veux qu'on en ait le cœur net, de si elles t'en veulent ? »

Saeran avait l'air beaucoup trop désemparé pour qu'il le laisse de côté. Oh, il aurait largement préféré aller à Mortepousse uniquement pour voir Ryuhei, mais de nouvelles raisons s'étaient ajoutées à tout ça et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se concentrer sur sa petite personne.

« En vrai, j'allais pas à une soirée. Je comptais aller à Mortepousse voir un ami.  
\- A-Attends quoi ? Tu pensais prendre le bus tout seul ? Aussi tard ?! E-Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? J-Je je peux pas me permettre de perdre mon petit frère ! »

C'était une réaction attendue. Mais maintenant que son aîné s'était confié, il la comprenait déjà un peu plus. 

« Allons-y ensemble. J'irai voir mon ami, mais on ira aussi voir les filles. On ira sur leur tombe parler avec elles. »

Visiter un cimetière en pleine nuit l'effrayait un peu mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas visité la tombe de leurs cadettes. Pas depuis le déménagement en tous cas. Leur visite les rendrait sûrement heureuses là où elles étaient, même s'il était trop tard pour qu'ils achètent de quoi décorer la pierre tombale.

« Et... On ira à la maison, aussi. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose qui nous aiderait à arrêter le type qui leur a fait ça.   
\- T'es sûr qu'on trouvera ? Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver quoi que ce soit là où la police a échoué ? »

La police n'a jamais arrêté le père violent de mon meilleur ami, avait-il pensé. Il s'était cependant retenu de le dire, après tout il avait promis à Ryuhei de garder le secret.

« On va fouiller encore mieux qu'eux.  
\- Raiden, je sais vraiment pas. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ce qu'on va faire. Explorer notre ancienne maison, où a eu lieu un crime et qui est abandonnée depuis, tout ça sans en parler à qui que ce soit... On risque de se retrouver en grand danger.  
\- C'est vrai mais j'ai déjà acheté le billet de bus, c'est trop tard pour rembourser. Et puis je pense pas que tu voudrais me laisser y aller seul. »

Saeran soupira, pensif. C'était de la folie. C'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Il avait beau être le plus âgé de la fratrie, il était terrifié. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à protéger Raiden, cette fois ? Il supportait difficilement la perte de ses sœurs. Celle de son frère serait sans doute incommensurable. Et en même temps, s'il partait seul... Ce serait encore pire. Saeran se devait d'être là. C'était obligatoire. Il remonta dans sa chambre à lui et ne redescendit qu'avec un sac sur le dos et un objet inconnu dans la main. 

« C'est quoi ?  
\- Une bombe lacrymogène. Maman m'en avait acheté une au cas où je tomberais sur quelqu'un de malveillant.   
\- Alors... On est partis ?  
\- On est partis. »

***

« Arrêt Mortepousse Université. Terminus. » 

Sur ces mots les deux garçons s'étaient levés de leur siège. Le voyage avait été long et un peu fatiguant, mais malgré les trois heures de route ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Comment réussir à dormir en sachant ce qui allait être entrepris dans quelques minutes ? Revenir ici leur donnait une sensation si étrange. Cette vieille ville tellement traditionnelle changeait totalement d'où ils venaient. C'était mort, comme disait Ryuhei. Mais d'une certaine façon Raiden se sentait comme à la maison ici. Plus il marchait en direction de son ancien chez-lui plus il retrouvait des choses absentes à Mistrazz. Le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le bar où il rêvait de se produire un jour. Le magnifique parc où Saeran avait découvert sa passion pour la photographie tant ce lieu était un parfait panorama. La boulangerie qui vendait des bonbons au lait d'Écremeuh, source de disputes dans la fratrie pour savoir qui en aurait le plus. Le magasin de jouets où les jumelles avaient acheté leur première poupée. L'arrêt de bus où Ryuhei et lui se retrouvaient quand ils voulaient être seuls. La place où la fête foraine s'installait tous les ans et où ils battaient des records de pêche aux canards. Le terrain de basket où Raiden avait rencontré celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami et qui deviendrait peut-être son petit-ami.   
Oh, Mistrazz était belle, urbaine, bien mieux desservie pour les transports en commun, grande, offrait plus d'opportunités professionnelles. Mais il y avait des choses que Raiden ne pourrait sans doute jamais retrouver là-bas tant ses souvenirs étaient attachés à ici. Après tout de quoi étaient constitués ses souvenirs de Mistrazz, si ce n'est l'absence de ses sœurs et du réseau ?  
De son côté Saeran avait du mal à se balader avec autant de nostalgie que son cadet. Il était minuit après tout et il regardait tout autour de lui, oppressé par la possible venue d'une menace. Il avait gardé sa bombe lacrymogène dans la main et ne comptait surtout pas la lâcher. S'il fallait attaquer pour sauver sa peau et celle de son frère, il attaquerait. Et puis dans quels souvenirs pouvait-il se plonger ? Dès qu'il essayait de repenser à quoi que ce soit il repensait juste au terrible péché qu'il avait commis. Le moindre parc était associé à l'ancienne aire de jeux où il poussait ses cadettes sur la balançoire. La moindre maison d'un ami était associée à ce qu'il avait caché à tous. La moindre personne promenant son Ponchien aussi tard était associée à une menace. S'il savait à quel point Raiden avait de bons souvenirs liés à cet endroit, il le prendrait pour un fou.

« T-Tu sais quoi ? C'était une mauvaise idée. On devrait pas sortir aussi tard. Va voir ton pote et on rentre. On ira voir les filles quand il fera jour et...   
\- Saeran... On vient d'arriver devant la maison. »

Entre la nuit, la présence de lierre tout autour des murs, la saleté qui s'en était imprégnée, les vitres cassées, les jouets abandonnés et le linge sale encore étendu qui n'avait jamais été récupéré, il était difficile de reconnaître leur ancienne maison. Et pourtant c'était bel et bien là qu'ils avaient grandi. La boîte aux lettres en forme de Pikachu était toujours reconnaissable même si elle était remplie à ras-bord de vieux courrier. Hors une nouvelle chose se trouvait à côté de celle-ci : un panneau « à vendre ». Alors c'était ça qu'elle devenait leur ancienne maison... Vu l'état du panneau personne n'avait voulu acheter. Ils n'en étaient même pas surpris : qui aurait voulu vivre dans un logement où deux petites filles avaient été assassinées ? Pas eux en tous cas, d'où leur déménagement.   
Les vieux journaux balancés par le livreur s'empilaient devant le perron et il était difficile d'aller jusqu'à la porte sans tous les piétiner. Et pourtant ils y étaient. Juste un geste et ils seraient à l'intérieur. 

« Ça a l'air fermé... »

Et pourtant il avait suffi que Raiden s'appuie contre la porte pour que celle-ci commence à s'ouvrir. Était-elle si abîmée que ça pour que le poids d'un simple adolescent parvienne à l'ouvrir ? Il se le demandait. En tous cas c'était le noir total une fois à l'intérieur. Toujours armé de sa bombe lacrymogène, Saeran avait en plus activé le mode lampe-torche de son téléphone. Raiden s'était relevé, activant lui aussi son téléphone. L'électricité avait sans doute été coupée depuis tout ce temps... Leurs sources de lumières étaient bien faibles, mais ils arrivaient quand même à voir leur ancien salon. À leur surprise certains meubles étaient encore là : entre le déménagement et la récupération des biens par l'agence, ils se seraient attendus à trouver une maison vide. Et pourtant non : la cheminée était toujours aussi décorée de vieux bijoux offerts à la fête des mères. Si Raiden s'écoutait il aurait allumé un feu : la chaleur de la cheminée, y avait pas vraiment ça à Mistrazz.. Et pourtant ils en auraient eu bien besoin pour lutter contre les vents les plus glacials ! Mais malgré une nouvelle vague de nostalgie, ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder dans la pièce. Il fallait se rendre sur la scène du crime. 

« Reste en bas Saeran. J'irais voir, chuchota le plus jeune.   
\- Non.  
\- Comment ça non ?   
\- Tu regardes jamais de films d'horreur ? C'est toujours en se séparant que les gens se font tuer !  
\- Tu te sens vraiment capable de monter là-haut après ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
\- Non, mais tu crois vraiment que je suis capable de laisser mon petit frère monter là-haut tout seul et prendre le risque de finir fils unique ?  
\- Et toi tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut ? C'est abandonné ! On va juste trouver des indices, pas le tueur lui-même ! »

Malgré leur dispute les deux frères continuaient à chuchoter. Même Raiden qui savait que personne ne serait là. Mais comme pour le contredire, un bruit venait de se faire entendre à l'étage. Comme quelque chose qui bougeait. Le mouvement d'un meuble. Les deux frères se regardèrent et le plus jeune aussi commençait à se sentir de moins en moins serein. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de très inquiétant à l'étage : ils avaient du mal à s'imaginer le contraire.

« Raiden. Prends un couteau dans la cuisine. On monte ensemble. »

Cette fois-ci il se voyait mal contredire Saeran, trop inquiet à son tour. Lentement il exécuta l'ordre et avec la même discrétion qu'il avait eu pour descendre les escaliers à Mistrazz, il monta ceux-ci, suivi du plus âgé. Il commençait à avoir peur et aurait voulu que quelqu'un de brave et courageux vienne le protéger. Mais qui donc ? Ryuhei peut-être ? C'était un adolescent comme lui et malgré sa nonchalance qui le caractérisait bien, il n'était pas non plus sans crainte...   
Chaque pas vers l'étage augmentait sa panique. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus audibles. Mais comme pour augmenter la panique ambiante, ils comprirent petit à petit que les bruits venaient de la chambre des jumelles. Il y avait quelqu'un. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un. Les frères tenaient leurs armes plus fermement dans leur main. 

« J'y vais. »

Chuchota Saeran. Cette fois-ci il voulait être tout devant pour protéger le plus jeune, même si son corps entier était saisi de tremblements à cause de la panique. Il poussa la porte rose à lapins blancs et ouvrit la chambre. Le bruit continuait mais personne n'était là. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Et au bruit se rajoutait autre chose : un mouvement venant encore une fois des meubles. Comme si ce n'était pas assez insupportable de voir l'ancienne chambre des petites, il fallait en plus de ça qu'ils voient les cubes en bois flotter comme si elles jouaient encore avec. Les garçons suivaient ce spectacle insoutenable tant bien que mal. Mais le pire était à venir. Alors qu'il suivait le jouet des yeux, Saeran s'attarda sur le sol.  
Le sol encore maculé de sang.  
C'était trop. Sans même se soucier de si la présence allait les remarquer, il se mit à vomir d'un coup. Raiden tenta de calmer la situation tant bien que mal. La vue le dégoûtait tout particulièrement et lui aussi retenait une certaine envie de vomir. Il n'avait clairement pas les épaules pour jouer le rôle du frère protecteur mais était bien obligé dans une situation aussi tendue. Qui d'autre le ferait, sinon ? 

« Ça va ? »

Chuchota-t-il. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Raiden ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait une question à la réponse si évidente. Mais face à la détresse de son frère il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer des signes d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pourtant pas encore fini, même si les mouvements s'étaient étrangement arrêtés. Quand Saeran reprit ses esprits, ils regardèrent vers la chambre pour voir quelque chose d'inattendu à nouveau.   
Un Pokémon.  
C'était lui le responsable de ce vacarme ? Raiden le regarda en détail. Il connaissait peu de choses en Pokémons mais il savait que cette espèce-là était un Polichombr. Ce dernier regardait les deux humains d'un air dubitatif. Que faisaient-ils ici ? En tous cas il reconnut de suite ce que Raiden tenait dans sa main. Pas le portable mais le couteau. Ils étaient une menace. Et Polichombr devait les éliminer tous les deux. Alors, à leur surprise, il attaqua de sa meilleure Ball'Ombre, que les deux frères eurent à peine le temps d'éviter. Se savoir attaqué paniqua à nouveau Saeran, mais d'un autre manière. Il savait qu'il y avait un danger ici. Il savait que son petit frère était en danger malgré le couteau. Mais il savait surtout que cette fois il ne laisserait personne mourir. Alors sans hésitation il brandit sa bombe lacrymogène et tira sur son adversaire avec. Eu par l'effet de surprise, le Polichombr ne put l'éviter et se sentit d'un coup affaibli. Ça ne suffirait peut-être pas, mais ça laissait assez de temps pour que les deux frères puissent s'enfuir hors de sa portée. Profitant de la confusion du Pokémon, ils redescendirent au salon.

« Saeran...  
\- J'ai cru qu'il allait nous buter !  
\- Merci. Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie. »

Il devait l'admettre. Sans son frère il aurait pris cher. Et pourtant quand il l'avait vu paniqué il s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée qu'il vienne.

« Je t'aurais vraiment sauvé quand on sera totalement en sécurité. Depuis quand c'est là ce... Truc ?  
\- Je sais pas... C'est abandonné, y a sûrement des Pokémons sauvages qui y vivent...  
\- Comment on va faire pour trouver quoi que ce soit s'il reste là ? On a pas de Pokémon pour le mettre KO nous !  
\- Et on connaît rien, surtout... La bombe lacrymogène marchera peut-être pas deux fois... »

Ils ne savaient pas du tout quoi faire. Mais... Rebrousser chemin et rentrer à Mistrazz n'était pas dans leurs options. Ils n'auraient pas deux fois cette occasion, pensaient-ils. Il fallait qu'ils chassent ce Pokémon. Élire domicile dans la chambre de leurs petites sœurs était si déplacé pour eux... Et pourtant ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait décidé de rester dans cette chambre et pas un autre endroit beaucoup moins morbide. Comment pouvaient-ils le comprendre ? Ce n'était pas comme si les Pokémons c'était leur rayon !  
Mais c'était peut-être le rayon de quelqu'un. Ryuhei. Son frère avait un Osselait. Et lui avait un Absol. Il connaissait forcément quelque chose. Et en même temps... Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de l'appeler lui, qui attendait sans doute une réponse à sa déclaration d'amour, et qui serait sûrement déçu de savoir qu'on le contactait uniquement pour lui demander un service ? Mais au moment où il entendit un nouveau bruit en haut, Raiden comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. 

« Décroche s'il-te-plaît... »

Pour ça il lui faisait confiance. Il restait souvent éveillé en pleine nuit et Mortepousse avait une bonne couverture réseau au moins. À peine avait-il passé l'appel qu'il entendit un « Allô ? ».

« Ryu ? C-C'est moi.  
\- Raiden ? T'as réussi à m'appeler ? Demanda le jeune homme agréablement surpris.  
\- Oui. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Ryuhei s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'était souvent lui qui demandait de l'aide à Raiden et rarement le contraire. Mais s'il demandait de l'aide, avec une voix aussi paniquée, c'est que c'était urgent. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je suis à Mortepousse. »

Une autre agréable surprise. Raiden était venu jusqu'ici ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'étais... J'étais venu te voir. » 

Raiden aurait sans doute longtemps discuté avec son ami si son frère ne lui avait pas fait le geste d'abréger.

« Mais je suis allé à mon ancienne maison avec Saeran. On cherche des indices sur nos sœurs. Y a un Polichombr qui nous attaque.  
\- Attends, ralentis...  
\- Je peux pas ralentir, j'ai à peine le temps de t'expliquer !  
\- Okay, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
\- On voudrait le vaincre. Ou le chasser. Je sais pas, juste avoir accès à la chambre de nos sœurs sans qu'il nous attaque.  
\- Est-ce que t'as de quoi te défendre ?   
\- Un couteau et une bombe lacrymogène.  
\- Le couteau va te servir à rien. C'est un Pokémon de type Spectre, il sentira pas les coups physiques. L'impressionner parce qu'il sait que c'est une arme, peut-être, mais rien de plus. Gardez la bombe par contre. Vous êtes cachés ?  
\- O-Ouais... Mais il va pas tarder à revenir.  
\- S'il vous attaque, vous l'utilisez pour le ralentir. Je fais quelques recherches et j'arrive de suite. »

Même sans faire les recherches il était déjà en direction vers l'ancienne maison.

« Sois prudent en attendant. »

J'ai pas envie de te perdre, avait-il failli dire. Son Absol à ses côtés, il courut vers la maison. Tant pis si Kisame l'engueulait encore une fois parce qu'il avait fait le mur : c'était trop urgent pour qu'il obéisse aux ordres. La vie de la personne la plus importante pour lui était en jeu. Ça manquait de bus pour y aller et il n'avait clairement pas la meilleure forme physique, surtout que ça faisait à peine quelque chose qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. En plus de ça il devait ralentir son rythme pour effectuer les recherches nécessaires. Sois patient Raiden, j'arrive, lui dit-il. Il n'avait pas raccroché, essayant d'être témoin des événements malgré la distance.  
De son côté Raiden cherchait de quoi se défendre. Si le couteau ne servait pas, il lui fallait quelque chose de nouveau. La bombe lacrymogène pouvait se vider, aussi... Et ce n'était pas un flacon vide qui allait l'impressionner. Peut-être qu'il allait trouver quelque chose dans la cuisine... Ils regardèrent vers en haut. Il y avait du bruit, mais la créature ne semblait pas venir vers ici. Ça leur laissait encore un peu de temps pour aller à la cuisine. S'il y avait une chose qui les aiderait ce serait bien ici qu'il la trouverait ! Aussi silencieusement que possible, Raiden fouilla un tiroir. Il y avait des boîtes d'allumettes. Ce serait parfait pour le moment. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à brûler la maison, mais voir des flammes serait sans doute très impressionnant et servirait de menace. Et puis qui sait peut-être qu'avec le feu il pourrait déclencher le détecteur de fumée et provoquer un bruit assez assourdissant pour le Pokémon ! Enfin, si le détecteur marchait...   
Ainsi équipé, il entendit à nouveau la voix de Ryuhei. 

« Tes sœurs elles avaient des poupées ? »

Des poupées ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il eut un petit instant de réflexion. Des poupées... Elles avaient beaucoup de jouets et de peluches en tout genre, mais elles avaient surtout une poupée très singulière. C'était leur première poupée rien qu'à elles puisque tous les jouets qu'elles avaient eu avant celui-ci appartenaient à leurs aînés. Certes il n'y en avait qu'une seule mais elles ne se la disputaient jamais. Chaque jour elles passaient du temps avec elle, au point qu'elle en était presque devenue un membre de la famille. Elles lui donnaient à manger, se baladaient toujours avec... Elles avaient même appris à laver des vêtements à la main pour qu'elle ait toujours des tenues propres sur elle. Mais tout ça c'était fini. Les petites étaient parties et la poupée n'avait plus de propriétaire, laissée seule dans cette chambre comme plein d'autres jouets. 

« Elles en avaient une. Qui s'appelait Molly je crois. Pourquoi ?  
\- Polichombr c'est un Pokémon de type Spectre né suite à l'abandon d'une poupée. »

Raiden avait du mal à y croire. Le téléphone était en haut-parleur donc Saeran aussi avait entendu. Il y croyait encore moins que son frère. 

« Attends, le Polichombr là-haut c'est Molly ?!  
\- Je crois. Il doit s'être manifesté parce que plus personne jouait avec lui et a attaqué parce qu'il vous connaissait pas et que vous étiez armés, peut-être...  
\- Mais on l'a déjà vue plein de fois Molly, je comprends pas...  
\- Je sais pas, c'est Yubi le connaisseur en Pokémons, pas moi ! »

Bon c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir appelé Ryuhei, s'il n'y connaissait rien. Mais sans une personne extérieure comme lui il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu cette donnée capitale. Et surtout... Sa voix lui manquait. 

« Tu sais pourquoi tes sœurs l'ont abandonnée ?  
\- Je vois pas... C'était comme leur petite sœur, je comprends pas pourquoi elles l'auraient laissée tomber...  
\- Elles l'ont pas laissée tomber, répondit Saeran. Elles sont mortes et... On a laissé les affaires des filles ici alors plus personne n'a joué avec elle. »

Raiden se leva d'un coup. Plus question d'être caché. Son frère ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Je vais lui parler.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Raiden, attends que j'arrive ! Intervint Ryuhei.  
\- Molly a juste à comprendre qu'elle n'a pas été abandonnée volontairement. Elle cherche encore Nora et Niva et elle doit savoir pourquoi elles sont parties.  
\- Mais tu vas te faire tuer !! Laisse-moi y aller ou alors attends que ton ami vienne !  
\- C'est toi qui l'a attaquée, elle va vouloir se défendre si tu reviens. Et il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle ne soit pas en état de se battre pour nous écouter, ce qui ne sera pas le cas si on attend Ryuhei. »

Passant le paquet d'allumettes à Saeran, Raiden monta les escaliers petit à petit. Ryuhei pressait le pas de son côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer s'il arrivait trop tard ? Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que courir à la rescousse des deux frères et écouter ce que Raiden allait faire. Ce dernier s'approcha de la chambre à nouveau. La Polichombr était encore un peu confuse mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Lorsqu'elle vit Raiden, elle se prépara à attaquer. Le jeune homme voyait déjà l'attaque se profiler quand il tenta de l'arrêter.

« Attends Molly ! »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce nom... Elle s'interrompit un instant. 

« C'est... C'est Raiden. Raiden Edgerow Sakuraba. Le grand frère de Nora et Niva. »

De nouveaux noms. De nouveaux noms si familiers. Nora et Niva, les deux petites filles qui s'occupaient si bien d'elle... De doux souvenirs se dessinaient en son for intérieur. Mais aussi la douleur d'avoir été abandonnée. Assez pour que ses yeux commencent à s'emplir de larmes et que de sa bouche une nouvelle attaque se prépare.

« A-Attends, attends ! Tu dois penser qu'elles t'ont laissé tomber mais... Mais c'est faux ! Les filles... Elles sont mortes. Elles sont parties très loin et... On ne les reverra jamais. Rien ne pourra les ramener, même si on retrouve la personne qui leur a fait ça... »

Sa voix était étrangement tremblante. Lui qui voulait tant trouver le tueur semblait réaliser quelque chose. Il parlait assez fort pour que Saeran entende d'en bas, si jamais les négociations tournaient mal. Est-ce que lui aussi, réalisait quelque chose ?

« E-Elles me manquent. Elles me manquent beaucoup, elles et tout ce qu'on avait avant. Mais... On est obligés de s'accrocher et... On va vraiment avoir du mal. »

Il se demandait un peu ce que Ryuhei pensait de son acte de bravoure. Lui aussi avait eu sa vie radicalement changée depuis la mort de sa mère. Raiden s'approcha un peu plus. Polichombr n'attaquait pas, encaissant douloureusement la nouvelle. Et surtout, encaissant l'accolade de Raiden qui venait de prendre la poupée dans ses bras. 

« Tu as été toute seule, hein Molly... On est désolés. Tu seras plus toute seule, c'est promis. On est pas Nora et Niva mais on est quand même sympas avec Saeran. Alors tu veux bien venir dans notre maison à nous ? »

À sa surprise, Raiden sentit une nouvelle présence venir se coller contre son torse. La Polichombr. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment il pouvait sentir un corps aussi spectral que le sien contre lui, mais continua son câlin malgré tout. C'était une journée si éprouvante. Mais les choses semblaient réglées, d'une certaine façon. 

***

« Alors Molly va venir à la maison ?  
\- Ouais. Elle mérite d'avoir un nouveau foyer et quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle. On est pas nos sœurs mais on est mieux que des inconnus... » 

Expliqua Raiden pendant qu'ils sortaient de la maison. 

« Tu crois que je pourrais m'occuper d'elle alors que j'ai pas réussi avec les filles ?  
\- Je crois oui. Et puis à mon avis ça leur ferait plaisir. »

Répondit simplement le jeune homme. Il était temps de rentrer. Molly attendait son nouveau foyer. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer à Mistrazz, ils virent Ryuhei courir vers eux. 

« Raiden !! »

Essoufflé, il s'approcha de son ami.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard... Tu vas bien ? T'as pas été blessé ? T'as pas donné de nouvelles après ta discussion et... Et...  
\- Ryu... Ça va. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que t'as fait. Tu m'as vraiment aidé et je m'en serais pas sorti sans toi. »

Malgré la faible lumière des lampadaires il pouvait voir Ryuhei rougir. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, du coup ?  
\- On va ramener Molly chez nous... On a jamais eu de Pokémon à la maison, ça va faire bizarre.   
\- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler, au cas où. »

Et comme pour confirmer que désormais il pouvait compter sur lui, le petit Absol se frotta aux jambes de Raiden. Molly fixait le nouveau venu, intriguée. 

« Alors tu... Tu étais à Mortepousse pour venir me voir, à la base ?  
\- H-Heu... O-Ouais. »

Ça commençait à être un peu gênant... 

« J'ai eu ton message et... Tu sais le réseau, tout ça, c'est pas ouf. Donc... Je voulais venir pour te donner ma réponse.  
\- T'es venu jusqu'ici pour me répondre ? Wow... Je pensais pas qu'un truc de films romantiques comme ça allait m'arriver !   
\- Ouais ! Plaisanta Raiden à son tour. Il manquerait plus qu'on s'embrasse sous la pluie ! »

Silence. Les deux se regardèrent en rougissant fortement. 

« Tu... Heu... Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'embrasse ? Demanda timidement Ryuhei.  
\- T-Toi aussi ?  
\- Je... Je sais pas quoi dire, je pensais pas que ce serait possible... T'es tellement cool comme gars je pensais pas que tu aurais voulu d'un mec comme moi !  
\- Moi ? Cool ?  
\- Ouais ! T'es sympa, attentif, passionné quand tu parles de guitare, tu m'écoutes toujours quand je vais pas bien ! T'es le meilleur !  
\- Arrête, c'est toi qui es cool ! T'es impressionnant, un peu intimidant même, mais t'as un air hyper charmant et quand on te connaît on se rend compte à quel point t'es adorable et... » 

Les deux se mirent à rire, comme amusés. Finalement il n'y avait pas besoin d'un problème de réseau téléphonique pour qu'ils aient du mal à communiquer ! Ils se regardèrent en rougissant quand leurs rires prirent fin. Ne faisant plus attention aux choses autour. Ni à Saeran qui les observait, fier de voir son petit frère heureux, ni aux deux Pokémons qui apprenaient à faire connaissance. Et ils profitèrent de ce court instant pour échanger leur premier baiser, un baiser si doux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke j'ai limite oublié que j'avais écrit ce chapitre snif. Du coup il a mis un peu de temps à sortir ! 
> 
> L'histoire de Raiden a été difficile à écrire (comme toutes en vrai), mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire malgré tout !  
> J'ai quelques petites idées en tête pour la suite mais j'y réfléchis encore, tout ce que je peux dire ce que les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus indépendants et moins liés que les trois derniers !
> 
> En espérant que la lecture a été bonne !


	7. D et Tutafeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mort, mort d'enfant, mention d'isolement, toxicité parentale (n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en manque)

Ça doit être génial d'être un personnage de fiction. Vivre tout plein d'aventures et avoir une vie trépidante ! On doit être beaucoup à vouloir ça. Qui ne rêve pas d'être un super-héros sauvant les autres ? Ou un aventurier dans la jungle ? C'est pour ça qu'on aime chercher des points communs entre nous et des personnages fictifs. C'est compliqué parfois. En même temps ils vivent tous des super aventures fascinantes qui arriveraient jamais à des êtres humains comme tout le monde hein... Mais moi j'ai un point commun avec certains personnages de fiction ! Un point commun spécial qui me rend unique. Mais un point commun un peu triste, d'une certaine façon...  
La mort n'est pas une fin pour nous, mais le commencement de notre histoire. Je m'appelle D. Je suis mort. Mais je suis né à nouveau. D'un humain, je suis devenu un Tutafeh.  
Un humain qui devient un Pokémon ! C'est incroyable non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croit. Beaucoup d'humains se réincarnent en Pokémons après leur mort. Surtout les Pokémons de type Spectre ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir rencontré de Pokémons d'autres types qui se sont réincarnés, comme moi.   
Pour être honnête... Je croise rarement d'autres Pokémons que ceux de type Spectre. Les humains ont peur de nous et les Pokémons aussi. On se fait souvent attaquer quand on se balade avec les autres ! Au moins je ne suis pas tout seul. On est une bande à errer la nuit. Enfin, eux ils errent. Moi je reste là. On a un repaire, c'est un vieux magasin abandonné où on y vit. Je n'ai pas le droit de me balader, je crois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis un Pokémon, moi aussi je peux me défendre ! Je m'entraîne toujours dès que j'ai l'occasion ! Mais... Je crois qu'en fait, les membres de ma bande ne m'aiment pas trop eux non plus.   
Je ne saurais pas dire s'ils me détestent. Mais je sais que quand ils me voient, ils me regardent toujours d'un air étrange. Comme s'ils étaient tristes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ils s'occupent de moi et c'est gentil mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils cherchent tant à m'éviter de me balader librement. Ils font pas ça avec les autres Tutafehs... Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir cet espèce de traitement de faveur. Je peux compter sur eux en cas de besoin et ils me protégeront toujours, mais est-ce que d'autres bénéficient vraiment de cette même protection ? Je veux pas être le chouchou que tout le monde déteste... Ça me met un peu mal à l'aise.  
Il y a aussi autre chose. J'apprends de plus en plus d'attaques avec mon entraînement. Je travaille dur ! Il le faut bien, si je veux montrer à tout le monde que je peux partir en expédition même s'ils ne veulent pas. Je dois prouver ma valeur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Des fois il y a des capacités que je maîtrise assez bien pour qu'elles deviennent mes véritables capacités. Il y en a une que j'aimerais apprendre. Voile Miroir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Mais elle a l'air jolie et certains Tutafehs la maîtrisent dans le groupe. Non, sa beauté n'est pas la vraie raison. La vraie raison c'est que d'autres la connaissent mais ils ne l'utilisent jamais devant moi et ils refusent que je l'apprenne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis vraiment ignorant, en fait... Voile Miroir va m'aider à en savoir plus ! J'en suis sûr. Et qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais partir en expédition avec les autres Pokémons si je l'apprends ! Les expéditions ça doit être génial. On voit le monde entier juste au-dessus de nous, on peut même aller aussi haut que les avions puisqu'on flotte ! Je me demande jusqu'à où je peux aller en flottant. Peut-être que je n'irais pas loin et que je rencontrerai un dresseur qui m'acceptera dans son équipe. Ça aussi, ça a l'air génial. Je serais avec d'autres Pokémons et tous ensemble on explorera le monde entier. On battra tous nos adversaires et on deviendra même l'équipe la plus puissante, inscrite dans le Panthéon de la ligue !! C'est pas génial ça ? On serait de vrais héros de l'histoire ! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être classe...  
Pas le choix, je dois devenir plus puissant ! Allez, un petit effort... Il faut que je me concentre... Elle est pas facile à apprendre. Comme c'est une capacité de type Psy elle est moins facile à assimiler qu'une capacité du même type que moi. Mais si d'autres Tutafehs l'ont apprise alors je dois l'apprendre à mon tour ! Je peux le faire. Non, je vais le faire ! Je dois le faire !  
Je l'ai fait !!  
Quelque chose est apparu devant moi. C'est ça le Voile Miroir ? C'est vraiment joli... Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est, en face ? Un autre Tutafeh ? Il est spécial, il bouge en même temps que moi ! Si je penche la tête, il penche lui aussi la tête... Est-ce que c'est moi ? Il me semble qu'un miroir ça permet de voir à quoi on ressemble. C'est un miroir ça non ? Est-ce que les autres ne voulaient pas que je vois à quoi je ressemble ? C'est bizarre ça ! Je dois bien savoir comment je suis non ?  
Je me regarde longtemps. Je suis assez similaire aux autres Tutafehs, je vois pas trop ce qui me différencie d'eux... Je sais que les Tutafehs d'ici ont les yeux rouges et qu'il y a une contrée lointaine appelée Galar où ils sont violets. Les miens sont rouges, comme ceux de tout le monde ici ! Ceux de Galar ont une plaque et ceux d'ici ont un masque. Moi j'ai un masque, comme tout ceux d'ici ! Je suis pareil que les autres, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on refuse que je vois mon reflet ? Et aussi, pourquoi est-ce que je suis traité différemment ?  
Je me suis regardé un peu plus longtemps et j'ai compris. Ça vient de mon masque. Mon masque est doré, mais il est très différent de celui des autres. Ceux des autres ressemblent à des personnes très vieilles. Mais le mien ressemble à celui d'un enfant. J'ai quitté un instant le miroir pour chercher un magazine déchiré où il y a une photo de famille. Oui, le petit humain c'est un enfant, et le grand c'est un adulte. Je suis le seul à avoir un visage d'enfant... Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un enfant ? Ça explique beaucoup de choses : ils ne veulent pas que j'aille sur le terrain parce que je suis trop jeune, là où eux sont plus âgés et peuvent y aller sans danger... Les petits humains ont l'air plus inoffensifs que les grands ! Les petits Pokémons le sont peut-être aussi...  
C'est pas juste ! Ça veut dire que je dois devenir un adulte pour quitter le repaire ? Ça prend du temps de grandir... Je ne veux pas attendre. Et je veux aussi comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon propre visage, aussi !

« D ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Oh non, une des Tutafehs m'a entendu. Elle s'appelle Jarya et c'est un peu une maman ici. Elle est gentille mais parfois autoritaire : c'est elle qui a mis en place toutes les règles de notre repaire. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de réaliser que tous les Tutafehs que j'ai rencontré ont des prénoms avec plusieurs lettres... Je suis juste D moi. Pas que ça me déplaise, j'aime bien. Je crois qu'elle ne va pas approuver ma maîtrise de Voile Miroir. Ça sent la dispute. Si des humains nous écoutaient, ils auraient l'impression d'entre juste des « Tutafeh ! Tutafeh tutafeh ?! ». On dirait pas comme ça mais on a de vrais conversations !  
C'est un peu effrayant, mais je crois que c'est le bon moment. C'est la première fois que je dispute un ordre. C'est peut-être le moment pour poser des questions. Pour savoir pourquoi. J'ai besoin de réponses. 

« Ne me dis pas que... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'apprendre une attaque pareille !  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- C'est une attaque très difficile à maîtriser et qui épuise facilement son porteur s'il n'est pas de type Psy. Il vaut mieux que tu te cantonnes à des attaques de type Spectre pour l'instant. »

Son expression a changé. Elle n'est pas habituée à des « pourquoi » qui remettent en question ses ordres, ça doit être si étrange d'en entendre. Alors elle doit se forcer à chercher la meilleure justification mais ça se voit qu'elle a du mal à en trouver...

« Tu veux pas que je sache ce à quoi je ressemble, hein ? »

Autant y aller de manière frontale.

« D...  
\- Je le sais maintenant, que mon masque n'est pas comme les autres... Mais c'est pas grave hein ? Je devrais pas être traité différemment parce que mon masque est celui d'un enfant...  
\- Oh, mon pauvre D... »

Elle me lance ce regard de pitié. Je ne sais jamais comment réagir face à ça. Ils sont beaucoup à me regarder comme ça et j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire... C'est plus dérangeant qu'autre chose. 

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que veulent dire les masques pour un Tutafeh ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Bon, est-ce que tu sais au moins qu'avant d'être des Tutafehs, nous étions des humains ?  
\- Oui ! On devient des Tutafehs quand on meurt, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est ça. Le masque qu'on porte... C'est le visage qu'on avait quand on était humains. Qu'on avait avant de mourir. »

Je... Je ne savais pas du tout, ça... J'ai regardé le visage de Jarya. Il est marqué de plusieurs traits et ses yeux ont l'air plus petits. Je me suis regardé à nouveau dans le miroir. Le mien n'a pas de traits comme ça. Il est plus rond et mes yeux sont plus grands.

« Je suis morte quand j'étais très vieille. Mais toi, D, tu es mort quand tu étais un tout petit... Ce n'est pas normal de mourir aussi jeune. Tu aurais dû avoir une longue vie comme tout le monde ici. C'est pour ça qu'on te protège. On a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu mérites que ta seconde vie soit beaucoup plus longue que la précédente, tu comprends ?  
\- Non. Je ne comprends pas. Je veux juste vivre comme vous, moi...  
\- D... Tu es encore très jeune. Ça fait quelques années que tu es parmi nous mais tu es encore un enfant...  
\- Si ça fait quelques années alors j'ai vieilli ! Je ne suis plus un enfant désormais. J'apprends à me battre et je m'en sors vraiment bien ! Au pire je peux toujours partir avec vous en expédition non ? Comme ça je ne serais pas tout seul et vous aurez beaucoup moins peur pour moi ! »

Je pensais que ce compromis suffirait, mais je crois que mon désaccord lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. 

« On te protège d'autre chose, aussi. Tu sais qui j'étais, avant ?  
\- Oui, je sais, tu étais la grand-mère d'une famille nombreuse et tu avais fondé un ranch que tu léguerais à ton fils à ta mort et parfois tu vas les voir pour savoir comment il s'en sort maintenant qu'il dirige tout sans ton aide... »

Elle nous racontait tout le temps cette histoire ! Mais j'ai bien envie de voir le ranch. Il doit y avoir plein d'humains et de Pokémons qui vivent ensemble ! Encore une chose géniale que j'ai envie de découvrir. Et encore une chose qu'on veut m'empêchait de découvrir.

« Mais toi, sais-tu qui tu es exactement ? Ou du moins qui tu étais ?  
\- Je... »

J'ai réfléchi un instant. Mon histoire à moi commence au moment où je me suis réveillé sur ma tombe. Tombe que je n'ai jamais revu d'ailleurs. Mais avant... J'étais qui, avant ?

« C'est aussi de ça qu'on veut te protéger. La seule chose que tu gardes de ton ancienne vie, c'est la lettre qui forme ton nom. Peut-être qu'au cours de ta réincarnation il s'est passé quelque chose qui a fait que tu as perdu la mémoire. Et peut-être est-ce une bonne chose que tu ne la retrouves pas.   
\- M-Mais pourquoi ?   
\- Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de trop lourd à porter. De trop lourd pour un aussi petit enfant. »

Jarya a été maman et ensuite ses enfants ont été parents. Elle sait ce que c'est un enfant et comprend que ça n'a pas la même sensibilité qu'un adulte. Elle comprend aussi que c'est plus fragile. Elle et les autres Tutafehs sont assez vieux pour comprendre ça. Mais moi... Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends définitivement pas.

« Alors... Même si j'avais eu le niveau pour partir en expédition, vous ne m'y aurez jamais envoyé par peur que je me souvienne de quelque chose de blessant ?  
\- D, essaie de comprendre.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas comprendre ! Vous voulez m'enfermer et faire en sorte que je ne vois jamais le monde extérieur ! Vous m'avez donné de faux espoirs en me disant qu'il fallait juste que je travaille dur !  
\- S'il-te-plaît... Laisse-nous d'abord voir si ton histoire n'est pas trop violente. Peut-être qu'après on...  
\- J'en ai assez des compromis !  
\- Enfin...  
\- Essaie de comprendre toi-même ! Toutes les semaines tu vas voir ta famille pour savoir comment le ranch évolue, tu imagines si on t'en empêchait parce que ça pourrait être trop difficile pour toi à encaisser ?  
\- D, ce n'est pas comparable.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un enfant qui réagirait mal ? Sauf que ça fait longtemps que je suis mort. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus un enfant et que je suis en droit de prendre mes propres décisions. Alors soit vous me laissez partir, soit je pars en secret sans rien vous dire et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. »

C'était peut-être une réaction un peu trop immature pour quelqu'un qui disait ne plus être un enfant quelques instants plus tôt... Mais tant pis. Si je ne fais pas entendre ma voix un peu plus que ça, ils vont me garder prisonnier du repaire toute ma vie. C'est sympa le repaire hein... Mais j'ai déjà lu et relu plein de fois les mêmes vieux magazines. Ce sont de nouveaux magazines qui m'intéressent aujourd'hui. Et pas que des magazines. Plein de choses.  
Jarya a soupiré et est partie un moment, me disant qu'elle revenait. Oh non, elle va prévenir tous les autres Tutafehs et ils seront encore plus stricts sur ma surveillance... Enfin c'était ce que je pensais. En fait elle est revenue avec un vieux sac et me l'a donné.

« Prends ça. Il y a quelques baies pour le voyage et une carte de la ville. Tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches ici.  
\- Jarya...  
\- Je ne m'étais jamais attendue à cette réaction de ta part, mais je ne peux plus t'empêcher de partir non plus. Si... Si jamais tu ne nous détestes pas, reviens-nous voir à l'occasion. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? » 

Ça a l'air de lui faire du mal de me laisser m'en aller. Ses enfants sont toujours restés au ranch et ne sont jamais partis comme moi, ça doit faire bizarre. Je suis content qu'elle soit aussi compréhensive, elle qui s'y opposait tant... Je l'ai remercié en la saluant, mais je ne suis même pas sûr que mes simples remerciements suffisent. En tous cas une chose est sûre : après cet échange, je pars à l'aventure.

***

Enfin, l'aventure... Il faudrait déjà que je sache où aller. Après être sorti du repaire j'ai erré un peu partout dans la ville. Tout était fascinant ! Quoique, j'ai senti qu'il y avait des Pokémons assez agressifs quand je les approchais. Je crois que ce sont des Moumoutons ? Leur laine avait l'air si douce alors je voulais leur faire un câlin, mais ils ne devaient pas être très tactiles... Dans tous les cas il faut que je cherche un peu plus sérieusement... Mais ce lampadaire est si joli ! Bon D, un peu de sérieux, t'es parti pour retrouver tes origines alors tu peux plus trop te permettre d'être fasciné par le moindre petit truc. Quoique, y a un marchand de glace là-bas et... Non, il faut que je me concentre. Les Pokémons de type Spectre comme moi sont plus fréquents de nuit mais si je veux trouver des humains et les questionner, il vaut mieux que je fasse ça de jour. D'après la montre du repaire, la nuit tombe à 20:00. Et d'après la grosse horloge là-bas... Tiens elle est marrante cette horloge, les aiguilles sont en forme de Dimoclès ! Bref, il est 18:00. Ça me laisse un peu de temps !  
Il y a du monde dans les rues à cette heure-ci... Tout le monde court partout et ça fait un peu peur. Je dois flotter aussi haut que possible pour ne pas me faire percuter mais même en haut, il y a des Pokémons de type Vol dont ma présence va couper la route... Il faut déjà que je me pose quelque part pour lire la carte. Un arbre, peut-être ? C'est le mieux. Comme ça je saurais comment me diriger ! Alors, comment ça se lit...

« Doradiville... »

C'est le nom de l'endroit où on habite ? C'est joli... La ville aussi est jolie. Quand on se pose un instant dans un arbre pour la regarder, on se rend compte que c'est vraiment magnifique. Dire que j'ai oublié tout ça...  
Attends une seconde. La musique du marchand de glaces, elle me dit quelque chose. Pourtant je devrais pas la connaître, puisque je suis jamais sorti du repaire... Est-ce que... Le D vivant la connaissait ? En même temps c'est une jolie musique. Elle est joyeuse et donne envie d'acheter plein de glaces au marchand. Les parfums ont l'air bon en plus, ils sont tout colorés ! Et il y a du monde qui y va. C'est que ça doit être un bon marchand de glace... Ça me donne faim ! Mais j'ai pas d'argent... C'est ça que je dois avoir pour prendre une glace non ? Tant pis, je vais prendre une baie plutôt. C'est bon les baies et... Attends il est où mon sac ?!  
Je me suis retourné et... C'est un Rongourmand qui me l'a volé ! Il a dû sentir l'odeur... Non mais oh, c'est à moi ça ! Je lui ai lancé ma meilleure attaque, faut pas me chercher. Ça lui a tellement fait peur qu'il s'est enfui en lâchant le sac. On peut pas être tranquille hein... Il faut que je trouve un autre endroit pour manger et pour regarder la carte. Un poteau ça a l'air mieux... Il y en a un, un peu plus loin, qui est inoccupé. Je m'y installe et j'entends toujours la musique du marchand de glaces. Elle fait du bien, cette musique... On dirait une berceuse. Je pourrais presque m'endormir en l'écoutant... Non, ça suffit, il faut que j'arrête de me déconcentrer un peu ! Mon avenir m'attend c'est pas pour le mettre de côté. J'ai repris la carte, essayant de bien la lire. La mairie est au centre... Attends, c'est quoi déjà la mairie ? Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était juste en face de moi ! Je dois vraiment être dans la lune pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ! C'est grand, comme bâtiment... Au moins je sais où je suis ! Mais pas encore où je vais... Le souvenir le plus ancien que j'ai, c'est mon éveil au cimetière. C'est là que je devrais aller.  
J'ai mangé une baie pour me donner un peu de courage. Le cimetière a l'air d'être loin, sur la carte... Est-ce qu'il fera encore jour quand j'y irai ? Pas que la nuit me dérange, mais si je veux savoir qui étaient les humains qui m'entouraient ça va être un peu compliqué puisque les cimetières sont connus pour faire peur aux humains... J'essaie de suivre le chemin mais... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me repérer. Le cimetière était au sud et au final je suis allé à l'opposé... Je n'y connais vraiment rien... En plus je prends du temps et la nuit s'approche de plus en plus. Vite, il faut que je me dépêche, mais comment ? Je suis juste arrivé dans une rue avec plein de magasins... J'essaie d'en sortir parce que c'est très bruyant. Aux discussions des passants se mêlent des cris de Pokémons et ils font mal aux oreilles. J'ai flotté au-dessus d'eux pour m'en éloigner et j'ai entendu le cri d'un Corvaillus qui se détachait de la foule, un peu plus loin. Il était à côté d'une voiture et il y avait un monsieur aussi. Est-ce que ce sont... Oui, ce sont eux ! Les fameux taxis Corvaillus !  
Il y avait plein de magazines sur eux dans le repaire. Ils disaient que c'était un tout nouveau concept trop innovant, venu de la région de Galar, et que ça posait débat pour savoir si on les installait à Nosias ou pas. On dirait bien que ça a marché et qu'aujourd'hui toute la ville en a. Les Corvaillus sont vraiment grands. Ils font un peu peur... Mais eux ils pourraient m'amener au cimetière. Ils doivent sûrement connaître l'endroit ! 

« Bonjour... »

Ai-je dit au Corvaillus. Il m'a compris et on a discuté de la question tant bien que mal. Pour des humains ça devait être une drôle de conversation, qu'on avait... Sauf pour un, le conducteur. Un humain qui comprenait ce que disaient les Pokémons... Ça doit être normal pour ce métier mais pour moi c'est vraiment énorme. Ils se comprennent comme deux copains ! Je suis monté dans la cabine. C'est super confortable comme siège ! Tellement différent que ceux du repaire... J'aime bien mon fauteuil là-bas mais il a plein de trous. En parlant de ça... C'est mon ancien fauteuil. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais au repaire. J'aimais beaucoup de choses là-bas. C'était comme une famille. Mais une famille qui m'a fait du mal. Et je sais pas si pardonner est une bonne idée.

« Hé petit ! Regarde la vue que t'as. »

A dit le chauffeur du taxi. La vue... Wow. C'est à ça que ressemble Doradiville vu de très haut ? Je suis bouché bée. Les arbres sont grands et ont plein de baies. Les feuilles et les pétales volent dans les airs. Les humains, qui avaient l'air si grands tout à l'heure, sont maintenant minuscules. Et le ciel... J'avais déjà vu des couchers de soleil de loin aux fenêtres du repaire. Mais là, c'est totalement autre chose. Une palette avec plein de couleurs. Ce n'est plus le ciel bleu de tout à l'heure : il y a du rose, de l'orange... J'avais déjà vu un coucher de soleil au repaire, mais rien d'aussi spectaculaire. J'ai entendu dire que les gens aiment bien les couchers de soleil et franchement ? J'en suis même pas surpris, c'est tellement beau !  
Tellement beau que je n'ai même pas fait attention à la route. En quelques minutes à peine le trajet est déjà terminé et je suis arrivé à destination. Il commence à faire nuit et quelques Pokémons de type Spectre sortent déjà de leur nid. Il doit y avoir quelques Tutafehs, comme moi... Est-ce que les gens du repaire me cherchent ? Jarya a dû les retenir, mais certains veulent peut-être me retrouver... Mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Il va falloir que je reste discret alors... Je ne peux peut-être pas reprendre le taxi pour rentrer. Ça se voit un Tutafeh qui prend un taxi non ?

« Rentrez sans moi ! »

Je n'ai même pas laissé le temps au conducteur de se poser des questions que je suis parti explorer le cimetière. C'est peut-être l'endroit que je connais le mieux de Nosias en dehors du repaire. Je suis né ici et j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps avant d'être trouvé par le groupe de Tutafehs. Je faisais même des parties de cache-cache avec les autres Pokémons de type Spectre du cimetière ! Je connaissais les meilleures cachettes, d'ailleurs. La meilleure elle est dans la grande crypte. Y a aussi la statue d'Arceus qui est pas mal... Je me suis dirigé vers ces anciens édifices que je connaissais si bien. Ils sont recouverts de mousse et il y a même un agent d'entretien qui essaie d'en retirer. Je devrais lui demander s'il a vu ma tombe...   
Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. Est-ce que des gens viennent la voir au moins ? J'espère que j'ai une famille... Une autre que le groupe de Tutafehs. Une famille qui ne m'enfermerait pas. J'ai peur de les voir. Et s'ils ne veulent pas de moi au final ? Je suis mort après tout... Ce voyage vers mes origines était peut-être une mauvaise idée...  
J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas fait attention à la femme qui courait vers moi et qui m'a bousculé. 

« Pardon ! J'espère que tu vas bien. »

Je l'ai regardé un instant, essayant de revenir à la réalité. Elle a l'air d'être âgée. Mais elle a surtout l'air d'être gentille. Les humains que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui m'ont fait un peu peur, à toujours être pressé et à ne pas faire attention aux choses autour d'eux... Elle, elle a l'air de prendre son temps et de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

« Gemmy, on y va ! Encore pardon... »

Elle est partie, avec un Pokémon. J'en ai jamais vu en vrai ! Je crois que c'est un Strassie ? Ça doit être super rare... Il est vraiment beau. En tous cas ils sont tous les deux repartis et moi aussi je devais repartir. J'ai toute la nuit pour moi mais quand même. Tiens ? Il y a quelque chose par terre ! C'est... Une boîte ? Ça a l'air d'être des médicaments... On dirait ceux que Jarya nous donnait quand on avait mal au ventre. C'est sûrement à eux, il faut que je leur rapporte ! Mais la dame court vite et son Strassie la suit de près... J'essaie de l'appeler mais elle a pas l'air de m'entendre... Je crois que je vais devoir la suivre dans tout le cimetière ! J'en suis déjà fatigué d'avance... Elle ne s'arrête jamais !

« Vite Gemmy, on va manquer le début de l'épisode de ce soir ! »

Le fameux Gemmy a du mal à suivre lui aussi... C'est peut-être pour lui les médicaments ? Il faut qu'il les prenne alors ! Je continue à les suivre encore et encore et... Ils ont fini par entrer dans une partie du cimetière que je connais bien. J'étais tout le temps là avant. Et l'endroit où ils se sont arrêtés... Je pensais les interpeller à ce moment-là, mais ils se sont arrêtés sur ma tombe.   
Est-ce qu'ils me connaissent ? C'est peut-être eux ma famille ! La dame avait l'air gentille... Ou alors c'est un ami. Est-ce que c'est ma tombe au moins, pour de vrai ? Je l'ai regardé une fois de plus et il n'y a pas de doute possible : il y a une photo de deux enfants posée dans un cadre et l'un d'entre eux a exactement le même visage que moi. La dame, elle me connaît ! Elle me connaît vraiment, c'est ma tombe à moi. Et mon nom... Je m'appelle Daniel Quinlann ?  
C'est un peu spécial. Je crois que je préfère D. J'ai porté ce nom toute ma vie. Enfin, ma seconde vie ! En tous cas ils s'occupent bien de moi sur la tombe. Elle a des fleurs et le cadre avec la photo, et elle est aussi toute propre. La dame de tout à l'heure a arrosé les fleurs déjà présentes et en a posé des nouvelles.

« Bonjour Danny. »

Danny ? C'est comme ça qu'elle m'appelle ? C'est un peu plus joli que mon vrai prénom.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop mon grand ? Je suis désolée, on ne peut pas venir aussi souvent... Tu sais, je travaille beaucoup. Mais je vais faire en sorte de venir le plus souvent possible. Pour que tu ne te sentes pas tout seul, d'accord ? »

Elle s'inquiète pour un garçon qui est mort... C'est si gentil. 

« Ça fait longtemps qu'Alba n'est pas venu(e) lui/elle non plus... Iel ne te manque pas trop ? Iel est toujours au concours de danse ! Dudew est à ses côtés et veille sur lui/elle. Tu devrais voir Alba danser, iel est vraiment magnifique... Ce soir c'est la demi-finale ! Tu te rends compte, iel est déjà allé si loin ! Je savais qu'iel était talentueux(se). Iel est contre deux garçons qui ont un très bon niveau eux aussi ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'Alba aime beaucoup celui au Frissonnille... Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble ! Ça arrive dans ce genre d'émissions, quand on partage des émotions fortes ! Enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées, mais tu devrais voir comment iel est quand il est à côté de lui/elle ! »

Je me demande qui est Alba... Iel doit être célèbre pour être dans un concours de danse ! Les membres du groupe doivent sûrement en savoir plus sur ça... Peut-être que ce(tte) Alba c'est l'autre enfant sur la photo ? J'ai un(e) adelphe super talentueux(se), alors ! Personne ne me croirait si je leur disais que j'étais le frère d'un(e) grand(e) danseur(e) !

« Moi tu sais, la vie continue... C'est bizarre d'être toute seule à la maison ! »

Le Strassie a fait un bruit, comme vexé.

« Oui Gemmy, tu es là toi aussi ! Mais c'est rare quand je suis la seule humaine ici ! »

Le Strassie a fait un autre bruit.

« C'est déjà l'heure ? On devrait rentrer alors... J'espère que là où tu es tu verras la demi-finale ! Tu peux être sûr que ta maman la verra en tous cas. »

C'est elle ma vraie maman ? Je crois que je vais pleurer. Ma famille elle est juste là ! C'est une maman avec un Strassie trop beau et un(e) adelphe qui danse avec un Pokémon ! Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux. Et ils ont l'air si gentils...

« Je t'aime Daniel. Je ne sais pas si tu entends ça mais ta maman t'aime très fort. » 

J'entends. J'entends tout. Je veux lui parler et lui dire que son fils est là... Je suis peut-être obligé de me satisfaire de ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui. Resurgir dans sa vie comme ça ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... Mais en même temps elle se sent seule en ce moment. Je veux la connaître et être son fils. Mais je suis un Pokémon. Est-ce que ça va lui suffire, un simple petit Tutafeh ? Je devrais peut-être repartir et apprendre à la connaître un peu plus avant de revenir comme ça...  
Le Strassie m'a vu. Il a fait un nouveau bruit pour faire comprendre à sa dresseuse que je n'étais pas parti. Bon, je ne peux plus vraiment rebrousser chemin hein...

« Gemmy ? Oh, c'est le Tutafeh de tout à l'heure ? »

Demanda-t-elle. Oui c'est moi. Et c'est aussi ton fils. J'ai tellement envie de lui dire ça. Mais j'ai juste tendu les médicaments.

« Qu'est-ce que... Oh, c'est à Gemmy ça ! Ils étaient tombés de ma poche ? Heureusement que tu les as retrouvés, tu me sauves la... »

Elle s'est figée et a lâché à nouveau les médicaments qu'elle venait de récupérer. C'est bon, je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu. Je les ai ramassé et les lui ai donnés à nouveau. Cette fois-ci c'est le Strassie qui l'a pris. Il n'a pas l'air aussi surpris que sa dresseuse. Peut-être qu'elle l'a eu après ma mort... Je me suis rapproché un peu plus. Elle doit avoir peur, peut-être. En même temps imagine voir ton fils mort sous tes yeux ! Son fils qui... Qui n'est plus tout à fait le même, surtout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de ça, d'ailleurs ? Elle a tendu la main vers mon visage. Enfin, celui sur mon masque.

« D-Danny ? C'est toi ? »

J'ai envie de lui dire que oui. J'ai aussi envie de lui dire que mes yeux sont en haut mais je ne vais pas me le permettre. De toutes façons, est-ce qu'elle peut comprendre ce que je dis ? J'ai peur de dire quelque chose de travers. J'ai si peur. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait dit Jarya à ma place ? Elle s'y connaît tellement bien pour parler aux gens dans des situations pareilles...

« Ma... »

J'ai envie de l'appeler maman. Est-ce qu'elle veut bien ? Elle a appris à vivre sans son fils et voilà qu'elle doit se réhabituer à vivre avec... Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. J'ai juste grand ouvert mes bras pour lui proposer un câlin. Bon je pense pas que les humains puissent prendre des Spectres comme moi dans leurs bras mais l'intention y est et...   
Et pourtant si. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et m'a pris contre elle. Elle a une étreinte si chaleureuse. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour me sentir contre son corps. Mais elle le fait et... Et je me sens si bien dans les bras de cette maman qui retrouve son petit garçon. C'est peut-être le début d'une nouvelle vie. C'est effrayant. Elle doit avoir peur elle aussi. Le monde extérieur fait peur mais... Mais avec cette dame peut-être que ça l'est moins. J'ai murmuré un faible « maman ». Peut-être que j'accepte tout ça un peu trop vite. Mais c'est vraiment ma maman, qui me serre dans ses bras un peu plus fort. Et c'est vraiment elle qui marque le début de ma nouvelle vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, Tutafeh ne peut pas apprendre Voile Miroir mais on va dire que pour cette fanfic il le peut. 
> 
> En tous cas j'ai voulu tester quelque chose d'autre pour ce chapitre ! J'ai plusieurs OCs qui sont des créatures surnaturelles comme des fantômes et du coup je me demandais comment les intégrer à une fiction pareille. J'ai trouvé une solution pour D, mais je sais pas encore pour les autres, j'espère trouver ! 
> 
> D'ailleurs, y a des allusions à Alba dans ce chapitre ! C'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre D et Tutafeh, mais n'hésitez pas à lire Alba et Rozbouton si iel vous intrigue !   
> Et aussi parce que son chapitre est un de mes préférés voilà voilà 
> 
> J'espère que la lecture sera bonne pour vous ! En ce moment j'alterne entre publications de Pokémons et leurs dresseurs et publications de One-Shots random (souvent sur Fire Emblem Three Houses), du coup je mets du temps à publier des trucs snif


	8. Laleru et Ramoloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mention d'agression sexuelle, torture, mutilation, hôpital, brûlure, mention d'alcool, sang (n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en manque)
> 
> N'hésitez pas non plus à me préciser s'il y a des fautes de frappe

« Respire, tout va bien se passer... » 

Se répétait Laleru Adean pendant qu'il accrochait ses dernières photos dans la galerie. Tout allait bien se passer, oui... Mais une première exposition, c'était un grand moment ! Il y avait de quoi stresser comme pas possible. C'était un rêve d'enfance, de devenir photographe. Un rêve qu'il ne pensait pas voir devenir réalité dans sa petite bourgade floconienne, ni dans la petite ville frontalière de Grêluy. C'était un milieu fermé et très sélectif, qui mettait beaucoup de pression à un jeune homme comme lui. Il était renfermé, timide, toujours en retrait... Non, s'imposer c'était plutôt le genre de son frère jumeau. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son moment ! Il avait été accepté à l'école de photographie de Veran, la plus grande et la plus prestigieuse de tout Nosias. Et aujourd'hui il avait son petit espace, rien qu'à lui, un espace dans une galerie, où le monde entier allait découvrir son art. Bon, le monde entier c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais la capitale d'un pays c'est quand même grand. Il y aurait sans doute du monde. Des fans de photo. Des camarades de classe. Et qui sait, peut-être même des gens venant par hasard parce que la salle était climatisée et qu'il faisait toujours une chaleur étouffante ici ! Ce sera mon moment, pensait-il alors qu'il accrochait une photo d'un Moumouton en train de gambader dans un pré de Leafia.

« Laleru, y a quelqu'un qui te demande ! »

Lui avait dit une camarade de classe, venue l'aider. Quelqu'un venait déjà les voir ? L'ouverture n'était que dans quelques minutes, pourtant... Et pourtant quelqu'un était déjà là. Ce quelqu'un, c'était sa famille : son frère jumeau, leur grand-mère et leur Charmilly.

« Hey ! Je pensais pas que vous viendriez...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'allais quand même pas manquer l'expo de mon petit frère ! »

Répondit le fameux frère, Naxyro Adean, en ébouriffant ses cheveux. S'il n'avait pas les cheveux décolorés, on les confondrait de suite ! Ils se distinguaient aussi par leur personnalité. Naxyro c'était le genre de garçon qui attirait facilement l'attention sur lui dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Laleru était même surpris de voir que personne n'était en train de murmurer à son propos sur son charisme débordant. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui c'était vraiment son moment et que pour une fois il n'allait pas être dans l'ombre du blond... 

« Vous avez trouvé facilement ? Il fait pas trop chaud ?  
\- C'est hyper grand, j'ai cru qu'on allait se paumer... Ça a l'air grave cool par contre. Tu dois passer ta meilleure vie ici non ?  
\- Oh, je suis sûre que c'est difficile de passer sa meilleure vie dans une ville pareille ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y passer, intervint l'aïeule. Heureusement qu'il y avait des jeunes hommes qui vendaient des ventilateurs portables, je serais morte sous cette chaleur sinon !  
\- Fais attention mamie, ils sont souvent défectueux et en mauvais état exprès pour qu'on les rachète ensuite... Je te donnerai un des ventilateurs que j'ai chez moi. » 

Pour s'être fait avoir quand il était arrivé ici, Laleru avait fini par connaître les arnaques de la ville. Et elles étaient nombreuses...

« T'as besoin d'aide pour les photos ?   
\- On devrait pas tarder à ouvrir, ça ira ! Reposez-vous, je vais accrocher le reste. »

Le jeune homme guida donc sa grand-mère et son frère vers des petits bancs juste au milieu de la salle. Ils en avaient bien besoin ! De son côté le Charmilly fixait les différents clichés déjà accrochés, faisant sa petite visite avant la vraie visite à proprement parler, comme pour se donner un peu d'avance. 

« Tu vois des choses qui t'intéressent Charlotte ? Il faut pas trop s'approcher par contre ! »

Le Pokémon était un peu frustré : c'était agaçant de ne pas pouvoir toucher les photos quand le photographe le faisait lui-même ! Elle devait donc rester à une petite distance, touchant avec les yeux. Elle tendit le bras vers une photo qui semblait l'intéresser : elle représentait un gros plan de baies Ceriz dans un panier. 

« Ça donne faim ? » 

S'amusa-t-il à lui dire. Il aimait bien les gros plans sur les objets, pour être honnête. Elle regarda d'autres photos puis s'arrêta sur une qui représentait Naxyro, vu de loin, sur sa moto, dans un champ désert. Laleru n'aimait pas trop cette photo, aussi stylée soit-elle et apprécié par ses camarades. Après tout c'était une de ces photos que son frère lui avait demandé de faire pour ses réseaux sociaux et au final elle mettait beaucoup plus en avant le modèle que le photographe lui-même ! C'était toujours frustrant quand il voyait qu'il avait du mal à décoller sur Internet, là où son jumeau y arrivait sans problème. Au moins il gagnait quelques abonnés parce que Naxyro le créditait, mais ces abonnés s'en allaient rapidement quand ils se rendaient compte que le compte était loin d'être rempli de photos du blond... Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'il aurait plus de gens qui suivraient son travail d'ici la fin de la journée.   
Laleru suivait Charlotte, qui au final faisait le tour de l'exposition entière. Elle regardait sans trop y prêter attention : bien sûr le travail du petit-fils de sa dresseuse était important, mais la plupart des photos ne la touchait pas plus que ça. Chose qui donnait une certaine appréhension au jeune homme... Qui fut rapidement rassuré quand elle s'arrêta devant une photo en noir et blanc. Sans aucun doute ses meilleures selon lui : elles captaient mieux une certaine énergie indescriptible et absente sur la couleur. Charlotte fixa une photo d'un gros plan sur un album photo. Comme par mise en abyme, le photographe prenait des photos en photo ! Sur les clichés dans l'album il y avait de vieilles photographies d'une jeune femme enceinte. Les pages de l'album étaient tenues par des doigts vieux, assez fripés, que Charlotte avait reconnus comme ceux de sa maîtresse. Elle pointa donc la zone du doigt. 

« Tu l'as reconnue ? C'est mamie !  
\- Attends, c'est mamie dans l'album ?! » 

Demanda Naxyro qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre. 

« Non, la main sur la photo. C'est celle de mamie.   
\- Mais dans l'album c'est pas elle ? Elle lui ressemble vachement !   
\- Non, c'est... Dans l'album, c'est maman. » 

Silence de plomb. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

« Elle... Elle lui ressemble beaucoup hein, répéta Naxyro.  
\- Ouais... Seule la date de la photo permet de savoir que c'est elle et pas une vieille photo de mamie.   
\- Tu crois qu'elle nous regarde, de là où elle est ?   
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle doit être au ciel avec Arceus et plein d'autres Pokémons, elle a sûrement vue sur nous...   
\- J'aurais préféré qu'elle nous regarde de plus près, avoua Laleru mal à l'aise.   
\- Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quoi ?   
\- Naxyro...  
\- Elle est morte peu après notre naissance, tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Genre des complications à l'accouchement ou...  
\- Naxyro s'il-te-plaît. » 

Le sujet lui faisait plus de mal que ce qu'il pensait. Mais, toujours dans l'ombre de son frère, il avait du mal à le lui faire comprendre.

« Et papa ? Il fait quoi à ton avis notre...  
\- Naxyro arrête. J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Et à mon avis mamie non plus elle a pas envie qu'on parle de sa fille décédée. »

Il avait réussi à s'affirmer assez pour le dire, mais son mal-être était toujours présent. Naxyro posa sa main sur son épaule.

« En tous cas elle serait fière de toi. T'as vu ce que t'as accompli ? T'es photographe à Veran p'tit frère !   
\- Tu sais, c'est qu'une petite expo, répondit Laleru toujours aussi modeste.   
\- Une petite expo ? Mec t'as vu la salle ? Elle est dix fois plus grande que la salle des fêtes à Grêluy ! Et puis les expos si ça amène du monde ça fait du bruit et ça peut te donner des contacts pour plus tard. Qui sait t'auras peut-être un contrat de travail après aujourd'hui !   
\- Mais si j'ai un contrat, je serais loin de la maison et tu seras tout seul à t'occuper de mamie...   
\- Mec t'es déjà loin en soi. Et puis je suis pas seul, y a Charlotte aussi ! »

Charlotte qui avait réagi en faisait un petit bruit. 

« T'as passé ton adolescence à t'occuper d'elle. À moi de gérer maintenant non ?   
\- Tu penses vraiment être capable de le faire ? Demanda-t-il, septique.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Je m'en sors très bien ! Répliqua-t-il avec une moue.   
\- Si on devait faire une liste de toutes les conneries que tu as fais, on en aurait encore pour le mois prochain.   
\- Hé, je me suis débrouillé tout seul pour la guider dans Veran aujourd'hui, t'es vraiment de mauvaise foi ! »

Charlotte avait fait un nouveau bruit, cette fois grincheux, vexée qu'on la laisse de côté, ce qui amusa Laleru. 

« Pense pas à tout ça bro. Aujourd'hui t'as une exposition photo importante à gérer, c'est ton moment !  
\- Naxyro ?   
\- Ouais.  
\- T'as changé.  
\- Eh bien j'espère ! »

Il repartit auprès de leur grand-mère, l'aidant à se lever pour qu'ils visitent l'expo ensemble. Oui, Naxyro avait changé. Il n'était plus ce frère égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui au point de laisser son jumeau en pleine détresse quand il avait besoin d'aide. Il n'était plus ce frère irresponsable qui laissait son jumeau s'occuper de tout tout seul alors qu'il n'en avait pas forcément les capacités. Naxyro tenait aux autres. Il était en train de devenir une meilleure personne, après tout ce temps. Toutes ces histoires stupides de popularité n'étaient plus importantes. Et c'était avec ce doux constat en tête que Laleru ouvrit les portes de l'exposition au public. 

***

Veran c'était la capitale du pays. La plus grande ville de Zeniash, si ce n'est de tout Nosias. Le genre de ville où il fait chaud, certes, mais où il y a tant à faire. Et pourtant... Pourtant des gens s'étaient dit qu'une exposition de photos faites par un étudiant était un bon passe-temps pour l'après-midi.  
Laleru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Oh, il y avait bien quelques têtes qu'il connaissait, entre les camarades de classe et les professeurs. Mais il y avait aussi de véritables inconnus ! Des gens qui passaient là par hasard, découvrant le travail d'un jeune homme comme lui. Un garçon un peu paumé qui exprimait ses émotions par la photographie. Écoutant d'une oreille attentive les différentes réactions autour de lui, Laleru se baladait dans l'exposition. Il essayait de ne pas rire sur certaines réactions, mais autant dire que les gens qui étaient intrigués en voyant des champs c'était plutôt cocasse ! Mais d'un autre côté ce n'était pas à Zeniash qu'on allait voir des champs... C'était en partie pour ça que le travail de Laleru était aussi varié. Né à Floconie, vivant avec sa famille à Leafia mais étant à Zeniash pour ses études... Il avait presque vu tout le pays, une zone plutôt large qui lui permettait de photographier des panoramas inédits. Seule la région de Pritannia était absente : qui sait peut-être qu'il y irait un jour ! Et il y avait aussi une autre zone manquante.   
La ligue Pokémon.   
Le point culminant de tout Nosias. Située au centre du pays, il était possible d'avoir de tout ici selon par quel côté on y arrivait : les froids floconiens, les chaleurs zeniashoises, les pluies leafiennes et le pollen pritanné. Et surtout, il y avait le plus gros événement de la nation ! Même si les carrières de dresseurs étaient moins mises en avant qu'ailleurs, le pays était fier de ses dresseurs et chaque combat à la Ligue avait son lot élevé de spectateurs. Et de photographes, aussi ! Peut-être qu'un jour Laleru pourra photographier des matchs pareils, où les éléments se déchaînent ! Rien qu'assister aux matchs était un privilège. Alors pouvoir les photographier... Quelle consécration ! Et en même temps quel challenge : qui sait le nombre de photos ruinées par une tempête de sable ? Ou par la grêle ? Les éléments qui se déchaînent c'est bien beau mais ça gêne aussi l'objectif...

« Tu vois je t'avais dis que ça marcherait bien ! »

Déclara Naxyro. Leur grand-mère regardait elle aussi le travail de son petit-fils, fière de lui. 

« Tu t'es surpassé mon grand, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Vous trouvez ? Vous dites ça parce que je suis de votre famille...  
\- Dis donc, ne m'accuse pas de menteuse ! Grogna l'aïeule.   
\- On a qu'à demander à quelqu'un, si tu veux vraiment savoir ! »

Silence. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Vas-y !  
\- A-Ah ? On y va pas ensemble ? »

Il semblerait que non... Et il fallait croire qu'entre son sentiment d'illégitimité et sa timidité, Laleru angoissant plus qu'autre chose à l'idée de venir parler à quelqu'un. Comment est-ce que Naxyro faisait, lui ? Il avait tant l'habitude de tout ! Bon, il ne fallait pas se décourager. Juste trouver quelqu'un qui paraissait abordable et qui le l'effraierait pas par sa simple existence. Quelqu'un de son âge ! Il y avait un groupe d'amis en train de regarder des photos en noir et blanc. Il s'approcha timidement. 

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de...  
\- Par Arceus, il nous a parlé ! »

Hein ?

« Tu crois qu'on l'intéresse ? Ohlala on a trop de chance !   
\- Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...  
\- C'est bien vous sur la photo là-bas ? »

La fameuse photo là-bas, c'était celle de Naxyro sur sa moto. Un petit attroupement s'était fait autour, majoritairement de jeunes filles qui le trouvaient super beau. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu ces questions... Même deux-trois ans après le lycée il était toujours aussi populaire son jumeau. Et lui restait là, derrière.

« Je... Je suis Laleru Adean. La personne qui a pris la photo. »

Insista-t-il. C'était vexant de ne pas être reconnu et il aurait préféré n'avoir personne à l'exposition plutôt que d'être confondu avec son frère dont on chantait les louanges. 

« Laleru, regarde la photo là-bas ! Tu vois je t'avais dit que ton boulot était apprécié ! » 

Et d'un coup les regards s'étaient tournés vers les deux frères. De véritables portraits crachés. Mais le groupe de visiteurs avait bien compris qui était le beau gosse sur sa moto. Beau gosse sur sa moto qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait compris ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est toi qu'ils apprécient. Comme toujours. »

Laleru était parti s'asseoir à côté de sa grand-mère, épuisé. Chose que la plus âgée avait remarqué bien vite. 

« Hé bien mon garçon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- C'est comme au lycée mamie... Je pensais que ça avait changé mais regarde, on s'en fiche de moi, le monde ne veut que Naxyro.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises bon sang de bonsoir ! Ta mamie elle a besoin de ses deux petit-fils, compris ?  
\- Toi c'est différent ! Regarde, je suis parti à Zeniash pour réaliser mon rêve, comment tu veux que j'y arrive si personne ne s'intéresse à ce que je fais ? C'est Naxyro qui les intéresse ! Ça a toujours été lui ! Moi... Moi je n'existe pas quand mon frère est là. »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras avec sa canne, ce qui surpris le plus jeune. Coup de canne qui fut accompagné d'un geste sur ce même bras de la part de Charlotte, qui tirait une mauvaise moue.

« Hé...  
\- Écoute-moi bien Laleru. Quand tu as voulu entrer à l'école de photographie, tu as passé un concours. Concours que tu as réussi tout seul parce qu'on s'intéressait à tes travaux. Aujourd'hui tu fais ton exposition tout seul et tu as tout géré sans même que ton frère n'intervienne dans la production. Les gens qui sont venus, d'ailleurs, ils sont venus sans même savoir que Naxyro serait là. Tu as accompli beaucoup de choses à toi tout seul et tu peux être fier de toi mon grand. Alors je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses si méchantes à ton propos. Tu as toujours été un bon garçon mon grand alors je t'interdis de te faire du mal comme ça. D'accord ?  
\- Je... Je vais essayer. » 

Ça allait être compliqué. Mais il voulait le faire, en même temps. Ça allait être long pour qu'il devienne enfin fier de lui comme sa grand-mère l'était. Il décida de rester un petit moment assis à côté d'elle, juste à regarder les gens passer. Entendre leurs retours de loin. Qui sait peut-être qu'il y avait des pros qui s'en fichaient des modèles...  
Quelqu'un entra dans la salle d'exposition et ce fut comme une apparition divine. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Même la grand-mère des jumeaux ne disait plus rien, sous le choc. Un homme venait d'arriver. Le genre d'homme avec une prestance naturelle qui attire l'attention sur lui. Même Naxyro pouvait être invisible par rapport à un homme pareil ! Est-ce que c'était un type connu ? Sans doute une célébrité... Mais une célébrité locale dont les jumeaux n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait deviné de qui il s'agissait ! En tous cas difficile de passer à côté d'un homme aussi classe et impressionnant. Même le petit Ramoloss qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne le rendait pas moins stylé ! Ramoloss qui se tortillait dans tous les sens et ressemblait à un enfant en manque d'attention qui faisait tout pour l'attirer. Mais rien à faire : les gens préféraient largement son maître ! Maître qui observait les différents clichés sur les murs. Laleru sentait une petite pression monter en lui. Il ignorait qui était cet homme mais quelque chose lui disait que son avis changerait tout à sa carrière. Il regardait toutes les photos dans le moindre détail et Laleru n'arrivait clairement pas à décoder son expression. C'était si frustrant ! 

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire qui est à l'origine de cette exposition ?  
\- C-C'est... C'est moi. »

Avoua timidement Laleru, impressionné.

« Vous faites vraiment un excellent travail.  
\- C-C'est vrai ? Je vous remercie !  
\- J'ai cependant la sensation que vous ne montrez pas l'entièreté de votre potentiel. »

Comment ça ? Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il montrait tout ce dont il était capable, là. Mais il était encore un débutant, d'un autre côté. Il avait tant à apprendre et peut-être qu'en apprenant plus, son potentiel pourrait réellement se développer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me faudrait, pour ça ? Osa-t-il demander.   
\- Hé bien... Vous pouvez toujours me recontacter pour qu'on en discute. »

Et ainsi il lui donna sa carte, pour repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Laleru la regarda un court instant, ne comprenant toujours pas. L'homme s'appelait donc Arwin Melville... Ses coordonnées figuraient sur la carte mais Laleru n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de qui était cet étrange personnage. Personnage qui attirait assez l'attention pour que des murmures à propos du jeune photographe se fassent entendre dans toute la pièce ! Ce qui rendait Laleru bien mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là ? Demanda Naxyro.   
\- Je sais pas... Un mec connu vient de me donner sa carte de visite. Enfin, je crois...  
\- ''Un mec connu'' ? Les garçons, ne me dites pas que vous ne voyez pas qui est cet homme ! S'exclama l'aïeule.   
\- Il me dit rien du tout...   
\- Ah, vous étiez peut-être trop jeunes... C'est Arwin Melville ! Le précédent champion d'arène de type Eau ! Une célébrité d'une grande envergure !   
\- Le champion de type Eau il est pas à Leafia de base ? Demanda Naxyro.   
\- Arwin a déménagé après sa retraite... C'était un dresseur hors pair ! Le meilleur de toute une génération ! Aujourd'hui c'est une toute autre personne qui le remplace... Dommage, j'aimais tellement ses matchs... » 

C'était presque mignon de voir à quel point leur grand-mère était fan de lui ! 

« Et il fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Laleru. Il est encore connu ?   
\- Je crois qu'il travaille avec des associations... Il est vraiment dans le caritatif, c'est un si bon garçon !   
\- Ça explique le Ramoloss de tout à l'heure... Attendez, donc le gars super stylé il kiffe le boulot de Laleru ? »

Laleru n'avait pas de suite réalisé. Une célébrité s'intéressait à lui ? Pour de vrai ? Son travail intéressait des gens. Et pas n'importe quels gens ! Un mec célèbre ! Un homme qui pouvait lancer sa carrière sur plusieurs années ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Au point que Laleru se demandait si c'était bien réel.

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'est trompé...   
\- Laleru, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est une occasion en or mon grand ! Tu devrais le recontacter !   
\- Je sais pas... Ça pue un peu non ? Il ne me connaît absolument pas, a à peine vu deux trois photos et s'est dit ''je le veux lui'' ? C'est impossible !   
\- Les gens connus sont si différents de nous, tu sais ? Ils ont des comportements parfois bien inexplicables, justifia la plus âgée.  
\- Tu devrais tenter d'aller voir ouais.  
\- C'est sûrement un piège non ?   
\- Bah écoute je ferais des recherches ! Si je tombe sur un truc chelou je te tiens au courant. » 

Tellement de choses trop belles pour être vraies. Son frère qui lui offrait un soutien total et une célébrité qui lui disait que son travail était intéressant... Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Mais si c'était vrai... Alors c'était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles choses qui lui était arrivé !

***

Il avait décidé d'y croire. De penser que ce n'était pas un canular. Non, c'était un vrai contrat qu'on lui proposait alors il était venu à l'adresse donnée. Est-ce qu'il était bien formel ? Il avait mis sa plus belle chemise mais n'avait pas pris de cravate, peut-être que ça ne suffirait pas... Ah, quel angoisse ! Le plus important était son book avec toutes ses photos. Il y en avait même qu'il n'avait pas eu la place de mettre à l'exposition... Il était donc là, devant un immense portail doré. C'était vraiment pas n'importe qui ce type ! Le portail grinça en s'ouvrant, laissant un Laleru assez septique. Il entra malgré tout : il n'était pas là pour rebrousser chemin alors que la plus grande opportunité de sa vie se présentait à lui ! Alors certes il était un peu perturbé par les gigantesques fontaines et les rosiers taillés en forme de Pokémons divers et variés, mais c'était les riches ça : des gens qui vivaient dans un monde totalement différent du sien. Après tout lui n'avait pas de majordome qui guidait ses invités. Celui d'Arwin Melville l'amenait jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. 

« Veuillez à ne pas vous perdre. » 

Il suivait donc le guide de près : s'il se perdait ici il n'avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui après ! Il essayait de ne pas trop perdre son regard sur les vitraux et autres décorations murales décorant la demeure. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir des moulures au plafond... Ni un parc intérieur rempli de Pokémons !  
Il s'arrêta un court instant pour les observer. Il y en avait plein qui jouaient tous ensemble dans cette zone ! Ils étaient si mignons... C'étaient majoritairement des Pokémons de type Eau. Logique, vu le domaine de spécialisation de l'ancien champion d'arène... Il allait repartir quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Un Ramoloss le fixait ? En tous cas il faisait un bruit bien inhabituel. Oh il savait que les Ramoloss n'étaient pas très discrets dans leurs bâillements, pour en avoir déjà vu sur les plages de Veran. Mais... Ceux-là étaient étrangement bruyants. Le genre de cri qui ressemble plus à de l'agonie qu'à un cri normal. Est-ce que ce petit gars allait bien ? Il fixa un peu plus précisément le Pokémon avant de remarquer un détail assez inattendu : sa queue avait été coupée.

« Vous venez ? Monsieur vous attend.  
\- Excusez-moi ! »

Il suivit donc le majordome, comme prévu, mais il sentait qu'il allait avoir quelques questions à poser à son employeur. Employeur qui l'attendait dans son bureau, une bouteille de vin juste à côté de lui avec deux verres. Une fois seuls Laleru sentait que les choses sérieuses commençaient. 

« Bonjour monsieur...  
\- Ah, notre invité d'honneur. Assieds-toi. Je te sers un verre ?  
\- Non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool... » 

À la mine déçue de l'ex champion, le jeune photographe se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû accepter. Se forcer était une très mauvaise chose cependant. 

« Tu rates quelque chose, déclara Arwin en sirotant son verre.  
\- Vous... Vous voulez mon aide pour une raison en particulier ?  
\- Hé bien je cherche quelqu'un pour quelques portraits de ma personne. De moi et mes Pokémons, bien entendu. Et il me fallait quelqu'un de jeune et dynamique. Je suis sûr que vous êtes la meilleure personne pour cela.   
\- B-Bien sûr ! Voici ma lettre de motivation et mon...   
\- Non, le coupa-t-il. Je veux du concret.  
\- Oh, alors voici mon book, il contient des photos de l'exposition et d'autres tirages inédits.  
\- Laleru... As-tu déjà réalisé des shootings ?  
\- Heu... Pas tout à fait... Je prends surtout des photos comme je le sens...  
\- Hmm... Voilà qui est dommage. Tant pis. Voilà ce que je te propose. Fais-moi quelques photos des lieux aujourd'hui. Envoie-les-moi une fois totalement terminées. Je te dirais ce que j'en pense et me baserai sur ça pour t'embaucher. Ça te va ?   
\- C-C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup pour la chance que vous m'offrez... » 

Il était effectivement extrêmement reconnaissant malgré tout son stress. Arwin se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? Heureusement qu'il avait toujours un guide avec lui... Mais à sa grande surprise il avait reconnu les lieux vers où ils se rendaient puisqu'il s'agissait du grand parc qu'il avait vu par la vitre. Vois les Pokémons de plus près les rendaient encore plus majestueux ! Laleru allait sans doute photographier de nouvelles espèces et rien qu'à cette idée il était vraiment impatient.

« Par où devrais-je commencer ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu vois ce Tiplouf ? »

Et sans attendre d'instructions, il se plaça du mieux qu'il pouvait, observant le Pokémon. Il fallait juste un instant, un tout petit instant et... Parfait ! Prendre le moment où il nageait était le mieux. Malgré le mouvement il n'y avait pas de flou. Cependant il devait faire assez attention : son appareil photo avait beau être professionnel, il n'était pas du tout waterproof ! Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ruiner un équipement aussi cher.  
Il suivait donc les instructions données. Pour le moment il devait juste photographier des Pokémons. Il exécutait ces demandes sans hésiter. Et en même temps, il se demandait pourquoi il voulait des photos des Pokémons et non de lui-même. Photographier des créatures aussi imprévisibles était sans doute un challenge et peut-être qu'il voulait le voir à l'épreuve... Il allait prendre le dernier cliché demandé quand il entendit un bruit si assourdissant qu'il avait failli en faire tomber son appareil photo dans un des bassins. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le Ramoloss de tout à l'heure ? On dirait bien... Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ce pauvre Pokémon... Il s'en approcha légèrement pour l'observer. Il avait bien vu tout à l'heure : sa queue était manquante.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.  
\- Oh, ce pauvre petit... Saviez-vous que les braconniers s'en prennent souvent à ces pauvres créatures car leurs queues valent cher ?  
\- Je l'ignorais...  
\- C'est une bien triste réalité, malheureusement... Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de Ramoloss mutilés que la fondation Melville recueille chaque jour.   
\- La fondation Melville ? Ma grand-mère m'a dit que vous travaillez dans l'associatif.  
\- Tu t'es renseigné à ce que je vois ! C'est exact, nous recueillons ces pauvres Pokémons pour les soigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent un véritable foyer. Chaque Pokémon que tu vois ici fait partie de la fondation. Pour certains les soins sont plus longs que pour d'autres... Ces Ramoloss mettent du temps à se remettre d'une mutilation pareille.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils arrivent à retrouver un foyer ?  
\- Pour la plupart, oui ! La fondation est populaire grâce à mon ancien statut de champion et ainsi de nombreuses personnes adoptent un nouveau compagnon venu d'ici. Certes ce n'est pas comme s'occuper d'un Pokémon sorti de l’œuf et il y a plusieurs choses dont il faut s'occuper en plus des soins normaux, mais ces petits sont aussi attachants que les autres. » 

Les bruits que faisaient le Ramoloss ne le rendaient pas très attachant pour un inconnu vu comment il semblait en grande souffrance. Ces bruits continuaient et commençaient même à sérieusement inquiéter Laleru. Ce dernier se trouva bien en difficulté quand le Pokémon s'approcha de lui, s'accrochant à son pied, criant à chaque pas de plus.

« Il t'aime déjà ! Remarqua Arwin. Il adore voir de nouvelles personnes.  
\- On devrait peut-être appeler un médecin... S'il a mal, ça peut calmer la douleur. » 

Il passa sa main sur le Pokémon, comme pour le rassurer.

« Quelqu'un va venir s'occuper de toi, d'accord ? »

Et une fois le médecin arrivé dans la pièce, ils la quittèrent. Même plus que ça puisque Laleru venait tout juste de dire au revoir à son futur employeur, lui promettant de lui donner ses retours au plus vite. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail ! Il devait vraiment impressionner un homme pareil et autant dire que c'était un peu terrifiant. Il n'était pas la cible principale de son style de photographie. Et connaissant sa popularité, il avait sans doute déjà vu des tas de photographes passer avant lui, qui étaient peut-être beaucoup plus talentueux ! Ce n'était pas sur Arwin que Naxyro et son charisme auraient marché !   
En parlant de Naxyro, il était temps de l'appeler pour lui faire un petit compte-rendu de l'échange.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? T'as eu le boulot ?  
\- Pas encore ! J'ai dû prendre quelques photos aujourd'hui et je dois travailler dessus et les développer. Si ça lui plaît, je serais embauché !   
\- Genre il t'a demandé que ça ? Hé bah... » 

À force d'enchaîner les petits boulots pour aider tout le monde dans la famille, Naxyro était un habitué des entretiens d'embauche. Il connaissait par cœur les questions posées, les réponses à donner, les documents à imprimer... Savoir qu'il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça aujourd'hui était quelque peu surprenant. Mais peut-être qu'il ne devait tout simplement pas se poser de questions : après tout entre un job étudiant et un contrat de photographe c'était clairement deux mondes différents ! 

« C'est comment là-bas ? C'est genre une giga maison de riches ?  
\- Il a un majordome ! La maison doit valoir plus cher que tout ce qu'on pourrait gagner en une seule vie...   
\- J'espère que tu seras bien payé alors ! Vous avez parlé du salaire ?  
\- Pas vraiment...   
\- Sérieux ? Vous avez parlé de tes horaires au moins ?   
\- Non plus.  
\- C'est pas normal ça... Peut-être que vous en parlerez quand tu seras définitivement pris, mais en attendant ça reste un peu chelou. Il t'a pas demandé de prendre des photos bizarres au moins ?   
\- Non, du tout ! Tu te méfies trop...   
\- La capitale d'un pays c'est rempli de gens aux mauvaises intentions !   
\- Je sais, oui... »

Il était déjà tombé sur quelqu'un de dangereux, mais il préférait ne pas lui en parler.

« T'as rien remarqué d'étrange ?  
\- Ah, si ! Il y avait un Ramoloss avec sa queue en moins, il m'a un peu collé. Il allait clairement pas bien...  
\- Mec, tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ça ?  
\- C'est un Ramoloss victime de braconnage et que la fondation Melville a recueilli le temps qu'il récupère. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tous cas !  
\- Il devrait pas être avec des vétérinaires spécialisés ? Okay c'est une association mais si t'as pas de médecin il va jamais guérir.  
\- Il y avait un médecin qui est venu s'occuper de lui juste avant que je parte.  
\- D'accord... Et y a rien d'autre qui t'a paru bizarre ?   
\- Heu... »

Il laissa un court moment de silence pour y réfléchir quand il se souvint d'un détail assez marquant. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son employeur mais ce détail l'avait un peu amusé malgré les bruits d'agonie. 

« Je sais ! Il avait une tache en forme de cœur sur le dos !   
\- Une tâche en forme de cœur ? Ça me dit un truc ça...  
\- Je crois que c'est une tache de naissance, aucun des autres Ramoloss n'en avait une.  
\- Bon écoute, je vais aller me renseigner encore une fois et si je trouve un truc, je te dis.   
\- Tu devrais pas autant t'inquiéter pour moi tu sais... Je me débrouille !   
\- T'es mon frère, bien sûr que je vais m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu me tiens au courant et tu me rappelles, okay ? »

C'est ainsi qu'ils mirent fin à la conversation. Laleru avait en tête les mots de son aîné mais il les mettait dans un recoin de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la vraie bonne nouvelle : il allait sans doute avoir un contrat excellent ! Et pour cela il devait bosser d'arrache-pied.

***

Tout travail mérite salaire et Laleru avait plutôt bien été récompensé : il était définitivement engagé ! Les inquiétudes de Naxyro se réglèrent aussi vite : signature de contrat, horaires, salaire... Il avait déjà reçu une petite paye pour ses premiers clichés ! Une paye considérable qui allait l'aider dans son quotidien durant les prochains mois. Il était mis dans le bain dès le début et aujourd'hui c'était de l'ancien champion lui-même qu'il devait prendre des photos. Les portraits n'étaient pas forcément dans ses habitudes, mais quoi qu'on lui proposait il comptait bien travailler dur ! Arwin était un peu difficile cependant : dès qu'il prenait une photo, il avait quelques chose à redire, et autant dire qu'il lui reprochait toujours le moindre détail. Mais bon, c'était pour le site de l'association alors autant le montrer sous son plus beau jour. En parlant de photos pour l'association, il était de suite passé à des photos des différents Pokémons présents. Eux aussi devaient être montrés sous leurs plus beaux jours ! Ils devaient donner envie aux futurs dresseurs. Oh, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué de prendre un Qwilfish nageant sous l'eau que de prendre un Mustébouée qui alternait entre plongée sous-marine et retour à la surface mais encore une fois il ne comptait pas se décourager. En parlant de choses qui se déroulaient encore une fois, Laleru entendait toujours le Ramoloss.

« Monsieur, je peux prendre ma pause maintenant ? »

Il accepta et Laleru se dirigea vers le petit Pokémon, essayant d'aller le voir. Maintenant qu'il avait l'attention de Laleru il criait un peu moins. Peut-être que justement, c'était d'attention qu'il manquait. 

« Bonjour bonhomme... » 

Il caressa le haut de son crâne et à sa grande surprise le petit Pokémon faisait des bruits heureux. Oh, il y avait bien quelques petits cris de douleur entre eux, mais il semblait de meilleure humeur. Il continua à lui donner autant d'affection qu'il pouvait avant d'être surpris pas Arwin. 

« C'est noble de ta part de t'occuper de lui pendant ta pause.   
\- Oh, excusez-moi je...   
\- Il t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est la première fois que je vois un Ramoloss pareil... Il a l'air d'aller mieux mais il m'inquiète toujours.  
\- Tu es vraiment très attentif, n'est-ce pas...  
\- Dites... D'où vient-il ?   
\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il fait partie de ces pauvres petits Ramoloss mutilés... On l'a recueilli après avoir stoppé des braconniers.   
\- Vous savez s'il trouvera un dresseur ?  
\- Je l'espère de tout cœur. Les Ramoloss d'ici sont rarement adoptés... Pourtant ce sont de bons compagnons. »

Laleru avait eu un doute, mais il crut l'entendre chuchoter « même si celui-ci ne me fait pas confiance » .

« Peut-être qu'il appartient déjà à quelqu'un ! Supposa le jeune homme. »

C'était lui ou... Le regard d'Arwin avait changé quand il avait dit ça ? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de le confirmer puisqu'il entendit son portable sonner. C'était Naxyro. Sûrement une urgence... Il valait mieux qu'il réponde. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, s'excusant parce qu'il avait un appel à prendre, il entendit le Ramoloss pleurer, comme par peur que Laleru ne revienne pas. Ce dernier lui promit qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. Ce n'était qu'un petit appel n'est-ce pas ? Il allait être là dans un court instant !

« Allo ? Déclara-t-il une fois seul. Je suis en train de bosser...  
\- T'es déjà chez ce type ?   
\- Ouais, je t'avais dit que je devais le voir aujourd'hui pour commencer mon contrat... Je suis en pause mais je vais devoir y retourner au plus vite.  
\- N'y retourne pas. Casse-toi. Vraiment.  
\- H-Hein ?  
\- J'ai fait mes recherches. Tu sais le Ramoloss avec la tache en forme de cœur ? Il était hyper connu sur Internet. Y avait une meuf qui faisait des vidéos avec lui. SlowVlogs, tu te souviens ?   
\- Ça me dit un truc ! Des filles de ma classe étaient hyper fans au lycée.   
\- Elle avait arrêté sa chaîne parce que son Ramoloss avait disparu. Personne ne l'a retrouvé depuis. » 

L'air grave de Naxyro lui faisait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. 

« Et là, y a un Ramoloss avec une tache en forme de cœur là où tu bosses ? Un Ramoloss avec la queue manquante ?   
\- Peut-être qu'Arwin l'a retrouvé et qu'il s'occupe de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux !  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas signalé alors ?  
\- Heu...  
\- Je vais te dire pourquoi. C'est lui qui a enlevé le Ramoloss. Et tu sais qui les enlèvent ? Pas juste des petits braconniers sortis de nulle part. La Team Rocket. Une organisation criminelle. Et ce type en fait partie. Il utilise son association pour faire du trafic de Pokémons.   
\- Naxyro, c'est ridicule ! Y a pas que des Ramoloss dans son association, y a plein de Pokémons différents ! L'association est connue et ils s'occupent bien d'eux là-bas !   
\- Le Ramoloss est clairement celui des vidéos ! Il a disparu il y a des années et il est toujours en train de souffrir à cause de sa queue perdue, tu crois vraiment qu'ils s'en occupent bien ?   
\- Ça prend du temps à guérir, peut-être...   
\- Non Laleru. Voilà ce que je pense. La Team Rocket et Arwin capturent des Pokémons. Ils les torturent. Ils les gardent en captivité chez Arwin, qui les revend ensuite à des prix gigantesques en faisant croire que c'est pour une association.  
\- Naxyro, c'est...  
\- L'association n'est même pas officiellement déclarée comme apparentée avec l'Association de Protection des Pokémons. Or pour en créer une à Nosias, il faut que l'Association donne son accord.  
\- C'est un peu bizarre comme règle...   
\- Aussi, j'ai enquêté sur le moment où Arwin a quitté ses fonctions de champion d'arène. Tout lui réussissait à cette époque et à aucun moment il n'avait dit vouloir quitter son boulot. Il l'a quitté bien avant la retraite même. Et le moment où il l'a quitté, c'est le moment où la Team Rocket s'est fait vaincre à Kanto. Et quand elle a été vaincue à Kanto, elle s'est dispersée un peu partout. À Johto, mais surtout à Nosias. Y a même pas six mois je me suis fait attaquer par elle en voulant aider mon ex. Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital et mamie était super inquiète. Alors s'il-te-plaît Laleru. Casse-toi. Je veux vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Non. »

Comment ça, non ? Naxyro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère ? 

« Tout ce que tu me racontes c'est des conneries. Tu veux pas que j'ai ce boulot.  
\- Q-Quoi ?   
\- Depuis le collège t'as toujours été le plus populaire. Celui que tout le monde aime et moi j'ai toujours été celui en retrait. Sauf que les choses ont changé. Toi tu fais des petits boulots pas ouf et moi j'étudie dans une grande école à la capitale. J'ai même un contrat qui va m'aider à rendre ma carrière internationale. Et ça te soûle. T'as toujours été le plus adoré et ça te soûle parce que maintenant c'est le contraire. T'aurais préféré que les choses soient comme avant et du coup tu supportes pas de voir que ton frère réussit mieux dans la vie que toi.  
\- Laleru, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je veux juste te protéger !   
\- Me protéger ? C'est ça oui. Tu penses juste à ta petite personne. Tu veux que ce soit moi qui soit dans la merde. Sauf qu'on a grandi toi et moi. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire mon avenir comme t'as détruit ma vie au lycée.   
\- Non, écoute. Je tiens vraiment à toi et je veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.   
\- Parce que tu tiens à moi maintenant ? Toi qui tenais juste à ta petite personne ? Toi qui ne savais même pas à quel point j'allais mal ? Toi qui me laissais m'occuper tout seul de mamie alors que j'avais clairement pas l'énergie pour ça ? Arrête. Fais pas genre. Tout ce à quoi tu tiens c'est à toi et à ta stupide popularité.  
\- Laleru, quand t'as eu ton accident de voiture j'ai demandé à des criminels de l'argent pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation. Je savais que ça me mettait en danger et aujourd'hui ça me suis toujours parce que mon ex a eu des problèmes avec la Team Rocket à cause de moi. Ça change rien à ce qu'il est arrivé mais crois-moi, je tiens à toi et je supporterai pas de perdre mon frère. Alors ouais ça fait chier de perdre un contrat mais t'en trouveras des meilleurs et surtout des plus honnêtes. S'il-te-plaît Laleru... Écoute-moi et va-t-en d'ici... » 

Silence. Naxyro avait entendu comme un bruit de coup et de chute qui suivait celui-ci.

« L-Laleru ? Tu m'entends ? » 

Au son que faisait le téléphone, ça avait raccroché. Et à ce son, Naxyro se demandait très sérieusement s'il ne venait pas de perdre son jumeau.

***

Est-ce qu'il avait les poings liés ? Malgré la confusion Laleru sentait que des cordes serraient ses poignets. Elles lui faisaient mal. Mais pas que. Sa tête aussi lui provoquait une sensation assez désagréable. Il sentait encore la douleur du coup de tout à l'heure. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était engueulé avec Naxyro et après... Plus rien. Petit à petit il comprit qu'il s'était mis dans une situation assez délicate. Alors son jumeau était vraiment sérieux, hein... Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux mais Laleru avait été assez con pour en douter. Et maintenant qu'il entendait Arwin faire les cent pas autour de lui, il regrettait. 

« On est enfin réveillé, Laleru ?   
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?   
\- Tu n'as pas si l'air réveillé que ça, dis-moi... Après tout tu as bien fermé les yeux sur les explications de ton frère. » 

Ils avaient été entendus hein... Ça confirmait les doutes de Naxyro. 

« Écoutez, je suis prêt à garder le silence mais... Laissez-moi partir...  
\- Tu as des photos. Et un frère, aussi. Même si je te faisais confiance à toi, je ne peux pas faire confiance au reste. Pas alors que je suis si près du but. Et puis... » 

Il tira ses cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder en face. 

« Le gentil petit Laleru n'oserait pas mentir à propos du grand méchant monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'osait pas répondre. Son corps lui faisait mal et il sentait qu'il pouvait prendre quelques coups s'il parlait de travers. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Attendre les secours ? Mais comment gagner du temps ? Est-ce qu'on allait venir à sa rescousse, au moins ?

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
\- Je veux éviter qu'un gamin contrecarre mes plans. Surtout si ce gamin est Laleru Ueda.   
\- Monsieur, vous vous trompez ! Mon nom est Laleru Adean ! »

Un coup de poing, qui fit valser la chaise sur le sol. Laleru ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux entre le coup de poing dans son visage ou la chute sur le sol. Son nez en saignait. 

« Arrête. Je sais tout de toi. Je sais que tu es l'un des deux fils de Lyukai Ueda. Je sais que tu es le plus timide des deux. Je sais que ton frère s'est décoloré les cheveux pour ne pas vous confondre. Je sais que ton Pokémon favori est Shaymin et que ton plus grand rêve serait en réalité d'en photographier un. Je sais que tu aurais voulu être aide à la personne si tu n'avais pas été photographe. Je sais que tu veux te faire tatouer le nom de ta grand-mère sur ton poignet. Je sais que l'année dernière tu as eu un accident de voiture qui t'a transporté à l'hôpital. Je sais que tu préfères les hommes même si tu attends le bon moment pour en parler à ta famille. Je sais que tu as rencontré quelqu'un sur un site de rencontres qui vit à Mortepousse et que vous vous appelez tous les soirs. Je sais que lors de ta première soirée à Veran tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui a abusé de toi en te brûlant le bras avec sa cigarette et tu fais croire aux gens que c'est juste un accident de cuisine. »

Personne n'était au courant pour les deux dernières infos. Laleru n'était pas assez proche de ses camarades de classe pour leur en parler et la scène de l'agression l'avait assez marqué pour qu'il prenne des cours de self-défense. Arwin savait tout de ça. Il savait à quel point il s'était senti faible et dégoûtant pendant une longue période. Il savait sûrement à quel point il s'était senti vulnérable et qu'il avait même failli rater sa première année à l'école parce qu'il avait trop peur de sortir de chez lui. Il connaissait ses plus profondes faiblesses et comptait bien les exploiter pour l'atteindre. Était-il si différent de son agresseur, de cette manière ? Peut-être que non. Ils étaient deux hommes en qui il avait eu confiance et qui s'en prenaient à lui désormais.   
Mais Laleru était devenu un autre homme depuis cet incident. Il ne voulait plus se laisser faire malgré sa position. 

« Si vous... Si vous connaissez tout de moi, alors vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas connu mon père, que ma mère est morte peu après notre naissance et qu'on a été élevés par sa mère, notre grand-mère dont on a récupéré le nom. Nous sommes Laleru et Naxyro Adean.   
\- N-Non. Vous êtes les fils de cet enfoiré.  
\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez quelque chose à régler avec lui. Mais même si on était vraiment ses fils, on serait incapables de vous dire où il est aujour... »

Un nouveau coup de poing vint interrompre son flot de paroles. Arwin était hors de lui. Il multipliait les coups, que ce soit sur son visage ou sur le reste de son corps. Laleru avait si mal et avait du mal à bouger, surtout. Gagner du temps. Il fallait gagner du temps. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à en gagner quand il entendit que quelqu'un appelait Arwin sur son téléphone. 

« Quoi ? Je suis occupé.  
\- Monsieur, un des spécimens s'est échappé ! Il... »

L'appel prit fin aussi brutalement que celui entre les jumeaux quelques instants plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci c'était le Ramoloss à la tache en cœur qui avait attaqué, projetant le dresseur contre le mur. Qui aurait cru, avec son état physique, qu'il dégageait une telle puissance, assez pour assommer son ancien tortionnaire ? Laleru n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pensant qu'il était juste en train d'halluciner. Et pourtant c'était bien réel, surtout quand il sentit le petit Ramoloss s'approcher de lui pour mordiller les cordes ! Enfin ses poignets étaient libres ! Ils lui faisaient mal, cependant. Tout comme le reste de son corps. Il avait eu du mal à se lever et quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait incapable de courir pour s'enfuir. Il tenait à peine debout ! Il caressa le crâne du Ramoloss en guise de remerciement : il n'avait aucune réelle raison de le sauver et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à venir à son secours ! Maintenant, où aller ? Il traînait des pieds, regardant derrière lui si Arwin n'était pas à sa poursuite. Il était hors d'état de nuire, mais qu'en était-il du reste du personnel qui n'allait clairement pas apprécier que son boss se fasse ainsi attaquer ? Malgré sa faiblesse Laleru put entendre la voix dans le téléphone une fois de plus. 

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? La situation est critique ! La police a un mandat, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !! »

La police avait un mandat ? Alors elle était là pour lui. Naxyro l'avait sûrement appelée. Il avait un bon frère à ses côtés. Il allait être sauvé. Il récupérerait ses affaires et une vie normale. Tout irait bien... Tout irait bien.   
Et quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital il s'en était bien rendu compte : la police l'y avait emmené et il était hors de danger désormais. Son corps lui faisait toujours mal. Il était fatigué même s'il venait de se réveiller. Quelqu'un d'autre ne semblait pas l'être : Naxyro, qui avait bu plusieurs petits gobelets de café pour rester éveillé. 

« Hey, déclara-t-il en voyant Laleru.  
\- … Hey, répondit-il mal à l'aise.  
\- Je savais pas tu serait le genre de mecs à prendre des risques.   
\- Naxyro... Je... Désolé. J'aurais dû t'écouter. T'avais totalement raison sur toute la ligne et moi j'ai fait la sourde oreille.  
\- J'peux même pas t'en vouloir. Si t'as réagi comme ça c'est qu'il y a une raison. J'ai mal agi quand on était gamins. Assez pour que t'aies plus confiance en moi. J'essaie d'être une meilleure personne, tu t'en doutes. J'espère que... Que tu voudras bien de mes excuses, même si elles effaceront pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai pris des mauvaises décisions qui t'ont lourdement affecté. Et même après le lycée j'ai fait ça. J'ai préféré t'aider en empruntant de l'argent à des criminels quand t'étais hospitalisé et au final je t'ai foutu dans une sacré merde.  
\- Naxyro ? Je... Je crois que... Que j'en suis ici à cause d'autre chose que ta dette. Il a parlé d'un certain Lyukai Ueda. Avec qui il aurait un compte à régler alors il s'en est pris à moi pour l'attirer.   
\- Qui ça ? On connaît un type comme lui ?   
\- C'est notre père à ce qu'il paraît. » 

Silence. Autant l'un que l'autre digérait cette information. 

« Tu crois que mamie est au courant de ça ? Hasarda Naxyro.  
\- Je sais pas. Elle savait pas qu'Arwin était dangereux alors elle doit pas savoir qu'ils ont un compte à régler ensemble... En parlant de mamie, elle va bien ?   
\- Elle était hyper stressée. C'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital brutalement en plus. Je vais lui dire que tu vas bien.  
\- Naxyro... Est-ce qu'on tombera à nouveau sur quelqu'un qui nous veut du mal comme ça ? »

Laleru tremblait. La récente agression lui avait rappelé l'ancienne. Est-ce que la première était liée à la seconde ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il voulait juste ne plus se retrouver blessé à cause d'inconnus. Naxyro s'était rapproché de son jumeau et l'avait légèrement pris dans ses bras. C'était étrange. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras ? Ils n'avaient pas eu d'accolades fraternelles depuis si longtemps. Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'accepter, avec la rancœur qu'il avait en lui ? À l'instant c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Plus personne ne te fera de mal Laleru. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il a mis tellement de temps à arriver ce chapitre omg, j'avais pas prévu d'être aussi long ! J'avais pas non plus prévu d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi long, je crois même que c'est un des plus longs chapitres de cette fiction. Laleru ça fait partie des persos sur lequel j'écris très peu d'habitude mais je l'aime beaucoup malgré tout (comme tous mes OCs vous me direz). J'écris beaucoup sur mes persos masculins en ce moment, et je vous cache pas que le prochain chapitre sera sur un autre de mes persos masculins. Mais j'ai d'autres persos féminins, promis ! Vous verrez bientôt leurs aventures !   
> En attendant j'espère que ça a été une bonne lecture pour vous !


	9. Nine et Escroco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : sang, mort, meurtre, assassinat, abus sur enfants (n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'en oublie)

Il court dans une prairie. Son père l'appelle, fais attention, dit-il. Il fait attention, comme promis, mais trébuche malgré tout sur un plant de citrouilles. Ça fait mal, les tiges. Assez mal pour qu'il se mette à pleurer. Il s'est écorché le genou. Il est en colère et n'aime plus les citrouilles maintenant. Elles lui font mal. Sa mère vient le voir, vient voir ce petit garçon boudeur. Elle fait une petite bise à côté de la plaie. Un bisou magique, comme elle dit. Il aime bien les bisous magiques. Grâce à eux tout va bien. Il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre et il est rassuré. Il est aussi rassuré quand sa maman lui met un pansement sur la plaie. Un joli petit pansement avec un Tartare dessus. Il aime les pansements avec des Pokémons dessus. Les pansements beiges sont trop fades pour lui, mais à partir du moment où ils ont d'autres couleurs et des petits motifs dessus, alors il adore. Ça décore son genou et il a même l'impression qu'il y a un pouvoir magique dans les pansements comme ça. Mais il déteste toujours les citrouilles. Après tout ce sont elles qui lui ont fait mal. Sa mère essaie de le rassurer une fois de plus. Elle lui dit que c'est avec ça qu'on fait des soupes. Il aime bien la soupe. Surtout avec des croûtons et du fromage râpé. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'on peut faire avec, lui dit son père. On peut faire plein de choses. Ça sert de nourriture mais aussi de décoration. Son père lui promet d'apprendre à creuser une citrouille pour les fêtes de fin de mois, comme sur les décorations qu'on voit partout dans les rues. Il saute de joie. Il rêve de faire ça ! Les citrouilles sont redevenues des amies. Il les aime beaucoup plus maintenant. Il veut en manger mais son père lui dit d'attendre qu'elles poussent. Alors il a hâte. Il veut manger des soupes aux citrouilles avec son papa et sa maman. Il a vraiment hâte. 

Nine se réveilla en surtout dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas la jolie prairie avec son père et sa mère. Il émergea petit à petit et comprit tristement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. La prairie n'existe pas. La blessure au genou n'existe pas. Les citrouilles n'existent pas. Les soupes n'existent pas. Son papa et sa maman n'existent pas. Non, tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui c'est sa chambre miteuse, où il fait une chaleur étouffante. La télé est allumée mais son son est si inaudible, entre les cris des voisins et les cris dans la rue. Il est fatigué. Il déteste ça, se réveiller de jolis rêves pour faire face à une terrible réalité qu'est celle de vivre à Brasenhell. Il est né ici et a réussi à y vivre toute sa vie sans se faire tuer une seule fois, ce qui est un exploit, mais son subconscient lui donne des envies d'ailleurs. Les rêves d'une belle vie se répètent encore et encore. Cette fois c'était une prairie à Pritannia. La dernière fois c'était un feu de cheminée à Floconie. Quelque chose en lui en a marre de Zeniash. C'est joli pourtant Zeniash. Mais personne ne veut vivre à Brasenhell, la ville la plus dangereuse de tout Nosias, la ville où les seuls touristes sont des policiers qui ont décidément trop de travail puisqu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans un nouveau crime. C'est pas un endroit pour vivre ici. Et en même temps, où aller ?  
Nine ne connaît rien d'autre. Il n'est qu'un gamin de 15 ans qui ne connaît l'ailleurs que grâce à la télé. Un gamin de 15 ans qui se débrouille seul et qui sait à peine lire et écrire. Un gamin de 15 ans qui ne sait que tuer pour gagner de l'argent. Ça paie bien. Assez pour qu'il puisse louer son appartement précaire. Mais assez pour qu'il parte ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait même pas s'il veut partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, s'il partait ? Il ne sait pas. De toutes façons il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir : le téléphone sonne.  
Personne n'appelle jamais Nine. Il a toujours fait en sorte de rester discret et ne donne son numéro à personne. Surtout que ce numéro, c'est un numéro pour le travail. Le seul moyen que son patron a pour le joindre. Il l'appelle. Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : un nouveau travail est disponible pour lui. Son boss lui explique les détails. Il doit retrouver Five à Sunocre. Sunocre... Le désert. Il y a déjà fait des missions. Entre la chaleur du jour étouffante et le froid inexplicable de la nuit, ce n'est pas la zone la plus facile pour commettre un meurtre. Mais ça a l'air bien payé... Ça l'aiderait bien pour les prochains mois. Par contre... C'est qui, Five ? Nine avait toujours bossé seul. C'était un boulot si compliqué que ça pour qu'on décide qu'il ait besoin d'un associé ? Et il ne sait rien de lui, d'ailleurs. Ni de sa cible. Cible qui devait être difficile à abattre pour qu'ils aient besoin d'y aller à deux...  
Mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il a besoin de cet argent même si connaissant les rues de Brasenhell il se le fera voler dans quelques jours. Au moins il pouvait toujours le récupérer sans trop de soucis. Une lame sous la gorge suffit généralement à convaincre quiconque. Il le sait bien.  
Il prépare ses affaires. Une mission dans le désert peut durer plusieurs jours. Il a besoin de nourriture, même si elle ne serait pas très bonne avec les grains de sable qui pouvaient s'y incruster dedans. Une cape en tissu l'aiderait bien, aussi. Les chaleurs de Brasenhell étaient souvent insupportables et Nine ne passait pas une journée dans son appartement sans un ventilateur en route. Mais Sunocre... C'était une véritable fournaise. Le soleil tapait sur la peau et sans cape ni eau, c'était l'insolation assurée. Il allait devoir en prendre plusieurs... Et aussi une peau de Moumonton. S'il devait dormir là-bas, autant prendre de quoi se réchauffer. La laine de ce Pokémon l'aidait bien. Elle était épaisse et malgré les différentes missions qu'elle avait traversé, elle était encore plus douce... Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Le plus important c'était l'arme. Un couteau à viande ferait l'affaire. Oh, il aimait bien les longues lames bien aiguisées, mais c'était une mission dans le désert : une mission où il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abîmer ses armes préférées à cause de la météo. Et puis autant que le couteau lui serve à manger et à détruire sa cible, n'est-ce pas ?  
Au pire, Five serait bien équipé lui aussi. Five... Ça allait être sa première collaboration avec lui. Avec quelqu'un, d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours bossé en solo et ses résultats avaient convaincu ses supérieurs de ne pas lui donner d'aide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en avait besoin, cette fois-ci ? Il n'avait clairement pas envie de bosser avec un inconnu qui risquerait de tout faire capoter ! En parlant de ça... Est-ce que tous les travailleurs ici avaient un nom lié à un chiffre ? Nine, Five... Five devait être un nom de code. C'était très fréquent dans le milieu. Mais Nine... Il ne se souvenait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu un autre nom que Nine ? Il avait toujours porté celui-ci. Il l'aimait bien. Peut-être que c'était un pseudonyme choisi par son boss et qu'il l'avait assimilé comme son prénom au point d'oublier son prénom de naissance. Il était Nine. Il se demandait parfois s'il était quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour l'instant il était Nine. Et il allait encore l'être pour son boulot du jour.   
Le lieu du rendez-vous en tête, Nine s'y rendit. Ce n'était pas loin à pied, mais le trajet parut durer une éternité. Il n'avait clairement plus la patience pour entendre les bruits ambiants de cette ville de désolation. Oh, il avait bien assez pour s'acheter un casque anti-bruit, mais se le faire voler la seconde qui suivait ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Alors en attendant il devait supporter les cris de gens qui se promettaient de se tuer l'un et l'autre. Ça amusait presque Nine : s'ils voulaient vraiment se tuer l'un et l'autre, le jeune homme était tout à fait disponible pour proposer ses services ! Il repensait à son rêve, de tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il y avait ce genre de choses, à Pritannia ? Son rêve lui restait toujours en tête, là où il les oubliait, d'habitude. Non, à Pritannia les rues étaient calmes, avec les fleurs qui poussaient à foison tout autour de soi. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il verrait ça, qu'il sentirait des petits pétales tomber sur son corps et une odeur de pollen ambiante... Ici seuls les cactus poussaient : et encore c'était quand on ne les confondait pas avec des Cacturnes ou des Mariacachis ! En parlant de plantes... Un vieux souvenir lui remonta d'un coup. De quand est-ce qu'il datait exactement ?   
C'était ancien. Assez ancien. Une sorte de souvenir de jeunesse. Il était beaucoup plus petit, oui. Il avait des plantes. Des plantes qu'il arrosait en espérant qu'elles poussent. Des jolies fleurs qu'on ne trouve nulle part à Brasenhell. Pourquoi ça lui revenait, comme ça ? Entre ça et le rêve, Nine était perturbé. Elles revenaient d'un coup, ces choses, sans aucune raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu une vie avant d'être un tueur. Mais cette vie il n'en avait jamais eu quelque chose à faire jusqu'à présent. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui revenait aussi soudainement ? Nine n'aimait clairement pas ça. Après tout ça le déconcentrait sur sa mission à venir.   
En parlant de cette fameuse mission, il arrivait enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. Il n'y avait personne à l'entrée du désert. Certes certains touristes aimaient bien aller visiter cet endroit, mais ce n'était pas de Brasenhell qu'ils allaient partir !   
D'ailleurs, Nine ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il y avait tant de touristes qui voulaient voir Sunocre. Peut-être pour les rares espèces de Pokémon qu'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs... Pour le jeune homme cette raison était loin d'être valable. Et puis les touristes mettaient plus en danger son activité qu'autre chose... Si un innocent le voyait il était obligé de le tuer par peur qu'il dise quoi que soit. Ils se mettaient en danger bêtement : soit la chaleur les tuait, soit des assassins comme lui les tuaient, soit des Pokémons sauvages n'appréciant pas leur compagnie les tuaient... Il fallait vraiment ne pas tenir à la vie pour faire du tourisme dans un désert !   
Il regarda une fois autour de lui. Five était en retard, non ? Quelle audace ! Leur boss était assez strict sur le boulot et pourtant son collègue n'était toujours pas là. C'était une raisons pour lesquelles Nine bossait en solo... Hors de question de s'encombrer d'un partenaire qui pourrait le mettre dans une mauvaise situation. Il continuait à regarder autour de lui. C'était en train de devenir sacrément énervant. Il allait prendre son téléphone et appeler leur employeur. Mais il sentit comme une pression sous sa gorge. Une pression... Comme une griffe.  
Il ignorait qui cherchait tant à le nuire, mais il n'allait clairement pas se laisser faire. Cet inconnu n'attaquait pas n'importe qui, mais un tueur à gages à la longue carrière ! D'un geste rapide, que l'adversaire ne put appréhender, il sortit son arme, portant la pointe de son couteau tout près de son cou. Il suffisait d'un geste pour que l'un tue l'autre. Quoique, la peau de l'inconnu était beaucoup plus épaisse. Sans doute parce qu'elle était composée d'écailles. Alors c'était un Pokémon qui l'attaquait ? Il n'en voyait pas trop la raison : ses missions n'impliquaient jamais l'assassinat de Pokémons jusqu'à présent... Et il restait toujours assez discret pour que personne ne vienne se venger. En tous cas ses griffes étaient acérées ! Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait se permettre de tailler ses griffes comme ça. Elles avaient l'air solides. Nine ne pouvait pas espérer les casser. Il était en position de désavantage là. Ils pouvaient rester longtemps dans cette position et quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait le premier à être transpercé. Quoique. Il avait une idée en tête. Une idée risquée. 

« Je suis Nine. » 

Déclara-t-il. Révéler son identité était risqué mais c'était ça ou se faire trancher la gorge. En tous cas ça avait l'air de convaincre l'inconnu qui avait relâché sa prise. Les deux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, se fixant. L'inconnu était un Escroco. Enfin, pouvait-on parler d'un inconnu ? Vu sa réaction Nine se disait qu'il s'agissait de Five.

« Tu menaces de mort tes collègues souvent ? » 

Quoique non, c'était logique : les flics infiltrés ce n'était pas ce qui manquait ici. Ils étaient souvent inefficaces, mais il leur arrivait d'être assez nombreux si des villes voisines venaient les soutenir. Quelques semaines plus tôt l'agence de tueurs à gages avait découvert qu'il y avait une taupe infiltrée dans le groupe... Autant dire que ça amenait à plus de méfiance. Surtout qu'ils travaillaient dans une zone où personne ne passait. La moindre présence inconnue faisait se poser des questions. En plus de ça leur employeur ne leur avait même pas communiqué des photos d'eux histoire qu'ils puissent se reconnaître... Autant dire qu'ils auraient pu se rencontrer dans de meilleures conditions.  
Un climat d'hostilité se mêlait au vent dans la zone. Ils étaient loin de se faire confiance. Difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui est capable de te tuer à tout moment... Le silence se brisa quand Nine entendit son téléphone. Leur patron venait tout juste de leur envoyer une photo de la cible à abattre.

« Peter Jonhwell. »

Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Nine. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le relier à qui que ce soit. La photo ne lui disait rien, d'ailleurs. De toutes façons ce n'était pas important. Personnalité connue du grand public ou non, ils avaient un travail à faire. Alors d'un signe de tête ils entrèrent dans le désert.  
Nine détestait ce temps. Marcher dans le sable altérait ses gestes et il voyait moins bien. Ils avançaient dans le désert sans aucun source d'eau... Les bouteilles de Nine étaient parties bien vite, au plus grand regret du jeune homme. Ils étaient loin d'avoir trouvé leur cible et Nine sentait qu'il devait s'arrêter au moindre coin d'ombre. C'était humiliant : il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant alors qu'il était l'un des assassins les plus doués de son âge ! La présence de Five allait dans ce sens. L'Escroco le voyait dans une position de faiblesse qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Et surtout, il bougeait beaucoup mieux que lui ! Le désert semblait ne rien faire à son corps. Il était vraiment dans son élément...  
C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils se retrouvaient à deux : l'un pouvait pister la cible pendant que l'autre se reposait... Rattachant ses cheveux blanchâtres en arrière, il prit une longue inspiration, prêt à repartir. Il avait peut-être du mal à bouger dans un environnement pareil, mais il pouvait au moins réfléchir sur la cible et ses agissements. La cible était un être humain. Un être humain qui lui aussi supporterait mal les chaleurs de Sunocre. Et pourtant si on leur avait donné cette direction pour le trouver c'est qu'il y était assez souvent. Il y avait quelques maisons dans le désert. Des bâtiments qui appartenaient surtout à des scientifiques venant étudier la faune et flore locale. Est-ce que cet homme était un scientifique ? Ou alors un criminel comme eux. Oui, c'était sûrement ça : Nine avait souvent abattu des criminels à Sunocre, des criminels qui se permettaient d'agir parce qu'ils savaient que la police ne les suivrait pas dans une zone aussi intenable que le désert. Ce qui les arrêtait était pire, au final ! 

« Par là. » 

Indiqua Nine à Five. Il avait fait assez de missions dans cette zone pour savoir où aller : vers les fameux bâtiments. C'était le seul endroit où qui que ce soit pouvait profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur. Le seul bémol était les scientifiques : s'ils étaient nombreux, ils pouvaient peut-être mettre en danger la mission... L'infiltration faisait partie de l'assassinat après tout, et il semblait bien qu'il allait devoir y recourir. À sa surprise, Five avait bien suivi son indication. Aucune protestation... Le jeune homme avait pensé qu'il se serait plaint, qu'il aurait dit que c'était la mauvaise direction et que Nine fonçait droit dans le mur. Mais Five aussi connaissait le désert, sûrement plus que son collègue, et peut-être qu'ils avaient eu le même cheminement de pensée. Alors ils repartaient.  
Nine ne se remettait toujours pas de la chaleur, mais maintenant qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête, il semblait garder les pieds sur terre. Il marchait lentement, suivant Five qui lui aussi savait parfaitement où il allait. Parfois le jeune homme regardait autour de lui le paysage. Pour se repérer, mais aussi pour l'observer. C'était si mort ici. Il pensait trouver d'autres Pokémons, peut-être même qu'ils les auraient affronté. C'était si déplorable : entre les bruits incessants de Brasenhell et le vide de Sunocre, Nine commençait à se demander s'il ne voulait pas faire des missions ailleurs. Dans d'autres villes de Zeniash. Ou même dans d'autres régions. À Pritannia. Il s'y installerait même définitivement et mènerait sa branche de tueur à gages. Et une fois ses économies pleines, il arrêterait pour...  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à rêver de ça ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déconcentrer ! Maudite chaleur qui venait affaiblir son esprit... Il était hors de question d'avoir ce genre de rêves stupides, surtout en pleine mission ! Five était aux aguets, il devait faire de même. Est-ce que lui aussi avait ce genre de pensées ? Nine ne communiquait pas avec les autres tueurs et n'avait pas de connaissances dans sa ville. Peut-être qu'il était le seul à avoir ces pensées d'ailleurs et que tous ses collègues étaient très satisfaits de leurs métiers. Penser à ça, et surtout y penser en pleine mission... Il devait se concentrer un peu plus.   
Heureusement Five avait trouvé quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Nine semblait un peu déçu parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lien avec la mission. Mais quand il vit l'oasis en face de lui, il s'y précipita. Il avait si soif ! Se désaltérer allait l'aider à mieux réfléchir... Il en profita pour remplir ses bouteilles d'eau. Five buvait à côté de lui. Alors même lui avait besoin de prendre une pause...

« Merci. »

Lui dit-il. Après tout Five n'avait eu aucune raison pour guider Nine ici. Ils auraient pu tout simplement continuer sans s'arrêter nulle part. Mais non, il l'avait bel et bien guidé vers un endroit où il pouvait reprendre des forces. Nine regarda vers le ciel. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel... Mais ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de traîner s'ils voulaient rentrer avant la nuit. Aucun ne supporterait la fraîcheur de Sunocre.   
Alors quand Five lui montra des traces sur le sable, Nine comprit qu'elles allaient les aider. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelles traces. Des traces de pas d'adulte... Et à côté d'elles, des pas d'enfants. C'était étrange. Pourquoi un adulte amènerait des enfants dans une zone aussi dangereuse que le désert de Nosias ? Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait de leur cible, mais pour l'instant c'était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un indice. S'il y avait des enfants en jeu, alors l'adulte les avait sans doute amenés dans une zone sûre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer et survivre aux chaleurs du désert. Et à part les fameux bâtiments vers lesquels ils se dirigeaient à l'origine, ils ne voyaient pas d'autres options.   
Alors ils suivaient les traces de près. Assez vite. Qui sait quelle zone les marcheurs avaient traversé pendant qu'ils étaient là, à attendre ! Hors de question d'arriver trop tard. Les pas continuaient et Nine se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la cible. Plusieurs fois il regardait son téléphone pour voir si le boss n'avait pas laissé un message de plus, des indications sur la cible par exemple. Nine savait qu'il ne saurait jamais qui était le commanditaire de la demande, ça c'était confidentiel. Mais juste savoir qui était cet homme pour mieux l'appréhender... Ne pas avoir ces infos le vexait. Ce n'était pas la première mission où il ne savait rien de la cible, mais pour celle-ci c'était encore plus frustrant. Au moins ils avaient déjà un visage et un nom ! Des fois Nine n'avait qu'un seul des deux facteurs. Autant dire que ce n'étaient pas ses missions les plus faciles... Bon celle-ci n'était pas simple non plus. Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus insupportable et Nine en venait presque à espérer que la nuit tombe pour avoir un minimum de fraîcheur.  
Five s'arrêta d'un coup. Qu'avait-il trouvé cette fois ? Pendant qu'il buvait sa bouteille, Nine espérait quelque chose de gros. Et autant dire qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Une maison se tenait là, seule, au beau milieu du désert. Ils avaient avancé plus vite que prévu ! Nine restait quelque peu pensif. À quoi bon avoir une maison au beau milieu d'une zone pareille ? Il n'y avait accès à rien et l'oasis de tout à l'heure était à une certaine distance. Le seul moyen d'atteindre quelque chose d'un minimum intéressant était d'avoir avec soi un spot pour un taxi Corvaillus. Nine regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il n'en trouvait pas. C'était le seul moyen efficace d'atteindre une ville. Enfin, si des Corvaillus voulaient bien voler jusqu'à Sunocre ! Ce dont Nine doutait beaucoup. C'était une course fatigante pour au final pas grand chose. Et pourtant, il y avait bien un spot : une petite construction de bois prévue pour qu'on puisse y nouer les rênes des montures. Et vu l'état de la construction, elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi ! Elle était assez abîmée et il y avait même des petites gravures dessus. Nine s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« P et E méchant »

Il relut plusieurs fois la gravure avant de reculer d'un coup. P et E. P et E. Merde. Merde. Le boss savait quelque chose, non ? Parce que c'était une drôle de coïncidence qu'ils se retrouvent face à une gravure que Nine avait fait lui-même. Les souvenirs revenaient d'un coup. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, supportant difficilement le flot d'images venant un peu trop soudainement dans sa tête. Oui, c'était bel et bien lui qui avait gravé ces lettres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Nine savait qu'il devait rester discret dans ses missions, il n'aurait jamais gravé une chose pareille ! Peut-être que ça datait d'avant son activité ? Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas avant. Mais c'était qui, P et E ? Des ennemis ? D'assez gros ennemis pour que le jeune Nine ait peur pour graver ça. Pour mettre quelqu'un au courant.   
Les mêmes images lui revenaient en tête. Lui, tout petit, gravant ces lettres. Et surtout, un homme qui l'avait surpris et l'avait traîné quelque part. Où ? La réponse devait sûrement se trouver derrière sa porte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand Five le retint.

« Laisse-moi, je... » 

Mais Five avait raison. S'il entrait comme ça, comme si de rien n'était, la mission était foutue. Le regard de l'Escroco lui fit comprendre qu'il devait reprendre son sérieux. Oui, Five avait raison. Ils devaient réfléchir à comment entrer ici. Ils allaient sûrement y entrer, les traces s'arrêtaient là après tout. Mais la porte d'entrée n'était clairement pas assez discrète. Ce qu'il fallait c'était une autre porte. Ou une fenêtre. Chacun explora les alentours du bâtiment, espérant trouver une entrée plus adéquate. Ou juste trouver leur cible. Qui sait si elle se trouvait là où ils cherchaient ? En tous cas Five avait fini par savoir : il faisait signe à Nine de s'approcher. Tous deux regardaient par la fenêtre, pour y voir un homme dans la cinquantaine, à ce qui semblait être un bureau, une cigarette entre les doigts. Ils regardèrent la photo envoyée par le boss et le visage de l'homme face à eux plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Peter Johnwell était bel et bien ici.  
Peter... Est-ce que c'était le P de la gravure ? Nine savait qu'il n'aurait ses réponses qu'en entrant ici. Il pourrait explorer la maison en profondeur. Il fallait se méfier malgré tout. Si Peter était P, alors E n'était sans doute pas loin. Ses souvenirs le tourmentaient. Il avait beau creuser, il avait du mal à savoir qui était l'homme qui l'avait traîné qu'il voyait tant dans sa tête. En attendant d'avoir une réelle réponse, ils étaient bien obligés d'accepter qu'aucune entrée n'était disponible... Qu'à cela ne tienne : s'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer, alors Peter devait sortir.  
Il fallait juste l'attirer dehors pour ça. Five avait une idée, qu'il expliqua à son collègue tant bien que mal. Five devait attirer Peter dehors, faisant du bruit. Leur cible ne devait pas trop se méfier : des Pokémons comme l'Escroco il y en avait partout ici ! C'était l'équivalent d'un Caninos qui aboyait trop fort, les humains se contentaient de gueuler plus fort qu'eux pour les faire taire. Ce laps de temps en extérieur devait permettre à Nine d'attaquer et de tuer sans aucune hésitation. Ça semblait être une bonne idée. Alors chacun prit ses positions. Bon sang qu'est-ce que l'Escroco était bruyant ! Nine lui-même avait envie de le faire taire. Mais il devait rester discret alors il le resterait. Tendant l'oreille, Nine cherchait d'autres bruits entre les cris de Five. Peter était tombé dans le panneau ! Le voilà dehors, prêt à donner un coup de pied dans l'Escroco trop bruyant.

« Putain mais il peut pas fermer sa gueule celui-là ?! »

C'est toi qui va fermer ta gueule, pensa Nine. Toujours aussi discret, il brandit son couteau et le planta au beau milieu de la gorge de sa cible. Son expression devait être satisfaisante à voir, comme c'était souvent le cas quand une cible recevait le premier coup. C'était à Five de le dire. Surtout que Nine donnait d'autres coups de couteau, à d'autres endroits. Hors de question de laisser une cible s'en tirer ! Lorsque l'homme s'effondra au sol, le jeune homme remarqua que Five semblait déçu. Comme si ne pas avoir fait couler le sang était insatisfaisant pour lui.

« T'en auras d'autres. » 

Lui dit Nine. Et puis c'était son plan à lui, pas de sa faute s'il était déçu ! Mais même si la mission était terminée, autant l'un que l'autre savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en tenir là. Five pensait à éliminer les éventuels témoins qui pourraient les mettre en danger. Nine, eh bien... Il était sensé penser à la même chose. Mais quelque chose en lui le poussait plus à chercher une vérité inconnue. Les deux entrèrent, incommodés par une odeur de fumée. C'était sacrément nauséabond... Pour ne pas dire que c'était sacrément étouffant. Ils avançaient tête baissée. Nine cherchait quelque chose de familier du regard. Oh, il y avait bien quelque chose. Cet endroit était terriblement familier. Plus il avançait plus il reconnaissait où il était. La forme du bâtiment, la texture des murs, la décoration... Tout lui revenait petit à petit. Il connaissait. L'image de cet homme qui le traînait vers une pièce lui revenait de plus en plus nettement. Sa silhouette était plus précise. Ce n'était pas P. Mais E. E qui le traînait, mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose ? Où était E, d'ailleurs ?  
Les souvenirs continuaient à revenir et sans trop savoir pourquoi Nine sentait qu'il devait aller vers la pièce où on l'amenait quelques années plus tôt. Et il n'avait pas tort. À peine était-il entré qu'il distingua des enfants, tremblant les uns contre les autres, recroquevillés, à moitié nus.  
Tout lui revenait. Tout était si clair désormais. Tellement clair qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Paralysé par la montée de souvenirs plus aussi violents les uns que les autres. Les traces de ces gamins dans le désert avaient été les siennes quelques années plus tôt. Plus il y pensait moins il arrivait à réfléchir. Les enfants étaient toujours aussi terrifiés. Difficile d'être serein à la vue d'un inconnu en sang qui pouvait les massacrer à leur tour. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien à craindre d'un Nine qui n'arrivait définitivement pas à réfléchir. Non, la seule chose qu'ils devaient craindre, c'était Five. Five qui n'hésitait pas. Five qui avait satisfait sa soif de sang grâce à ces petits.  
Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les différents corps ensanglantés tout autour de lui qu'il parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait envie de vomir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! »

La chose qu'il fallait faire. Éliminer les témoins. Mais Nine ne voulait rien entendre. 

« C'était des gamins ! Pas une cible à abattre, mais des gosses ! Ils nous auraient jamais mis en danger ! »

Et encore il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus... Peut-être qu'ils les auraient mis en danger et qu'effectivement l'un d'entre eux se serait battu contre eux. Si Nine s'était retrouvé à leur place quelques années plus tôt et qu'il avait aujourd'hui sa propre vie, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait pu se battre, lui... Il préférait ne pas y penser.  
D'un autre côté... Est-ce que même en les épargnant et en faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu, ils auraient survécu ? Pour survivre, il fallait déjà sortir du désert. Si pour un ado comme Nine c'était compliqué, on ne pouvait même pas imaginer pour un enfant. Et une fois sorti du désert, il fallait survivre à Brasenhell. Ça non plus c'était pas donné à tout le monde. Ils étaient des causes perdues. Il fallait l'accepter. Mais pour Nine, qui avait sans doute été à leur place, qui avait sans doute fui et qui avait survécu, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il en avait vu, des corps. Il n'avait pas tué que des adultes, dans sa carrière. Mais ces enfants... Ces enfants-là le poussaient juste à remettre tout en question. Ils les avaient sauvés pour les condamner ensuite. Plus Nine regardait ces corps, plus il revoyait l'enfant qu'il était, cet enfant qui avait peut-être été enlevé par ces hommes, cet enfant qui s'en était sorti on ne sait comment. Le fameux E qu'il revoyait en boucle dans ses souvenirs n'était pas là. Il aurait réagi, sinon. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu, ce type. Il voulait juste se casser de là. Et ne plus revenir.  
C'est ce qu'il fit, sans dire un seul mot à Five. Ce dernier l'appelait mais Nine faisait la sourde oreille. C'était peut-être risqué puisque son collègue était capable de planter ses meilleures griffes au beau milieu de son ventre, mais il n'avait plus envie d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste s'en aller. Où, il l'ignorait. Même son appartement où se trouvait la plupart de ses affaires n'était plus un lieu si accueillant. Il voulait juste rayer tout ça et petit à petit cet étrange vœu d'aller vivre une autre vie à Pritannia lui paraissait ne pas être une si mauvaise option. Cette vie-là n'était plus pour lui.   
Alors il avait erré, sans trop savoir où aller, dans le désert. Il savait bien comment en sortir pour aller à Brasenhell mais là il voulait juste traverser ces étendues de sable et tomber on ne sait où, sans doute une autre ville de Zeniash que celle qu'il connaissait. Mais pour l'instant seules les étendues de Sunocre étaient autour de lui. Il avait vu quelques-uns de ces bâtiments de scientifiques, vers lesquels il n'était pas allé, le corps encore plein de sang. Il avait vu quelques oasis, où il s'était lavé pour enlever les traces rougeâtres de son corps. Et enfin, il avait vu la nuit.   
À force de marcher sans savoir où aller, la nuit avait fini par tomber dans le désert. C'était comme il l'avait prévu : une nuit froide, bien éloignée du jour chaud. Rapidement il s'était enveloppé dans la peau de Moumouton. Elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien et apportait même une forme de réconfort. Il pouvait presque s'endormir dedans... Il se posa un instant, assis sur le sable. C'était peut-être le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Aux risques qu'une expédition pareille représentait. Qu'ils représentaient déjà. Combien de jours pouvait-il tenir en traversant le désert, comme ça ? Il marchait juste à sa mort. Il n'allait pas trouver une ville d'un coup par hasard. Et s'il en trouvait une, il n'allait pas trouver quelqu'un qui allait prendre soin de lui et lui donner un foyer. Avant ça qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire si ses collègues le retrouvaient ? Ils auraient bien remarqué sa disparition, si Five en parlait...  
D'ailleurs, il faisait quoi Five ?   
Il était sûrement rentré depuis. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire là. Il était sûrement parti faire son rapport au boss et faire sa vie comme il la faisait d'habitude. Nine s'en fichait. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour se poser des questions sur sa vie privée. Ils n'étaient que collègues et même s'il n'y avait pas eu la dispute de tout à l'heure, ils ne se seraient sans doute pas reparlés après la mission. Bosser avec quelqu'un, c'était vraiment pas son truc. Il avait besoin d'être seul, pas d'avoir quelqu'un témoin de ses faiblesses et de ses égarements. Et pourtant... Five n'avait pas été le pire. Il lui en voulait toujours pour les enfants, mais Five avait quand même guidé Nine à des endroits où il pouvait se désaltérer pendant la mission et n'avait émis aucun jugement quant à ses moments de faiblesse. Il était en colère, mais ne lui souhaitait pas de malheur pour autant. Il espérait juste qu'il soit rentré et pas comme lui, dans le désert, à se les peler parce qu'il faisait clairement trop froid la nuit ici.   
Peut-être qu'il n'était pas rentré, en fait. Cette pensée était d'un coup venue à l'esprit de Nine. Peut-être qu'il était encore dans le désert et que la nuit était tombée pendant qu'il essayait de se rendre en ville. La nuit... La nuit allait sans doute le tuer. Là où Nine n'aurait pas survécu au jour, Five ne survivrait peut-être pas à la nuit. Est-ce qu'il avait de quoi se protéger ? Il y avait sûrement des couvertures dans la maison de tout à l'heure.  
Nine ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Ce n'était qu'un collègue qu'il ne reverrait pas. Ce n'était qu'un collègue qui pourrait le dénoncer et l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Ce n'était qu'un collègue qui le retardait et le poussait à faire un détour. Pourtant Nine s'était levé. Il avait repris sa marche. À la recherche de Five. Il n'allait sans doute rien trouver. C'était le désert. Une étendue de sable à perte de vue à peine éclairée. Mais ça ne semblait pas retenir Nine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Mais quelque chose lui disait de faire ça. Peut-être le lui qui souhaitait une nouvelle vie. Le lui qui souhaitait une vie où il allait pouvoir aider les gens plutôt que mettre fin à leurs jours. Peut-être que ça commençait par là. Par le sauvetage d'un Escroco dont il se fichait. Un Escroco qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute pas. Un Escroco qui était peut-être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.   
Et pourtant Nine l'avait retrouvé. Plus vite que prévu. Five suivait ses traces ? Il ne pensait pas le trouver aussitôt... Il regarda même plusieurs fois pour savoir s'il s'agissait bien de lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bel et bien Five. Il était dans un bien piteux état. Il était étendu sur le sol, respirant fort. Est-ce qu'il était conscient ? Est-ce qu'il savait que Nine était là ? Il ne chercha pas à vérifier. Il regarda juste autour de lui et mit la peau sur le corps du Pokémon. Ça l'aiderait à passer la nuit. À passer plusieurs nuits. Nine n'en aurait pas autant besoin. Il allait marcher. Ça le réchaufferait. Il marcherait longtemps. Tant pis pour la pause. Une nouvelle ville attendait sa venue. Et une nouvelle vie, surtout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est encore un chapitre sur un autre de mes personnages masculins ! Y a pas eu de chapitre sur un perso féminin depuis celui sur Adalyn c'est ça ? Ce qui veut dire que sur les neuf chapitres de Pokémons et OCs, y en a que deux pour l'instant avec des persos féminins... Je vous jure que c'est pas voulu, j'ai d'autres OCs qui sont des filles et qui sont très cools ! Je dis ça mais en vrai j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre et c'est centré sur un perso masculin, encore une fois...   
> J'espère que vous prendrez malgré tout plaisir à lire l'histoire de Nine, elle a été assez difficile à écrire comme celle de Laleru (et celle de Saw, le personnage du prochain chapitre), surtout qu'il y a beaucoup moins de dialogue et beaucoup plus de description. Il fait partie de ces persos dont j'ai réinventé la backstory pour que ça colle un peu plus à l'univers donc ceux qui connaissent Nine par mes dessins verront que ce Nine-là n'a pas tout à fait la même histoire. J'espère que la confusion n'est pas trop grande !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans quelques temps ! Et après ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si je posterai un autre chapitre ou un One-Shot sur Fire Emblem, en tous cas vous verrez bien !


	10. Saw et Pandespiègle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : disparition, mention de cicatrices, religion, anti-religion, maltraitance, deuil (?) (n'hésitez pas à me préciser s'il en manque)

Lorsque Saw Aislin rentrait chez lui, il avait l'habitude d'appeler son grand frère pour lui raconter sa journée, à la recherche d'une oreille qui pourrait écouter ses soucis. Lorsque Kiran Aislin recevait des appels téléphoniques de son petit frère, il avait l'habitude d'entendre son cadet pleurer au téléphone, à cause d'un camarade de classe qui l'embêtait. À chaque fois la voix du plus âgé réconfortait le plus jeune et à chaque fois le plus jeune devait retenir le plus âgé d'aller au lycée tabasser deux trois brutes qui s'en prenaient à Saw. C'était leur rituel à tous les deux. Un rituel un peu spécial, mais qu'ils appréciaient. Au moins Saw pouvait entendre la voix de son frère, comme s'il était encore à la maison. Et au moins Kiran savait que son petit frère se sentirait un peu mieux grâce à lui.   
Mais aujourd'hui, impossible de le réconforter ne serait-ce qu'un peu. À peine Saw avait-il appelé que Kiran l'avait entendu pleurer bruyamment. Il n'avait même pas dit un seul mot, il sanglotait juste. En général ils discutaient toujours un peu avant que Saw ne se mette à pleurer. Il y avait quelque chose de grave. Très grave. Et Kiran sentait qu'il allait avoir une longue discussion avec des camarades de classe de son cadet.

« Tu veux que je vienne à la maison ? »

Demanda-t-il. La route était longue entre Neigeblanche et Stalgel, surtout que Kiran travaillait de nuit et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'absenter. Mais il était prêt à traverser tout le pays pour son petit frère, surtout quand il était dans un état pareil.

« N-Non... Je vais venir... »

Avait-il réussi à dire entre deux sanglots. Saw savait comment faire la route en transports en commun sans problème. Mais Kiran restait inquiet. Est-ce qu'il allait y arriver, dans une telle vulnérabilité ? Il préférait plutôt venir le chercher.

« Saw. T'es clairement pas en état de bouger. Je vais te chercher et tu vas dormir chez moi ce soir. D'accord ?  
\- Je peux... Je peux pas dormir. »

Encore une fois Kiran avait eu du mal à comprendre les mots de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un jeune enfant qui avait un chagrin et qui essayait de s'exprimer à ses parents mais qui avait beaucoup de mal. Malgré tout il essayait de rester patient avec son cadet, qui avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Même s'il savait qu'au moment où il trouverait le responsable, ce dernier ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

« C'est vrai que c'est bruyant chez moi la nuit. T'en fais pas j'ai des boules quies.  
\- C'est pas... C'est pas ça, renifla-t-il. C'est... C'est Ton-chan... »

Ton-chan ? La peluche préférée de son frère... Un doudou en forme de Pandespiègle, qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il le prenait toujours avec lui dans son sac. C'était son meilleur ami, avec lequel il discutait tout le temps. Il faisait presque partie intégrante de la famille : il y avait même des fois où Saw refusait de manger si Ton-chan n'avait pas une place à la table. C'était son seul ami, d'ailleurs. Kiran avait passé l'âge depuis longtemps de jouer avec des peluches. Mais il le connaissait bien, Ton-chan. Non seulement parce que c'était lui qui recousait ses trous, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait le bonheur de son petit frère et ne ferait sans doute jamais son malheur. En parlant de malheur, il lui était sans doute arrivé quelque chose.

« Il va pas bien Ton-chan ?  
\- Il a disparu !!   
\- Attends, comment ça disparu ? Tu l'as perdu ?   
\- J-Je l'ai pas perdu ! Enfin... Je sais pas où il est... Il était pas dans mon sac ce matin... »

Saw reniflait toujours. C'était grave. C'était un véritable membre de la famille qui avait disparu et même si Kiran n'était pas attaché à la peluche, il comptait bien tout faire pour la retrouver.

« On va le retrouver, t'en fais pas. Tu te souviens de quand c'était la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?  
\- Heu... Je l'avais encore quand je suis parti de chez toi ce matin... Aujourd'hui j'ai dû mettre mon sac dans mon casier alors je l'ai pas gardé avec moi... » 

Ah oui, on était vendredi aujourd'hui : c'était la journée la plus longue du plus jeune et comme il savait que son sac était trop lourd pour le porter toute une journée, il mettait ses affaires dans un casier, auquel il ne revenait que pour prendre deux trois cahiers en cas de besoin. Alors Ton-chan devait rester dans le casier, enfermé, et Saw n'avait pas le temps d'aller le voir entre deux cours.

« Tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'avais perdu en rentrant à la maison ?   
\- Oui... J'allais lui demander de l'aide pour mes devoirs mais je l'ai trouvé nulle part dans mon sac...  
\- Tu étais rentré à la maison avant de partir en cours ?  
\- Non, je suis parti directement...  
\- D'accord, donc il est pas là-bas.  
\- Non, je l'ai cherché partout ! Je l'ai vu nulle part... J'ai même pas trouvé d'indices...  
\- Okay, tu l'as peut-être perdu sur le chemin alors. Attends-moi, je viens te chercher et on va le retrouver ensemble. »

Kiran disait ça mais... Saw savait qu'il allait l'attendre longtemps. Et attendre son frère c'était frustrant. Il se démenait toujours pour arriver au plus vite mais Saw était très impatient, d'où sa volonté de venir lui-même chez son aîné. La disparition de Ton-chan ne faisait qu'augmenter son impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire en attendant ? Continuer à le chercher tout en sachant qu'il ne le retrouverait pas le frustrait encore plus. Il avait beau retourner toute la maison, il ne trouvait rien... Juste d'autres peluches à lui, mais aucune n'égalait Ton-chan. Même pas ce Rondoudou qui chante quand on appuie sur un bouton ou ce Moumouton que Kiran lui avait gagné à la fête foraine de Stalgel. Oh, ils étaient doux, ils étaient gentils, mais aucun ne pouvait remplacer son Pandespiègle préféré. Alors même en serrant d'autres peluches contre lui, fort pour essayer de se donner ce réconfort qui lui manquait tant, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas la chaleur apportée par Ton-chan.  
Lorsque Kiran arriva, la nuit avait fini par tomber. Saw en boudait presque : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris autant de temps ? Surtout qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de chercher ce soir, sachant que Kiran travaillait juste après. Mais quand son aîné lui avait dit qu'il était en retard parce qu'il avait cherché Ton-chan partout dans la voiture, il l'avait de suite pardonné.

« Désolé, on pourra chercher que demain. Ça ira pour dormir ce soir ?   
\- Je sais pas... Je sais pas si j'y arriverais sans lui... Déclara le plus jeune, toujours aussi affecté même s'il s'était arrêté de pleurer.  
\- Demain t'as pas école c'est ça ? On va passer la journée à chercher. Même en allant au travail ce soir je regarderai s'il est pas sur la route. Je demanderai même à mes collègues s'ils ont vu quelque chose.  
\- Je pensais que tu t'entendais pas avec eux...  
\- C'est pas que je m'entends pas, c'est juste que c'est mes collègues et pas mes potes. Mais bon, ils aideront sûrement un collègue en galère. »

Est-ce que Kiran avait des amis, à Stalgel ? Saw savait qu'il travaillait le soir dans un bar, mais n'était jamais venu le voir au travail. Il savait surtout que Stalgel était une ville bruyante et ne comprenait pas comment Kiran pouvait aimer vivre ici. Il semblait passer beaucoup de temps seul, à faire sa vie. Du temps qu'il consacrait à son petit frère certes, mais le plus jeune n'avait jamais rencontré le moindre ami à Kiran.

« Dis... Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Ton-chan ?   
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?   
\- S'il est pas à la maison, ni chez toi alors il est dans la rue... Et c'est dangereux la rue ! Surtout la rue chez toi la nuit...  
\- Hey, t'en fais pas. On le retrouvera super vite et il lui arrivera rien.  
\- J'espère...  
\- Et puis même s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, oublie pas que ton grand frère c'est le Docteur La Peluche ! »

Déclara Kiran en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Cette expression elle venait d'un dessin animé qu'ils regardaient tous les deux enfants. Lorsque Saw avait découvert que son frère faisait de la couture en secret, il lui avait demandé de recoudre Ton-chan quand il avait des trous. Au début les coutures n'étaient pas très nettes et certaines étaient même faites avec des fils de couture différentes que celles de la peluche : ainsi le petit Pandespiègle avait quelques fils rouges couvrant son corps ! Mais au fil du temps Kiran s'était beaucoup amélioré et ses coutures étaient devenues bien plus nettes et plus jolies, surtout. On ne voyait même pas que Ton-chan avait des trous avant ! Petit à petit le surnom de Docteur La Peluche avait fini par devenir évident et même si Kiran avait du mal à assumer sa passion, un sourire de son petit frère heureux de retrouver son doudou préféré en forme suffisait à refaire sa journée.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez le plus âgé, ce dernier devait déjà repartir au travail.

« Prends mon lit ce soir. Tu dormiras mieux que sur le canapé au moins. Je te ferme la porte, ça ira ?  
\- Ça ira...  
\- J't'envoie un message quand je rentre. »

Même si en général Saw dormait déjà quand Kiran rentrait après une soirée de travail. Ça avait déjà amené quelques petites disputes entre eux puisque le plus âgé faisait du bruit quand il revenait, réveillant le plus jeune.

« Hé... On va retrouver Ton-chan. C'est promis. » 

Avait-il dit juste avant de partir. Saw était rentré dans l'appartement. Ce n'avait jamais été très joli chez son frère mais au moins Saw pouvait apprécier parce qu'il y avait son aîné et sa peluche qui était comme son cadet. Là... Il se sentait juste terriblement seul dans un endroit si vide. Son repas lui paraissait d'autant plus fade, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'un plat surgelé qui traînait dans son congélateur. Au moins le lit de Kiran était confortable... Le matelas était assez mou et il comprenait pourquoi son frère insistait tant pour rester dans son lit cinq minutes de plus tous les matins. Mais malgré tout Saw ressentait bien le manque de sa peluche. Il essayait de serrer un coussin fort contre lui pour au moins avoir la sensation de quelque chose de doux contre lui. Mais même si son corps avait réussi à s'endormir sans Ton-chan à ses côtés, son cœur n'en pouvait déjà plus d'être loin de lui.  
Et pourtant c'était loin d'être terminé. Les jours avaient fini par passer. Saw cherchait toujours les moindres recoins de sa maison. Les moindres recoins de son lycée même. Derrière son casier, dans une salle de cours, dans la cantine... Mais aucun signe de lui. Il avait même mis un avis de recherche sur le tableau d'affichage. Mais quand il avait vu que certaines personnes s'amusaient à lui envoyer des messages avec des photos de Pokémons écrasés, Saw avait retiré l'affiche pour en mettre une avec celui de Kiran. Autant dire qu'avec une montagne de muscles qui pouvait te péter la gueule au moindre faux mouvement, on osait plus trop faire n'importe quoi.   
Du côté de Kiran les recherches n'avaient pas été concluantes non plus. Il ne se passait pas un jour où il cherchait sur sa route pour aller au travail. Un Pandespiègle en peluche, avec des coutures de plein de couleurs différentes, ça se trouvait facilement non ? Surtout qu'à Floconie ce sont surtout des peluches de Pokémons de type Glace qui sont fréquentes, quelque chose d'aussi rare serait facile à retrouver... Mais rien à faire. Il fallait ajouter à cela qu'il travaillait dans le milieu de la nuit, pas le genre de milieu où Saw traînerait avec sa peluche. Même chez lui ils ne trouvaient rien, alors que c'était sans doute l'endroit le plus évident pour eux. Plusieurs fois on avait dit à Kiran d'acheter une autre peluche de Pandespiègle et que Saw ne verrait pas la différence. Mais c'était mal connaître son petit frère. Ton-chan était différent des autres Pandespiègles et Saw s'en rendrait compte si on essayait de le tromper. On avait aussi dit à Kiran de laisser tomber, que son frère s'en remettrait et que ce n'était qu'une simple peluche. Mais le plus âgé voyait bien aux agissements de Saw que c'était plus qu'un simple doudou d'enfant.  
Saw sentait bien cette absence. Il essayait de la combler avec d'autres peluches, sans succès. Il ne pouvait plus dormir chez ses parents : l'appartement de Kiran était le seul endroit où il arrivait à trouver le sommeil parce que c'était le seul endroit où se trouvait quelqu'un qui le croyait et qui n'allait pas abandonner les recherches. Ils étaient particulièrement investis dans leur quête. Saw devait retrouver Ton-chan : il le fallait. Peut-être que Ton-chan aussi avait peur sans Saw, se disait le plus jeune. Une peluche laissée ainsi à l'abandon, toute seule dans les rues, sans défense... Il fallait retrouver le doudou avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
Quand Kiran était rentré ce soir, il savait que son frère était déjà dans la chambre et qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. 

« Hé Saw, j'ai mis une pizza au micro-ondes t'en voudras ? »

Pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu... Il allait frapper à la porte de la chambre quand il entendit la voix de son cadet marmonner quelque chose.

« Ô Jirachi, génie des vœux... Entends ma prière... »

Saw priait ? Ils avaient pourtant toujours été très mal à l'aise face à la religion que leurs parents leur avaient toujours imposée un peu trop lourdement, au point que quand il était au collège Kiran faisait des dessins très moches parodiques d'Arceus. La situation était vraiment critique pour que Saw aille jusque-là.

« S'il-te-plaît... J'ai une peluche, elle s'appelle Ton-chan elle est très gentille mais elle a disparu... S'il-te-plaît, j'aimerais la revoir... »

Kiran était clairement gêné. C'était en partie parce que leurs parents leur imposait de croire en Arceus et ses apôtres que le plus âgé avait eu envie de quitter le domicile familial. C'était en partie pour ça que Saw venait souvent le voir à Stalgel. Saw qui se disait gêné par ce forçage mais qui pourtant priait à l'instant... Kiran soupira. Il demanderait à son frère s'il voulait de la pizza plus tard. Il devait reprendre les recherches là où il les avait laissées. Hors de question de se laisser distancer par un faux génie venu de nulle part. 

***

Lorsque Saw s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, c'était avec beaucoup de fatigue. Le sommeil ne l'avait pas reposé. Se savoir loin de sa peluche préférée était chaque jour un peu plus éprouvant et il fallait croire qu'il n'arrivait pas à bien dormir sans. Il fallait ajouter à cela un autre problème : en ce moment il faisait chaud à Stalgel alors il dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Sauf que les bruits des travaux et autres sons de la ville le réveillaient dès le matin... L'appartement de Kiran avait beau être un bon chez-soi, il n'était pas exempt de défauts.   
À peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il avait eu envie de les refermer. Ça allait être une autre journée sans Ton-chan, alors à quoi bon...  
Quoique.  
Lorsque Saw avait tourné la tête, il avait distingué une forme à côté de lui. Une forme... Comme celle d'un Pandespiègle. Il n'y avait aucun doute : c'était Ton-chan !! Mais à mieux le regarder, on comprenait rapidement quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une peluche. C'était un Pandespiègle comme un autre, qui dormait à côté de lui. Pour Saw, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il devait prévenir son frère.

« Kiran ! Regarde, regarde !   
\- Saw, il est huit heures, grogna un Kiran qui voulait profiter de son jour de repos pour dormir.  
\- Ton-chan est revenu ! »

Alors ça Kiran ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Jirachi aurait vraiment exaucé son vœu ? Non, c'était impossible, il n'existait pas. Mais, comme s'il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il se leva et suivi donc son cadet vers la chambre. Et il avait bel et bien raison : un Pandespiègle se trouvait juste ici !

« C'est Ton-chan ça ? Demanda Kiran, pas trop convaincu.  
\- Bien sûr ! J'ai demandé à Jirachi un vœu et il l'a exaucé !   
\- Ton-chan c'est une peluche pourtant...  
\- Ça veut dire que j'ai souhaité très fort alors ! Ça fait longtemps que je veux que Ton-chan soit un vrai Pokémon...  
\- Tu penses pas que c'est un Pokémon errant ? La fenêtre était ouverte, il a dû entrer par là...  
\- Il a dormi avec moi ! Il a toujours dormi avec moi, s'il me connaissait pas il aurait dormi ailleurs ! »

Saw se rapprocha doucement du Pokémon endormi.

« Il a été dehors tout seul pendant des jours, il doit être tellement fatigué le pauvre...   
\- Écoute, je comprends bien que tu crois en Jirachi, Arceus et tout ce bordel mais pour moi c'est compliqué à gober que Ton-chan soit devenu un véritable être vivant...  
\- Si tu me crois pas, regarde son ventre et son bras ! »

Les deux parties du corps avaient chacune une large cicatrice. Elles se distinguaient surtout par leur couleur rouge plus voyante que les nuances de gris constituant son pelage.

« Tu vois les marques ? Elles sont exactement à l'endroit où tu as recousu Ton-chan !   
\- Ah ouais... C'est chelou...  
\- C'est lui ! C'est vraiment lui ! Il est de retour... Il est vraiment de retour...   
\- J'ai du mal à y croire... Il disparaît et d'un coup, il est de retour en ayant pris vie...  
\- Tu me crois pas ? Demanda Saw avec une moue triste.  
\- C-C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... Ça me paraît bizarre, quoi. Et j'ai du mal à croire en un truc comme Jirachi quoi... À mon avis il vaut mieux qu'on continue à chercher... » 

Saw allait répliquer quelque chose, prêt à lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il était gonflé de ne pas croire à Jirachi. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de parler, le Pandespiègle s'était réveillé. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Saw se précipita vers lui.

« Ton-chan ! Tu vas bien ? J'étais si inquiet... »

Assez inquiet pour soudainement l'attraper dans ses bras, dans une grosse étreinte. Étreinte que le Pandespiègle n'appréciait pas spécialement puisqu'il se débattait pour sortir des bras du plus jeune.

« Tu le serres trop fort Saw.  
\- Pardon Ton-chan ! C'est juste que... Je suis tellement content de te revoir, après tout ce temps ! »

Déclara Saw en le lâchant. Le Pokémon regarda autour de lui, libéré des bras de l'humain. Ses regards semblaient plus perturbés qu'autre chose, comme s'il découvrait un nouvel endroit. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être là. Il grogna sur la peluche de Moumouton qui traînait dans le lit, prêt à attaquer. Et avant même que qui que ce soit ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, il s'était mis en position d'attaque. Saw avait pris le Moumouton en peluche pour l'éloigner.

« Ton-chan ! C'est Moumi, tu le reconnais pas ? »

Kiran se garda de faire un commentaire sur le nom de la peluche.

« Tu reconnais pas la chambre à Kiran ?   
\- C'est pas Ton-chan alors. T'es venu dormir ici tellement de fois, il aurait reconnu si c'était lui.  
\- Mais regarde ! Il a le même corps que Ton-chan et il me fait assez confiance pour dormir avec moi ! C'est que c'est lui, non ?   
\- Ou alors c'est qu'il est entré par la fenêtre et qu'il était fatigué donc il a dormi dans le premier lit venu.  
\- Et les cicatrices, t'expliques ça comment ?   
\- J'sais pas, c'est...  
\- Tu vois ! C'est lui ! Jirachi était content que je crois en lui très fort alors il m'a récompensé !   
\- M'ouais... »

Il était définitivement pas convaincu du tout. Un génie des vœux, c'était totalement foireux comme histoire. Tant que Kiran ne l'aura pas vu, il n'y croirait pas. Pour l'instant il voulait juste croire qu'il fallait continuer à chercher le véritable Ton-chan qui prendrait mal d'être remplacé et que ce Pokémon était sauvage ou appartenait à quelqu'un. Si c'était la dernière option, il valait mieux mettre un avis de recherche. Ceux sur Ton-chan n'étaient pas très concluants mais peut-être que les gens se sentiraient plus concernés par un vrai Pandespiègle plutôt qu'une peluche. Alors il prit son portable et essaya une photo du Pokémon, qui était bien agité. Agité au point que Kiran dût bouger rapidement pour éviter que le Pandespiègle ne casse son téléphone.

« Putain mais il est pas bien...  
\- Ton-chan ? C'est Kiran, t'en fais pas, il est gentil !   
\- Je veux bien croire qu'il reconnaisse pas mon appart, mais qu'il me reconnaisse pas moi, ça fait beaucoup.  
\- Mais il me reconnaît moi !   
\- Il te reconnaît vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Mais oui ! Pourquoi t'y crois pas ?   
\- J'sais pas... C'est trop gros pour moi. » 

Mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas assez gros pour Saw. Il voulait essayer de le comprendre, pourtant. Il savait que la disparition de Ton-chan l'affectait. Mais au point de croire à un génie qui le rendrait vivant... C'était vraiment tiré pas les cheveux. Et puis si ce génie existait vraiment, pourquoi avoir choisi son frère en particulier ? Bon, Saw méritait amplement qu'on accomplisse tous ses vœux, mais quand même...   
Absolument pas convaincu par les arguments de son frère, Kiran avait fait un nouvel avis de recherche. Quelqu'un recherchait peut-être ce Pandespiègle pendant que lui cherchait la peluche de son frère. Il l'avait accroché partout à Stalgel, du moins à un maximum d'endroits stratégiques, à des endroits avec beaucoup de passage, en particulier de passage de touristes. Beaucoup de jeunes venaient à Stalgel car la ville vivait surtout la nuit et c'était l'endroit parfait pour se faire une petite soirée. Des jeunes qui étaient peut-être venus avec un Pokémon et qui l'avaient perdu en route... Il avait à nouveau demandé à ses collègues s'ils n'avaient pas vu quelque chose. Collègues qui n'étaient au courant de rien, mais qui avaient ri de Saw quand Kiran leur avait expliqué la situation. Ce que le plus âgé de la fratrie n'avait pas du tout apprécié : Saw n'était pas très futé sur ce coup-là pour ne pas dire qu'il était totalement dans le déni, mais en bon grand frère protecteur le plus âgé ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son cadet. Autant dire que si leurs supérieurs n'étaient pas arrivés dans la pièce, ils se seraient sûrement battus... Ce n'était surprenant pour personne si Kiran rentrait chez lui un peu en colère.  
Et pourtant il n'était pas au bout de ses peines puisqu'au moment où il s'affala sur le canapé, Saw se posta face à lui, tout aussi énervé que son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son frère s'énervait rarement. C'était Kiran le plus sanguin ici et là il se retenait de gueuler mais il voyait bien que le Pandespiègle, toujours à l'appartement, était sur le point de manger les câbles de la télévision et que s'il ne disait rien il pouvait dire adieu à la télé qu'il avait durement gagné.

« Ah, attends Ton-chan, faut pas toucher à ça ! »

S'exclama Saw, avec un peu de ce ton colérique qui était sensé être adressé à son aîné. À la surprise de ce dernier le Pokémon avait compris ce que le plus jeune lui disait.

« Tu m'as pas dit ce qu'il y avait.  
\- J'ai trouvé ça. » 

Ajouta le cadet en posant un des avis de recherche du Pandespiègle sur la table. Sa manière de poser montrait bien qu'il était prêt à taper dans quelque chose et le Pokémon se faisait donc tout petit.

« Pourquoi t'as mis un avis de recherche pour Ton-chan ?   
\- Parce que ce Pokémon c'est pas Ton-chan et qu'il appartient peut-être à quelqu'un qui le cherche.  
\- M-Mais Kiran ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce Pandespiègle c'est Ton-chan !   
\- Saw, je suis sérieux... Regarde-le. Ça fait une semaine qu'il est là. Il n'a reconnu personne. Il refuse ton affection, même. C'est ta peluche depuis ta naissance, si c'était lui il t'aurait reconnu direct non ?   
\- Mais si c'est lui ! Regarde ses cicatrices !   
\- Ça peut venir de n'importe où les cicatrices !  
\- Alors... Jirachi a peut-être eu du mal à exaucer mon vœu et lui a pas rendu sa mémoire, peut-être ?   
\- Putain Saw mais tu le fais exprès ?! »

Il avait haussé la voix sur le plus jeune, chose qu'il détestait faire. Mais il n'en pouvait clairement plus d'entendre parler de Jirachi. Ni de qui que ce soit qui pourrait être une divinité Pokémon.

« C-Comment ça je fais exprès ?!  
\- Bordel mais Jirachi et toutes ces conneries ça a jamais existé ! C'est juste des croyances stupides pour qu'on pense que le monde a été créé par quelqu'un et qu'on lui doit tout à ce quelqu'un !   
\- C'est pas stupide ! Moi j'ai envie d'y croire ! Je veux dire... Pile au moment où je demande à Jirachi de me ramener Ton-chan, Ton-chan revient alors qu'on stagnait dans les recherches...  
\- Il faut que je te le dise combien de fois que c'est pas Ton-chan ? Le vrai Ton-chan il t'attend, il doit avoir peur parce que t'es pas là et toi t'en as rien à foutre de ses sentiments parce que tu l'as remplacé par un Pokémon qui t'appartient même pas !   
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Je suis sûr que t'as jamais pensé que Ton-chan était mon ami et que tu faisais exprès qu'il existe pour me faire plaisir ! Je suis sûr que tu dis tout le temps à tes amis que je suis stupide...  
\- Q-Quoi ?! J'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai juste dit que c'était une mauvaise chose de croire à des trucs irréels.  
\- Ça existe !! Tu veux juste pas y croire parce que c'était nos parents qui nous l'ont enseigné et que tu les détestes !   
\- Ils nous ont fait du bourrage de crâne ! Bordel Saw tu t'en es jamais rendu compte ?! Ils t'interdisaient de faire ce que tu voulais soi-disant parce que Mew aurait pas voulu que tu vives la vie qu'on t'a offert comme ça, comme ils disaient ! C'est pour ça que je me suis cassé, ils abusaient clairement de nous ! Et ils ont assez abusé de toi pour que tu sois totalement manipulé au point de croire à un mythe qui t'empêche de voir la réalité. La réalité c'est que ta peluche a besoin de toi et qu'elle se sent seule sans son propriétaire. Alors on va ramener ce Pandespiègle là où il est sensé être et on va reprendre nos recherches là où on les a laissées. Est-ce que c'est compris ?! »

Les cris échangés entre les deux frères venaient tout juste de s'arrêter. Peut-être qu'effectivement, Saw avait compris. Mais non, il regardait juste autour de lui pour constater que le Pandespiègle venait de disparaître.

« Ton-chan ? »

L'appela-t-il en cherchant dans les pièces. Kiran crut qu'il allait péter un câble encore plus qu'à l'instant.

« Il faut que je le retrouve !   
\- Je viens.  
\- Comment ça tu viens ? Tu t'en fiches de lui !   
\- La nuit est tombée et je m'en fiche pas de mon petit frère. »

Même s'il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il doit remettre en question tout ce qu'il a appris, pensa-t-il. Chacun avait enfilé son blouson et chacun ne faisait aucun bruit. Les seuls mots sortis de leurs bouches étaient ceux de Saw qui appelait le Pokémon en espérant qu'il revienne. Et bien entendu il l'appelait Ton-chan. Kiran en avait déjà marre et n'avait même pas envie de le chercher s'il devait supporter son cadet agir comme ça. C'était vraiment critique, là. Saw était fragilisé depuis la perte de sa peluche et les deux ne se disputaient jamais à ce point-là. Ils ne se disputaient pas, même. Et pourtant leur conflit avait créé un silence gênant qui finissait par mettre le plus âgé mal à l'aise tellement il était exposé aux conséquences de ses mots. 

« Écoute, j'y suis allé un peu fort et j'suis désolé. Si tu veux croire en Jirachi et tout ça, c'est pas à moi de faire des reproches. Juste... Abandonne pas ta peluche. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. »

Aucune réponse. Saw lui en voulait vraiment hein...

« Hey, je...  
\- Kiran j'essaie d'écouter les bruits qu'il fait. » 

Écouter les bruits faits par le Pokémon... Oui, peut-être que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout Kiran lui avait plusieurs fois reproché de ne pas assez se concentrer sur les recherches, Saw avait sans doute retenu la leçon. Mais le plus âgé des Aislin aurait préféré qu'il comprenne les choses différemment... De son côté le plus âgé restait concentré sur les alentours. Les bruits du Pokémon se mêlaient à ceux de la nuit et ils étaient difficile à percevoir dans une ville aussi bruyante. Des fois il devait s'arrêter pour demander aux passants s'ils avaient vu un Pokémon. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls mots que Kiran entendait de sa bouche, « vous n'avez pas vu un Pandespiègle ? ». Ainsi les deux alternaient entre silences, marches, demandes aux passants. Aucun ne discutait avec l'autre. Kiran sentait bien qu'il devait discuter avec son frère plus calmement de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais à chaque tentative de discussion qu'il faisait, il était stoppé par un geste de la main de son frère, qui insistait sur vouloir se concentrer sur les bruits du Pokémon. Au bout d'un moment Kiran avait bien compris que c'était juste une manière de dire qu'il voulait qu'il se taise.   
Quoique, quand Saw s'arrêta de marcher et eut un grand sourire, Kiran comprit que son petit frère venait de retrouver le Pandespiègle.

« Ton-chan ! »

S'exclama Saw, rassuré. Il s'approcha du Pokémon mais ce dernier eut comme un petit mouvement de recul.

« Désolé qu'on ait crié... »

Commença-t-il. Il avança d'un pas de plus, mais à chaque pas fait par le jeune homme le Pandespiègle reculait. Il décida donc de rester immobile un court instant. Peut-être que Ton-chan m'approcherait comme ça, pensa-t-il. Mais le Pokémon restait immobile, toujours très dubitatif. Ces deux hommes ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Même si Saw tendait gentiment sa main vers lui d'un air rassurant. Non, le Pandespiègle doutait trop.

« On va rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? Il fait froid dehors... » 

Comme pour confirmer ses dires Saw tremblait. Kiran avait lentement retiré sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de son frère. Peut-être que le plus jeune s'en ficherait, peut-être que ce geste aiderait à une future réconciliation. En tous cas il était rassuré de voir que le Pandespiègle n'avait pas bougé à cause de son geste qu'il aurait trouvé brusque : Saw ne le lui aurait pas pardonné...  
En tous cas quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient rester ici longtemps. Saw était prêt à attendre toute la nuit pour que le Pandespiègle revienne près de lui. C'était sa peluche. C'était Ton-chan. Saw allait prendre soin de lui. Il avait toujours pris soin de lui. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Doria ! »

Une nouvelle voix s'était ajoutée à celles des garçons. Une voix d'une jeune femme, qui semblait avoir l'âge de Kiran. Lorsque le Pandespiègle entendit sa voix, il se mit enfin à bouger pour se diriger vers la demoiselle. Cette dernière courut vers le Pokémon pour le prendre dans ses bras, une étreinte assez semblable à celle que Saw lui avait fait lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre. Mais contrairement au câlin du jeune homme, le Pandespiègle acceptait pleinement celui de la jeune femme.

« Doria, où étais-tu passée... J'étais morte d'inquiétude !  
\- Excusez-moi... C'est votre Pokémon ? Demanda Saw même s'il sentait qu'il allait détestait la réponse.  
\- Doria est ma partenaire d'aventure oui ! Je suis dresseuse et je passais par ici pour aller vers la prochaine arène mais j'ai perdu Doria de vue... Vous la connaissiez ?  
\- Elle était venue chez nous, oui, répondit Kiran.  
\- Je suis désolée, elle a dû vous donner du fil à retordre ! Elle est très gentille mais un peu colérique avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. J'avais vu les avis de recherche et j'allais vous contacter, mais au final ma petite princesse s'est présentée à moi ! »

L'expression de la dresseuse était vraiment indescriptible, un mélange de joie et de soulagement intense. Une expression similaire qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de Saw le jour où il avait retrouvé Ton-chan. Mais maintenant le visage du plus jeune n'était dessiné que par une expression de vide, un air désemparé. Kiran avait raison. Son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé parce que Jirachi n'existait pas. Et cette simple pensée suffisait à torturer l'esprit de ce pauvre adolescent qui réalisait qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé sa peluche. Et qu'il ne l'a retrouverait jamais.

« J'ai même demandé à mon Ponchien de le retrouver, mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé c'était une peluche... Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup mais c'était pas Doria ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis fixèrent la dresseuse. Les yeux des garçons la mettaient clairement mal à l'aise.

« Une peluche, vous avez dit ? Demanda Saw qui sentait l'espoir revenir.  
\- O-Oui, enfin... Je l'ai toujours avec moi, si vous voulez voir. » 

À peine avait-elle sorti la peluche de son sac que Saw l'avait reconnu. C'était Ton-chan. C'était véritablement Ton-chan. Le même tissu, les mêmes yeux recousus, les mêmes membres recousus avec des fils de couleurs différentes. Une peluche en mauvais état qui avait pris la poussière et la saleté, mais c'était sa peluche. Son Ton-chan, en tissu et en coton. Saw l'attrapa et le serra fort contre lui, se mettant à pleurer bruyamment.

« T-Ton-chan... J'ai eu si peur, je suis si content que tu ailles bien... Pardon... Pardon de t'avoir laissé tomber, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas... T'es ma peluche préférée de tous les temps et je te promets que je te laisserai plus jamais jamais, on sera toujours ensemble... »

Pendant que Saw était collé à son doudou, Kiran expliqua la situation à l'inconnue.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien alors ! »

S'exclama la jeune femme. Tout finissait bien, hein... Kiran avait beau être heureux de ces retrouvailles, rien ne laisser penser que tout irait bien avec son petit frère ensuite. Il ressassait la dureté de ses paroles pendant qu'ils quittaient la dresseuse, que Saw considérait désormais comme une sauveuse.

« On va rentrer et on va dormir. Et on va te laver aussi ! Comme ça tu seras tout propre.   
\- Hé, Saw... J'suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. T'étais pas très bien en ce moment et j'ai juste retourné le couteau dans la plaie.  
\- Alors tu m'en veux pas si je crois en Jirachi ?   
\- Tu crois en ce que tu veux. C'est pas à moi de te dire de faire quoi que ce soit. Juste, laisse pas tout ça t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu vois ? Par exemple, si tu veux utiliser ton argent de poche pour acheter des vêtements à Ton-chan, laisse pas nos darons te dire que tu devrais pas le faire parce que ''Mew voudrait pas que tu fasses ça de ta vie'', tu vois ? »

Saw avait hoché la tête. 

« Et puis... Ton vœu c'était de retrouver Ton-chan. Jirachi en soit il te l'a ramené nan ?   
\- Oui... Et on va pouvoir faire plein de choses, hein Ton-chan ? »

Kiran savait que la peluche ne répondrait pas. Seul Saw pouvait entendre ce que disait son ami imaginaire. Mais à l'expression de son petit frère, il se disait que Ton-chan approuvait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Même s'il était pas facile à écrire, c'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé faire ! Saw est sans aucun doute un des personnages auxquels je suis le plus attaché et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez même s'il est pas sous son meilleur jour. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé Kiran aussi ! J'ai énormément d'affection pour ces deux frères. Je sais pas encore quand est-ce que le chapitre sur Kiran sortira, mais il y a de fortes chances que Saw soit présent, que ce soit par de simples mentions ou par une vraie apparition !   
> D'ailleurs, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop maladroit en parlant de religion, si ça dérange des gens concernés n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> En attendant, je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Dans celui-ci je partirai quelque chose d'un peu plus particulier, un peu comme j'avais fait pour le chapitre de D pour ceux qui l'ont lu ! Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera directement la prochaine chose que j'écrirai ou si je ferais un petit one-shot avant comme j'aime tant les faire.   
> J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture !


	11. Lady Jellyfish et Viskuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions de transphobie internalisée, disparition, enlèvement, transhumanisme, mentions de fugue, tentative de suicide, tentative de noyade

Où suis-je ? Mes souvenirs sont si flous... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai regardé autour de moi. Je suis à la plage ? Comment je suis arrivé(e) ici ? C'est bien la plage, je sens le sable sur ma peau. Il ne fait pas chaud et il fait encore nuit. Personne n'est là, à part quelques petits Pokémons dans leur habitat naturel. J'ai failli trébucher sur un Bacabouh en marchant ! Ça ne m'aide pas à savoir où je suis en tous cas. Souviens-toi... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?   
La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'était qu'on était en balade avec des parents et mes adelphes. On visitait les châteaux de Leafia ! On avait un guide touristique qui nous expliquait tout, même. Maman n'arrêtait pas de prendre des photos. Papa commentait toujours les explications du guide en rajoutant des infos pour prouver qu'il était plus intelligent. Ma grande sœur cherchait des souvenirs à acheter pour son copain. Elle lui offre toujours plein de trucs Asudem. La dernière fois c'était une peluche d'un Moumouton fait main... Elle n'était pas très jolie d'ailleurs, mais son chéri avait apprécié. Mon grand frère il passait le meilleur moment de sa vie par contre. Il posait plein de questions, dessinait les armures des chevaliers dans son carnet, prenait plein de notes... On aurait dit que c'était son anniversaire à Maneter. Si on l'avait écouté on y aurait passé la nuit. Mais moi si on m'avait écouté on serait rentrés depuis longtemps. Je me souviens que c'était vraiment ennuyant. C'est pas des choses qui passionnent des jeunes de 16 ans qui aiment pas trop ça... Des jeunes comme moi, et trois autres personnes. Oui, je me souviens, je me suis fait trois amis durant cette visite.  
Eux aussi ils s'ennuyaient. Il y avait une petite fille qui voulait jouer au parc, elle s'appelait Aflyce. Et il y avait son grand frère, je crois que son nom était Kurodera, qui en avait marre de la sortie et d'entendre sa sœur faire un caprice. Et il y avait... Son nom était marrant. Misster Snails. Un nom d'usage parce que son nom de naissance ne lui plaisait pas. Moi non plus je n'aime pas mon prénom de naissance. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on m'appelle Lady Jellyfish. Ça fait nom de fille noble, même si je ne suis pas une fille, mais j'aime bien. Aflyce a dit qu'avec un nom pareil je devais aimer la sortie. Au contraire, je me faisais sacrément chier ! Heureusement qu'il y a eu la pause de midi. Une pause de deux heures où on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait, il fallait juste qu'on revienne pour la suite de la sortie. Tous ensemble on en a profité et on s'est baladés dans la forêt autour. Ce n'était pas le parc mais au moins Aflyce était contente. On pouvait trouver des Pokémons sauvages ! Kurodera et sa sœur aimaient beaucoup les Pokémons de type Insecte, de ce qu'ils nous ont dit. Personnellement ils me dégoûtent un peu... Mais au moins on s'amusait !  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on se perde. Misster Snails avait peur et Aflyce aussi. On jouait les guides avec Kurodera mais on avait peur nous aussi. On a trouvé un bâtiment mais on savait pas ce que c'était, on savait juste que là au moins on pouvait appeler nos parents.

Et puis... Plus rien.  
Entre la sortie et maintenant, plus rien. Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé(e) à la plage ? On en était loin pourtant ! Et où sont les autres ? Ils devraient être là non ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal à la tête et aux bras... Et j'ai froid, aussi. Je crois que je n'ai pas les mêmes vêtements... C'est bizarre ça. J'avais un gros pull et une longue jupe blanche. Et aussi des bretelles ! Là j'ai juste une robe. Je cherche dans les poches, mais je ne trouve rien du tout qui m'appartient. Ni mes clés, ni mon portable, ni mon porte-monnaie... Mes bras sont nus et...  
Par Arceus. Ce ne sont pas mes bras.  
J'arrive à les bouger comme si c'était une partie de mon corps. Je les sens connectés à mon buste, mais ce ne sont définitivement pas mes bras. Il y en a un bleu et un rose. Et surtout, ce ne sont pas des bras humains. On dirait des nageoires. Je n'ai plus de main et quand j'ai voulu prendre une poignée de sable dans ma main j'ai échoué. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi j'ai ça ? Où sont les autres ? Où sont papa et maman ? Est-ce qu'ils me cherchent ?  
Il faut que je les retrouve. Mais je ne sais même pas où je suis... Est-ce que je suis toujours à Akiao ? C'est une grande ville et il y a plein d'endroits que je ne connais pas donc j'y suis peut-être. Mais si je suis ailleurs... Oh, comment est-ce que je vais rentrer ? Comment est-ce que je peux rentrer, même ? Quel taxi Corvaillus accueillerait un(e) ado avec des nageoires à la place des bras ? Qui accueillerait un(e) ado avec des nageoires à la place des bras, même ? Que faire... Que faire... Bon, calme-toi. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Comme Asudem. Asudem elle sait toujours comment bien réfléchir dans ce genre de situations. Dès qu'il se passe un truc grave elle trouve toujours le moyen de régler la situation en quelques secondes. Le problème ce sont mes bras. Il faut que je les cache alors. Il doit y avoir une serviette qui me permettrait de les recouvrir...  
Je me suis approchée des transats pour en trouver une. La plage est vide à cette heure-ci, je ne me ferais pas remarquer si j'en prends une au hasard. Mais d'un autre côté il n'y a vraiment personne... Ça va être compliqué pour trouver quoi que ce soit. J'aperçois une sorte de chapiteau, avec plus de transats. Ça doit être une partie réservée... En tous cas il y a des serviettes de bain déjà posées ! Comme si elles marquaient une réservation de place. Il y a aussi des vestiaires avec plusieurs cabines... Peut-être que je peux trouver des vêtements dedans ? Non, c'est beaucoup trop bizarre et dégoûtant. Mon corps a changé mais... Je suis toujours la même personne et être aussi intrusif(ve) me dérange un peu. Mais au moins ça m'a permis de trouver une chose : le nom de la plage. Plage privée des Lamantines. La plage des Lamantines... Aucun doute, c'est à Akiao ! Asudem m'a toujours dit qu'elle rêvait d'y avoir une place avec son copain !   
Ça veut dire que je suis chez moi ! Je ne dois pas être partie bien loin. La ville est grande, mais je reconnais assez d'endroits pour me retrouver et rentrer chez mes parents. Enfin... Est-ce que je pourrais rentrer à la maison ? Rien ne me dit qu'ils m'accepteront quand ils me reverront... Leur enfant a tellement changé d'un coup. Ils ont toujours trouvé étrange que je veuille me faire appeler par un surnom après tout. Seul Maneter est au courant de pourquoi. Il est pas très social comme garçon, alors je sais qu'il n'ira pas raconter ça à ses amis ou je ne sais qui. Alors me voir avec ces bras... Même mon frère qui est un des garçons les plus ouverts d'esprit trouverait ça étrange. Qui ne trouverait pas ?  
Mais rien ne m'oblige à leur montrer de suite. Je peux les cacher pendant une certaine période, ne rien leur dire, revenir à la maison le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la visite guidée et leur dire après. La serviette de plage suffira pour l'instant, je prendrais des pulls une fois à la maison.   
À peine ai-je essayé de la saisir qu'elle m'a glissé des mains. Enfin si je peux appeler ça des mains. J'ai tellement de mal à saisir quoi que ce soit avec mes nouveaux bras ! Bras qui... Ils sont étranges. Je voudrais mes anciens bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais mes anciens bras me manquent. Est-ce que je pourrais les récupérer, au moins ? Ça me paraît inespéré. Pour l'instant je vais retrouver mes parents. Je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout ce temps. Je vais contacter les autres, qui sont sûrement au courant de quelque chose. Et une fois que j'aurais les réponses à toutes mes questions, peut-être que j'aurais une réponse à celle-ci.  
La serviette me servant de cape, j'ai quitté la plage. Heureusement qu'il est assez tôt pour qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si on m'avait vu(e) ? Mes pieds nus marchent sur le goudron et ce n'est franchement pas agréable. Chaque pas fait un peu plus mal que le précédent et encore, j'ai réussi à ne pas marcher sur des cailloux. Mais je dois bien être obligé(e) de m'asseoir. L'abribus me semble pas trop mal, le temps de détendre mes pieds et de me reposer un instant. Ça fait du bien de s'asseoir... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens terriblement fatigué(e). Peut-être que j'ai marché depuis plus longtemps que prévu... J'ai regardé autour de moi, le temps de récupérer. Il n'y a vraiment personne, à part quelques personnes sortant leurs Pokémons domestiques avant le travail. Ils ne font pas attention à moi et c'est tant mieux. La rue est assez familière en tous cas. J'ai regardé les lignes qui passaient à l'arrêt où j'étais et je me suis rendu(e) compte qu'il y avait le bus que je prends tous les matins pour aller au lycée ! Je ne dois pas être loin de la maison alors... Enfin, je dois être loin à pied, mais moins loin que prévu. J'hésite à prendre le bus pour rentrer directement chez moi... Mais je n'ai pas ma carte de transport et je prends un risque avec mes bras. Il vaut mieux que personne ne me voit avant mes parents.  
Mes yeux se sont perdus sur le panneau d'affichage électrique. Des infos défilaient en boucle depuis un moment, mais deux avaient attiré mon attention. La première, c'était la date, le 28. Le 28... On est partis faire la visite le 13. Par Arceus, ça fait deux semaines ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai aucun souvenir à ce propos ? Deux semaines se sont écoulées et je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je sais juste qu'entre ces 15 jours, on a remplacé mes bras et j'ai échoué quelque part. Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans l'eau ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait remplacé mes bras, d'ailleurs ? Quelle utilité à un être humain qui avait des nageoires ? Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. L'écran du panneau d'informations a continué à défiler et j'ai vu autre chose.  
Un avis de recherche, avec mon nom dessus. Et aussi ceux de mes compagnons d'aventure.

« Alerte disparition. Nous sommes sans nouvelles de ces quatre adolescents. Ils ont été vu pour la dernière fois en direction de la forêt d'Akiao le 13 Avril. Si vous avez la moindre information à leur sujet contactez le numéro suivant... »

Il y avait d'autres informations. Les vêtements qu'on portait. Ce qu'on faisait avant d'aller dans la forêt. Il y avait les numéros de téléphone de nos familles, aussi. Ma famille me cherchait. J'avais disparu depuis deux semaines et ma famille me cherchait. C'est impossible... Ça a juste redoublé mes questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé exactement ? Et ça a surtout redoublé mon envie d'en savoir plus. Plus aucun doute : il faut que je rentre chez mes parents au plus vite. Leur assurer que leur enfant va bien. Je vais bien, j'ai juste très mal aux pieds et mes bras sont bizarres. Peut-être qu'ils me fermeront la porte au nez. Peut-être qu'ils me prendront dans leurs bras, rassurés de me voir à la maison sain(e) et sauf(ve). On a peut-être quelques tensions des fois, mais on reste une famille et je suis sûr(e) que tout ira bien.  
Enfin... Je suis sûr(e), ou je veux y croire ? En tous cas, me voilà reparti(e). Direction la maison. J'étais tout près. Mes pieds devaient supporter encore quelques instants de marche. Peut-être que j'aurais dû prendre des tongs à la plage. Mais je suis trop loin pour rebrousser chemin. Une partie de moi a envie de prendre les chaussures qui traînent par terre que des gens laissent sur leurs paliers sans surveillance, mais j'ai encore une petite partie de moi qui se dit que c'est mal. Enfin, c'est pas à moi de faire la morale après avoir volé une serviette... Il faudra que je la remette là où je l'ai prise quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. Pour ça il faudrait déjà que cette histoire ait une fin.   
J'ai besoin de faire une pause à chaque fois que je tourne à une nouvelle rue. Je me sens fatigué(e) et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est pas juste à cause d'une simple marche. J'ai envie de croire que cette fatigue est liée à mes bras si étranges. J'ai l'impression que ce sont ceux d'un Pokémon. Lequel ? Sûrement un Pokémon de type Eau, vu que ce sont des nageoires. Elles sont sûrement si belles sur le Pokémon auquel elles appartiennent. Sur moi, elles me dégoûtent. Je ne peux pas passer devant une vitre sans me sentir mal à l'aise. Mon reflet m'a toujours mis(e) mal à l'aise, mais là c'est pire. Au moins les raisons de mon mal-être n'étaient pas si apparentes avant... Là c'est tout le contraire. Même si je rentre, je ne pourrais pas éternellement cacher ça sous un gros pull. On verra la partie de nageoire que j'ai à la place des mains et je ne pourrais pas cacher ça avec des gants. Et même si on ne voyait pas ça, on verrait bien que je ne saurais plus tenir des objets comme avant. J'hésite. Maintenant que je suis si près de la maison, j'ai presque envie de rebrousser chemin. Mais en même temps, c'est le seul endroit où j'aurais des réponses...  
J'ai entendu des aboiements. Ils m'ont ramené à la réalité et j'ai arrêté de me concentrer sur ce flot de pensées bien négatives. C'était un petit Malosse qui aboyait juste à côté de moi. Il était si mignon !

« Bonjour toi... » 

Il avait un collier autour du cou... Son dresseur ne devait pas être loin, je devais faire attention. Mais en même temps j'étais vraiment dans un état où caresser un petit Pokémon tout adorable me ferait le plus grand bien. Il continuait à aboyer et je l'ai observé un court instant, le temps d'analyser son comportement. Et j'ai vu le nom sur son collier : Hector. Un Malosse qui s'appelle Hector ! C'est le Malosse de mon voisin d'en face !

« Tu t'es perdu ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir papa ? »

Je le connais depuis que je suis tout(e) petit(e). Il est très câlin avec tout le monde et on joue souvent ensemble. Pendant les vacances son dresseur me donne de l'argent en échange de promenades quand il part à Zeniash. Il me connaît par cœur ! Papa n'a jamais voulu qu'on adopte de Pokémon, alors Hector était comme mon Pokémon à moi. Mais là... Il ne fait que m'aboyer dessus.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » 

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir dans l'état où je suis... Mais il doit sûrement me reconnaître à l'odeur. Les Pokémons canidés ont un bon flair non ? Je me suis accroupi(e) vers lui, tendant ce qui me sert de bras comme pour lui donner une caresse. Il m'a reniflé à plusieurs reprises mais ça ne l'a pas calmé. Il continuait à aboyer et surtout il me grognait dessus. Il ne doit vraiment pas me reconnaître... Alors je me suis un peu plus approché(e). Mais c'était une mauvaise idée puisqu'il m'a griffé avant de repartir. J'avais du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait changé de comportement, en si peu de temps ? Non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait changé. C'était sûrement moi. Je n'avais pas que les nageoires de nouveau. Il y avait autre chose, je ne savais pas encore quoi mais Hector l'avait perçu. J'espère ne pas trop être différent(e)... Je suis toujours Lady Jellyfish, Jelly pour les intimes, j'adore les jupes plissées et j'ai des mauvaises notes en histoire. Je suis toujours la même personne, hein ?   
Il n'y avait pas que ça qui avait changé : le coup de griffe d'Hector avait déchiré une partie de la serviette. Elle ne cachait plus mes bras aussi bien... Je devais la serrer tant bien que mal et je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était toujours aussi efficace. Mais je n'étais pas loin de la maison. La rencontre avec Hector m'avait laissé un sentiment assez amer, mais elle voulait dire que j'étais vraiment tout près. Encore quelques pas... Quelques pas et j'enfilerai enfin de vrais vêtements. J'enfilerai des chaussures et je n'aurai plus à marcher pieds nus. Et surtout, je retrouverai mes parents.  
Mais quand je suis arrivé(e) devant la porte, je ne savais plus quoi faire. La peur reprenait le dessus sur ma détermination. Allez Jelly, tu peux le faire... Juste sonner. Aussi étrange soit-elle, ma nageoire tremblait d'appréhension. J'avais du mal à viser la sonnette. Peut-être que juste frapper à la porte aurait été mieux ? J'ai essayé de toquer à celle-ci. La nageoire était bien trop flasque... Pas le choix, il fallait que j'utilise mes pieds. Déjà qu'ils me faisaient mal, ça n'aidait pas... J'ai attendu un peu. Pas de réponse. Il était encore tôt. Peut-être que tout le monde dormait à la maison. Mais je me voyais mal attendre pendant des heures pour repasser à une heure où tout le monde était éveillé... J'ai frappé à nouveau. Je ne m'attendais à rien. À quoi est-ce que je me serais attendu, de toutes façons...  
Peut-être que je devrais repartir. Je ne sais pas où. Personne n'allait me répondre si je restais encore ici...  
C'était ce que je pensais quand la porte s'est ouverte.  
C'était maman. Elle avait changé. Pas énormément, elle portait toujours ces très jolies robes qu'elle donnait à Asudem quand celles-ci ne lui allaient plus. Mais ses yeux étaient si fatigués. Ma petite maman, si énergique, semblait si épuisée. Elle avait pleuré, sans doute. Et quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est mise à pleurer.

« J-Jelly ? »

Elle ne m'appelle jamais Jelly d'habitude. Ma famille a toujours trouvé ça étrange que je veuille me faire appeler Lady Jellyfish après tout. Maneter respecte ça, c'est bien le seul d'ailleurs, et Asudem m'appelle Jelly en guise de surnom parce que c'est marrant mais elle me présente toujours avec mon nom de naissance. Il a vraiment dû se passer quelque chose pour que ma mère finisse par m'appeler ainsi.

« M-Maman... »

Elle m'a serré(e) d'un coup dans ses bras.

« Jelly, mon enfant... Mon tendre enfant... J'ai cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais ! Tu as disparu d'un coup et on a cru que tu avais fugué au début...   
\- Je... Non, je n'ai aucune raison de partir ! Je suis bien à la maison...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mon cœur ? Tu t'es en allé(e) d'un coup...   
\- Je... Même moi je ne sais pas... On était partis en forêt et... Et d'un coup, plus rien...   
\- Oh, Jelly, rentre. Je vais te faire une tasse de chocolat chaud et on va discuter de tout ça d'accord ? »

Je suis rentré(e), avec une certaine appréhension. C'est ma maman, c'est ma maison... Et j'ai si peur que d'un coup ça ne le soit plus. En deux semaines la maison n'a pas changé. Il y a toujours les photos de papa et maman quand ils étaient plus jeunes, les dessins d'Asudem sur le frigo accompagnés des bonnes notes de Maneter... Il y a même les bijoux que je voulais que papa répare sur le comptoir et les petites sculptures de Pokémons marins que ma mère collectionne. Pensant à mes nageoires, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder les figurines que maman avait, comme si je cherchais à me reconnaître dedans. Mais aucun Pokémon comme moi. Maman disait toujours qu'il lui manquait Sharpedo, Viskuse, Concombaffe, Relicanth et tous les Dieux de type Eau. Sa collection ne s'est pas agrandie depuis le temps mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Pendant qu'elle me prépare la boisson je profite qu'il y ait un gros plaid sur le canapé pour m'envelopper dedans. Il était si grand et tellement plus confortable qu'une serviette de bain déchirée ! J'aurais peut-être dû profiter d'être à la maison pour mettre un pull, mais j'avais beaucoup trop envie de parler à maman de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. De lui parler tout court, même.  
On s'est assis à la table de la cuisine. Les chocolats chauds de maman ont toujours été les meilleurs... Elle y a même mis des guimauves comme j'aime !

« Il n'y a que toi à la maison ? Ai-je demandé.  
\- Asudem dort en haut. Maneter a passé le week-end chez son petit-ami et papa est parti tôt ce matin. »

Maneter a un petit-ami ? Il a toujours répété que son seul amour c'était l'histoire de Nosias ! Il y avait vraiment des choses qui avaient changé en quelques semaines à peine.

« Papa est parti ?   
\- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant... Tous les matins papa part te chercher avec d'autres parents d'Akiao... On a fait la connaissance des parents de tes amis et on vous cherchait ensemble. Mais... Mais à part quelques affaires, on a jamais rien trouvé... Oh, comme il va être content que tu sois rentré(e) !   
\- Ils n'ont pas trouvé les autres ?   
\- Non, vous... Vous avez tous les quatre disparu d'un coup. »

Elle s'est mise à trembler. J'ai envie de prendre sa main, mais ma peur d'être découvert(e) m'en empêche.

« Jelly, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivés...  
\- Maman, je ne sais vraiment pas.  
\- On a pensé que vous aviez fugué tous les quatre.  
\- Non ! On est juste partis en forêt un instant et on avait promis de revenir mais on s'est perdus. On a trouvé un bâtiment donc on s'est dit qu'on appellerait de l'aide mais après... Je ne me souviens de rien... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, ni à moi ni aux autres... Mais je ne me souviens de rien...  
\- On vous a cherché partout ! On a eu un peu d'espoir quand on a trouvé vos affaires dans la forêt mais quand on a demandé au laboratoire s'ils vous avaient vu, ils nous ont dit que non...  
\- Le... Le laboratoire ?   
\- Tu ne savais pas ? Le bâtiment où vous étiez, c'est le laboratoire de recherche biologique d'Akiao. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais quelque chose me dit que j'étais dans ce laboratoire, pendant ces dernières semaines. Peut-être que les autres aussi. Et peut-être qu'ils y sont encore. Je suis peut-être le/la seul(e) à m'être évadé(e). Je me pose encore des questions, mais les choses commencent à devenir un peu plus claires.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?   
\- Du tout... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, ni pourquoi j'ai disparu... Peut-être qu'on est allés au laboratoire avec les autres mais... Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me souvenir.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Jelly. On va revenir là-bas et on va leur poser quelques questions. Ils te reconnaîtrons sûrement et qui sait, peut-être que ça te rafraîchira la mémoire.  
\- N-Non ! »

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Maman m'a regardé comme si j'avais dit la chose la plus extraordinaire au monde. Ce qui était un peu le cas en fait.

« Je... Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus et j'aimerais bien passer une journée avec tout le monde. Je vous ai peut-être manqué et on a sûrement besoin d'un moment en famille maintenant que je suis rentré(e). » 

J'avais surtout peur, en fait. Si je revenais au laboratoire, la vérité allait finir par être découverte. Et rien ne m'assurait que je puisse ressortir du laboratoire, d'ailleurs. Tout ça, c'était hors de question.

« Bien sûr mon cœur... On va passer la journée tous ensemble. Oh, comme on est content de te revoir ! Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain ? Je vais te le faire couler ! »

Elle a embrassé mon front et m'a refait un câlin rapide avant de partir à la salle de bains. Avant je trouvais tous ces gestes affectifs un peu trop collants mais maintenant je ferais tout pour avoir un câlin de famille. J'ai bu lentement ma tasse, et autant dire que j'ai eu du mal. J'aurais dû demander à maman de me donner une paille, peut-être... J'ai toujours du mal à saisir quoique ce soit et à peine je prends la tasse que je dois la reposer pour ne pas tout renverser. Autant les guimauves ça passe, mais dès que ça part sur un objet plus solide j'ai vraiment du mal. C'est comme apprendre à bouger, d'une certaine manière. Essayer de comprendre à nouveau son corps. Un corps si étranger.  
Maman est redescendue. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais entrer dans le bain dès que je voulais et qu'elle appellerait tout le monde pour rentrer et passer un bon moment en famille. J'ai bien besoin d'un bain et de nouveaux vêtements ! Heureusement pour moi elle en avait sorti quelques-uns qu'elle m'avais mis à côté de la baignoire. Elle est vraiment pleine de petites attentions... J'ai vraiment une maman adorable. Une maman qui ne comprendrait peut-être pas ce que je ressens, qui ne comprendrait peut-être pas que son enfant a des bras aussi étranges, mais une maman adorable quand même. Elle et Maneter seraient les plus à même à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Asudem aurait peur je pense. Et papa, il serait terriblement en colère et chercherait plus à s'en prendre aux gens qui m'ont fait ça.  
J'essaie d'imaginer les réactions qu'ils pourraient avoir pendant que je plonge dans la baignoire. L'eau m'a toujours fait du bien. Je m'y sens juste tellement plus à l'aise. Des fois je passe des heures dans la baignoire, juste à penser, juste à laisser l'eau se balader sur ma peau. Ça en énerve plus d'un ailleurs, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis fait(e) engueuler parce que je monopolisais la salle de bains ! Le bain est à la meilleure température et maman me connaît si bien sur ce point-là. Le bain c'est toujours un moment de pure détente pour moi. Un moment où je ne fais rien, rien à part juste être avec moi-même. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu pareil, à la différence que je fixe mes nouvelles nageoires. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'eau qui fait ça, mais elles me paraissent limite plus agréables à avoir.   
J'en profite pour regarder le reste de mon corps. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé en dehors de mes nageoires. Et quelles nageoires... Je n'aurais peut-être pas supporté d'avoir autre chose. Ce corps n'est déjà pas celui que j'aurais voulu, alors avoir quelque chose en plus m'aurait encore plus terrifié(e).  
Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté(e) là. J'avais envie d'y rester toute ma vie. Déjà parce que j'adore ça de base. Mais surtout parce que je sais que là, je n'aurais à affronter personne et personne ne pourra m'atteindre.  
Malheureusement l'eau a fini par refroidir et j'ai bien dû accepter de la quitter. Alors je me suis levé(e), j'ai vidé la baignoire tant bien que mal et j'ai essayé de m'habiller. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile ? J'ai fait ça toute ma vie ! La jupe c'était facile, mais le haut... D'ailleurs c'était bizarre mais la matière faisait du bien. Ce pull je l'ai depuis des années mais je déteste le porter, il est trop épais et j'ai toujours trop chaud dedans. Mais là il est confortable, les manches sont assez longues pour cacher mes nouveaux bras et fait du bien aux nageoires. Toutes les sensations de mes bras ont vraiment changé et ce qui me dérangeait avant me fait du bien... Qu'est-ce qui changera, encore ? Ça fait peur. J'aurais vraiment voulu que quelqu'un me dise comment ça se passait et me rassure sur le sujet. C'est impossible ça. Même si je retrouve mes trois amis disparus, ils ne sont peut-être pas comme moi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, pour comprendre mon corps ? Retourner au laboratoire ? Non, ça semble être une mauvaise idée. Peut-être faire quelques recherches sur le Pokémon à qui appartient ces nageoires... Ça m'aidera peut-être à comprendre les nageoires et le Pokémon lui-même. Mais pour comprendre comment des nageoires de Pokémon fonctionnent sur un humain, ça risque d'être compliqué...  
J'avais enfin réussi à m'habiller totalement quand j'ai entendu quelque chose tomber. D'où ça venait ? Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un objet ou quelque chose dans le style.

« Maman ? Y a un truc qui est tombé je crois... »

Pas de réponse ? Bon, je sortais tout juste de la salle de bains, alors elle ne m'avait peut-être pas entendu.

« Maman ? » 

Je l'ai appelé à nouveau pendant que je revenais au salon. Mais il faut que je fasse doucement, Asudem est toujours en train de dormir. Mais c'est bizarre qu'elle ne réponde pas... Je suis finalement revenu(e) au salon et j'ai vu ce qui était tombé.  
Maman.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était évanouie ? Elle est pourtant pas le genre de femme qui a une santé fragile pour s'évanouir comme ça ! À moins que les choses aient changé depuis ma disparition. Elle avait l'air stressée et fatiguée...

« Maman, tu m'entends ? »

Lui ai-je demandé en m'approchant. Vraiment aucune réponse... Je me suis penché et j'ai secoué son corps. Toujours rien. Sauf... Des marques sur sa peau. C'était quoi ça ? Elle ne les avait pas avant ! J'ai essayé de l'appeler à nouveau et de secouer son corps une fois de plus. Sauf que... J'ai compris ce qu'il se passait. Les marques sur sa peau, des sortes de marques violettes, c'était moi qui les provoquait. Enfin mes nageoires. Bon sang.  
Non non non. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à maman. Mais je ne lui voulais pas de mal. Pas de mal, vraiment. Juste un câlin parce qu'elle m'avait terriblement manqué. Pourquoi ça a fait ça ? Ça devait pas faire ça ! C'était juste des nageoires, n'est-ce pas ? De simples nageoires ! Pas quelque chose de dangereux qui mettrait sa vie à risque !! Non, tout n'est pas perdu. J'ai encore le temps de réveiller Asudem. Elle sait toujours tout gérer et c'est l'experte dans ces situations risquées. Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Je devrais tout lui expliquer et peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas aussi tolérante que maman. Je dois me débrouiller seul(e). Ça fait peur, mais je dois le faire. La vie de maman est entre mes mains. Alors j'ai attrapé le téléphone de la maison au plus vite. Il faut que j'appuie sur deux petits numéros, alors pourquoi j'ai autant de mal ?! Maudites nageoires, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'apportez autant de problèmes ?! Allez... Allez...  
J'ai réussi à appeler. J'ai tout expliqué, même si je me demande si j'ai été compris(e). Est-ce que des médecins comprendraient ce que je dirais ? Peut-être que non... Ils ont peut-être une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive et surtout de comment la soigner. Je ne leur ai pas dit comment elle a eu ça, j'ai juste dit que je l'ai trouvée comme ça. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment est-ce que je pourrais leur dire que ma mère a été attaquée par son propre enfant ? Ils ont dit qu'ils arriveraient au plus vite. Tout devrait être réglé maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas. Je ne peux rien faire. Rien. Juste attendre qu'ils arrivent. Je ne peux pas sauver ma mère. Tout ce que je ferais c'est la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Même si elle survit, qui sait si elle ne sera pas plus blessée ? Qui sait si d'autres personnes ne seraient pas blessées, même ?

Je ne peux pas rester ici.   
Ça me fend le cœur, mais je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici. Si je reste je vais juste apporter le malheur autour de moi. J'ai disparu et je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Si je pars, ils iront mieux. Je leur manquerai peut-être. Mais il vaut mieux qu'ils m'effacent de leurs vies plutôt que chercher à tout prix à ce que j'y sois. Je ne peux pas rester ici, pas avec ce corps dans cet état. J'ai tant cherché à revenir et juste passer le pas de la porte de la maison me fait pleurer. Il le faut. Aussi déchirant que ce soit, il le faut. Le jour était levé depuis un moment quand je suis sorti(e). Mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je voulais juste m'enfuir d'ici. Courir, partir le plus loin possible. Là où je ne ferais de mal à personne. Les bruits de la ville résonnent de partout et j'espère que personne ne me reconnaîtra. Je dois courir, le plus vite possible, pour que personne ne fasse attention et se rende compte que cette étrange personne courant à toute vitesse dans les rues d'Akiao n'est autre qu'une personne recherchée. Je ne sais pas quand était la dernière fois que j'ai couru comme ça, sans but, sans chercher à me retourner, sans même savoir où je pourrais arriver.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ma course m'a emmené(e) à la mer.  
Inconsciemment je suis revenu(e) à l'endroit d'où je venais. La mer. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours été à l'aise dans l'eau. Le jour est levé mais il ne fait pas encore assez beau pour que des gens viennent se baigner ou bronzer. Je suis encore seul(e). Seul(e), à la mer. Là où personne ne pourrait être blessé par mes agissements. J'ai avancé petit à petit dans l'eau. Le pull commençait à se mouiller et je m'en suis débarrassé. Tant pis pour le confort. À l'instant seule l'eau me paraissait agréable contre ma peau. J'avais envie d'y plonger. D'y plonger pour ne jamais en ressortir. Ce serait comme dans un bain, je ne remonterai jamais et je ne blesserai jamais. Je n'aurais plus à craindre les réactions de mes proches. Je serai libre. Plus personne de blessé. Plus personne qui ne me verra, moi et mon corps. Je disparaîtrai, et ce sera tant mieux pour tout le monde.  
Alors j'ai plongé.  
J'ai plongé, j'ai nagé le plus profondément sous l'eau que possible, les yeux fermés, sans faire attention à ce que je pouvais heurter. Ces eaux-là étaient trop dangereuses ? Je pouvais me faire emporter par le courant et ne pas m'en sortir ? Tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais m'en sortir. Et pourtant... Je pensais que j'allais tenir beaucoup moins longtemps à respirer sous l'eau. J'ai toujours été à l'aise dans cet élément, mais pas au point de tenir aussi longtemps en apnée ? Et puis j'ai compris ma bêtise. Je pensais que seules les nageoires avaient été une modification de mon corps. Mais il y en avait d'autres, plus invisibles. C'était les propriétés d'un Pokémon de type Eau qu'on m'avait donné. Des nageoires mais aussi la possibilité de respirer dans les milieux aqueux.  
Il fallait croire que je n'allais pas disparaître de suite... Et il fallait croire que l'eau allait me montrer quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'avais jamais plongé aussi profondément avant. Quel spectacle ! Des Pokémons de type Eau, nageant dans leur élément, des coraux de toutes les couleurs, des créatures toutes aussi variées les unes que les autres... C'est vraiment magnifique. Je nage au milieu d'entre eux, les observant. Un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais pu voir sur terre. Ils ne me regardent pas spécialement. Il n'y a personne pour dire que je suis étrange. Dès que je touche un Pokémon, celui-ci ne réagit pas spécialement, il sent juste des nageoires au contact de son corps mais rien de particulier. En parlant de mes nageoires, elles sont étrangement d'une beauté incomparable, dans le bleu de l'océan. Je voulais disparaître d'une autre manière mais... Peut-être que disparaître ici, vivre au beau milieu de l'océan, dans un élément que j'apprécie tant, n'était pas si mal.   
J'ai continué à nager quand j'ai vu quelque chose. Un Pokémon que je ne connaissait pas. Mais en fait, si. Parce qu'on avait les mêmes nageoires.

« Viskuse ? »

A dit le Pokémon. C'est donc ça un Viskuse ? Je n'en avais jamais vu avant ! Un si beau Pokémon... Et on partage le même corps, d'une certaine façon.

« Bonjour. » 

Je ne sais pas s'il me comprend. Mais il a l'air confus. À part pour la couleur, il n'a jamais de Viskuses différents de lui. Alors un être humain, torse nu, à jupe jaune à fleurs, avec les mêmes nageoires que lui, ça doit le surprendre... J'ai approché ma nageoire de lui. Lui aussi l'a approchée.

« Attention !! »

Je ne sais pas d'où venait cette voix, mais le Viskuse s'est retourné et a reculé d'un coup. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais ça l'a fait fuir... Je me suis tourné pour voir ce que c'était. Un Sharpedo ! Et il fonçait droit sur moi !  
Quelque chose a tiré sur ma nageoire, me faisant reculer pour que j'esquive juste à temps. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si je l'avais pris de plein fouet ! Les Sharpedo ont une vitesse assez étonnante et s'en prendre un doit faire très mal, si on ne se fait pas manger avant... La voix de tout à l'heure a redit quelque chose et j'ai compris que ce qui m'avait attrapé était un humain.

« Tu vas bien petit Viskuse ? Il faut être prudent ici ! Les Sharpedos ne font pas trop attention à ce qu'il y a autour d'eux... »

Un humain, non ! S'il touche ma nageoire, il va...  
Tiens ? Il n'y a rien sur son corps. Pas de tâches comme celles sur ma mère. Et pourtant c'est un être humain qui a touché mes bras...

« Jelly ? »

Il me connaît ? Personne ne m'appelle Jelly d'habitude... J'ai regardé plus précisément qui était cette personne. Un être humain, comme moi. Et comme moi, un être humain avec des attributs de Pokémons. Il avait des sortes de tentacules autour de sa bouche. Des antennes qui servaient d'yeux. Et une gigantesque coquille d'Amonita sur le dos. Mais malgré tous ces attributs, j'ai réussi à reconnaître qui était cette personne.

« M-Misster Snails ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pas posté depuis presque un mois ! Faut croire que ça date, j'en suis désolé. Comme beaucoup de gens j'étais en pleine fêtes de fin d'année donc pour écrire j'avais pas spécialement le temps, malheureusement. J'ai encore une fois fait quelque chose de différent ! Cette fois on est repartis sur quelque chose un peu comme j'avais fait pour mon chapitre "D et Tutafeh".   
> En général j'essaie de faire des chapitres indépendants les uns des autres, mais y a de fortes chances que le chapitre suivant soit celui de Misster Snails. Je sais pas du tout si ce sera de suite la prochaine chose que je posterai, en tous cas j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous et que la lecture sera agréable !


	12. Misster Snails et Amonita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions de torture, enbyphobie, mention d'explosion, stress post-traumatique, mention de mort, tentative de suicide, mention de fugue, maltraitance (n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en manque)
> 
> Il est particulièrement conseillé de lire le chapitre précédent, Lady Jellyfish et Viskuse

Ça fait deux semaines que je vis sous l'océan. C'est peut-être étrange pour un humain, mais... Peut-on vraiment dire que je le suis ? Depuis que je suis sorti du laboratoire, ces étranges extensions de mon corps me font me demander ce que je suis. Comment est-ce qu'on définirait un(e) ado avec une carapace d'Amonita recouvrant tout son dos ? On l'enfermerait pour l'étudier, sans doute. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, dans l'eau. Ici personne pour me dire que je suis bizarre. Le monde sous-marin est si fascinant ! Oh, il y a quelques dangers mais on s'y fait une fois qu'on apprend à connaître les Pokémons peuplant ces lieux. On apprend à connaître ces êtres si inconnus, si infamiliers. J'ai vu des Pokémons que je ne connaissais que dans des livres d'histoire ! Et ils sont assez gentils avec moi. Je nage avec eux, sans entrer dans leur espace vital. Je suis là, juste faisant ma vie comme eux font la leur. J'ai l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un(e) avec eux tellement mon mode de vie s'est adapté au leur. J'ai déjà lu des histoires avec des enfants sauvages vivant dans la forêt toute leur vie en compagnie de Pokémons, sans rien connaître de celui des humains. On peut dire que je suis comme eux, mais sous l'eau. C'est eux, ma vie. Ma famille.  
J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les humains, de manière générale. C'est encore plus le cas depuis que j'ai ce corps. Dans le meilleur des cas, les humains viennent dans les profondeurs pour plonger et déranger la population. Dans le pire des cas, c'est la pêche. Je fais de mon mieux pour aider tout le monde et nager le plus vite possible pour les sauver d'hameçons, mais mon corps n'a pas de nageoires et parfois je ne suis pas assez rapide. Et même si ce n'est pas le plus important quand je fais ça, je prends le risque d'être vu... Encore pour les pêcheurs je peux me cacher, puisqu'ils ne me voient pas directement. Mais les plongeurs... Eux ils peuvent me voir sans problème. Mais j'ai deux atouts dans ma manche. D'un côté, personne ne va croire qu'un humain fusionné avec un Pokémon vit sous l'océan à part quelques complotistes que personne ne prend au sérieux. De l'autre, je peux toujours aller dans des profondeurs qu'aucun humain ne peut atteindre et faire en sorte de n'être vu de personne. Plus aucun humain ne pourra me faire de mal ni m'atteindre. De toutes façons je ne veux pas rencontrer d'autres humains. À quoi ça sert, quand un univers entier se dessine autour de moi, un univers tellement plus accueillant et moins hostile ?  
Et pourtant, il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il se passe en haut. Comment est la vie, désormais ? Est-ce qu'on me cherche ? Mais surtout, je me demande ce que sont devenus les autres. Lady Jellyfish, Kurodera, Aflyce... On était tous les quatre ensemble et depuis mon évasion je n'ai plus revu qui que ce soit. Au moins ils ne sont plus enfermés, je suppose... J'espère qu'ils vont bien malgré tout. Le monde des humains est cruel, surtout envers des personnes comme nous aux corps si anormaux. Je ne m'attends plus à les recroiser. C'est triste, mais je ne m'attends plus à revoir qui que ce soit que j'ai connu sur terre.

C'était ce que je pensais et pourtant j'ai revu Jelly.

C'était une journée comme les autres. Je nageais, profitant de cet environnement dont je ne me lassais pas même après 15 jours. Deux Viskuses étaient l'un face à l'autre et pour être honnête je pensais que j'allais passer mon chemin. Mais quand j'ai vu le Sharpedo foncer droit sur eux, j'ai dû intervenir : il aurait pu y avoir des blessés ! Ma voix a suffi à éloigner le premier Viskuse, mais j'ai dû attraper l'autre pour éviter une mise en danger. Et cet autre Viskuse, c'était Jelly.  
J'ai à peine réussi à prononcer son nom tellement je n'en revenais pas. Depuis le temps que je ne l'avais pas vu(e) ! Depuis le temps que je n'avais vu le moindre humain ! On était tous(tes) les deux sous le choc. Lui/elle aussi avait changé(e). Iel semblait si désemparé(e) et je sentais qu'iel n'était pas dans le meilleur des états. Le/la pauvre... J'hésitai à lui dire le moindre mot, tellement j'essayais de me remettre ce que je venais de voir. J'ai frotté mes yeux plusieurs fois. Ma vue avait baissé depuis les expériences. Peut-être que c'était juste un Viskuse que j'avais pris pour mon ami(e). Mais non, c'était bel et bien lui/elle.

« Par Arceus... »

Ai-je dit. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, en fait. Iel a connu le/la moi du monde terrestre, une personne craintive ayant peur de tout et de rien. Maintenant iel se retrouve face au/à la Misster Snails des fonds marins, beaucoup plus confiant(e) et plein(e) d'assurance. J'ai un peu l'impression de redevenir le moi qu'iel a rencontré avant. On s'observe, sans rien se dire. Iel a dû voir tout ce qui avait changé dans mon corps. Et j'ai vu ce qui avait changé dans le sien. Ses nageoires colorées et sa capacité à respirer sous l'eau. C'est bizarre mais iel m'intimide un peu. Je le/la trouvais vraiment impressionnant(e) sur terre, avec cet air assuré, ce courage, ses cheveux bleus qui retombent sur ses yeux lui donnant un air mystérieux, cette capacité à comprendre ce que j'étais et pourquoi je me faisais appeler Misster Snails... Les nageoires rajoutaient quelque chose et je l'ai trouvé(e) sublime. Jelly était beau/belle. Et moi j'étais bouche bée, redevenant cet(te) adolescent(e) timide devant son/sa camarade de classe beaucoup plus populaire.  
Pourtant iel s'était mis(e) à pleurer, d'un coup. Ne voyant pas ses yeux je ne pouvais pas savoir de quel type de larmes il s'agissait.

« Jelly ? »

Ai-je fini par l'appeler une fois de plus, trouvant le courage de le faire. Iel a pleuré plus bruyamment, dans des sanglots de plus en plus audibles qui ont fait fuir les plus petits des Froussardines et m'a pris soudainement dans ses bras. J'étais... J'étais assez perturbé(e) sur le coup. Lady Jellyfish me paraissait un peu plus familier(e) et cette mise à distance que je m'étais imaginé(e) semblait s'être brisée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'iel avait. Peut-être que je pouvais lui demander. Mais à cet instant tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était de juste lui rendre cette accolade et de caresser lentement son dos, un geste lent mais qui serait assez réconfortant pour l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Tout va bien... »

Ai-je dit, sans même savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui n'allait pas n'était pas le plus important à l'instant de toutes façons. Quoi que soit le sujet de ses tourments, je devais être là.  
Quand iel s'est calmé(e), je l'ai amené(e) dans un endroit plus calme, le genre d'endroits où des Pokémons ne pouvaient pas nous foncer dessus. Je n'avais pas de domicile fixe ici alors je n'avais pas d'endroit tranquille où on pouvait se poser et taper la causette. J'ai fini par trouver un petit coin sur des rochers, où on pouvait observer des Luminéons nager en bancs.

« J-Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir... » 

Ai-je commencé. J'espère que je suis compréhensible : ma voix s'est beaucoup altérée depuis que j'ai les membranes d'Amonita autour de la bouche et autant dire que j'ai souvent peur de devoir me répéter.

« Snails, je... Tu devrais pas être heureux(se) que je sois là. Je suis dangereux(se), a-t-iel dit tristement.  
\- Hein ? Bien sûr que je suis content(e) ! Quand le laboratoire a explosé on a tous été séparés et j'ai cru que je ne reverrais plus jamais personne ! »

Peut-être que j'aurais dû faire des recherches et essayer de les retrouver moi-même. Mais j'avais fini par tellement m'habituer à ce monde que revenir dans celui des humains me faisait peur. Mon ami(e) m'a regardé comme si je disais quelque chose d'étrange.

« Une explosion ?  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Iel a pris mes mains entre ses nageoires. Je ne sais pas si ça se voyait, mais j'étais clairement en train de rougir.

« Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui nous ai arrivé. Tout est flou dans ma mémoire et j'ignore pourquoi. Alors... Si tu as la moindre information sur ce qu'il nous est arrivés, je veux tout savoir. »

Iel allait entendre des choses déplaisantes. Mais c'était ce qu'iel voulait. Et je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'iel m'impressionnait toujours ou parce que c'était important, mais je me voyais très mal lui refuser. 

« Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?   
\- Nous quatre, en forêt. On était perdus et on avait peur. On a trouvé un bâtiment et on y est allés. Et puis... Plus rien. J'ai appris qu'on était dans un laboratoire plus tard.  
\- Alors tu as vraiment tout oublié...  
\- Je te jure que je voudrais me souvenir ! Je... Je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais apprendre, c'est ça...  
\- On est allés à ce laboratoire. C'était le seul bâtiment qu'on trouvait au milieu d'un endroit totalement inconnu. Aflyce était rassurée mais son frère était septique parce qu'il avait regardé plein d'émissions sur des laboratoires étranges sortis de nulle part dans lesquels on fait des expériences hors du commun... » 

Et il avait eu raison de se méfier.

« On avait toujours un peu peur mais on s'est dit qu'on allait juste demander un téléphone qui a du réseau pour prévenir nos parents et repartir. Mais on est jamais repartis... On était pas censés être là et on a été condamnés pour notre intrusion... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à trembler. J'ai beau avoir une très belle vie sous l'eau, elle n'efface pas les circonstances dans lesquelles je me suis retrouvé comme ça.

« On a été endormis je crois. Et quand on s'est réveillés, on était dans des sortes de cuves... Je te voyais souvent. Kurodera et Aflyce beaucoup moins. Ils faisaient des expériences sur nous.  
\- P-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi nous ?! On est juste des enfants ! S'indigna-t-iel.  
\- J'aimerais le savoir... Mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que pour eux des enfants c'était mieux que des adultes pour faire des fusions entre humain et Pokémon. »

Rien que de le dire à haute voix je me sens terriblement mal. Je me suis fait à cette idée depuis longtemps, enfin je pensais m'y être fait.

« C'est... C'est horrible...  
\- Des fois, je préférerai oublier... C'était si douloureux. Ils essayaient de faire des fusions avec des Pokémons de type Eau. Mais chaque fois ils devaient tester si notre corps réagissait bien à celui du Pokémon. »

Pendant qu'on parle, plusieurs Pokémons nagent autour de nous. Je peux dire avec certitude qu'il y en a au moins un avec lequel on a tenté de me faire fusionner.

« Et c'est ça qui nous est arrivé, quand ils ont réussi ? Demanda-t-iel en montrant ses nageoires.  
\- C'est ça. Pour toi c'est allé vite, alors ils se sont concentrés sur moi pour les expériences. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire de détailler cette partie à Lady Jellyfish. En tous cas toute cette histoire est bien gravée dans ma mémoire, dans les moindres détails. Je me souviens comme il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un nouveau Pokémon ne soit testé. Quand ils ont compris que le Pokémon le plus compatible avec mon corps était un fossile, les choses se sont déroulées différemment : il a fallu le faire ressusciter avant de me l'ajouter à mon corps... Même si j'aime cette capacité de vivre sous l'océan, faire ça à un être vivant n'en valait clairement pas la peine.

« M-Mais les expériences elles se sont arrêtés, puisqu'on est sortis ! » 

Cette remarque de Jelly m'a fait un peu de bien. Oui, les expériences sont terminées. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre tant que je ne remonte pas à la surface.

« Oui... C'est grâce à Kurodera, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas quel Pokémon il a reçu, mais ça lui arrivait d'entrer dans des moments de rage destructeurs. C'est pendant un de ces moments qu'il a détruit nos cuves et on a pu s'échapper tous les quatre. Kurodera et sa sœur sont partis d'un côté et nous on est partis de l'autre. On pensait sortir mais la seule issue c'était une falaise au-dessus de l'eau... Alors on a sauté. »

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai eu le courage pour ça, moi qui suis si craintif(ve). Mais à cet instant personne n'avait réfléchi. On préférait presque être morts qu'avoir à subir ce qu'ils nous faisaient subir à nouveau.

« On a été séparés par le courant de l'eau et on ne s'est plus jamais revu(es)... Depuis, je vis ici.  
\- Tu n'as jamais voulu revenir à la surface ?  
\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais ? Regarde-moi ! »

Je pouvais toujours mettre un masque pour cacher les membranes de ma bouche, mais mes yeux sont littéralement des antennes et j'ai une carapace dans le dos. Si je revenais sur terre, c'était la panique assurée !

« J'ai... J'ai essayé, moi. »

Wow. Comment est-ce qu'iel avait fait ?! Une fois de plus Jelly me surprenait pas son courage. Mais à son expression, je sentais que cette tentative n'avait pas été une réussite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander si iel voulait en parler qu'iel m'a tout raconté. Iel a échoué sur la plage des Lamantines à Akiao, la ville où on s'est rencontrés. Son premier réflexe ça a été d'aller retrouver sa famille, qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui/elle. C'est pas ma famille qui ferait de même... J'avais envie de lui dire qu'iel avait de la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, mais iel m'a raconté la suite. À cause de ses nageoires sa mère a été blessée et iel n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Iel a voulu se donner la mort en se noyant mais a découvert ses nouvelles capacités. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est retrouvé(es). Je comprends mieux pourquoi iel disait être dangereux(se)... Pauvre Jelly...

« Quand tu m'as attrapé(e) tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment te tuer... »

Termina-t-iel en tremblant. J'ai pris sa nageoire dans ma main. Elle piquait un peu, mais c'était un peu comme une sorte de faible décharge électrique qu'on trouve dans les magasins de farces et attrapes. Rien de bien grave pour moi, mais sur un humain c'était sans doute plus dangereux.

« Tout va bien désormais Jelly. Tu es dans un endroit où tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Personne ne viendra te faire de mal ici. Et on est en sécurité, à l'abri de tout jugement. »

Ai-je dit d'une voix rassurante. Et c'était vrai. Jelly s'en était sans doute rendu(e) compte, mais ici personne ne jugeait personne, tout le monde faisait sa vie. Il y avait peut-être certains prédateurs, mais ils étaient faciles à reconnaître et à esquiver. Moi qui ne connaissait rien du monde marin, j'ai appris des tas de nouvelles choses en quelques jours à peine, quelques jours qui m'ont largement suffi pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce monde, que je n'ai jamais compris en vivant 16 ans sur la terre ferme.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux rester ici. »

Pourquoi ? C'est mieux ici pour nous !

« Tu peux dire que je suis stupide, mais... Mais je suis sincère. J'ai tant de choses, là-haut... Ma famille et mes amis, une vie que je connais par cœur... Je ne suis pas prêt(e) à tout refaire et tout laisser tomber. Et d'un autre côté je crois que j'y suis obligé(e)... Ce monde ne veut pas de personnes comme moi et j'y serais en danger si j'y reste. J'ai déjà mis ma mère en danger. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre les deux. Ce monde est peut-être beau mais ici je ne connais que toi et même si tu es adorable, tu ne remplaces pas les gens que j'aime... »

Il se pourrait que j'ai un peu rougi quand iel a dit que j'étais adorable. Et je crois que j'ai un peu plus compris ce qu'iel ressentait.

« Comment tu as fait, toi ? Tu as l'air d'avoir plutôt bien vécu cette situation et tu as l'air d'avoir fait ton choix... Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Ah, on dirait que c'est à moi de raconter mon histoire. Je n'y suis pas vraiment prêt(e), pour être honnête. Mais mon témoignage peut l'aider à prendre sa décision.

« Jelly... Contrairement à toi, je n'ai personne à la surface. Je m'entends très mal avec ma famille et j'ai tente plusieurs fois de m'enfuir. Ça n'a pas fonctionné et au lycée j'ai fini par avoir mauvaise réputation... Et j'ai fini par me retrouver tout(e) seul(e). »

J'ai un peu resserré la nageoire de mon ami(e) pour m'aider. J'avais peur que ça le/la dérange mais au final iel a passé la pointe de sa nageoire sur le dos de ma main. J'en rougissais d'autant plus.

« La sortie au château, c'était une occasion pour moi de m'enfuir de plus. C'est ce qui est arrivé mais... J'aurais préféré que ça arrive autrement. J'avais besoin de recommencer ma vie mais... Pas comme ça. »

J'aimais la finalité de tout ça. Mais le processus... Qui pourrait aimer un processus pareil ?

« Les seules personnes qui pourraient en avoir quelque chose à faire de moi, c'est peut-être vous... Avec vous j'avais une raison de ne pas m'enfuir. Surtout... Surtout toi, en fait. Quand tu m'as dit que tu utilisais un autre nom que celui attribué à la naissance, j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer parce que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un comme moi ! »

Jelly a rougi. Ça faisait très déclaration d'amour en vrai... Mais c'était sincère. On était tous(tes) les deux ni fille ni garçon et on était tous(tes) les deux soulagé(es) de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un comme nous. On avait même du soutien de la part de non-concernés puisque Kurodera corrigeait toujours sa sœur quand elle utilisait les mauvais pronoms !

« Mais je sais pas si je suis un(e) bon(ne) ami(e). Une fois de retour ici je n'ai jamais cherché à vous retrouver alors que vous étiez importants pour moi.  
\- Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Tu savais que c'était risqué.  
\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?  
\- Entre notre moment en forêt et celui où j'ai échoué sur la plage, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait. Je suis tout(e) autant à blâmer je pense..  
\- Non, toi c'est différent ! Je sais que toi tu aurais essayé d'en savoir plus... Moi j'ai juste accepté que je n'aurais plus de vie en dehors de la mer... »

Avais-je dit. C'était un peu violent, mais c'était la vérité.

« Tu crois que Kurodera et Aflyce vont bien ? »

Bonne question. Ils se sont sûrement enfuis eux aussi. C'était Kurodera qui nous avait permis de nous enfuir... J'aimerais au moins prendre le temps de le remercier. Mais je ne m'attends pas à grand chose. Nous on a pu s'enfuir sous l'océan, mais pas eux. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Kurodera était assez affaibli depuis qu'il avait attaqué. Et Aflyce est une petite fille sans défense... Ils sont beaucoup plus vulnérables que nous. Soit le laboratoire les a retrouvés, soit ils... Je préfère ne pas penser à cette possibilité.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne m'attends pas à les revoir.  
\- On peut essayer de les retrouver. »

La voix de Jelly semblait si déterminée. Ma gorge s'est nouée à cette proposition.

« H-Hein ?  
\- J'ai appris qu'ils étaient recherchés, comme nous. Leur famille doit sûrement être inquiète. Si on leur dit ce qu'on sait, on aura peut-être une chance de les retrouver. »

Comme nous ? Ma famille me recherche ? Quelque chose me dit qu'ils pensent que j'ai fugué une fois de plus et que je vais prendre cher si j'y retourne.

« Jelly, c'est dangereux ! Si on se fait voir, on risque gros !   
\- Snails... »

Iel m'a regardé de haut en bas. Iel semble avoir saisi que si je remonte à la surface, je vais définitivement avoir des problèmes. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux cacher, contrairement à lui/elle.

« Est-ce que je peux te faire une requête égoïste ? »

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je l'admire, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas lui refuser.

« J'aimerais... J'aimerais passer une journée dans chacun des deux mondes. Celui des humains... Et le tien. Ce sont deux mondes où je m'y sens bien et à cause de ma situation actuelle, je ne sais pas où rester. Je voudrais essayer de vivre dans chacun d'entre eux pour savoir lequel est le mieux pour moi. Et j'aimerais essayer de retrouver nos amis en même temps. Ils sont sûrement dans le monde des humains. Mais peut-être qu'ils sont dans le tien. Je sais que je suis obligé(e) de sortir d'ici si je veux réussir. Et je sais aussi que je serais incapable de le faire seul(e). C'est beaucoup te demander, je sais... Mais est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ensemble ? »

Iel me demande l'impossible et ça me terrorise. Retourner dans ce monde, où personne ne veut de moi. C'est trop. C'est beaucoup trop. Comment est-ce que je pourrais revenir ici, dans un endroit pareil ?  
Et en même temps... Jelly est mon/ma seul(e) ami(e). Iel a besoin de moi. J'ai si peu de personnes qui tiennent à moi, ici. Et je ne veux pas laisser tomber Kurodera et Aflyce. Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi important(e) pour eux qu'ils ne le sont pour moi. J'ai passé un moment à culpabiliser, à me dire que j'étais une mauvaise personne pour ne pas chercher à retrouver mes amis. Lady Jellyfish me donne une occasion de me rattraper et de me débarrasser de cette culpabilité. Je ne peux pas refuser.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me terrifie.  
\- Désolé(e), je comprends tout à fait si tu...  
\- Faisons-le.  
\- Pour de vrai ?  
\- On va avoir beaucoup de difficultés et ça prendra sûrement un temps monstrueux. Mais faisons-le.  
\- Snails, tu... »

Iel m'a pris dans ses bras à nouveau. Je l'ai entendu(e) pleurer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci je sentais que ses larmes témoignaient d'une joie et d'un soulagement intense. Je lui ai rendu son étreinte. Ma détermination se mêlait à une forme d'appréhension.  
Et au moment où nous sommes partis, ces deux sentiments se sont incroyablement intensifiés.  
Grâce à un peu de repérage de la part de Jelly, on a trouvé une crique pour remonter sans avoir peur de se faire repérer. Une petite zone tranquille, vide de monde, il fallait juste s'y rendre au bon moment pour éviter les plongeurs qui s'y mettraient pour reprendre leur souffle. Je suivais Jelly, qui connaissait le chemin bien que moi. La voie est libre, a-t-iel dit. J'ai sorti la tête de l'eau un court instant et autant dire que ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférent : j'ai dû fermer les yeux tellement le soleil était fort ! Les abysses sont tellement plus sombres que ce monde et ma vision a pris du temps à s'y faire. J'ai fait quelques brasses vers le sol. Suivant les explications de Lady Jellyfish, je me suis appuyé sur le sol formé par le sable. J'ai glissé tant de fois et Jelly a dû me tenir plusieurs fois pour que je tienne debout. Mes jambes tremblaient. C'était quand la dernière fois que je me suis tenu(e) debout ? Comment on marche, déjà ? J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié, à force de nager tous les jours et seulement nager. Iel m'a aidé un peu à marcher sur un sol où personne ne nous verrait, et on est sortis de cet endroit peu après, pour aller directement sur la plage. Personne ? Je m'attendais à plus de gens... Le temps était assez pluvieux, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce sera sans doute le mieux pour notre mission.

« J'ai pris quelques vêtements pour cacher ce qu'on a mais je ne sais pas si ça suffit...  
\- Tu as eu le temps de prendre des vêtements pour nous ?! Jelly, tu n'étais pas obligé(e) de prendre autant de risques tout(e) seul(e)...  
\- C'est moins dangereux pour toi que pour moi ! Mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira... »

Iel a mis un gros sweat tout noir. Il était très discret, ce serait parfait pour lui/elle. Ça lui allait bien d'ailleurs, les vêtements larges. Un pull large et une jupe longue... Iel portait la même tenue quand on s'est rencontrés. Je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès, mais sur le coup ça m'a un peu ému. Les choses étaient si différentes avant... Sa vie était meilleure, la mienne était pire. J'ai regardé les vêtements qu'iel m'avait trouvé. Un masque coloré pour ma bouche. Plutôt mignon, avec des motifs de Moumouton dessus. Un sweat gigantesque comme le sien, mais avec une large capuche pour cacher mes yeux. En parlant du sweat, il avait une espèce de trou assez gros pour que j'y mette ma carapace.

« Désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé pour ça... Juste des fausses bretelles pour faire croire que c'est un sac à dos, mais je doute que ce soit efficace.  
\- Tu te surmènes pour nous Jelly... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.  
\- Snails, tu... Tu peux toujours rebrousser chemin, si tu veux. Je suis le/la seul(e) qui veut être ici et tu es la personne qui risque le plus entre nous deux. On va sûrement faire plusieurs expéditions parce qu'on ne va pas retrouver Kurodera et Aflyce en un jour seulement. Je comprendrais, si tu ne veux plus y aller.  
\- Ne dis pas ça. Je veux y aller. Vraiment. Pour eux. Et pour toi, aussi. »

On veut savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Jelly veut savoir dans quel monde iel veut rester. Je ne suis pas concerné(e) dans cette histoire. Mais je dois venir. Je ne veux plus être cette personne qui a peur de tout et qui laisse les gens gérer les choses importantes à sa place.

« Je voudrais juste qu'on évite de se séparer. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je me retrouve tout(e) seul(e). »

Si jamais ça arrive, on ne pourra pas rester ici pour se chercher l'un l'autre. On risquerait encore plus et personne n'a envie de ça. J'ai pris sa nageoire dans sa main.

« Faisons-le ensemble. »

Ai-je dit avec un air déterminé, sans doute invisible à ses yeux avec mon visage caché. C'est bizarre de marcher pieds nus. Iel n'a pas trouvé de chaussures, mais iel a déjà trouvé assez de choses alors je me vois mal lui faire des reproches. Je tombe plusieurs fois pendant que je marche et à chaque fois iel vient me rattraper. Si on était pas dans l'urgence, je passerais mon temps à dire à quel point iel est adorable. J'aimerais bien passer une journée normale en sa compagnie... Mais je dois pas penser à ça pour l'instant.  
Lady Jellyfish m'a expliqué(e) son plan. Avant nos retrouvailles iel avait appris que nos coordonnées étaient placardées dans tous les bulletins d'avis de recherche. Grâce à ça on pouvait peut-être essayer de chercher les adelphes. En savoir plus sur qui ils sont et peut-être où ils sont partis. Iel avait aussi appris qu'un groupe composé de nos parents et d'amis de nos familles partaient tous les jours en forêt pour essayer de nous trouver. On avait été vus ici pour la dernière fois ici et c'était une forêt assez grande pour qu'on découvre de nouvelles choses à chaque fois qu'on l'explore.

« On peut peut-être revenir à la forêt et voir s'ils y sont...  
\- D-Dans la forêt ? Avec le laboratoire ? Et nos parents ? »

C'était à moi de trembler. Je ne voulais pas faire de contestation mais quand je l'entendais faire ces propositions je ne pouvais simplement pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Si on revenait là-bas, on reverrait notre famille. Je ne veux pas voir mes parents. Pas en sachant qu'ils vont être horribles avec moi. Si j'ai toujours eu peur de tout c'est parce qu'ils m'ont élevé dans la crainte du monde. C'est pour ça que je voulais partir. Mais s'ils me retrouvent, ils vont m'enfermer à nouveau et adieu la belle vie que je commençais tout juste à construire. Et si ce n'est pas nos parents qui nous retrouvent, ce sera le laboratoire. Eux aussi nous cherchent. Eux aussi veulent nous nuire. On servira de cobaye à nouveau et ils nous déposséderont de nos corps. Pas encore. Je veux aider Jelly. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

« Misster Snails ?   
\- N-Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous jure que j-je suis... Pourquoi, pourquoi vous nous... J-J'ai... À l'aide...  
\- Snails ! C'est moi, Jelly. Regarde-moi. »

J'ai pris conscience d'où j'étais. Jelly avait pris mes mains dans ses nageoires comme iel le faisait souvent et continuait à appeler mon nom.

« Hey...  
\- Jelly, j'ai peur. On va mourir. On va mourir je veux pas mourir je veux pas retourner là-bas j'ai peur j'ai peur je veux...  
\- Snails. Tout va bien. Regarde-moi. Tu es en sécurité. Je ne laisserai pas ces types nous attraper à nouveau. Dès qu'on se sentira en danger, on partira. C'est promis. Et si tu sens vraiment que tu ne peux pas, on rentrera. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ferais en sorte que tu sois en sécurité. »

J'ai si honte que Jelly me voit comme ça. J'ai si honte. Je veux être courageux(se) et me voilà aussi terrifié qu'un Froussardine. Non, même un Froussardine aurait plus de courage que moi ! Mais Lady Jellyfish est si bienveillant(e). Ma mère m'aurait crié dessus si elle m'avait vu dans cet état. Jelly, lui/elle... Je me sens un peu plus en sécurité. Mes cauchemars me tourmentent encore mais sa présence aide à les calmer.

« Je peux tenir ta nageoire ? »

Je me voyais mal la lâcher. Iel a accepté d'un hochement de tête et on a repris la route. Jelly marchait d'un pas décisif. Iel savait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'éterniser. Mais à certains moments je le/la voyais s'arrêter devant des endroits qui lui étaient familiers. Un magasin de vêtements, un fleuriste, une boutique de souvenirs... Ils n'avaient l'air de rien, mais ils lui évoquaient sans doute quelque chose de très fort. Ces endroits lui manquent. Iel sait qu'y revenir sera difficile. Quand on passe devant ce genre d'endroits, iel serre ma main plus fort. Malgré la pluie je l'entends murmurer un « on a pas le temps » dès qu'iel passe devant ces lieux. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que la pluie rend la présence de monde assez minime. Peut-être qu'on a le temps d'explorer un de ces lieux qui lui plaît tant. Peut-être qu'on ne se fera pas remarquer. Notre mission est importante, mais on peut peut-être prendre du temps pour lui/elle. Iel continue à avancer et je l'entends murmurer ces mêmes mots devant un arrêt de bus. C'est l'endroit parfait. Je fais semblant de tomber d'un coup. 

« Ça va ? »

Sans doute parce qu'iel était plongé(e) dans ses pensées, iel n'a pas vu que c'était faux.

« O-Oui oui ! C'est juste que marcher autant, c'est pas dans mes habitudes. J'ai un peu mal aux pieds en vrai... Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? »

Je désigne l'arrêt de bus. Iel a l'air réticent. Mais iel voit bien à ses pieds que lui/elle aussi a besoin d'une pause. On s'est donc assis sur le petit banc en mauvais état. Il y avait des traces de crachat un peu partout par terre et on devait faire des prouesses pour ne pas marcher dessus. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas : les humains sont vraiment dégoûtants !

« On... On devrait pas tarder à arriver... A-t-iel dit.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Jelly... C'est le monde où tu as vécu. Je sens bien que c'est compliqué pour toi d'y revenir. Et pourtant tu t'es uniquement concentré(e) sur ce que moi je pouvais ressentir. Tu apprécies ce monde et tu hésites à y rester malgré les risques. Être là est l'une des plus grandes épreuves de ta vie. Alors... Oui, je veux savoir comment tu te sens.  
\- Terriblement égoïste. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux aller en forêt c'est parce que je sais que je pourrais y observer mon père de loin. Je veux voir comment il va parce que je ne peux pas revenir dans ma famille après ce que j'ai fait. Je veux juste avoir deux trois nouvelles et je risque nos vies pour ça... Vraiment, quelle horrible personne je suis ! Je prends même pas en compte ce que tu ressens !   
\- Justement Jelly. Tu n'as pas arrêté de prendre en compte ce que je ressens. Tu prends le temps de m'aider à marcher. Tu prends le temps de me rassurer. Tu prends le temps de faire une pause pour surveiller mon état. J'ai peur d'aller là-bas et... Et je ne sais pas ce qu'on y verra. Mais je sais qu'on ne restera pas longtemps et qu'on ira dans un meilleur endroit ensuite. Je suis terrifié(e) mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance.  
\- Tu n'es vraiment pas en colère ?  
\- J'ai du mal à être en colère contre mon/ma seul(e) ami(e). » 

Ça ne se voyait pas à cause du masque, mais je lui souriais. Même sans le masque je ne suis pas sûr(e) que ça se voit, vu les tentacules autour de la bouche...

« J-Je ne suis pas ton/ta seul(e) ami(e) tu sais ?  
\- Oui, deux d'entre eux nous attendent encore. On fait tout ça aussi pour eux. Ce n'est pas un désire égoïste, tu comprends ? »

J'ai retiré les quelques cailloux coincés dans la plante des pieds. Tu m'étonnes que j'avais du mal à marcher avec ça ! Une fois debout, même si j'ai besoin de tenir ses nageoires pour ne pas tomber, je l'ai regardé(e) d'un air encourageant.

« On est repartis ?  
\- On est repartis. »

A-t-iel dit en souriant. Son sourire... J'ai peu eu l'occasion de le contempler, mais il a quelque chose de doux qui réchauffe vraiment le cœur. Pendant qu'on marche à nouveau, j'en profite pour discuter. Iel me raconte l'histoire de l'abribus de tout à l'heure. C'est là qu'iel attendait le bus pour aller au lycée, avec ses amis. Ils étaient toujours tous ensemble et même si ce n'était qu'un endroit où iel attendait le véhicule qui l'amènerait en cours, iel chérissait vraiment ces souvenirs. Iel se pose quelques questions, sur comment sa vie pourrait être une fois cette histoire finie. Est-ce que les choses redeviendront comme avant et pourra-t-iel reprendre son ancienne vie ? Iel y tient beaucoup, comme iel tient beaucoup à ce monde sous-marin que je lui ai montré vite fait le temps qu'iel prépare son plan. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'iel ait tant de mal à choisir entre deux univers qu'iel apprécie autant ! Je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider dans son choix, moi qui ait fait le mien et qui refuse de revenir à mon ancienne vie. Je pourrais ne pas être à l'aise avec ma nouvelle apparence, mais je suis entouré de créatures qui n'y accordent pas la moindre importance. Mes nouvelles capacités me plaisent trop pour que je veuille y renoncer. Pas que j'apprécie comment je les ai reçues, cependant.  
Lady Jellyfish s'est arrêté(e) de marcher et j'ai compris qu'on venait tout juste d'arriver. Iel a pris une longue inspiration, et j'ai fait de même. On y était. La forêt où tout a commencé. Ces bois paraissent tellement plus menaçants d'un coup. Je tremble pendant qu'on y entre. Tout va bien. On a peut-être pas à se rapprocher du laboratoire. Tous les bruits qu'on entend provoquent le sursaut, mais à cette heure-ci, à une météo pareille, on sait qu'il n'y a pas de randonneur mais juste des Pokémons sauvages qui se baladent et ne font pas attention à nous tant que nous ne les dérangeons pas. Ils ne me mettent pas spécialement à l'aise, mais leur indifférence fait du bien. C'est marrant, mais ils sont un peu comme les Pokémons de type Eau que je côtoie. Tant qu'on ne les dérange pas, ils ne font pas attention à nous. Kurodera et Aflyce aimaient beaucoup les Pokémons de type Insecte peuplant cette forêt et maintenant que je vis avec des Pokémons similaires, je les comprends, là où jusqu'à présent je n'y faisais pas trop attention. Mes compagnons aquatiques seront toujours mes compagnons préférés, mais je comprends petit à petit un peu mieux le monde des Pokémons. Peut-être que j'aurais été dresseur, si on m'en avait donné l'occasion... Mais mes rêves d'humains sont révolus. Peut-être que ceux de Jelly sont encore d'actualité. De quoi rêve-t-iel ? Retrouver sa famille, sûrement.

En parlant de famille, on a entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher vers nous et des voix appelant des noms.  
Automatiquement, on a eu le réflexe de se cacher. On ne peut qu'observer tant qu'on ne sait pas s'ils sont hostiles ou non. Un groupe de cinq personnes, des adultes, avançait dans la forêt. Jelly était bouche bée et j'ai compris pourquoi petit à petit. C'était nos noms qu'ils appelaient. On pensait juste qu'ils allaient passer vite fait et continuer leur route. Mais l'un des trois hommes s'est assis sur une souche d'arbre, désemparé. Il avait l'air fatigué et ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, collés par la pluie. 

« À quoi bon... On ne retrouvera jamais nos enfants...  
\- Ne perdez pas espoir. La police les cherche, on les retrouvera. »

Jelly a mis ses nageoires sur sa bouche, se retenant de faire un bruit. J'ai compris que le deuxième homme, plus grand, plus déterminé, était son père.

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez être aussi confiant ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on les cherche et aucun signe d'eux... Nos tous petits...  
\- Je vous l'ai dit. Ma femme raconte avoir vu notre enfant il y a quelques jours. Si Jelly va bien, alors les autres aussi. »

Je sens que Jelly a envie de sortir de là et de le prendre dans ses bras. Je comprends qu'iel apprécie autant sa famille. Son père a beau savoir que son enfant a disparu des semaines, il le/la cherche sans relâche là où d'autres auraient abandonnés depuis longtemps.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, votre femme a sûrement halluciné à cause de ses blessures. »

Une fois cassante que je connais si bien. C'est à mon tour de subir une montée d'émotions puisque ma mère vient tout juste de parler. L'ambiance n'est clairement pas la même entre les deux parents...

« On en a déjà parlé. Ma femme ne dirait pas ce genre de choses en l'air.  
\- En tous cas quand ils reviendront ils vont en entendre parler de cette fugue. »

Alors ils pensent vraiment que je me suis enfui(e) et que j'ai entraîné les autres avec moi hein... Aucun signe d'inquiétude pour ma part. Jelly voit de ses yeux ce que je voulais dire quand je parlais de leur hostilité. Heureusement que son père est plus rationnel qu'eux.

« Ils sont partis depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Si c'était une fugue, ils seraient beaucoup plus facilement trouvables.  
\- I-Il a raison ! Et puis je connais ma fille, elle nous aurait prévenue de suite si son grand frère prévoyait de faire quelque chose de grave ! »

S'exclama l'homme de la souche. Je ne reconnaissais pas sa voix mais d'après ce qu'il disait, il avait l'air d'être le père de Kurodera et Aflyce. Et surtout, il avait l'air inquiet pour ses enfants. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que mes parents qui pensaient à la punition à nous faire subir à notre retour ? J'allais obtenir ma réponse à cette question avec l'intervention de ce qui semblait être la mère des adelphes. Elle aussi paraissait en colère, mais pour d'autres raisons.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que les gars au laboratoire sont au courant de quelque chose. Les Caninos des policiers avaient flairé leur odeur autour de là. C'est le seul endroit où on nous a refusés l'entrée alors qu'on leur a parlé d'enfants disparus. Ils savent quelque chose et on va les faire parler.  
\- Drôle d'endroit où aller après une fugue... A dit ma mère.  
\- Puisqu'on vous dit que ce n'est pas une fugue. »

C'était rare pour moi d'entendre des gens contredire ma mère. Mais c'était ce que celle des adelphes venait de faire. D'un coup j'admirais sa répartie.

« C'est décidé. On va s'y rendre et obtenir des réponses. »

A conclut le père de Jelly. Tous avaient l'air d'accord pour le suivre jusqu'à là-bas. Tous, sauf Lady Jellyfish et moi. Alors on allait vraiment y revenir... Au moins si on prenait le risque de se dévoiler on révélerait la vérité et le père de Jelly serait heureux de retrouver son enfant. Moi, ça risquait d'être différent... En attendant on ne pouvait que suivre les adultes jusqu'au bâtiment. La forêt devenait plus oppressante d'un coup. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me regardait pour signaler à mes parents que je suis là. On avance lentement, redoublant de vigilance pour ne pas être vus. On se coordonne plutôt bien. Quand ma peur reprend le dessus et que je me sens paralysé(e), iel prend le contrôle de la situation et gère tant bien que mal. Quand l'émotion prend le dessus sur lui/elle et qu'iel veut se dévoiler à son père, je prends le contrôle de la situation et essaie de calmer le jeu, comme si mes mots avaient un quelconque effet sur ce qu'il se passait à l'heure actuelle. Je réfléchis à cette idée qu'iel avait d'y aller seul(e) parce que j'avais trop peur. Avec du recul je me rends compte qu'on a bien fait d'y aller ensemble.  
En parlant de la peur, elle est d'autant plus puissante quand ils arrivent devant le laboratoire. Ils vont y entrer. Pour l'instant ils attendent que quelqu'un vienne à leur rencontre, mais ils vont vraiment y rentrer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. J'ai envie de leur dire de rebrousser chemin. Une partie de moi espère qu'il n'y ait personne. Je ne veux pas avoir à les suivre là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, d'ailleurs, s'ils entrent ?   
Aucun employé ne vient et ça suffit à mettre la mère des adelphes en rogne. Elle tambourine à la vitre, appelant des noms, demandant des explications. Personne ne cherche à la raisonner. Son mari répète ses mots avec plus de calme. Mes parents regardent autour d'eux s'ils ne nous trouvent pas en ont l'air trop mal à l'aise pour rester ici. C'est une chose qu'on a en commun tiens. Le père de Jelly se tient en arrière, plus calme, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il veut son enfant. Et Jelly veut son père, de son côté. Iel me chuchote que s'il avait été seul, iel serait peut-être venu(e) le voir. Y aller alors que les autres parents étaient là lui semblait être une mauvaise idée : iel subirait la pression des miens et devrait faire subir de faux espoirs à ceux de Kurodera et Aflyce. Et il y avait la violence de commentaires si iel montrait son corps. Peut-être que l'impression que j'avais de son père était fausse, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait dit qu'ils trouveraient une solution tous ensemble. Mais les autres parents ne seraient pas si bienveillants.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Un scientifique était sorti du bâtiment. J'ai soudainement envie de vomir mais je me retiens par peur de faire trop de bruit. Jelly n'a pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Iel a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé mais ce visage lui rafraîchit sûrement la mémoire.

« Nous sommes passés il y a quelques temps à propos de nos enfants et on demande des explications, commença la mère des adelphes, en colère.  
\- Je vois qui vous êtes. Je suis au regret de vous informer que nous ne savons rien de plus que vous.  
\- Mais vous avez sûrement eu du nouveau depuis non ? Leurs traces s'arrêtent ici. Aucune n'a été trouvé depuis. S'ils ont disparu, c'est à cet endroit. »

Le père de Jelly parle d'un ton si calme. Mais on sent qu'intérieurement il bouillonne de rage.

« Ils sont sûrement dans une autre ville à l'heure qu'il est, se justifia le scientifique.  
\- Et personne ne les aurait vus ? Alors qu'ils sont quatre ? Ne me faites pas rire, rétorque mon père.  
\- Un groupe d'adolescents comme eux, avec des goûts aussi étranges en terme d'apparence, ça se remarque à des kilomètres. »

Pas merci pour la description maman... Mais elle a raison en disant qu'on a une apparence assez atypique. Jelly a des cheveux bleus foncés et ils cachent ses yeux. Quand on s'est rencontrés je portais des vieux vêtements appartenant à de la famille éloignée, dépassés de mode depuis plus de 30 ans, que personne d'autre que moi ne porte. Aflyce a des cheveux super longs, qui touchent presque le sol, et quand elle s'est présentée à nous elle portait plein d'accessoires qu'elle se vantait d'avoir fabriqué elle-même, unique en leur genre. Kurodera est peut-être le seul à être un peu normal physiquement. Enfin, c'est si on oublie qu'il a une gigantesque marque à la place de son œil, qu'il avait perdu lors d'un accident, marque qu'il cachait avec ses cheveux parce que son cache-œil ne tenait plus. 

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on aurait dû les retrouver. Vous nous cachez quelque chose et vous avez intérêt à nous dire ce que vous savez, a conclut le père de Lady Jellyfish.   
\- Écoutez, je ne suis qu'un simple employé et je suis tout juste revenu de vacances, je ne suis au courant de rien... »

Menteur.

« Je peux vous guider jusqu'au bureau de mon responsable, qui pourra peut-être vous en dire plus. »

Ils vont entrer... À reculons certes, mais ils vont quand même entrer. On ne pourra pas les suivre à partir de là. Il n'y a pas d'arbres ou de végétation derrière lesquels on pourrait se cacher ici. On signe notre arrêt de mort en entrant. Et lorsqu'on a vu que le scientifique tenait une seringue, on a compris qu'eux aussi. On a de suite reconnu la seringue, un tranquillisant qu'ils nous administraient quand on était un peu trop bruyants. Sans réfléchir on s'est levés de notre cachette et on a crié.

« Non !! »

J'ai tendu le bras, sans même savoir pourquoi. Je crois que j'ai bien fait. Des sortes de roches sont apparues tout autour de ma main et se sont dirigées vers là où je la tendais, c'est-à-dire l'entrée du laboratoire, pour venir s'écraser sur les parois. C'est... C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? En tous cas ça avait interrompu l'action. Le laboratoire semblait avoir pris quelques dégâts et nos parents hésitaient à y entrer, en entendant des bruits pareils. Pour eux un Pokémon attaquait l'endroit et ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité.

« Vous avez entendu ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était la voix de mon enfant ! »

S'exclama le père de Lady Jellyfish. Il avait raison. Mais on ne pouvait pas rester là.

« Et il y avait celle du votre, aussi ! »

Ajouta-t-il en direction de mes parents. Ils se dirigeaient vers nous. On ne pouvait pas rester ici. Jelly voulait revoir son père, mais s'ils voyaient ce qu'on est devenus, ils nous remettraient dans le laboratoire et on aurait subi d'autres horribles expériences. Je refuse. J'ai pris sa nageoire dans ma main et on a couru. Iel n'a pas contesté. Iel semblait comprendre les risques, aussi déchirant que ce soit. On a couru, couru le plus vite possible, loin d'ici. On a pris un autre chemin, essayant de trouver le plus rapide vers la plage. Là ils ne pourraient plus nous suivre. On était si épuisés. On étaient loin d'être les plus endurants face à cinq adultes déterminés à retrouver leur progéniture. Pendant ma course je perds les bretelles qui laissaient croire au monde extérieur que ma coquille est un sac. Plus la course avance plus mon déguisement se défait. Faute de souffle j'arrache mon masque. Faute de vision je retire ma capuche. Je me mets en danger sans réfléchir. Mais on finit par atteindre la plage.  
On a nagé le plus profondément possible. Sans s'arrêter, comme si on sentait qu'ils pouvaient nous suivre encore et encore. À la nage, j'ai l'impression d'être une proie. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je m'y suis toujours cru en sécurité dans l'océan. Peu importe où je me trouve je finis par me sentir en danger hein... Mais on s'arrête, au bout d'un moment. On commence à être assez profond pour que plus personne ne nous suive. Et surtout, on est dans une zone calme de l'océan : les rares Pokémons présents sont des Corayons et ils semblent tous dormir. Quelques Anchwatts nous éclairent et dans un autre contexte j'aurais trouvé leur lumière très jolie et apaisante.

« J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous avoir... A dit Jelly au bout d'un long silence.  
\- On a bien fait de fuir ? Tu voulais vraiment retrouver les autres et moi j'avais trop peur pour rester... Ai-je avoué, mal à l'aise.  
\- C'était une mauvaise idée de rester là. Au moins, on les a empêchés de subir les mêmes choses que nous.  
\- Je sais pas pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je les ai aidés...  
\- Une capacité ? Les Pokémons en apprennent pour attaquer, peut-être qu'on en a nous aussi... »

Ils nous ont vraiment modifié le corps dans son entièreté hein. Qu'est-ce qu'on va encore découvrir de nouveau sur nous ?

« Jelly... Comment tu te sens ?   
\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, et en même temps je veux y retourner. Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir des sentiments aussi contradictoires ?  
\- Je... Je crois. Tu tiens à ton père alors tu veux le revoir, mais tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver en même temps.  
\- C'est ça. Snails, je crois que je ne pas faire de choix. Choisir entre mon ancienne vie et une nouvelle sous l'eau... C'est impossible. Si je reste sur terre, je risque ma peau mais je peux revoir ma famille. Si je reste sous l'eau, je suis en sécurité dans un environnement que j'aime mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux gens que j'aime aussi... Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est bizarre, de choisir les deux ?  
\- Je crois que non... » 

À sa place j'aurais choisi l'océan depuis le début. Je pensais que je pourrais voir des choses intéressantes dans ce monde que j'ai connu, mais tous mes horribles souvenirs revenaient me hanter et je n'en pouvais définitivement plus. Je n'ai rien qui me retient en haut. Mais pas Jelly.

« On pourra ré-essayer, peut-être. Toi de vivre deux vies, moi de retrouver les autres. Je suis limité(e) à l'océan mais j'arrive à m'exprimer auprès de certains Pokémons de type Eau. Certains peuvent en sortir, alors peut-être que je pourrais leur demander d'explorer à ma place... »

J'ai l'impression d'être terriblement lâche en disant ça.

« Je ne peux pas revenir comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui. Mais je ne peux pas non plus abandonner Kurodera et Aflyce. Je veux qu'on soit tous les quatre tous ensemble.   
\- Tu crois qu'on peut les retrouver après le fiasco d'aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Mais des gens commencent à se douter de ce qu'il nous est arrivés alors peut-être qu'on en saura plus... »

Je veux sonner déterminé(e) pour l'encourager. C'est lui/elle qui passera le plus clair de son temps sur terre, en danger, et je veux lui promettre que tout se passera bien. Mais comment... Je suis incapable de faire plus que ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose Misster Snails ? »

Iel a pris mes mains.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber. Dans ce monde où je serais un(e) paria, j'aurais besoin de toi qui me comprends mieux que quiconque. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour retrouver les adelphes, mais je veux qu'on les retrouve ensemble, avec nos moyens.  
\- C'est une promesse. »

Attendez-nous, Kurodera, Aflyce. On ne vous laissera pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la suite directe du dernier chapitre, il est plutôt long d'ailleurs ! De base je voulais vraiment faire que des chapitres indépendants les uns des autres pour cette fiction, mais pour Misster Snails j'ai eu l'impression que c'était bien mieux de faire une suite directe à celui de Lady Jellyfish. Ceux de Kurodera et Aflyce seront sûrement liés à ceux-ci, mais à mon avis ce seront pas les prochains que je publierai (j'ai d'autres idées qui ont l'air sympa). 
> 
> Je sais pas encore si la prochaine chose que je publierai sera un chapitre de Pokémons et leurs dresseurs, on verra bien !


	13. Pearl et Mushana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : harcèlement, maltraitance animale, violence physique (n'hésitez pas à me dire si il en manque)
> 
> Ce chapitre fait référence aux chapitres Yubi et Osselait + Ryuhei et Absol. Il n'est pas obligé de les lire pour comprendre ce chapitre, mais c'est recommandé

« À l'aide !! »

Pearl Neferty se réveilla d'un coup en pleurant. Sous le choc de ce cauchemar, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. Les images de son subconscient défilaient encore dans sa tête, mais elles étaient claires : une créature, certainement un Pokémon, se faisait attaquer et avait besoin d'elle. Elle cria, de plus en plus fort. Elle avait si peur. Si peur pour elle et pour cette créature qui semblait souffrir. Les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, au point de finalement alerter sa mère. Celle-ci s'était précipitée au chevet de sa fille. Ses yeux traduisaient une certaine haine : qui était la personne qui faisait peur ainsi à son enfant ? Parce que si elle se trouvait encore dans cette pièce, elle allait souffrir. Mais, comprenant que la chose hantant sa fille n'était pas dans cette pièce, elle s'approcha d'elle et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien mon cœur, tout va bien... Murmura-t-elle encore et encore.  
\- Maman... J'ai peur... J'ai peur du méchant rêve...  
\- Le méchant rêve est parti ma chérie, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.  
\- Si... Je le fais tout le temps ce rêve...  
\- C'est le même que d'habitude ?  
\- Oui, il arrête pas de revenir ! Fais-le partir maman s'il-te-plaît... »

La jeune maman ne savait pas quoi dire. Oh, elle était bien capable de lutter contre n'importe quel monstre pour défendre son adorable petite fille. Mais un rêve ? Elle ne pouvait pas intervenir dans la tête d'une enfant. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité, mais elle en était malheureusement incapable dans ce cas-là...

« Tu veux bien me redire ce qu'il se passe dans le rêve ? »

Pearl eut un petit instant de réflexion. Malgré son visage embué de larmes, elle voulait vraiment faire de son mieux pour tout expliquer à sa mère. Sa maman savait toujours comment la réconforter, savait toujours comment trouver les mots justes pour calmer ses plus gros chagrins.

« Il y a un monstre... Mais pas un méchant monstre. Un Pokémon, je crois. Il est rond. Il me demande de l'aide. Mais moi je peux pas l'aider. Et il se fait taper mais... Mais... »

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. N'importe quelle personne aurait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire entre tous ces mots. Mais pas Kiyomi Wheels. Non, sa maman écoutait sans l'interrompre, caressant ses cheveux doucement quand elle avait besoin de pleurer. Elle ne reprit la parole que quand l'enfant eut fini de parler.

« On va trouver une solution pour que le méchant rêve parte. Promis.  
\- Maman... J'ai peur d'aller dormir... »

Elle la porta dans ses bras et surtout, elle prit le doudou Laporeille de l'enfant avec elle.

« On va aller dormir ensemble. Maman ne laissera pas le vilain rêve revenir. »

Pearl pouvait s'en assurer. Elle avait toujours peur de dormir, mais au moins avec sa mère qui se faisait gardienne de ses nuits avec son doudou, elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.  
Et elle avait dormir longtemps. Une nuit sans rêve, comme si Kiyomi avait interdit les cauchemars de hanter l'esprit de la petite. Mais une nuit assez longue. La jeune mère avait jugé bon qu'elle fasse une longue nuit de sommeil tranquille avant d'aller à l'école. Mais le temps de récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait besoin, il était déjà midi passé ! Autant dire que ses camarades d'école se posaient beaucoup de questions. C'était dans leurs habitudes. Pearl Neferty intriguait les gens. Enfin, surtout sa mère. Elle élevait seule sa fille, dans une grande maison, et personne ne savait qui était son père. Quand elle disait ne pas en avoir, tout le monde trouvait ça impossible ! Mais ce qui surprenait le plus était la grande jeunesse de la mère. Tous les parents des enfants de l'école paraissaient un peu âgés, vieux, fatigués par le temps, supportant difficilement l'énergie que tous les gamins pouvaient avoir. Mais pas Kiyomi. Kiyomi paraissait particulièrement jeune, comme si les effets du temps ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir plus de trente ans ! Quand on lui demandait son âge, elle riait et, avec un sourire charmeur, répondait qu'on ne demandait pas l'âge d'une dame.   
Les rumeurs avaient fini par circuler dans l'école : est-ce que Kiyomi était une sorcière ? Une vampire ? Elle n'était définitivement pas humaine pour paraître aussi jeune ! Et ces rumeurs, Pearl en était la principale victime. Il fallait ajouter à ça ses problèmes de sommeil, puisqu'elle s'endormait de plus en plus en cours et se réveillait en sueur parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire ses nuits à la maison. Aucun doute pour les autres enfants : elle était victime d'un mauvais sort de sa mère !  
Heureusement qu'il y avait au moins un autre élève qui ne se posait pas de questions et qui était son meilleur ami : Yubi Hyde. Lui aussi venant d'un milieu assez tendu, il recevait souvent des brimades. Les deux enfants se soutenaient entre eux et au-delà d'un simple soutien entre personnes qui vivaient des choses similaires, ils avaient fini par devenir de bons amis.

« Dis Pearl... Ça va à ta maison ? »

Demanda Yubi pendant qu'ils dessinaient dans la terre avec un bâton. Le temps à Mortepousse alternait entre petites chaleurs de fin d'été et pluies automnales, rendant la terre un peu molle. Ils y jouaient souvent dedans, fabriquant des petites boules de terre et autres sculptures. Cette passion avait pris une plus grande ampleur depuis que Yubi avait adopté Cube, son Osselait, qui lui aussi dessinait des formes dans la terre avec son os. Ils adoraient trouver des nouvelles manières de dessiner ainsi ! La tête baissée sur son dessin, Pearl mit un certain temps à répondre.

« Oui. Ça va, dit-elle froidement.  
\- La maîtresse elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu dormais pas bien... »

Pearl ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ressassait son mauvais rêve assez souvent comme ça, et ne voulait pas en parler une fois de plus. Mais quand elle regardait Yubi, elle réalisait qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Et qui sait, peut-être que son point de vue l'aiderait avec sa situation...

« Tu vas pas te moquer hein ?  
\- Promis ! »

Si ça avait été un autre élève, elle n'aurait pas cru à cette promesse. Mais c'était Yubi. Son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Je fais tout le temps un méchant rêve. Tout le temps, tout le temps. Toujours le même. Et... J'ai peur d'aller dormir parce que le rêve me faire peur. Et... Je dors presque pas. »

Ça avait surpris Yubi. Il aimait bien dormir, surtout depuis qu'il dormait avec son adorable petit Pokémon.

« On a qu'à le faire disparaître le cauchemar ! Proposa Yubi naïvement.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je sais pas, mais il va arrêter de t'embêter ! Tu peux me raconter ? »

Acceptant sa demande, elle lui fit le même récit qu'elle faisait à sa mère habituellement : la même créature qui demandait de l'aide, les mêmes inconnus qui s'en prenaient à elle... Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir raconté encore et encore. Mais à chaque fois le cauchemar était flou. Elle ne voyait pas plus que ça. Oh, elle voulait bien aider la créature, mais comment faire ? Elle ignorait où elle était, qui lui faisait du mal, comment la sauver.

« Il ressemble à quoi le Pokémon ?  
\- Tu penses que c'est un Pokémon ?  
\- Ouais ! Y en a qui peuvent venir dans les rêves !  
\- C'est vrai ?! C'est un Pokémon qui fait exprès de venir dans mes rêves ?!  
\- Je crois... Dessine-le ! »

Elle ne se fit pas attendre : rapidement elle traça les traits du Pokémon dans la boue. Une forme un peu ronde, qui semblait à peine éveillée, et qui dégageait une fumée de sa trompe. Yubi l'observa plusieurs fois, mais ne semblait pas reconnaître un Pokémon qu'il connaissait. Il commençait tout juste son apprentissage en tant que dresseur, alors il avait beaucoup à découvrir. Des centaines de Pokémons peuplaient Nosias, évidemment que Yubi ne pouvait pas tous les connaître ! Mais lorsque Pearl énonça les couleurs de la créature, qui était rose et violette, Yubi eut comme une révélation.

« C'est l'évolution de Munna !   
\- Munna ?   
\- Oui ! C'est un Pokémon avec des fleurs, qui est rond comme lui et qui fait faire des rêves aux gens ! »

Yubi dessina tant bien que mal le Munna à côté du dessin de Pearl. La forme était similaire, à la différence que Munna était plus petit, totalement rose, les yeux grand ouverts et avaient des petites fleurs partout sur le corps.

« C'est son évolution qui doit venir te voir dans ton rêve.  
\- M-Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux pas qu'il m'embête ! »

Avait dit plaintivement la petite. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être l'enfant parmi tous les enfants qui voyait ses rêves hantés ainsi.

« Hmm... Parce que t'es gentille ? Il doit avoir besoin d'aide et il sait que toi tu peux le faire !  
\- Je ne comprends pas Yubi... Moi je suis pas forte contre les méchants qui pourraient faire du mal. Toi oui, t'as Cube... Mais moi je peux rien faire, les méchants ils le taperont encore plus fort si ils savent qu'il a demandé de l'aide ! »

Elle voyait bien comment ça se passait à l'école dès que quelqu'un balançait les mauvais comportements d'un autre élève, pour le bien d'une tierce personne. Au final rien ne changeait et le dénonciateur avait des problèmes...

« Je suis sûr que tu peux faire plein de trucs ! Regarde, tu dessines trop bien, tu connais tous les épisodes de Lucario le Solitaire par cœur, t'es la meilleure en mathématiques, ta maman elle est super gentille, tu sais faire des gâteaux aux baies Framby super bons... »

Et il continuait une liste longue comme le bras des compétences de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière en rougissait, fortement touchée.

« Y a sûrement un truc que tu peux faire qui peut l'aider !  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui ! Pourquoi il t'aurait choisi toi sinon ? »

Pearl réfléchit un petit instant. Et quand elle revit les dessins qu'ils venaient de faire, elle se souvint d'un petit événement insignifiant qu'elle avait mis de côté dans sa mémoire.

« Je sais ! »

S'exclama-t-elle avant de commencer un petit récit. Yubi l'écoutait attentivement, comme intrigué. L'histoire de Pearl débutait quand elle n'était qu'une enfant de quatre ans.

« Ma maman venait de m'amener à sa maison et changer de maison me faisait très peur... »

Elle parlait très peu de son adoption. Pour elle, Kiyomi était sa vraie maman et le sera toujours, peu importe les liens de sang. Par conséquent peu de personnes étaient au courant de cette filiation. Déjà qu'on lui posait plein de questions indiscrètes sur elle, alors elle préférait ne pas en avoir d'autres en parlant de ça... Seul Yubi était au courant, preuve de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait.

« Alors on est allées dans la très grande rue et elle m'a achetée une super grande glace Veloutée ! »

À l'époque les deux filles se connaissaient peu et Kiyomi ne savait pas trop comment gagner sa confiance. Quand elle avait vu les grands yeux de l'enfant face à ce dessert d'Unys, elle avait de suite compris qu'elles pouvaient se rapprocher grâce aux glaces et lui en avait acheté une. Mais Pearl ne l'avait pas mangée.

« Je l'ai donnée à un Pokémon ! Il était tout seul et tout triste dans la rue et il devait avoir faim ! »

Et ce Pokémon, ils l'avaient tous les deux compris, n'était autre que le Munna. Munna qui avait eu besoin d'aide, qui l'avait reçue de la part de la petite fille, qui l'avait gardée en mémoire et qui aujourd'hui avait à nouveau besoin qu'une certaine petite fille lui sauve la vie.

« Mais comment je fais pour l'aider ?  
\- Tu sais pas où il est ?  
\- Non... Je crois pas que c'est la grande rue, tout le monde verrait et il aurait besoin que quelqu'un voit. Mais je sais pas où c'est alors... »

Mortepousse avait beau être morte, comme disait le grand frère de Yubi, ça restait une grande ville et deux enfants de moins de 10 ans ne pourraient pas chercher un Pokémon tout seul dans un endroit aussi gigantesque.

« Je sais comment on peut le trouver ! S'exclama Yubi. Il faut que tu fasses le rêve ! »

Pearl n'aimait pas cette idée. Maintenant qu'elle en savait plus sur ce Pokémon qu'elle avait aidé étant petite, elle redoutait encore plus de le voir se faire agresser. Ce n'était sans doute pas qu'un rêve et quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait vraiment très mal.

« Et quand tu te réveilles, tu écris tout le rêve sur un papier. Si tu vois une nouvelle chose, on saura où c'est et qui lui fait du mal !  
\- Yubi... J'ai peur de le faire... Annonça-t-elle toute tremblante.  
\- T'en fais pas, on t'aidera avec Cube ! »

Pearl avait beau apprécier tout le soutien qu'il lui avait offert, l'aidant enfin à trouver un pourquoi à ce rêve si répétitif, elle se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans ses rêves après tout...  
Mais elle avait bien fini par admettre qu'elle aimait qu'il dorme à la maison le temps de trouver une solution.  
La mère de Pearl et la famille de Yubi s'étaient posées quelques questions au début, mais ne s'étaient pas opposés à leurs objectifs. Ils étaient de si gentils enfants, à vouloir aider un Pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Yubi avait même proposé que l'Absol de son grand frère, qu'il appelait Darky parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aîné ne lui avait toujours pas donné de nom, vienne les aider mais le petit Pokémon était encore trop jeune pour accepter passer un instant loin de son dresseur. Alors ils étaient là, tous les trois en comptant Cube, à accumuler les nuits où l'un dormait chez l'autre. Pearl était un peu plus rassurée. Il lui arrivait parfois de culpabiliser quand elle devait réveiller sa maman à cause de ses cauchemars alors au moins elle se disait que désormais Kiyomi pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Pour Pearl c'était plus compliqué... Elle dormait toujours aussi mal. Mais quand elle se réveillait, elle avait un autre rituel. Elle serrait fort son doudou pour éviter de réveiller qui que ce soit en criant puis attrapait un petit cahier où elle notait tous ses rêves, le plus vite possible pour ne rien oublier. Parfois il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Parfois elle arrivait à se souvenir de la forme de ses agresseurs. De leurs vêtements. De leurs physionomie. Du lieu. Ses notes étaient peu lisibles pour d'autres que les siens, écrivant presque dans le noir.  
Mais petit à petit, au bout d'interminables nuits où Pearl se forçait à s'endormir avec toujours un peu plus d'appréhension, où elle craignait de se réveiller et d'oublier un élément qui pourrait sauver le Pokémon, au bout de plusieurs jours... Elle avait fini par reconstituer les pièces du puzzle.

« Il fait sombre. Nuit ? Munna grand a mal. Munna grand parle. Munna grand s'appelle Mushana. Deux monsieurs. Grands. Plus vieux que maman. Ils tapent avec le pied. Ils sont méchants. Très méchants. Gros R rouge sur le pull. Panneau rouge et blanc. Auto-école écrit sur le panneau rouge et blanc. »

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'était difficilement compréhensible. Mais Pearl et Yubi parvenaient à avancer, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

« C'est quoi auto-école ? Demanda Pearl, qui relisait son dernier mot.  
\- C'est comme notre école mais c'est pour apprendre à conduire. »

Il eut un grand « Ah ! », comme si une nouvelle idée lui était venue.

« Mon grand frère Kisame il va à une auto-école ! C'est peut-être celle-là !  
\- Elle est rouge et blanche ?  
\- Je crois, faut que je demande à Kisame ! »

Il allait prendre le téléphone de la maison mais Pearl l'interpella.

« On va aider Mushana, maintenant.  
\- Maintenant, tout de suite ?  
\- Oui, je veux y aller.  
\- On devrait le dire à ta maman et mon grand frère.  
\- Je... Je veux le faire comme une grande. La maîtresse elle dit tout le temps qu'on est plus des petits et qu'on doit faire les choses comme des grands. Je peux pas demander à maman de tout faire... Et si maman et d'autres gens viennent, Mushana il aura peur...  
\- On y va pas sans défense alors ! »

Yubi sentait qu'ils allaient devoir se battre. Il ignorait qui étaient les méchants exactement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas n'importe quel méchant qui accepterait d'abandonner son plan de vilain si on le lui demandait gentiment. Ils s'étaient donc équipés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cube pouvait toujours attaquer, mais ça ne suffisait peut-être pas. Alors ils avaient fait toutes les boules de boue possible et les avaient mises dans le sac de Pearl. Sa mère allait peut-être lui dire quelque chose pour avoir sali son cartable... Mais elle allait surtout lui dire quelque chose pour avoir disparu de la maison et défié des criminels alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.  
Pearl se demandait si Kiyomi s'était doutée de quelque chose lorsque Pearl lui avait dit qu'au final ils dormaient chez Yubi. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se méfier ni d'être contre à ce moment-là. Il faisait encore jour et les deux petits faisaient souvent le trajet ensemble à pied, leurs maisons étant assez proches l'une de l'autre. En tous cas les enfants avaient la certitude qu'elle ne se doutait de rien et pouvaient donc partir vers ce qui semblait être la plus grosse expédition de leur vie. Le temps d'arriver à destination la nuit avait fini par tomber. Et une ville, de nuit, ça n'avait clairement pas le même aspect. Le moindre petit bruit les faisaient sursauter. Cube, craintif, ne pouvait pas compter sur Yubi pour le calmer, tout aussi effrayé que lui. Pearl essayait de garder la tête haute, après tout elle était l’initiatrice de cette dangereuse mission.  
Mais elle avait peur. Elle se demandait ce qu'aurait fait sa mère à sa place. Kiyomi était forte, elle n'avait peur de rien, c'était un modèle pour l'enfant qui regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé de venir. Peut-être que Yubi avait raison, que ça aurait été mieux de demander à la mère et aux frères de venir.  
Mais l'heure n'était plus aux regrets puisqu'ils venaient d'arriver.  
Ils avaient suivi les indications de Yubi, qui avait une petite idée d'où aller. Il avait leur faire perdre un peu de temps en partant caresser la laine de Moumoutons sur leur passage, mais il n'en restait pas moins un bon guide. Une fois arrivés, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Le petit garçon se demandait très sérieusement comment son aîné faisait pour se rendre sereinement jusqu'à l'auto-école presque tous les jours : la rue était terrifiante ! Aucun commerce n'était ouvert à cette heure-ci et seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait l'allée. Est-ce que des gens vivaient dans ce quartier ? C'était une bonne question, mais à ce qu'il voyait ça avait plutôt l'air d'être une zone industrielle, avec plein de bâtiments d'entreprises. Ils lisaient des noms encore et encore, sans en reconnaître aucun, à part pour une ancienne usine. Un bâtiment abandonné, que Yubi connaissait de nom parce que son grand-père y travaillait avant. Mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus, il n'en saurait rien. C'était si particulier comme ambiance ici... Observant de plus en plus, ils ne voyaient la trace de personne.   
Et pourtant c'était ici que Mushana les avait appelés non ? Plus Pearl rassemblait ses souvenirs plus elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Est-ce que les agresseurs s'étaient enfuis depuis ? Ils ne pensaient pas vraiment qu'ils avaient abandonné les lieux avec le Mushana. 

« Pearl... On va devoir aller là je crois. »

Conclut Yubi en montrant l'ancienne usine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait entrer. Il faisait froid. Les Noarfangs faisaient du bruit. Les Rattatacs passaient autour d'un et plusieurs fois ils s'étaient retenus de crier de sursaut en les voyant. Il faisait froid. D'habitude à cette heure-ci on disait aux jeunes enfants de ne pas sortir parce qu'un Pokémon de type Spectre pouvait venir les enlever. Qui sait le nombre de Pokémons vivant dans ce vieux bâtiment ? Ils avaient peur. Et pourtant ils devaient y aller.   
À reculons, ils avaient fini par entrer. Leurs pas étaient minuscules, par peur de marcher sur une partie du sol délabrée ou de se faire repérer. Yubi savait que le plus jeune de ses grands frères avait trouvé son Absol dans un bâtiment abandonné comme celui-ci : comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour rester courageux et ne pas avoir peur ? Plus Yubi avançait plus il se disait que demander à Ryuhei de venir aurait été une bonne idée aussi. Son grand frère était au courant de la situation et comme il n'était pas un adolescent très sage, il aurait peut-être accepté de les suivre sans les balancer à qui que ce soit. C'était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Plus ils avançaient plus ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rebrousser chemin, aussi difficile que ce soit.  
Un bruit soudain faillit les faire crier tous les trois, même Cube qui s'accrochait au pantalon de Yubi.

« T'as entendu ? »

Demanda-t-il à Pearl. Celle-ci hocha la tête silencieusement, toujours aussi peu rassurée. Et pourtant ils devaient aller vers le bruit, parce qu'il provenait d'une partie de l'usine qui semblait éclairée. S'il y avait de la lumière, c'est qu'il y avait des gens non ? Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sûr de vouloir les rencontrer. Ils s'attendaient au pire. Pearl passa devant. Toujours terrifiée, mais elle voulait prendre les devants. Ses pas étaient encore plus petits qu'avant. La discrétion était importante. Aussi invisible qu'une ombre. Comme dans les films d'action. Le bruit qu'ils venaient d'entendre se répéta, mais fut cette fois-ci beaucoup plus distinct.

« Muuuu ! »

Pas de doute ! C'était le cri du Mushana ! Il était là et ils devaient aller le voir. Savoir qu'ils étaient au bon endroit et qu'ils allaient pouvoir sauver le Pokémon leur donna un peu plus du courage. Restant prudents malgré tout, ils avancèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait le Mushana. Et là, c'était exactement comme dans ses cauchemars : le même lieu étrange, le même panneau de l'auto-école qu'on pouvait voir à la fenêtre, les mêmes hommes en noir avec un R rouge sur le torse, la même violence et surtout, le même Mushana. Est-ce qu'il avait vu les enfants ? Si oui, que pensait-il ? Il criait toujours de douleur en tous cas. C'était trop. C'était beaucoup trop pour Pearl. Quand c'était un rêve, elle se rassurait en se disant que ce n'était pas réel, qu'elle allait se réveiller et que sa maman viendrait la réconforter. Mais là, ni fin de rêve ni maman pour lui faire un câlin.

« Mec ça pue la pisse. »

Commenta l'un des hommes en noir, s'arrêtant de frapper le Pokémon. 

« Évidemment que ça pue la pisse, t'as vu où on est ? »

Commenta l'autre homme, visiblement en colère. Mais le premier des deux avait raison de se méfier. Prise de panique, Pearl venait de se faire dessus. Elle voulait tant agir, mais la panique l'immobilisait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer une fois qu'elle serait vue ? Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'elle allait mourir ? Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça et rendre triste sa mère. Ses pensées lui disaient de courir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.  
Ce fut Yubi qui put agir en premier. Son cartable grand ouvert, il avait lancé une boule de boue sur le premier à avoir parlé. Dans un autre contexte, il se serait félicité d'avoir visé en plein dans le mille, sur les yeux, l'aveuglant un court instant. L'autre homme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Cube avait lancé son os, le mettant en terre.

« Tu peux venir !! » 

Cria Yubi au Mushana. Ce dernier, confus, bougeant difficilement, les rejoint rapidement. Ce fut de voir le Pokémon blessé qui sortit Pearl de sa confusion. Peut-être que c'était trop tard, puisque les deux hommes avaient eu le temps de se remettre de l'attaque et étaient sur le point de riposter. Tant pis pour la discrétion : il fallait courir au plus vite ! Le quatuor s'enfuit donc le plus rapidement possible. Sans faire attention où ils allaient. La moindre sortie suffirait, tant qu'ils pouvaient les semer. Mais comment ? Ils étaient des adultes, plus grands qu'eux, plus énergiques, connaissant les lieux par cœur. Courir sans se retourner, c'était le mieux à faire. S'ils s'arrêtaient pour attaquer, ils les attraperaient. Autant ne pas prendre le risque.  
Mais ce ne fut pas une attaque qui les ralentit. Une partie du plancher s'était détruite sous son pied.  
Essayant de se décoincer, elle paniqua encore plus. Vite, elle devait bouger ! Yubi l'aidait à tirer son pied pendant que Cube essayait de ralentir les assaillants qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Mais à force de trop d'attaques loupées, ils avaient fini par être assez près pour attraper Cube par le cou. Avant même que les deux enfants ne purent faire quoi que ce soit, l'un des hommes avait jeté le petit Osselait par terre, qui en couinait.

« On vous a pas dit que c'était l'heure de dormir les gamins ? »

Pearl sentait qu'elle pouvait se faire dessus à nouveau. Yubi était à son tour paralysé. Des boules de boue ne suffisaient pas. Mushana et Cube étaient en trop mauvaise santé. L'un des hommes sortit une Pokéball. Une chose était sûre, le Pokémon de leur ennemi allait les attaquer. Et un humain, ce n'était pas aussi solide qu'un Pokémon. Une simple attaque et c'était la mort assurée.   
Mais quelque chose semblait venir les sauver.  
Yubi avait commencé à sentir comme une sorte de vent venant vers eux. N'y faisant pas attention, il pensait plutôt à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Mais en entendant le cri de panique de l'autre homme, il tourna la tête vers dehors. Un gigantesque Nostenfer volait en leur direction. Il était énorme, massif, et le cri qui venait de sortir de sa bouche témoignait d'une grande férocité. Une seule de ses ailes pouvait écraser un homme adulte. Sans doute était-ce par peur que cela se produise, mais les deux plus âgés avaient commencé à fuir. Le Nostenfer ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Un mouvement d'aile avait suffi pour qu'ils soient projetés contre le mur. Le choc avait suffi à les assommer. Pearl et Yubi étaient hors de danger mais... Le petit garçon sentait que c'était de courte durée. Le Pokémon géant s'approchait en volant, se posant sur le sol du bâtiment, les fixant de ses yeux mauvais. Yubi sentait qu'il aurait préféré mourir à cause des deux hommes plutôt que ce Nostenfer qui paraissait si hostile.   
Mais pas Pearl. Pearl, elle, se mit à pleurer de soulagement.

« Maman !! »

Hurla-t-elle. Yubi ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'elle appelait sa mère ? Et puis lorsqu'il vit que sur le dos du Pokémon se trouvait le plus âgé de ses grands frères, les choses devinrent un peu plus claires.  
Kisame descendit du Pokémon et fonça vers les deux enfants.

« Arceus merci, vous n'êtes pas blessés... »

Murmura-t-il en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Yubi se raccrochait à lui, pleurant bruyamment lui aussi. Malgré ses yeux embués de larmes, il parvint à distinguer le Nostenfer, qui petit à petit avait pris l'apparence de Kiyomi. Cette dernière s'était précipitée à son tour vers eux, aidant Pearl à sortir son pied. 

« M-Maman... J-J'ai, j'ai eu si peur... Pardon pardon, on aurait dû... Snif... On aurait dû vous dire... Pardon...  
\- Shh... Tout va bien ma belle... Les méchants ne reviendront plus jamais. On va rentrer à la maison et on va parler de tout ça tous ensemble. Je suis sûre que tu voudrais un bon chocolat chaud.  
\- Est-ce qu'on va être punis ? »

Demanda Yubi timidement. Il sentait qu'il méritait une punition pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« C'est papi et mamie qui te diront. »

Kisame avait beau jouer un rôle de grand frère un peu autoritaire dans la famille, il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à engueuler son cadet après ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux petits avaient eu assez peur comme ça...

« Punissez pas Yubi, c'est moi qui voulais y aller... Lui il voulait vous demander...  
\- Tu as été très courageuse ma grande. Mais il faut nous en parler, si tu veux faire une chose pareille. On va rentrer à la maison s'occuper de Cube et de ton nouveau copain. »

Pendant que Kisame donnait les premiers soins aux deux Pokémons, Kiyomi expliquait comment ils les avaient trouvés. La jeune maman avait appelé l'aîné, lui demandant comment les choses se passaient à la maison. Quand ils avaient compris que les enfants n'étaient ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre, l'inquiétude était montée en flèche. Et cette inquiétude n'avait pas faibli un instant, surtout lorsque Kiyomi avait vu une partie des notes de sa fille, indiquant ses intentions. Rapidement ils s'étaient précipités à leur rescousse et même si elle trahissait son secret, la jeune mère n'avait pas hésité à dire la vérité à l'adolescent. Elle était un Nostenfer pouvant prendre forme humaine et serait sans doute le meilleur moyen pour protéger les deux petits s'ils tombaient sur des mauvaises personnes. Oh, bien sûr, Kisame s'était posé des questions, le même genre de questions que Yubi se posait en ce moment.  
Comment ça se faisait ? Est-ce que Pearl pouvait le faire elle aussi ? Était-ce pour ça que Kiyomi paraissait si jeune ? En tous cas une chose était sûre pour lui : il emporterait ce secret avec lui dans la tombe.

« Maman... Est-ce que je vais être punie ? »

Demanda Pearl à nouveau. Elle craignait vraiment les conséquences de ses actions, mais comprenait qu'il y en ait. Elle avait transgressé un interdit et s'était mise en danger. Même si sa maman était la plus géniale des mamans, elle n'allait peut-être pas laisser passer ça.

« Pearl... La seule punition que je te donnerai, c'est celle-ci. Je veux que tu t'occupes de Mushana. Ce sera ton Pokémon et il devra le rester. Tu t'es battue pour le sauver, alors tu devras prendre soin de lui pour qu'il ne retombe plus jamais dans de mauvaises mains. D'accord ? »

C'était une punition ça ? Pour Pearl, c'était presque un cadeau ! Elle se voyait dejà supplier sa mère d'adopter Mushana, elle était contente de ne rien avoir à demander. Hochant vivement la tête, dans un « oui » bien exclamatif, elle regarda le petit Mushana, toujours confus mais particulièrement reconnaissant. Il allait vivre avec sa sauveuse et plus dans une rue où des inconnus s'en prendraient à lui.   
À partir de ce jour, Pearl ne fut plus de cauchemars à nouveau. Mushana veillait désormais sur ses rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais eu l'idée de celui-ci depuis l'écriture du chapitre sur Nine, mais j'étais pas sûr que faire deux chapitres d'affilée où au début ça commence par un rêve était une bonne idée. J'aime bien ce que j'ai fait sur ce chapitre-là, Pearl est pas forcément un personnage sur lequel j'écris beaucoup mais elle a une grande place dans mon coeur. C'est aussi un chapitre où on revoit Yubi et sa famille ! On le reverra sûrement dans le chapitre sur Kisame, qui à mon avis ferra partie des derniers chapitres à sortir, mais j'en dis pas plus !  
> J'espère que la lecture était bonne et que vous avez apprécié Pearl, mais aussi Kiyomi, que je vous ai présenté dans ce chapitre !


End file.
